


Ink and Moonshine

by Hansine



Series: It Takes Two to Tango [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 149,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: The last thing Chrom remembers is getting a tattoo and inviting a beautiful girl he met at the shop for a couple of drinks. Not… getting hammered and waking up in his bed with said girl naked and draped across him.Chrobin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea suddenly popped in my head. Talking to Vulpixune about it made me want to write it. And then it all went downhill from there orz
> 
> E for language and… sinning...
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! not that I post often but... eh xD
> 
> main: isananna.tumblr.com  
> wip writing blog: vellumsheets.tumblr.com

 

Chrom screwed his already shut eyes even tighter, the bright sunlight streaming through his half closed blinds landing right on his face. His temples were pounding as he groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm in an attempt to make everything hurt less. It didn’t work. _‘I must have gotten really hammered last night…’_ He couldn’t remember anything except going to get a tattoo, small talk with the beautiful woman who was waiting for her turn with another artist, coincidentally finishing at the same time, and mustering up all the courage he had to ask her out for a couple of drinks. _‘For someone who just finished his MBA, I really am smart.’_ His mental voice sounded sardonic and accusatory. At this point, he figured his actual voice would too.

 

The tattoo he always wanted was an extremely stylized looking ‘Y’ with the outline of a teardrop in the space between the prongs, the ink a faded peach brown color that made it look like a birthmark. His right bicep throbbed, punctured by a needle repeatedly. His chest felt unusually heavy, almost like there was a weight on top of him. Struggling, he set his arm down in front of him, eyes snapping wide open when he felt smooth, warm skin, some fingers inclined while others dipping low on the dimple of someone’s back. On top of him was a complete, but very appealing, stranger, locks of her long white blonde hair draped across him, some matted on her skin, cheeks flushed and chest rising rhythmically. The only way a woman would ever look that way in bed with him was if they had— _‘Oh God did we!?’_ His heart almost stopped.

 

“Hey stranger.” She woke, turning her head to face him, eyes half lidded, long lashes framing her sleep-addled, but nevertheless entrancing, chocolate gaze. As she slowly blinked away her drowsiness, a cat-like smile began to form, her right hand stretching out as her perfectly manicured nails traced idle patterns on his bare chest. Chrom’s gaze followed her arm, eyes widening ever so slightly as they stopped on taped bandage on the right side of her rib cage, just below the swell of her breast. Her smile grew even bigger, almost predatory, when she noticed him stare. Not that she minded. She was in bed with someone hot after all. And smart, adorable, and easily embarrassed if their conversations last night were any indication. Her upper arm pushed against the bandages, wincing slightly, pushing up one side of her already well-endowed chest even more. “Like what you see?” She grinned again. He swore her teeth looked like fangs.

 

Chrom swallowed the lump in his suddenly dry throat, gaze jerking from her ribs to her face. _‘God, whoever she is, she’s beautiful.’_ Her smile was mischievous and teasing, like she was the Cheshire Cat incarnate, as she lazed on top of him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As she continued to approach him, nails dragging along his chest and raking across his nipples, feather light, Chrom struggling to keep his back from arching. She smiled again at his reaction, tilting her hand as she let her fingers trace his jaw, starting just below his ear and stopping on his chin, shifting his head slightly back. He didn’t even notice her straddle him, sheets falling away, forcing him to sit upright. He was too lost in her deep brown eyes.

 

“You were so good last night,” she murmured, arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself against him. Fire started to burn where their skin touched, Chrom nearly losing his mind as her lips brushed against the shell of his ear. She pulled back, but only just, still that ever present smile on her face. Her eyes glimmered as she watched him turn redder and redder. “Cat got your tongue?” She tilted her head slightly, almost innocently, as she pressed her arm, just above her elbow, against his shoulder, hand cupping his cheek as her thumb stroked the skin beside his lip, so close to touching but never quite making it.

 

“Who are you?” He felt his chest constrict, dizzy from the scent and feel of her, distantly thinking if he were going to die right now, naked and pinned down by the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen wasn’t a bad way to go. His vision tunnelled, focusing only on her, when he heard her laugh, low, husky, and gravelly from waking up not too long ago. She pressed her lips gently at the top of his forehead, trailing her sweet, burning kisses slowly along the midline of his face, tongue cheekily darting out at the tip of his nose before settling against his mouth, pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. His jaw slacked as he let her have her way, pushing him further against his quilted backboard, her hair shielding them. Chrom found himself kissing her back, his hands resting on the small of her back as he coaxed her further into him, logic and reason starting to throw themselves out the window as he began to indulge himself. _‘Screw the fact that I don’t know her name. Pun intended.’_

 

“Who am I?” She spoke in between hungry kisses, her knees digging deeper and deeper into his pillows as she knelt above him. He nodded, trailing open mouthed kisses across her toned torso, starting at the valley between her breasts and slowly moving southward, thumbs pressing against her hip bones. She laughed, head tilting back as she hugged his head, pressing him harder against her body. “Everything you could ever want.” Her voice exuded confidence and Chrom would be damned to think her statement was anything but the truth. Still, she never did this sort of thing, tease and seduce, have sex with someone she barely knew, but there was something about Chrom that she couldn’t deny herself. He made her feel powerful, letting her take the lead and giving him the reins only when she felt like it. No one else had let her do that before. She hardly knew him but already she wanted everything he had.

 

_‘What the hell am I doing?’_ Whatever brain he had left still struggled, though it was hardly much. He nipped into her skin, silk against his teeth, just below her bandage, the blonde crying out in pain only to moan almost wantonly, maybe even too much, as he sucked and licked, the stirring between his legs starting to become painful. _‘Apparently think with my dick that’s what.’_ His brain fizzled completely when she lined him perfectly against her warm, glistening entrance. She squeezed her legs, her knees slotting against his hips. _‘If making out is all it takes to get her like this…’_ His thoughts were abruptly cut off when she started, sinking down inch by inch, sighing almost like a pleased cat, her chin resting on the crook of his neck when he was fully hilted. She was absolutely breathless, her sweat slicked skin rubbing deliciously against him.

 

“Ready?” She started moving back up along his length, tortuously slow as her hands moved his, resting them where her hips slimmed to her waist, offering her balance, before moving back to his shoulders.

 

“Huh?” Chrom’s lids felt heavy, struggling to open. He didn’t even realize he shut his eyes, too engrossed with just how perfectly she felt seated between his legs, how good it felt to be inside her. All his pulse points were pounding, from his dulling hangover and from being completely intoxicated and spellbound by her.

 

“That good huh?” She laughed and he couldn’t quite place the character: mystical, melodious, enchanting, haunting all at once. Her hands cupped his face, thumbs rubbing the skin under his eyes. “Open your eyes.” Fingers nudged his cheek upwards, Chrom reluctantly opening. His heart nearly stopped again at the sight in front of him. Her hair was even more disheveled, her cheeks red and her eyes glassy and lust-addled, pert breasts bouncing slowly as she moved. She was panting and out of breath, mouth open as she tried to suck in more air. “Here we go.”

 

Chrom’s eyes rolled back as she sank back down, faster this time but still much too slow for his liking. Any complaint he was thinking of died in his throat when he heard her, voice growing louder and louder as she started to pick up the pace. Just when his hips started to move, her hands forced him back down, it was all her right now and he would be smart to let her do as she pleased. Pressure started to build, her earlier mewling becoming louder and louder, her pace more erratic as she continued to ride him. As she moved back up, her grip on his shoulders started to slack, Chrom taking the opportunity to snap his hips back up against her, toppling her over, her blonde hair and pale skin still blinding against his sheets.

 

“Let me return the favor,” he murmured as he towered over her, easily propping her legs against his shoulders, her lower back flying off of his mattress. She was in no mood to argue, Chrom’s dark gaze a sure sign that he would be going at her hard. Her legs would probably utterly useless after this. He set a brutal pace, almost unwilling to let her breathe, as if in retaliation for all her teasing. Her muscles were like a vice, intent on keeping him in as he tried to pull out to start another long and deep stroke. Chrom grunted, turning his head slightly and kissing her ankle before staring back at the woman who was practically undone beneath him.

 

“AH!” She cried out as her back arched, whatever gap between them vanishing, her nails raking across the corded muscles of his broad back. He groaned even more deeply when the pads of her fingers pressed down on knotted muscle, relief almost at the pressure on his tense shoulders. Her hands moved to the base of Chrom’s skull, pushing it upwards as she demanded his mouth. He obliged, locking his lips over hers in open mouthed kisses that were getting sloppier and sloppier as his thrusts became deeper and deeper.

 

“Going to—aahh!” Her thoughts were cut off as he jerked into the bundle of nerves that made everything go white. With each stroke, her back was flying higher and higher off the bed, Chrom shifting to support both their weight on his right hand, his left trailing a line of fire from the base of her spine to between her shoulder blades. He closed his eyes, continuing his unforgiving pace, urged on by how breathless and loud she was beneath him. This was nothing like the sex he’d had before. She was bringing out something he didn’t even know was in him and he was a liar to think he wasn’t enjoying this blistering kind of sex. Distantly, he thought he might even enjoy this the most.

 

He felt his end coming and the sudden realization that he wasn’t using a condom forced his eyes open. After one last deep push,  Chrom was about to pull out, but she wasn’t having it. In response, she tightened her legs around his neck, half-lidded eyes gazing at him. “Inside.” Before he could argue, she dug her heels into his back, trapping him as her orgasm started, pleasure crescendoing. “CHROM!” At her peak, he heard his name, unraveling him completely as he started to come inside. The last thing Chrom remembered as he pulled out and rolled over beside her was wondering how the hell she knew his name and he didn’t know hers.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom stared at the ceiling, both arms spread out, one acting as a pillow for the woman beside him. _‘The fuck did I just do, getting myself carried away like that.’_ He turned his head, blue eyes gazing at a completely satisfied blonde curled towards him, still absolutely unashamed at her nakedness and the fact that the sheets were barely covering them. He groaned, moving his head back to stare at the ceiling. _‘Apparently that’s what I just did. I’d be a liar to say that wasn’t the best fuck of my life… what the hell is wrong with me, using such crude language.’_ He’d had sex before but nothing like this, and certainly not with the most enthralling woman he’d ever met even without knowing a single thing about her. He didn’t seem to care quite as much as he thought he would.

 

“I’m on the pill if that’s what you’re thinking about. It’s fine, don’t worry.” She propped herself up on her forearms, reaching forward and kissing his temple before cuddling even closer.

 

“That’s not…” Chrom frowned, finding himself suddenly pulling her into an embrace, closing his eyes and trying to figure out the next step. At least she wasn’t going to get pregnant, not that he minded thinking of a future with her and a couple of kids. _‘What the hell. I still don’t know her name and here I am thinking about marrying her, getting her pregnant a couple of times, and maybe even growing old with her!’_ This woman had the power to reduce whatever intelligence he was proud of into absolutely nothing.

 

“You know we didn’t actually have sex last night.”

 

Chrom shot up, sitting straight as he unceremoniously dumped her on his bed, eyes staring back at her incredulously.

 

“Although we obviously just had sex now. Absolutely mind blowing if you ask me.” She didn’t seem perturbed at being dropped, casually sitting up straight as she pushed her hair to one side.

 

“Then why all the teasing?” Chrom reddened even further. Was he really the kind of man to take advantage of the fact that he woke up naked, next to an equally undressed woman sprawled on top of him? Even if she was the one who started it this morning. Chrom groaned, seriously starting to wonder if he really thought with his dick when it came to beautiful women. He gave her a once over and decided that there was just something about her. _‘Not to brag to myself but I haven’t started a relationship with a girl with sex, doesn’t matter who started it.’_ Chrom blinked, wondering at his choice of words. _‘Is that what this is? A relationship? Oh God what the hell is happening to me.’_

 

“Your reactions were cute. Couldn’t help myself.” Her laugh was melodious again as she leaned forward, kissing the tip of his nose. “Your reactions are cute now! I bet you’re evaluating all your romantic choices and why you went ahead and had sex with me anyway, despite the two of us knowing very little about each other.” Robin grinned, cheeky, continuing on. “Besides, like I said, we didn’t actually have sex last night. We were about to though, hence the state of undress when you woke up, but someone apparently can’t hold their alcohol well enough.”

 

Chrom was mortified. He’d never had a one night stand before, that’s what he assumed this was going to be with how casual she was acting, but passing out right after fully divesting themselves was downright embarrassing.

 

“Good thing all we did was make out, heavily, and throw away our clothes.” She made a vague gesture around his room. Chrom swore he could spy her bra and panties on the wooden floor. She leaned forward, whispering against his ear again. “Or I would have been terribly frustrated, tied you up, and made you watch as I climax.” She pulled away, watching his half horrified, half aroused expression. “Loud.” She smiled as her hand brushed against his groin, shaft twitching slightly both at the thought of her pleasuring herself coupled with Robin’s slender fingers moving up and down along the V of his lower abdomen. Her nails raking across his skin was addicting.

 

“You’re the devil,” Chrom groaned, falling back on his bed. She smiled, amused, before peeling herself off the mattress. Just as her hand brushed against his, Chrom clasped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her back down and into his arms. He wondered if he would scare her off if he asked one more time, seeing as how she dodged his previous attempt. “Who are you?”

 

She tilted her head up as she whispered her name, a genuinely pleased smile spreading on Chrom's face as she answered.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“I can’t believe you forgot!” Robin clutched her stomach, keeling over as she laughed, his shirt riding even higher on her thighs. Chrom clucked his tongue, frowning as he dropped a plate full of pancakes in front of her.

 

“I’m a bad drunk it seems.”

 

“No kidding.” She smiled, amused, spearing a pancake and popping it in her mouth. “But a great cook! You should have one of those aprons that say ‘Kiss the chef.’”

 

“Who says I don’t?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Chrom knew her less than twenty-four hours but already he felt more at ease with her than he had with his ex.

 

Robin twirled her fork in between her fingers, considering the tableau in front of her. Here she was, dressed in a shirt Chrom quickly pulled from his drawers, her things strewn haphazardly in his apartment, eating breakfast with someone who was a terrible, but adorable, flirt and drunk, both of them newly inked and thoroughly fucked. She glanced at the wall clock, suddenly jumping from her seat when she realized the time. “Shit, is that accurate?” Chrom nodded slowly, albeit confused. “Shit. I have a meeting in an hour. I have to go. Sorry can’t bask in the morning after glow with you. Or really, the morning of, in our case.” Chrom coughed, averting his gaze.

 

“Go home? In that?” He reddened for the umpteenth time. He seemed to be doing that a lot in her presence.

 

“Yup, I live next door.” Robin grinned, the shit eating kind, as she picked up her bag conveniently located on his kitchen counter.

 

“I’ve never seen you before?”

 

“Moved in a couple of days ago.”

 

Somehow, the blonde knew her way around the layout of his apartment, bending over almost to show off her ass while picking up her dress and her shoes, bra and panties from his bedroom already on. When she came back, Robin was greeted with a dumbstruck look on Chrom. He obviously saw the dark lace barely covering her bottom. She tore a piece of paper stuck on the fridge and quickly scribbled something down. “My number. Call me. Or text, whichever you prefer.” She pressed a quick kiss to his temple, her hand pushing his hanging jaw up, laying the paper flat on his palm. “See you around?” Robin sounded hopeful.

 

“Sure.” He felt his heart tighten as her expression brightened, her smile the most dazzling he’d seen it since last night. He could have sworn she skipped out to the front door. Chrom continued to stare at the direction she ran off in, trying to replay recent events but with obvious gaps in his memory. He really was a terrible drunk but was somehow not particularly hungover, replaced by a dull ache in his hips. Chrom had a feeling that even if he didn’t text Robin, he’d be seeing a lot more of her. Heaving a sigh, he took one last swig of coffee before picking up his phone. If she was going to drag him along her pace, he may as well enjoy it.

 

Robin slid down against his closed door, absolutely giddy, his shirt practically all the way up to her hip crease. _‘No one’s going to come here anyway,’_ she assured herself, occupying the highly coveted corner apartment. Robin tilted her head back, exposing the long column of her neck, thanking whatever gods were working their powers. Chrom seemed nice, great actually. A little confused like a lost puppy but absolutely adorable and she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into him, again and again and again. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the floor and made her way to her apartment. Good thing their meeting place was the coffee shop the next building over. Robin had just enough time to shower and jot down the sudden burst of inspiration she had from the strange but exciting feelings that were currently welling up inside of her.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin smiled serenely, whistling, drumming her fingers on the table as she waited for her companion to finish reading. Normally, during meetings with her editor, Robin was on edge but now, she was completely and utterly relaxed. A cough snapped her out of her daydream. “So, how was it Libra?”

 

“It’s… ambitious.” His sage colored eyes betrayed none of his thoughts. Robin was exceptional at reading people but Libra was always one of the more difficult ones. She always assumed that was why he was her editor: no way for her to twist things into her favor because she could tell how they were going to react. Despite her initial misgivings about Libra, his complete honesty and enlightened opinions always served her well. “Not your usual genre though, I have to say, but it’s promising.”

 

“I had a sudden bout of inspiration. I actually just finished that outline right before you arrived.” Robin shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. “Besides, time to spice things up a little don’t you think?”

 

“Right before I arrived?” Libra zoned in on the words he hated to hear.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. The other outline I had isn’t nearly as good as that one!” Robin protested.

 

“So you’re telling me an outline on a sybaritic bounty hunter who takes no prisoners you wrote on the fly is better than something you spent the last couple of weeks working on?” The blond man could scarcely believe it.

 

“You bet your bottom dollar it is!” She grinned. Robin had had other editors before, but none willing to challenge her and make sure they got her best writing down on the pages she submitted.

 

“Let me be the judge of that.” Libra held out his hand expectantly. Robin fished out the neatly folded paper from her bag and gave her editor the sheets. After a quick, but thorough, scan of her ideas, Libra sighed, rubbing his temples, palm shielding his eyes as he relented.

 

“Told you so.” Robin sounded smug. Libra sighed again. He hated it when Robin was smug.

 

“Fine. You’re right. The sybaritic bounty hunter is much better than your commoner-turned-noble-turned-king story that’s been done too many times.” The blond handed the rejected outline back to the writer. “You’re known for medieval socioeconomic class-based work. May as well change it up with your bounty hunter idea, even if you still set it in something medieval. You could actually set it in modern times too. Might be even better.”

 

“Thought you’d see it my way!”

 

“How’d you come up with this anyway?” Libra was almost afraid to ask. Usually whenever Robin suddenly came up with brilliant and inspired work, it came at the heels of something reckless.

 

“How I suddenly acted while I had mind blowing sex with a hot stranger who turned out to be my new neighbor?” Robin offered lamely, laughing. Libra slammed his head on the table. It wasn’t that he was a prude but how could he give that reason if any of his colleagues asked how the New York Times best selling author under his care came up with her latest book idea? Suddenly, her phone buzzed, Libra jerking back upright as he felt the vibrations on his forehead.

 

“Who’s that?” Though their relationship remained highly professional, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends to some extent. Work friends. Libra found it much easier to work with most of the authors he was assigned to if they were fairly casual with each other. Robin insisted that there be no wall between them. As long as they remained professional and courteous with each other when it came to work, Libra had no problem acquiescing to her request.

 

“Neighbor.” Robin grinned, eagerly typing back a response on her phone.

 

_[02:05:37 PM] Hey. Hope it’s not a bad time. You told me to text._

 

_[02:06:12 PM] Ah shit. It’s Chrom. Forgot to say._

 

_[02:08:31 PM] Haha. Cute._

 

_[02:09:01 PM] Don’t call me cute…_

 

“Am I interrupting your flirting?” Libra raised an eyebrow, amused. He knew Robin when she was with her ex, some asshole whose name escaped him.

 

“Nope, not at all!” Robin smile was even brighter now, her phone flat on the table face up. Just as she was about to ask Libra what he wanted from her next, it lit up, her hands snatching it as quick as lightning.

 

_[02:13:59 PM] Are you free for dinner tonight? My treat. No alcohol. For me. I actually want to remember the evening when I wake up tomorrow._

 

“Just email me a more expanded outline. Like a rough plot, all the important characters if you can, if this is going to be more than just the one book, that sort of thing,” Libra said with a sigh. She seemed to be no mood to talk shop. “By the end of the month?”

 

_[02:17:55 PM] I’ll be home in a bit! Pick me up at six?_

 

“Thanks Libra.” Robin pulled out her wallet and took a few bills, dropping them in front of her editor. Hooking her bag on her shoulder, she waved goodbye and ran out the door, absolutely giddy.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom swallowed slowly, hand hovering against the door. Why was he so nervous? Dinner was actually a normal first date, not getting hammered and going at it like monkeys after waking up. Swallowing again, he clenched his hand tighter and knocked. He pushed his rolled sleeves slightly higher, nervous as he waited for Robin to answer her door. She must’ve been doing well for herself, living in the most expensive room in the floor: two rooms, and a half if the loft was considered, corner unit with a view. It was one he was eyeing, on the other side of the floor, but didn’t have the money, or the need, for it. Still, his place wasn’t too shabby, almost the same minus the loft and the view.

 

“Door’s unlocked, come in!”

 

Robin smiled, quickly turning to face the mirror in the hallway to fix her earring. Chrom sucked in some air, quietly contemplating the scene before him. Hair done in a messy fishtail braid, crisp white blouse half tucked into a pair of dark wash jeans, and a pair of modestly high, round toe beige patent leather pumps. When she turned to face him, Robin gauged his mildly amused expression. “Too much? You didn’t tell me where we were going so I dressed up a little.” Robin stuck out her foot, shaking it to highlight her heels, cheeks a little red at being too presumptuous about where he was bringing her.

 

“Black sweater, dark jeans, leather shoes.” Chrom motioned to his own clothes. “I’d say we’re both dressed to go to the same kind of place.” He quickly crossed the few steps between them, shoving the door closed with his elbow. Even with Robin in heels, he was still a few good inches taller than her. “You ready?” He held out a hand, stuffing the other in his front pocket.

 

“Where are we going?” Robin took his hand graciously, curling her fingers between his as she swung their arms leisurely.

 

“Fancy burger place. They have drinks too if you want.”

 

“I thought you said no alcohol?” Robin tilted her head as she peered at him. She let go of his hand for a moment, locking her front door then quickly seeking it out once more. It actually felt nice, his slightly calloused hands wrapped around hers. It never felt that way when she and her stupid ex held hands.

 

“For me, no alcohol for me,” Chrom corrected, leading her to the elevators. “They have mocktails. I’m sure I’ll find something good that I can drink guiltlessly and not get hammered.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Her tone was mischievous, Chrom glaring at her while they waited for the elevator to ding. It was one of the few disadvantages of living on the upper floors of their building: the wait. “I’ll be good!” She tiptoed slightly and kissed his cheek, quickly thumbing away the slight bit of lipstick that transferred. Robin smiled at his reaction, her heart tightening as she watched him redden again. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do. He looked absolutely adorable whenever she teased him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom stared at the ceiling, wondering how the hell this happened again. Dinner and the conversations they had were great. He found out she liked watching sports, was mildly competitive about it but wasn’t the type to play any of them. She dabbled in a few in her younger years but ultimately decided she liked yoga the best (and he actually pegged her the type, seeing just how flexible she was in bed.) She went to Yale and got a degree in creative writing there, minoring in history. She was a year younger than him but already so accomplished in her field. Robin was a New York Times best selling author who had just recently finished her MA in Creative Writing at Yale as well. She wanted to move back to the city and she did, finding herself in the same building as him as luck would have it. Even after knowing all that, here he was again but at least this time with memory still intact.

 

He assumed that he was just going to drop her off at her door, kiss her _chastely_ good night, turn around and walk straight back into his apartment. He didn’t expect her to pull at his collar and drag him inside her apartment while they kissed. Although if he thought about it, with how forward she was, he shouldn’t have been surprised this was how they ended up, in much the same way he found themselves after this morning’s romp. God his hips were tired, and he wondered how and why Robin seemed to be faring well after all the… physical activity between them. _‘I need to start running again and going to the gym.’_

 

“Stay?” Robin mumbled sleepily, tracing idle patterns on Chrom’s chest, eyes unfocused and hazy.

 

“Hmm?” Despite his conflicting feelings, he couldn’t help but be helpless against how needy she was being. It was a stark contrast to the headstrong and independent woman he had gotten to know over dinner.

 

“Stay. I know you live next door but it’s far too comfortable being here.” Robin draped her arm across him, scooting closer.

 

Chrom glanced at the window, the light from outside gently pouring in.  He sighed as he felt her kiss in between his ribs. She really was being needy right now.

 

“Is this morning or afternoon sun?”

 

“Afternoon. Why?” Robin lifted her head, chin resting against where her lips had been previously.

 

“Good. No curtains here. I don’t like waking up to sunlight landing squarely on my eyes.” Robin smiled gleefully, shifting herself upwards until she could burrow her head into the crook of his neck. _‘What have I gotten myself into?’_ Chrom gazed down at the woman in his arms. What were they anyway? Were they dating? Sex friends? It seemed like too serious a conversation to have at the moment. Releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, he pulled Robin closer as their legs started to tangle together. He’d deal with it some other time, when he could read her better and not scare her away by asking her to define this thing they so obviously had between them.

 

“G’night Chrom,” Robin murmured, her breath hot against his skin. He shivered as her eyelashes dragged along his chest, a little ticklish.

 

He really had to figure out what they were before he got in over his head. _‘Though I have a feeling I already am.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was supposed to just be something T-rated but my mind went there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I REGRET NOTHING Not particularly graphic but far too much description, I feel, for a simple M rating. Ah well, YOLO ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, this was just supposed to be a one-shot but then it took a life of it’s own… It’s pretty self-indulgent so I’m not sure how often I’ll be updating it, and where it’ll go quite frankly, but I’ll update whenever I feel like/ inspiration strikes me :o
> 
> I’d appreciate kudos and comments, the latter especially because this is unchartered territory for me. I’d like to know I’m doing a good job with the smut, though this isn’t a PWP by any means lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slowly starting to develop a plot in my head. Still as self-indulgent though.

Chrom frowned, staring at the empty drawer in front of him. He could have sworn he just did the laundry but no presentable work shirts were to be found. Anywhere. He could feel a headache coming on, thinking about the culprit. Closing the dresser, he hauled himself to the living room, the hem of his jogging pants dragging slightly against the wooden floor, the waistband riding lowly on his hips. A month he’d known her and already she had seamlessly integrated herself into his life. Not that he was complaining, about much anyway, but he was still amazed at how quickly it happened.

 

“How am I supposed to go to work tomorrow if you keep stealing my shirts Robin?” He picked her up effortlessly, the blonde squirming as she laughed, head tilted back as her eyes glittered. She wasn’t sorry at all. Chrom sighed and settled himself onto the couch, Robin between his legs as she reached her arms back, switching between idly scratching the back of his ears and tangling her fingers in his hair. She may have been named after a bird but the woman in his arms was most definitely a cat. “No really, you go through my shirts like they’re yours. It’s Wednesday and I still have to go to work for two more days. Not everyone has the luxury of saying they work from home,” he grumbled wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and settling his chin on the crook of her neck. He didn’t really sound like he was complaining.

 

Whatever this was, Chrom was fine with it. No need to rush into things if everything was clearly good between them. It wasn’t as though they were hurting anyone by continuing this nondescript relationship. He quite liked the idea of coming home, sort of, to someone whose face lit up with joy just with the sight of him. It was nice going to bed next to a warm body, on most days, and waking up the next day sluggish but not alone. Sex was great and frequent, oftentimes at Robin’s convincing insistence. Not that he gave much, or any, resistance. Usually. It also didn’t feel like that was the only reason she stuck it out with him, no matter how many times she said it was great. They both wanted more but were fine to take things as they were, day by day.

 

“Sorry babe, but your shirts are just so damn comfortable!” Robin laughed, freeing herself from his grasp but quickly straddling him in turn. He shrugged, frowning, leaning his forehead against between her collar bones. She pet his head then let her fingers run up and down the curve of his neck, a pleased hum escaping her as she felt him shiver. “I’ll take a sweater next time,” she teased, resting her chin on top of his head as she continued her ministrations.

 

“That doesn’t solve the problem. You have your own clothes,” he continue, lifting his head as he nipped at her soft skin. Really this was his only complaint about his… thing with Robin. She had a penchant for taking one of his shirts after sex in his apartment. He wondered if he could solve it by suggesting they spend the night at her place but she was always insistent on coming over. Change of scenery, she called it. He felt another shiver coming as he slacked his body further and further against her, breathing her in, still pressing soft kisses against her. “This isn’t working. I’m not going to forgive you for taking all my nice work shirts.”

 

“Oh?” Robin pushed him back, a devilish smirk on her face as she toyed with the buttons. She threw it on haphazardly, the shirt asymmetrical but still providing her with… some coverage given their height difference. “It hasn’t even been half an hour since threw this on,” Robin started, red lacquered nails undoing the mother of pearl keeping the shirt closed. Chrom swallowed, blue eyes briefly flicking up to her face before following her hands as she snapped off more and more of the buttons. “How’s about I take this off…” Robin leaned forward, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Fold it neatly.” She turned her head, her lips almost touching his skin. “Put it away.” She licked his outer ear, almost perfunctorily. He could feel her lips move against him.  “Then you can wear it tomorrow.”

 

“What about for Friday?” A lump was starting to form in his throat, his hands pushing under her, no his, shirt as they rested on the small of her back. Chrom’s eyes shut tight, languishing underneath. He couldn’t stay upset at her, not when she did things to him he could only dream of. She offhandedly mentioned having an ex, a slight pang of jealousy running through him as he imagined her with him. _‘Oh God, what the hell is happening to me?’_ Whatever was going to follow his inner monologue was cut off, Robin trailing kisses along his jaw before lightly kissing his lips. His eyes crossed as his gaze followed her, vision starting to focus once more when she pulled back.

 

“Want me to do the laundry?” His crisp sky blue dress shirt was hanging wide open, barely covering her already stiff nipples, the pinkness of them peeking out. She started to shrug it off, slowly, her deep brown eyes never leaving his. Chrom gulped, his hold on her starting to shake. Robin loved to watch him squirm, to see him unsteady as she revealed more and more of herself to him, _only_ to him. She ground her hips against his groin, pants tenting as she rolled her body towards his, a delighted smile on her face as she felt him react. Robin pulled the sleeves back up, reading the mix of disappointment and frustration in Chrom’s eyes as he lost sight of the delicate curve of her shoulders and the pale freckles that dotted her skin.

 

“I have work tomorrow…” he protested weakly, hands moving and thumbs positioning themselves against where her hip bones jutted out. He half hoped she’d call him out.

 

“Not very convincing babe,” she murmured, nibbling the top of his ear, her chest pressing against his. Chrom hardened even more beneath her. He could feel the warmth of her flesh and its stiff peaks atop his. Robin rolled her hips again, slotting herself further into him. “Not very convincing at all.” Her hot, heavy words, plus another lick to his ear, snapped whatever flimsy restraint held him back.

 

“Fuck it I’m calling in sick tomorrow!” Chrom growled, jolting upright as he tossed Robin over his shoulder, shirt riding up and pooling against her waist, her ass on full display for absolutely no one in the room to stare at unabashedly. “You better get ready and you’re still doing my laundry.” She laughed, melodious and gleeful, Chrom red from both embarrassment and arousal, as he maneuvered his way to the bedroom, the arm holding Robin squeezing even tighter.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom groaned, banging his head on his desk at the office. He ended up skipping work on Friday too, Robin practically attached to him in one way or another and barely dressed the entire time. He was lucky that there wasn’t a lot to do when he ‘called in sick.’ If they weren’t fucking, which he assumed was all they did because of the palpable attraction between them, whatever feelings they had left unsaid, they were lounging around in various corners of his apartment, Robin _still_ dressed in his clothes and nothing but his clothes. At least this time she pulled out his less used casual shirts, the neckline slipping on one shoulder, the hem managing to cover her up to mid thigh, but only just. She did make good on her promise to do his laundry, Chrom finally having a freshly stocked drawer of dress shirts by Sunday evening.

 

“She’s insatiable,” he grumbled, ignoring the buzz of his phone. It was probably Robin anyway. Who else would message him on his personal number this early in the morning? He somehow managed to peel himself off of her, leave a note for her on the bedside table (that he was _finally_ off to work), and reluctantly left their apartment building. He ignored whatever part of him was saying this was all his fault too, unable to resist the woman who had quickly gotten under his skin. It had never been this way with his ex, maybe years of simply being friends before they got together had something to do with it.

 

“Who’s insatiable?”

 

Chrom jerked upright, eyes wide when he saw a familiar brunet enter his office, door closing with a soft but audible click. Frederick was a couple of years older than him, and was thankful for the brunet not treating him any differently despite his true relation to the company remaining tightly under wraps, the pair of them working in different teams but holding similar roles. “Uh, someone I met. We were talking about food,” Chrom lied quickly, ‘ _And if by food we mean sex.’_ He was still unsure if he wanted to let any of his friends know about her. Not that Robin was a dirty (okay she was pretty dirty but he was fine with that) little secret but Chrom found he rather liked keeping her all to himself. If any of his friends knew about her, they’d be all over Robin, trying to find out if she was good enough for him according to _their_ standards.

 

“I… see.” Frederick chose his words carefully. If Chrom wasn’t ready to share it, then he wouldn’t push the matter. As long as he wasn’t going to get hurt, then Frederick was fine to wait. “Meeting’s in a few minutes. You ready?” At the change of topic, Chrom quickly gathered his wits about him, plucking a pen from a mug and a notebook. “You are feeling better right? I heard there was a bug going around so I thought you might’ve caught that.” Frederick regarded him thoughtfully, almost giving him a once over to make sure that Chrom didn’t have any sickly pallor about him.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it!” Chrom nearly squeaked, cheeks burning, steam almost coming out of his ears as he pushed the mountain of a man, towards the door. Other than Frederick probably going to lecture him about skipping work for _pleasure_ , he wasn’t about to tell him what actually happened over the weekend. He wasn’t about to tell anyone as a matter of fact.

 

“Are you absolutely certain? You’re red again. Are you running a fever? Best to go home and rest today to avoid a relapse.” Frederick frowned, taking the hint and starting to walk out towards the conference room.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Chrom repeated, expression settling as he walked in step with his old friend. _‘Besides, if I went home, I don’t think I’d get any rest.’_ He felt heat rise to his cheeks once more, imagining Robin in a haphazardly buttoned dress shirt. The one she had just torn off of him. No matter how much he complained about her penchant for his shirts, he couldn’t deny how good she looked in them. How the sleeves were too long, how just enough of her cleavage showed through with the way she buttoned the shirt, how the cotton managed to cover just enough of her thighs but the upward curve of the sides still exposed her endlessly long legs. _‘Fuck. God dammit.’_ Chrom sighed, fighting the blush that was probably very very _very_ pronounced on his cheeks.

 

“If you say so.” Frederick’s brow creased even more. Chrom was unusually jumpy at discussing his weekend. What was there to be so antsy about if he was in bed, likely sleeping the day away? _‘Oh well. At least he’s better now.’_

 

.

.

.

.

 

“So, Bubbles. How’s it going?” He was leering at her, proud like a peacock fanning its plumage. He was right. Apparently all it took to get her back on her feet was to get laid, having just broken up with her ex a few days before she moved back to New York. _‘Finally she got rid of that jackass.’_ The grin on Gaius’ face almost made Robin want to punch the living daylights out of him, but he was one of the few friends she trusted with her life. She’d put up with his sometimes lascivious ways because no matter how much of a boor Gaius was, is, he always had her back. But, it didn’t mean she didn’t punch or kick him when he went past her tolerance for his teasing. Right now, he still had a bit of wiggle room.

 

“You’re right. It is fun to tease him.” Robin buried her face into her hands. She swore her cheeks were burning and steam was coming out of her ears. It’s not that she was putting on an act when she was with Chrom, far from it. She was every bit the independent and straightforward woman even with other people. But in the bedroom? Her ex always took the lead and never gave her any room to seek out her own satisfaction. With Chrom, there was a give and take between them. It was never just about him or about her. It was always about them.

 

“So when do I get to meet him?” Gaius pulled out the stick from his mouth, the candy left barely worth savoring. After a loud crunch, he threw the stick away, shooting it right into the trash can across the table.

 

“Honestly I don’t think he can handle you just yet. You’re a lot to deal with you chump.”

 

“My, are you suddenly that liberal? Has little Robin suggested a threeway with her mystery man and little old me? A menage a trois?” The next thing Gaius knew he was flat on his back and staring at the ceiling, his forehead thumping painfully.

 

“You ass.” Robin grumbled, slumping back down on her seat. She knew Gaius was just kidding, but even that was a bit much for her.

 

“Just kidding. I’m too needy, and greedy, to share in bed anyway. You of all people should know that.” Gaius scrambled onto his feet, pulling up the chair behind him.

 

They were childhood friends, roughing and tumbling when they were kids and politely setting some distance between them when puberty started to hit. Which apparently wasn’t enough because they still somehow ended up in bed together their junior year in high school. They dated for a few months, slept together a few times, and it was still always awkward, mutually deciding on a do over and remain friends. Neither particularly regretted the way things turned out, but were much happier joking around and confiding in each other like a brother and sister would. A pair of strangely-almost-attached-to-the-hip brother and sister but that nevertheless. And despite his lackadaisical attitude, he even went to Yale with her, though a different major and something he’d been tinkering with even before they ever set foot in their annoyingly clique-ish high school.

 

“I don’t even know what kind of relationship we’re in,” Robin confessed, not particularly perturbed but it didn’t sound like she was satisfied either.

 

“So why haven’t you talked about it with him?” Gaius fished another piece of candy from his pocket. Caramel.

 

“I don’t really want to rush into things?”

 

“Says the girl who nearly rode a man within an inch of his life before he took over,” Gaius snorted, eyes glinting and eyebrows raising in disbelief.

 

“You know I’m not that type!” Robin protested, flushing a deep scarlet. She really didn’t know what it was about Chrom that brought out a side of her she never knew about, but wasn’t displeased with.

 

“But does he at least like you?” Gaius suddenly turned serious.

 

“I guess, if you consider the fact that we’re always sleeping together.” Robin grimaced under Gaius’ withering gaze. “Sometimes it’s just the two of us in bed! No messing around.” Her voice grew small before tapering off. She didn’t want to mention they already had keys to the other’s apartment.

 

“Well, at least you’re happy. That’s all I want for you, Bubbles.” Gaius reached forward and flicked the blonde’s forehead. “You’ll figure it out.”

 

Robin nodded glumly, wondering what in the world she was headed for. It’s not like she and Chrom were dating exclusively, or even dating for that matter. They just liked spending time with each other, mostly naked and in each other’s arms, but they did occasionally manage to get over their extremely magnetic attraction to one another and make it out the door. They had dates like other normal couples, if that’s what they could be called, and they did talk about serious things from time to time, all in the span of the four-ish weeks they’d known each other. Even with all that, they never did talk about what they were and where things would go on from there.

 

_‘Maybe we’re both scared, scared that if we take a step towards making this… thing real, the other would run away.’_

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Chrom!” Robin’s bare feet padded softly, but quickly, across the wooden floor, her arms swinging themselves around his neck as she jumped into him. She smiled, burying her face into his chest as they crashed down, Chrom landing almost a bit roughly on the floor, knees bent and back pressed against his front door. All the serious talk with Gaius made her a bit uneasy, suddenly driving her into blatantly displaying her affection for Chrom. Never mind that she was acting like a petulant child.

 

“What’s wrong?” He dropped his briefcase to the floor, arms pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

“I just missed you.” Robin squeezed him even more tightly, distantly thinking that the next time she and Gaius met, she’d have to punch him again. Damn him and making her think.

 

“Have you had dinner?” Chrom smiled, running a hand through her hair. Robin shook her head against him, refusing to let go. He eased his left arm from her grasp, glancing at his watch. “Want to go out to Arcadia?”

 

“You mean that to die for cafe that’s always full?” Robin peered up at him, chocolate brown eyes shining with hope, though restrained so as not to set herself up for disappointment.

 

“I have a table there.” He grinned, pressing an affectionate kiss in the space between her brows, pleased with himself as he sensed a shiver down her spine.

 

“How?” She pressed her forehead back against his chest, muffling her question.

 

“Perks of working there?”

 

“You what!?” Robin pushed herself up, hands clutching the lapels of his coat. “Is that why you’re such a good cook? Because you work in one of the best restaurants in the city?”

 

“Dear god no I don’t work in the kitchens!” Chrom laughed, amused. “No I work for the hospitality group that runs different restaurants. I work the business side of things and just happened to be assigned to Arcadia. I do have a standing reservation for any of our restaurants though.”

 

“Even The Old Fashioned?”

 

“Even The Old Fashioned.”

 

Her eyes went wide, glittering with excitement. She’d always wanted to go to the restaurants of the Shepherd Hospitality Group but never had the opportunity. The group was known for modern twists on familiar classics and had a number of Michelin-star restaurants and chefs, world renowned bartenders, mixologists, and sommeliers. Going to any of their restaurants, or even just eating food from there, was an experience in and of itself, one she heard Gaius raving about when a client of his gave him cake from Dolce. He swore he died, went to heaven, and came back a changed man.

 

“I could kiss you right about now.” Robin’s eyes held so much affection and tenderness for him. What was she so worried about? Everything was so easy with Chrom and here she was, complicating everything unnecessarily. If he were at all bothered by the status of their relationship, he didn’t show it. If it did come to a point where he were, she’d deal with it them, with him.

 

“So why don’t you?” He had a shit eating grin, his hands pushing up against the small of her back, fingertips pressing lightly where they lay. Before he could say another word, Robin tilted herself upwards, kissing him tenderly as she cupped his face, pulling back with a sweet smile on hers. Chrom pulled her back in for another, tempted by the redness of her cheeks and her kiss swollen lips. “I missed you too,” he confessed after what felt like an eternity of tender kisses. His heart skipped a beat when she beamed at him, patting his cheek softly as he leaned into her warm palm.

 

“Come on let’s go. I’m starving.” Robin wiggled herself out of Chrom’s arms, fingers tracing the long line from his shoulder to his fingertips, her touch lingering just a second longer in his as their hands met. She padded off to his couch, picking up her coat and scarf, leaving Chrom to pick himself up.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom coughed, smiling pleasantly as he waited for the host to notice them. Her eyes widened, but only just, when she turned back to face the next group of guests. “Oh, Sir Chrom! I didn’t expect to see you here again so soon.”

 

“Dinner. My date said she’s always wanted to eat here.” He tilted his head slightly towards Robin, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she nodded towards the hostess. “Let them know I’m here with a guest.” The hostess nodded, smiling as she stepped back to let him pass through. “No bells and whistles. This is on my own time. I expect a bill when we’re finished eating.” He sounded stern but not unkind, tugging Robin along when his employee nodded again.

 

“A bill?” Robin asked, eyebrow arching as she followed, taking in the quaint interior.

 

“I usually eat for free.” Chrom shrugged, stopping in front of a pair of French doors, glass panes frosted slightly to offer some privacy. “I work in the head office normally. I’m usually not involved in the day to day business but I do pass by sometimes to check on the service, especially when we change up the menu. While we do have permanent items, we do have seasonal offerings.” He unlocked the door and motioned her to step in. It was a private room, a spacious table for two with a pair of luxurious studded wingback chairs. “Have a seat.” Ever the gentleman, Chrom took her coat and scarf, setting them across his forearm as he pulled the chair out, seating her the perfect distance away from the edge of the table.

 

“Does anyone else actually eat here? I can’t imagine them ever offering this room out, especially when the boss can just suddenly show up and expect a free table.” Robin looked around, eyes resting on the pale blue accent wall, gaze briefly flitting to the raw cherry coat rack that held their outerwear. She leaned forward, taking in the cozy warmth of the room, her fingers drumming against the plush leather upholstery of the chair, heel of her hand digging into her seat.

 

“Most of our restaurants have a private dining area for the manager from the head office.” Chrom plucked a menu from the small side table, handing Robin one before taking his seat. “Sometimes we decide to work at the restaurant, especially when we have meetings with the staff who are actually involved in the day-to-day management. My job is to look at things with a critical eye. The staff at the different restaurants are great but sometimes they’re not very pragmatic when it comes to things they want and things that are actually possible. That’s where we come in.”

 

“We?” Robin held the paper menu in her hands, the cardstock smooth and the ink glimmering with a slight sheen. She hid half of her face behind it, eyes moving to the descriptions of Arcadia’s offerings then to Chrom and back.

 

“We run a lot of restaurants, so there are a number of us managers. We usually handle just one but sometimes a manager is in charge of two, but they’re normally smaller ones.” It was refreshing, talking about his job, surprised that Robin was paying such rapt attention despite hiding half of her face behind the menu.

 

“Do you ever change assignments?” Robin settled herself more comfortably, studying the seasonal section with great interest.

 

“Sometimes. I was recently promoted to running the business side of Arcadia soon after I got my MBA, so I’m still a little new to having the final say, but I worked my way up in this job helping run The Old Fashioned.”

 

“It still surprises me you don’t seem to handle alcohol well,” Robin teased, setting her menu down to shoot Chrom a toothy grin. The blonde was rewarded with a red face, his gaze turned and focusing on anything but her. “Do you have any recommendations?”

 

“Seasonal or permanent menu items?” Chrom swallowed the blush down, picking up the menu and already filing away a few of the things he thought she’d enjoy.

 

“I don’t mind either way. I mean, I hope to eat here more often. This is such a lovely room, makes for a good writing spot.”

 

“Oh, you dare to presume?” Chrom raised a brow, challenging her, lips upturned in a smirk. Robin leaned forward, grabbing him by the tie and whispering in his ear, pulling back with a wicked grin on her face and an even deeper red flush on Chrom, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 

She wouldn’t.

 

Chrom stared back at her, blinking several times and wondering if he was dreaming. She did not just offer to do that for him.

 

“N-now!?” He squeaked, sinking down, lower back pressing against his seat.

 

“Do you want me to?” Her grin widened even more, too much like the Cheshire Cat. Again. “I didn’t take you for the type to do it in public though.”

 

Chrom burned even more, sinking even lower as Robin laughed.

 

“I’ve been told I don’t have a particularly sensitive gag reflex.”

 

He gulped. Loudly. Chrom’s head spun as he watched Robin pick up her menu once more. _‘She did not just offer a blowjob in exchange for food. Right?’_

 

.

.

.

.

 

 _‘She’s doing it, she actually fucking doing it.’_ Chrom’s mind was reeling, unconsciously bucking his hips as he dug his forearms against his bed. After her rather scandalous proposal, Robin acted as though nothing was wrong and made her selection, the pair of them having dinner quietly. In Chrom’s head, it was the fastest dinner he’d ever had, settling the bill himself before quickly dragging a laughing Robin out of Arcadia and back towards their apartment building. As usual, the head on his shoulders lost out to the one between his legs as thoughts that had nothing to do with the brazen woman between his thighs melted away. He groaned as Robin pulled back with an audible pop, a string of saliva still connecting her mouth to his shaft.

 

“Well?” she murmured, pressing feather light kisses on the underside. Chrom’s brain was blanking, unable to comprehend what was happening but the shivering of his body told Robin everything she needed to know. “Good,” she whispered before sinking back down, her hands spreading his thighs even wider as she took more of him in. Chrom didn’t last much longer after that, his wet heat exploding the moment her tongue pressed down on his slit.

 

“You…” Chrom croaked, eyes half-lidded as he pushed himself to sit, hand reaching forward as though a cup she could spit into.

 

Robin tilted her head, wondering what he was doing as she swallowed. His eyes widened as he watched the muscles in her delicate neck move. His length twitched at the sight.

 

 _‘Whoever god above decided to let me meet this girl and bring her into my life, I owe you.’_ Chrom pushed Robin down, her blonde hair splayed against his sheets like a halo around her, left hand pinning both of hers above her head, right cupping her chin and forced her to face him. He angled his head down and took her lips, ignoring the taste of himself in her mouth. _‘I’m screwed, literally and figuratively.’_

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Is there a day where we don’t have sex?” Chrom stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off.

  
“I think it’s happened once or twice?” Robin looked up, arms outstretched as she urged him back into bed, her hair still a little damp despite having finished ahead. Chrom sighed, climbing into bed and melting against her embrace. It was still actually pretty early and they could both get a decent amount of sleep for the next day. “Why? Too much?” Robin didn’t sound disappointed at the thought of less intimacy, picking up her brush and running it through his hair.

 

“I don’t know where you get your stamina. I’m always so tired the next day,” Chrom admitted, mumbling against her shirt, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“Want to slow things down a little?” Her voice was soft, Chrom’s ears perking up at her words.

 

“Maybe in the sex department.” He lifted himself off her, quickly scrambling to sit cross legged as he pulled her flush against his chest. “But I don’t want to stop seeing you, if that’s what you’re implying. I like you.”

 

Robin could feel her heart beating wildly, her temples pounding.

 

“You… what?”

 

“I like you,” Chrom repeated, baring his heart out. “I’ve never met any woman like you before. I’m not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything like that, but I want to get to know you and then maybe in the future, if I find myself falling in love with you, I might muster the courage to ask you to be mine.” His face was red again, he was sure of it. “What do you think?”

 

Robin peered up at him, her hands against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, wild just like hers. “Okay.”

 

“What?” Chrom blinked, unsure of what he heard.

 

“I said okay. No sex when we’re together, just get to know each other first and see how this goes.”

 

“What? I never said no sex. Just less of it!” Chrom protested, his hold on her tightening.

  
Robin laughed, suddenly feeling much freer in her relationship with him. She liked the sound of that, getting to know each other and figuring things out as they went along. It was the wrong order, diving into bed at the start of their relationship but it wasn’t particularly unusual. Robin could imagine herself falling in love with this man, sweet, earnest, and sincere. _‘If I didn’t know any better, maybe I already am.’_ Robin let that thought linger as she tilted her head, their lips meeting in a tender kiss, her arms locking around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if anyone can guess who Chrom’s ex is. Although I mean, really if you’ve read a certain work of mine, you can pretty much tell who it is.
> 
> Also, I’m really not trying to sin in every chapter orz I say every and it’s only been two. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE RELATIVELY TAME.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MEET THE BASTARD THIS CHAPTER.

_[5:14:20 PM] He has a standing reservation in any of the SHG restaurants?????_

 

_[5:15:21 PM] He works there. Duh. We’re having dinner at Arcadia tonight. I’m going to get fat kind-of-but-not-really-dating this man._

 

_[5:15:50 PM] You? Fat? Not at all!_

 

_[5:16:30 PM] You’re just buttering me up, aren’t you?_

 

_[5:17:21 PM] What! I would never. What on earth would I do that for?_

 

_[5:17:45 PM] Dolce._

 

Robin smiled, setting down her phone, focusing her attention back on her desktop. It really wasn’t as difficult as she thought it was going to be, slowing down. In fact, the romantic in Robin decided that _because_ they were having less sex, it made the times they did all the more satisfying. Even the smallest of gestures seemed to be more magnified. Robin sipped the last of the tea he brought her when he dropped by the apartment about a couple of hours ago. Chrom was going to spend the rest of the afternoon in Arcadia but decided to surprise her with a quick visit and a drink. He’d text when he was done with work. Her phone buzzed, a little more than disappointed when she saw it still wasn’t Chrom.

 

_[5:25:02 PM] Please please please please please please please please please._

 

The man had no self-restraint when it came to anything sweet.

 

_[5:26:13 PM] You better goddamn restrain yourself Gaius. If you scare him away I will personally skin you alive. _

 

Robin snorted at his reply: a thumbs up and the most heart emojis she had ever seen. Just as she was about to send Gaius a snarky message, Chrom’s face popped up on her screen, her hands fumbling before managing to pick up the call.

 

“Sorry, raincheck. Apparently there’s a team of hotshot investment bankers that booked the private room tonight and I have to entertain.” Chrom sounded apologetic. She could imagine him running a hand through his hair, biting his lower lip in frustration.

 

“It’s okay. Work’s important too.” Robin was disappointed but tried her best to mask it, slumping forward on her desk as she propped her forearm against the smooth wood. “D’you know what time you’ll be done? I can wait.” She enjoyed the downtimes, just lying down on the couch or the bed and cuddling, lids fluttering as she grew comfortable against his warmth and then falling asleep. Robin always fell asleep ahead of Chrom but also always woke up ahead of him, savoring the quiet as she watched him sleep for just a few minutes longer before she had to wake him up.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled again, annoyed but apologetic. Robin didn’t know what to say to make him feel better, trying her best not to sulk either. Who wouldn’t want to if their plans had to be changed because of someone, or something else. “Robin?”

 

“Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking.” Her eyes snapped open. She didn’t even realize she closed them, relaxing at the sound of Chrom’s voice.

 

“Thinking about?” She could imagine him sinking in those luxe wingback chairs, his other hand covering his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

 

“How much this sucks.”

 

“I know. Sorry.”

 

“Not your fault. It’s okay, I understand.”

 

“I have to go. I hear loud voices approaching.” Chrom grimaced, wondering if this group was going to be made up of those cocky, arrogant, self-assured bastards who thought the world of themselves. His eyes flicked to the gap between the French doors. Ah. From their impossibly expensive suits and shoes and annoyingly perfectly coiffed hair, it looked that way. “Are you in your place?” He found that sometimes Robin liked to work in his kitchen, easy access to all the coffee and tea he had stocked in his cupboards. The thought made him smile, the blonde diligently tapping away, pausing occasionally to take a sip or to refill her mug. It really was amazing how easily she fit into his life, hardly anything shifting to accommodate her vivacity.

 

“Yeah, I’m in my work room.” Robin shut her eyes, taking in Chrom’s voice as best she could.

 

“Can we sleep there tonight?”

 

“Okay. Want me to pick out clothes for you for tomorrow?”

 

“…Is that an excuse so you can get one of my shirts to wear to sleep?” Chrom narrowed his eyes.

 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying!” Robin laughed, caught red-handed. She really couldn’t help herself and still continued to wear his shirts.

 

“Fine, just make sure to get one that I don’t use that often okay?” He sighed, exasperated and amused at the same time, a smile playing on his face. “Don’t wait up for me if you’re already sleepy okay?”

 

“Yes dad,” she drolled, delighted when she heard him chuckle. They remained quiet for a few moments after that, neither of them wanting to end their call. Taking a deep breath, Robin spoke. “Good luck babe.”

 

“Thanks, I think I’ll need it. These look like a bunch of jackasses who are going to have so much fun ordering me around and I can’t do a thing about it.”

 

“Want me to beat them up for you?” He knew she took self-defense classes regularly, partly exercise and partly as a reaction to hearing someone got mugged near where she lived in New Haven.

 

“I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

It was almost eleven when Chrom arrived home, dumping his briefcase in the entryway, keys in the smooth wooden bowl he had given her, coat and scarf hanging neatly in the small closet nearby. The lights were off and the apartment was quiet, prompting him to leave his shoes where he stood, socked feet gliding smoothly across the floor. He just wanted to shower and go to bed, head pounding from forced smiles and stretched out patience. He loved his job, mostly behind the scenes but occasionally called out to entertain important guests, but there were days like these, not too often but they were the bane of his existence.

 

“Oh, you’re still awake?” Chrom leaned against the doorframe, loosening the knot of his tie. Robin closed the book and let it rest on her table, slipping out from under the covers and approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Couldn’t sleep?” He ran his fingers through her hair, soft and silky, the smell of lemon and flowers wafting from her blonde tresses.

 

“Yeah. Decided to read a book in the meantime,” she mumbled, eyes drifting shut. “Dinner sucked. Boring takeout. Where do the jerks who took you from me work?” Chrom laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

“Kilburn and Associates.” He peeled himself away from her, missing the slight stiffening of her body. “Quick shower first then let’s go to bed? I’m exhausted.” He pressed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head before walking away.

 

Robin frowned, watching Chrom shed his clothes and dumping them into the hamper. It’s not like she expected to avoid her ex forever, both of them being from New York. They found that out a few months into their relationship after meeting in a common class for freshmen in Yale. _‘There are so many who work in Kilburn, doesn’t have to be that bastard. Could be any number of bastards, if they’re all like him.’_ The sound of water running snapped Robin back to reality, the blonde letting out a small sigh before climbing back into bed.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom tried to blink the bleariness in his eyes away to no avail, sunlight landing squarely on his face. His body felt like lead and he couldn’t move, throat dry as he tried to speak. His lips were stuck together, breaking apart with a slightly painful pop in the end. After showering and toweling off his hair, he climbed into bed and curled up against Robin, falling asleep to the rhythm of her fingers working out the tangles.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Chrom felt her lips pressing lightly against both of his eyelids, the rise and fall of her breathing lulling him back into relaxation.

 

“Time…?” Chrom’s voice was raspy, lids finally overpowering the heaviness of exhaustion, blue gaze slowly focusing. He could see her fingers quickly tapping away, laptop in hand and words flying out on the screen.

 

“Almost ten.” She didn’t sound perturbed at all, as though waking up this late on a Friday morning was a regular occurrence.

 

“I’m late!” He jerked straight up, jostling Robin slightly as he started to scramble for his things.

 

“I texted you’d be in after lunch, don’t worry about it.” She didn’t so much as bat an eyelid as she continued to work.

 

“You what? You did?” Chrom froze midway into pulling on a pair of pants.

 

“I tried to wake you up this morning but you wouldn’t, so I let you sleep in some more, then around eight I saw a bunch of missed calls and some messages from someone named Frederick. I assumed he worked in the same company as you, so I just sent a message explaining things last night. Thank God for the ability to reply even without unlocking the phone.” Robin looked up from her laptop looking a bit sheepish. “Hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries.” Chrom softened, adjusting the waistband of his slacks but leaving the belt unbuckled.

 

“Have you had some breakfast?” He sat down at her feet, pulling her legs up and resting them across his lap.

 

“Just a piece of bread. Not really hungry.”

 

“You aren’t? Here I was thinking of inviting you for brunch at The Old Fashioned.” She could read the mocking tone in between his words.

 

“I wasn’t really hungry when I woke up,” Robin corrected, laptop closing gently. She set it aside on her side table, leaning forward when she turned back to face him. “A mimosa sounds great right about now.” She kissed the tip of his nose. Chrom’s heart warmed at her affection.

 

“Want to go with me to a stupid Halloween party at the end of the month? The staff in Arcadia is ridiculously excited.” They gave him the invitation earlier in October but only mustered the courage to even think about going, with Robin, last night. He would’ve asked then but the jackasses from Kilburn didn’t let him.

 

“Those kinds of parties are fun!”

 

“If you like dressing up. And if you don’t have the unfortunate luck of having two sisters forcing upon you whatever costume they had in mind for their poor, abused only brother.”

 

“You poor baby.” Robin laughed, tilting completely forward and hugging Chrom sideways, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Thanks for brunch! See you later.” Robin tiptoed to reach Chrom, head leaning backwards as she kissed him goodbye, their hands still intertwined in each other’s. They were near Arcadia but not quite, opting for the slight privacy of the corner of the block. The staff had taken to good-naturedly teasing him for finally bringing in the same girl more than once. His friends had foisted upon him setups now and again, but he wasn’t really up to it and only really went because they begged him to. It was always the same: fake smile, gentlemanly attitude, gently letting the girl down if she seemed to want more because he didn’t. He wasn’t ready. Despite their unusual first meeting, Robin was the only one Chrom was actually sincerely interested in, the first one after he broke up with his ex.

 

“Well well well, didn’t think I’d see you here.”

 

Robin stiffened at the voice, her fingers curling even tighter into Chrom’s hold.

 

“Or see you move on that quickly.”

 

Her eyes went wide with shock, staring at Chrom and hoping he wasn’t about to think that he was a rebound. Both of them having previously dated wasn’t a secret, but it wasn’t as though they talked about how long ago their relationship had ended. She genuinely liked him and wouldn’t have gone to bed with him if she didn’t.

  
Chrom was blushing and sheepish when he asked her out for drinks. He was the perfect gentleman, always considerate of what she wanted and never pressed. He made her laugh for the first time in days, when she felt numb inside. He made her swoon with a kiss that was so sloppy because he was adorably drunk, her heart threatening to beat out of her ribcage for the first time, something she’d never felt before. He made her want more than just that sloppy kiss as she dragged him down by the collar for another one and another one because she was probably just a little bit less drunk than he was but still on the verge of completely hammered. He made her think that there was a guy out there just for her in the few hours they knew each other and she willingly dove headfirst into whatever Chrom had to offer, even if the man didn't quite know himself either.

 

“Mr. Kilburn.” Chrom regarded their companion, face neutral but voice taking on an edge. Robin blanched. He did say that he had to entertain some investment bankers from Kilburn and Associates and Robin did have her suspicions but she hoped that she was just jumping into conclusions. Apparently her gut was right.

 

“Mathieu.” Robin turned around, facing her ex with a forced smile on her face, shoving one hand into her coat pocket, the other tightening around Chrom’s. Even with the reassuring squeeze from him, Robin was freaking out inside. “What brings you here?”

 

“Client call. Was about to go see if there was a free table at Arcadia actually.” He smiled at Robin, that charming smile that made her interested in him in the first place.

 

“You’ve beaten the lunch crowd. I suppose there should be one now.” Chrom stretched out his left arm, glancing at his watch. The light glinted off the silver links, the dark blue face almost glimmering at this angle.

 

“Oh is that a Seamaster Aqua Terra?”

 

Robin snorted. Mathieu always had an appreciation for the finer things in life, a trust fund baby after all. He took great pains to show her that he wasn’t a spoiled brat and she did love him once, until he just couldn’t help himself any longer and cheated on her. Multiple times. She had been in denial up until she caught them in bed. Mathieu didn’t bother to put up a fight, even after a slap, harsh words, and angry tears from her. What was the point, he was caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

 

“Yes. My father gave it to me as a gift.” Chrom kept his answers as precise as possible, hoping the banker would catch the drift.

 

“Well then, it seems my company isn’t wanted.” He did but still smiled anyway, that charming, smarmy smile that almost always guaranteed whatever he wanted.

 

 _‘You think? Jackass.’_ Robin was struggling, steeling herself and restraining all urges to just punch him square in the jaw for even having the audacity to show his face after everything he did to her.

 

“It was nice seeing you Chrom. Robin.” With a nod to Chrom, Mathieu leaned forward and kissed Robin squarely on the lips, the blonde jerking back and slapping her ex-boyfriend with a resounding crack. “I’m sorry to have done all that to you and I’m sorry to not have put up a fight. I will now. I’m getting you back.” His voice was low, his words only for Robin to hear. Turning on his heel, Mathieu Kilburn didn’t even bother to look at the expressions on either of their faces, hand gingerly cradling his sore cheek as he walked away.

 

“I’m… guessing he was your ex?” Chrom asked turning to face Robin, cupping her cheeks. She was fighting her tears as she nodded, her body starting to shake. He pulled her close and rubbed soothing circles along her exposed nape, his chin resting on the crown of her head. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Let’s go home.”

 

“What about work?” she sniffed, hating how wound up she was right now.

 

“I’ll work from home. I’ll just have them email the files.”

 

Robin couldn’t help but think if she had to meet Mathieu Kilburn out in the streets of New York, she was glad it was Chrom who was beside her. If it were Gaius, her best friend probably would have skinned him alive without breaking a sweat.

 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, burying her face even deeper into his chest. Chrom eased himself out of her hold, quickly taking her hand and leading her back to their building, other hand quickly sending out a message to the day-to-day manager at the cafe to have him email the work that needed to be finished.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Gaius thumped his foot impatiently, arms crossed as he waited for the door to open. He had been on his way to buy coffee when he saw Mathieu, forcing him to drop everything and rush to Robin. He wasn’t sure if she knew, though she probably did given that the bastard’s family name was Kilburn and they were currently one of the most successful investment banks in the city: smaller, much, compared to the likes of Goldman Sachs and JPMorgan but still, it was a highly lucrative operation. Grumbling, he rapped his knuckles on the door even more loudly.

 

“Yes?” Chrom answered the door, a frown on his face. Robin was curled up on her couch, typing away as she tried to focus on something productive.

 

“Ah, you must be Blue. Where’s Bubbles? Need to tell her something.” Gaius would have jumped at the chance to get into Chrom’s good graces any other time but he’d fix that some other time. There were other more important things to handle right now.

 

“Blue? Bubbles?” Chrom continued to block the doorway, unsure if he should let the strange man in.

 

“The name’s Gaius. You must’ve heard of me. I’m Bubbles’ best friend.” He cocked an eyebrow, a little more than impressed that Chrom was standing his ground against him, at least acknowledging his presence. Mathieu never did, but he had the foresight to never let Robin notice.

 

“Who’s that?” Robin called out, her voice surprisingly steady despite all her emotions crashing down on her earlier.

 

“Some guy named Gaius. You know him?”

 

“Oh! Let him in.” Robin quickly saved her manuscript and closed her laptop, smoothing out any wrinkles before standing up. Chrom stepped aside, still a little dubious. Gaius flashed his attempt at a megawatt smile, hopefully smoothing over, or at least start to, any slightly ruffled feathers. After he told Robin his news, _then_ he’d start working on making Chrom his next best friend. The guy looked like he needed more friends, and some loosening up to be honest.

 

“I saw the jackass earlier,” Gaius announced rather flatly, sidling up to the blonde and wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder, almost like a warning. Chrom raised a brow but said nothing of it, quickly placing Gaius as one of the more… physically affectionate type of friends. He wouldn’t, and couldn’t, get a little jealous over something like this. Besides, it’s not like they were dating exclusively and he didn’t think Robin was the type to openly flirt with other people if she were on a date with someone.

 

“You call a number of people jackasses. Be more specific.” Robin grumbled, resting her head on Gaius shoulder as she pulled her feet up on the couch, legs twisting and knees positioned sideways on the cushion. “Oh, now _this_ particular jackass is my childhood friend, Gaius. We went to school together, even all the way to Yale but he majored in computer science. Always tinkering with some program or other even back when we were in high school.” Robin’s brown eyes followed Chrom as he took his seat opposite them, legs crossed and one elbow digging into the armrest, the knuckles of his other hand pressed against his chin.

 

“Kilburn.” Gaius gripped Robin’s shoulders a little more tightly, knuckles turning white at having to say the bastard’s name.

 

“Yeah… we had the unfortunate pleasure of bumping into him earlier too,” she mumbled bitterly. _‘Ah, that jackass. Gaius never liked him, even when Mathieu was at his nicest.’_

 

“I’m guessing he’s always been that way…?” Chrom leaned back, watching his girlfr— _‘She’s not your girlfriend Chrom. She’s a girl. Who is a friend. Who you happen to be sleeping with. And who you’re probably crazy about but that’s neither here nor there at this point.’_ He shook off his inner monologue.

 

“Let’s just say I never saw what Bubbles did. Can’t help but be overprotective of this one right here.” Gaius smile was soft as he gazed down at Robin, the blonde sticking out a tongue in response. “She’s like my little sister. No one gets to her without going through me.”

 

“Just because you’re a couple of months older…” Robin peeled herself away from him, punching him rather painfully on the shoulder.

 

“See what I have to deal with?” Gaius cried out in mock pain, glancing over at Chrom in an attempt to curry pity. The other man only laughed in response, deep and low. Whatever slight bit of jealousy he initially felt towards Gaius was gone. He was like that too with his older sister’s husband, back when they first met, and he vaguely wondered if anyone had enough courage to ask his younger sister out, knowing he was going to watch them like a hawk.

 

“I have two sisters and I’m the middle child. I’ve got it worse: suffering only brother and middle child syndrome. Or some form of it anyway.” They continued their exchange of abuse by sister, neither of them noticing Robin padding over to the kitchen to take a call.

 

“Libra wants to meet with me to discuss some things about my new book. I’ll be at the coffee shop nearby.” Robin quickly grabbed her laptop and bag, stuffing her phone and keys inside her pocket. Kissing both of their cheeks, she winked at them before leaving, a huge grin plastered on her face. “Have fun you two!” The door closed with a soft click, gears turning as Robin made sure to lock the door.

 

“She’s still hurting, even though she doesn’t look it.” Gaius continued staring at the direction of the door. “You look like the kind of guy who’s going to treasure her. Don’t be like her last two boyfriends.”

 

“Last… two?” Robin made it sound like she only had the one. Mathieu.

 

“We dated for a while,” Gaius confessed, his green eyes boring into Chrom’s blue ones. “Nothing serious, we’re childhood friends and then just went into the awkward puberty stage together.”

 

“So the two of you…” Chrom left the words unsaid. _‘Ah, probably why she doesn’t consider him an ex. Never really saw him that way.’_

 

“Yeah, fooled around a little bit. Realized at the end of the day we were better off as friends, nothing more. I don’t regret it though, neither does Bubbles, I think, because we found out what we wanted at the end of it.” Gaius sounded wistful.

  
“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“A warning. I don’t care who you are, hurt Bubbles and it will be the last thing you ever do. Kilburn really did a number on her. Cheated on her a number of times but she was always in denial up until she caught him in bed with another girl,” Gaius spat, anger burning in his eyes.

 

 _‘Oh.’_ He didn’t think that her breakup was that bad. His was… anticlimactic to say the least.

 

“Break her heart and you’re dead Blue,” Gaius reiterated.

 

“Well, at least we have that philosophy in common. I think I threatened my older sister’s husband the same way when he realized he was getting really serious about her.” Chrom took a sip from his lukewarm tea. “I can’t promise she’ll never get hurt because of me, relationships aren’t always so rosy, but I can promise to treat her right and do the best by her.” Even before things broke down, he and his ex had arguments. He was naive to think just because they were friends before meant that things would go swimmingly. They already knew what the other didn’t like, mostly, so they could have avoided most of their arguments but somehow, even that didn’t really help.

 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Leaning forward, Gaius switched off his serious face and grinned. Chrom swore it was almost feral and predatory. “So, Bubbles tells me you work for the Shepherd Hospitality Group.”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“And have a standing reservation at any of their restaurants?”

 

Chrom swallowed thickly but nodded. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Well then, you’ve just earned yourself another best friend! Did you know that Bubbles and I come as a package deal?” Chrom blanched and reddened at the same time, if that were even possible. “Not in bed you idiot!” Gaius laughed, deep and hearty as he tilted his head back, his own cheeks reddening slightly but he could chalk it off to losing his breath a little. “Unless you don’t mind that is?”

 

And that’s how Gaius found himself with a nearly broken nose, back flat on the ground and legs dangling on the back of the couch, Chrom hovering above, face bright red like a tomato. Robin had a pretty solid punch but Chrom’s was even worse. Even so, Gaius would willingly deal with the occasional well placed straight, cross, jab, or uppercut if it meant he could easily saunter into Dolce and not have to deal with the long lines and overly giddy girls. Neither of them seemed to be the type to beat him within an inch of his life for crossing the line with his jokes. _‘Probably.’_ Gaius blinked, staring up at the ceiling, laughing out loud the minute he heard Chrom mutter jackass under his breath. _‘Yup, we’re going to get along just fine.’_

 

.

.

.

.

 

“M’home,” Robin murmured, wrapping her arms around Chrom, burying her face into the crook of his neck, pressing herself against the back of the couch. Her hair trickled down between them, the length of it landing on his tablet’s screen. He shifted, turning his head a little to press a kiss against her head before turning back to his tablet, fingers flicking upward as he closed the last of his emails, setting the device aside. Gaius had long since gone after weaseling Chrom into calling Dolce to let them know a friend was coming and to find a table for him. If anything, Gaius was willing to pay and given what little he knew of the man, they were going to have a bit of a windfall tonight. And many other nights in the future.

 

“How was your meeting with Libra?” Chrom unfurled her arms and stood up, quickly grasping her tightly around her ribs and lifting her to the other side without breaking a sweat. Settling themselves back down against the couch, he let his hand stay on her right side, above her tattoo, fingers idly playing with the soft knit of her plush sweater. Every time he saw the dark silhouettes of birds in flight against her pale, slightly freckled skin, he thought back to the night they met. Or what he could remember of it anyway. He wasn’t big on synchronicities, of coincidence and of fate, always thinking you held your future in your own hands, but he couldn’t help but be thankful they both decided to go get a tattoo on that night and in that shop.

 

“Apparently his bosses liked my outline so much they want me to turn it into a trilogy.” The relaxed tone in her voice belied her excitement. She leaned in, trailing kisses on the underside of his jaw, her nails scratching lightly along the soft flesh beneath his ear. “Not sure if I can. My earlier works were just longer than usual but they were standalone pieces. Unusual for fantasy but managed to make it work somehow.”

 

“Of course you can, you’re a brilliant writer.” It wasn’t just lip service. The fact that she had become a New York Times best selling author _while still in school_ was proof enough. He’d just finished her first book recently, before the Kilburn debacle, and found himself engrossed, finishing it faster than any other equally long books he managed to sneak in time to read. His hands slipped under her shirt, relishing in the warmth of her skin and the slight shiver of her back, his temples pressing gently against hers as they settled even more into their embrace.

 

“You’re just saying that,” she mumbled a little sleepily, eyes softly closing.

 

“No I’m not. You really are good at what you do.” Chrom’s phone buzzed to life on the coffee table, the pair of them choosing to ignore it.

 

“Thanks.” Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear, pulling back as she regarded him with wide eyes and a soft gaze filled with wonder. It’s not that she had terrible luck with men but it’s not like her love life had been great thus far either. She wondered what it was about Chrom that his ex realized she couldn’t handle, or if it had been him who broke things off. Just as she was about to start kissing him again (she found that she rather liked spoiling Chrom with kisses and affectionate gestures, even more than she enjoyed teasing him), his phone buzzed again, a call this time. Robin groaned, burying herself into the hollow of his neck as she latched on.

 

“Sorry, might be important.” Chrom laughed, clutching her waist even tighter as he leaned forward, fingers just managing to pick up the phone. “Ssh, it’s on speaker,” he whispered against her ear, eyes darkening ever so slightly as she nodded. “Hey Frederick, what do you need?” A jolt of electricity ran down his spine as he felt something sharp against his collarbone. He shot Robin a dark look when he realized what she was doing: pull down his sweater and latch her mouth just below his clavicle, biting then soothing, her arms wrapping even more tightly around him for stability. _‘You minx!’_ he mouthed, only to be ignored as she moved on, her hands shifting as she started to straddle him and look for other places to start leaving marks.

 

“I heard about last night with the folks over at Kilburn.”

 

Chrom steadied Robin as she stiffened slightly, the blonde deciding to busy herself as she concentrated on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It was Saturday tomorrow and so what if anyone saw the hickeys she was leaving? It just meant that Chrom was taken, a sudden pang of jealousy coursing through her veins. In any case, the marks would have sufficiently faded by Monday and even if they were still somewhat visible, they would be covered up by his dress shirt and suit jacket anyway.

 

“Yes. And?” Chrom leaned his head back, hanging over the edge, fingers pressing down tightly along her hips.

 

“Any advice on how to deal with them? They have a reservation here at The Crown.” Frederick ran their steakhouse, almost a cliche really considering how he looked.

 

“Just.” Chrom squirmed, slender hands sliding under his shirt, touch roaming and leaving fire across his skin. “Don’t let them walk all over you.” His eyes caught hers, a mischievous glint in them as she continued, lips trailing the side of his neck and stopping on his jaw, just below his ear, her fingers trailing along the dips of muscle on his stomach. A shiver ran down his spine, her feather light touches tickling him.

 

“You okay? You sound a little hoarse.”

 

“Just ran,” he lied, head tilting back even more.

 

“Alright then. Thanks for the advice. I’ll see you Monday at work?”

 

“Yeah.” Chrom couldn’t end the call any faster, tossing his phone aside as he pinned Robin down. “You did that on purpose.”

 

“Mmm.” Robin leaned up, stealing a kiss before letting her head back down on the couch, her legs trapped with Chrom’s knees pressing inward on either side. “Was fun, didn’t you think?”

 

“This is going to show you know.” Chrom’s fingers touched his collarbone gingerly.

 

“And?” Robin closed her eyes, her impossibly long lashes fanning her cheeks.

 

Chrom sighed, lowering himself gently but taking care not to put all his weight on top of her. This was what Gaius probably meant when he said Robin was still hurting. He did briefly entertain the thought that he was a rebound but how genuinely frightened she was that he would think that pushed it away. He kissed the tip of her nose, his ears perking up slightly as he travelled downwards, Robin sighing as she started to card her fingers through his hair. She squirmed against him when he found the same spot on her collarbone, fully intending to put a matching bruise on her.

 

“Hey, let’s go and have dinner?” Chrom tilted his head, eyes meeting hers but mouth never leaving her skin. “I know this great mom and pop diner: greasy burgers, great fries, loud music from a jukebox, the best milkshakes you’ve ever had.” Her fingers moved to the spot she loved to scratch behind his ear as she watched him pull up, his chin resting just beside where he bit.

 

“Sure, sounds great.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbqh I’m still not entirely sure what happens in investment banks but from what I know from watching The Big Short (people watch it, it never ceases to amaze me why banking regulations were thought of to be a terrible idea), what I studied in Economics and Business Administration (my undergrad major), and stories about relatives who work in banks… if you’re a successful investment banker, you’re a pretty big deal because of how cut throat it is. Not like other industries aren’t, but you literally have millions to win or to lose at your fingertips. Just FYI in case anyone is wondering why I’m making Mathieu out to be the way he is in terms of his job.
> 
> Also, finally, a chapter where I don’t sin! Well okay, just a little bit but more like leading up to it. THE POINT IS I DIDN’T OVERTLY SIN. It just felt organic… so I went with it <_< WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME. Over 10 years of not writing anything creatively I guess… 
> 
> They still aren’t dating, not officially anyway, but they aren’t going out on dates with anyone else either. This isn’t exactly a slow burn fic, MAYBE mutual pining because while they are slowly coming to terms with how they feel, they still don’t think the other necessarily feels the same way or is on the same page :v
> 
> I also didn’t expect to make Gaius that viciously protective of Robin but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little serious! But then back to my usual making-Chrom-suffer-because-it’s fun pretty soon afterwards. Also early Halloween chapter because this point felt like the right time to set this up xD

“This is stupid,” Chrom grumbled, looking at himself in the full length mirror. Robin was just outside, probably teetering on the ball of her feet and back, as well as her heels would allow her anyway, mouth splitting into a wide grin. “This is really stupid.” He fixed the deep mauve ascot tie cravat, the mother of pearl stick pin glistening smartly against the silk. With a sigh, he opened the curtains, tapping his feet expectantly on the floor as he waited for the verdict. “I still don’t think costume parties are all that great.”

 

His crisp dress shirt, an almost white sort of dove gray, looked even sharper under a deep blue, in between cobalt and navy, double breasted shawl lapel waistcoat, the v cut in front starting just at his sternum, satin covered buttons in the same blue accenting it. It was matched with a pair of morning suit style trousers in the same deep blue wool blend, the hem crinkling perfectly against his black leather Oxfords. Circular mother of pearl cufflinks clinked merrily, the luster of his steel bracelet mostly hidden by the sleeves. On the dress form behind him was the matching deep blue morning suit with peaked lapels, the satin covered buttons finishing the top of the tails on the back. Chrom looked like a Victorian or Edwardian nobleman come right back to life, his slightly messy blue hair adding a modern charm to his otherwise vintage look.

 

“Well?” Chrom frowned, still wondering how on earth Robin managed to drag him to the tailor’s to get a costume. And what kind of costume involved going to the tailor anyway? He had assumed they were going to some cheesy Halloween store and get some ridiculous clothes he’d wear once and then probably throw away. Or she’d get face paints and he’d throw on some crappy clothes and be turned into a zombie. He did not expect to go to one of the finest tailors, Essex and Suffolk, his actually, in the city and be made to wear something he might’ve actually picked out. Minus the cravat, maybe not the morning suit-style jacket so much but he could work with it. “I still don’t see how this is a costume. It just looks like I’m going to a wedding with a very specific outfit requirement.” He stepped on the platform and raised his arms, the tailor quickly pinning the slightly loose fabric for a more precise fit.

 

“Vampire!” she replied gleefully, sticking out a pair of fake teeth in one hand, contacts in the other. “Not one of those cheesy ones though, with the slicked back oily hair, white skin, yellowed eyes.” Robin was bouncing on her feet, heels clacking softly on the varnished wooden floors, watching as the tailor stepped back, carefully scrutinizing his adjustments, all while stuffing the accessories back into her bag.

 

“And what are you going to be?” Chrom turned around to face the three way mirror, twisting slightly to contemplate the fit.

 

“Succubus,” she replied flatly. Chrom sputtered, managing to control himself to move just a little so that the pins on his waistcoat didn’t prick into him as the tailor gently helped him out.

 

“A what!?” Chrom bounded straight towards her, fingers tensing around the blonde’s shoulders.

 

“You heard me. Nothing scandalous though, so don’t worry about it.” Robin laughed, clutching her stomach as he tightened his hold on her. The tailor discreetly left the fitting room, likely unwilling to comment and possibly lose one of his best clients. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down, tiptoeing just enough that their lips barely meet. “I have it at home if you want to see.” Her eyes were twinkling.

 

“It better be decent,” he muttered under his breath, turning away from her as he grabbed this things. It was mostly out of concern for her decency and virtue as well as a little bit of him not wanting stray eyes to land on the curves of her backside or her full chest.  _ ‘Those are mine to stare at unapologetically.’ _ Chrom blinked, wondering where that thought came from, all while changing back into his own clothes. “Come on, let’s go.” He eased himself out of her grasp, taking her hand as he led her back to the main shop.

 

“Would you like to have these delivered, Sir?”

 

“Yes. Please.” Chrom nodded towards his tailor, the son of his former one. Their family had been patrons of Essex and Suffolk for a long time now, his father and his uncles, even his grandfather and his brothers. He was the only one of his generation to currently need the services of a tailor for bespoke suits, his cousins too young to even attend events that may require them.

 

“He seems to know you pretty well,” Robin commented off-handedly, pulling her trench coat closed as they stepped, an ill-timed breeze blowing past them. She shivered but relaxed as Chrom pulled her close, fishing out his car keys and unlocking the door. “I still can’t believe you have a car, a fancy pants German sports car too.”

 

“I like cars,” he shrugged, opening the door to his dark blue Mercedes AMG GT coupe. Well, his father liked cars. He just picked up the admiration.

 

“For someone who said he couldn’t afford the monthly rent of my apartment, you sure do have some nice things.” Robin slipped into the passenger seat, giving Chrom a once over before shutting the door.

 

He wasn’t exactly lying when he said he couldn’t afford the monthly rent. It was really only because he wanted to set aside a certain amount from his paycheck, diverting it into either savings or investments, but it was at least a pragmatic choice on his part. Chrom was young to have reached his position, a few years more before hitting thirty, but he did have an edge compared to most others within the group, one carefully hidden away not only by himself but his notoriously private family. The job paid extremely well, affording a fairly luxurious lifestyle which he often downplayed but he still had some guilty pleasures. He at least had only the one car and the one Omega, but he did have license to use some of his father’s other cars from time to time, when he actually went home.

 

“My dad likes nice things,” Chrom explained, almost tartly, as he slid into the driver’s seat, the engine roaring to life as he closed his door. “He made a lot of good investments and he has an incredible mind for business but he made us work hard for our things. Sure he gave us a few gifts, my watch and this car after I got my MBA, but the rest of what I do own I worked hard for.” He sped off, eyes on the road and grip tightening on the steering wheel.

 

“Sorry, didn’t think it was a touchy subject.” Robin set a hand on his knee, leaning back into her seat as she focused her gaze straight, trying to convey her apology without disturbing his driving.

 

“It’s not. I… I just don’t want you to think of me any differently.” His voice softened and tone lowered, grip slacking slightly.

 

“Now why on earth would I think that?” She was genuinely curious. Now unless Chrom did something utterly inhumane like kill someone, she didn’t think there was anything so bad about him that would chase her away.

 

“Kilburn, him being a trust fund baby and all.”

 

“So you mean you’re…?”

 

“Not exactly, no.” Chrom confessed, his right hand covering hers over his knee, taking a turn leading back to Tribeca.

 

“When you’re ready then.” She twisted her hand, her palm meeting his as she laced her fingers comfortably in between his. “I’m sure there’s a reason why you don’t talk about it.” Robin felt her heart tighten, a little disappointed he hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her about his past.  _ ‘I suppose the life of the rich and famous isn’t as glamorous as it’s made out to be.’ _

 

“My family owns the Shepherd Hospitality Group,” he murmured, squeezing her hand as though trying to gather strength. Robin’s eyes widened but she kept quiet. “We’re notoriously private, so no one really knows how we look like, even if they do know our names.”

 

“Chrom isn’t exactly a common name you know. People can put two and two together.” Robin frowned.

 

“Ah but the general public doesn’t particularly care for the name of the ones who run the group. They’re far more concerned with their epicurean desires.”

 

“What about those who work with you?”

 

“Frederick knows, of course, family friend. To everyone else, I neither confirm nor deny. Not a lot ask me anyway. There’s far too much serious work for silly office gossip. Besides, I bet they’d be more than willing to not talk about it given how generously most are paid, head office or in the actual restaurants. Not that they’re paid to keep a secret but it’s an unwritten rule to not talk about the ownership group except for business.”

 

“So I get to keep you all to myself?” Robin’s eyes sparkled mischievously, shaking his hand off as her fingers traced a long line from his knee to his hip crease.

 

“I’m driving! Hands off until we’re at the building,” Chrom laughed, shooing her hand away as his own returned to the steering wheel, car moving once more.

 

“Just so you know, my life story’s pretty boring. None of that hidden heir stuff.”

 

“Your personality more than makes up for it.”

 

Robin laughed, tension easing from her shoulders.  _ ‘This is a step forward in our… whatever this is right? He told me who he is.’ _

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You could have said you were dressing up as a devil or a demon or something. You didn’t have to make it sound like you were going to dress up to seduce everyone!” Chrom groaned, falling back into his bed, forearm covering his eyes. It was Sunday and they always slept at his apartment on Sundays. He dug the other arm down into his mattress and leaned upward, uncovering his eyes just a little bit before falling back down with a soft thump. She really did enjoy riling him up.

 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” She smiled devilishly as she approached him. The clacking of her round toe pumps were muted by the carpeting, black patent leather shining softly whenever light hit it, satin ribbons criss-crossing over the tops of her ankles, ending in a bow just above her Achilles heel. Robin straddled his thighs, pulling Chrom up to seated and forcing him to stare at her, hair pushed back with a headband of gently curling devil’s horns. The black damask-printed jacquard bustier acted like a push up bra, emphasizing her chest even more, sheer black tulle covering her décolletage all the way up to a boat neck, extending along her arms and to her wrists. The silk waistband, tied off to one side in a decorative bow, of her tea-length black tulle skirt cinched her in, the layers and layers of the thin material stacking on top a shiny black silk slip. “Besides, there’s only one person I aim to seduce anyway.”

 

“You really are the devil,” Chrom grumbled, one hand pressing firmly, almost possessively, on her waist, the other pulling up the convincing leatherette tail attached to the waistband of her skirt. “Where did you even find something like this?” The point fell from his fingertips, dropping with a soft thump against the tulle, his free hand traveling along her right side, pausing briefly where the jacquard covered her tattoo, before resting against the base of her skull.

 

“The clothes? Here and there. I went shopping the other day.” Robin squeezed her knees tighter as she started to nibble the top of Chrom’s right ear. “The headband and the tail? I asked Gaius. He loves Halloween. He gave me the fake teeth and the golden contact lenses too.” Her lips moved along his cheekbone, alternating between puffs of hot breath and soft, fleeting kisses.

 

“Should’ve known.” Chrom pulled back, angling his head and cupping her chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head to make her lips with his. His hold on her chin dropped as they kissed even deeper, the hand on her waist steadying the blonde, the other moving southward to find the closure and zipper of her skirt.

 

“Careful, I like these clothes!” Robin smacked his hand playfully, pushing it aside as she started to undo her skirt. She slid down from his lap, her gaze never leaving his as she started to undress, licking her lips. There was an almost ethereal glow about her in this light, despite the darkness of her clothes.

 

_ ‘Fuck, it really is like a succubus is here to seduce me.’ _ His breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw the creamy expanse of her impossibly long legs, distantly wondering how the hell the outfit she chose could be so covered up but so goddamn sexy at the same time.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Babe?”

 

Chrom grunted, turning into Robin’s side as he pulled her close.

 

“Do you have some sort of clothes and shoes kink that we should be talking about?” It was like something unraveled in him and he went at her even harder than usual.

 

He didn’t answer, instead burying his face even deeper against her, ears turning bright red. Robin laughed, running a hand through his hair, the other resting on the arm wrapped around her waist.

 

“I have a couple of other nice things in the closet,” Robin teased.

 

Another groan vibrated against her skin, Chrom knocking his forehead against her in agony. It wasn’t that he had a clothes kink, or he thought he didn’t anyway, but it was just so different compared to her more casual, slightly tailored style.

 

“I got caught up in the moment,” he mumbled, annoyed at finding himself in yet another instance of thinking-with-the-wrong-head.

 

“Sure, whatever you say babe.”

 

He could just hear the mocking tone in her voice and he couldn’t even begin to think of a witty comeback.

 

Robin peeled herself off of him as she picked up his stray shirt, pulling it over disheveled hair and mussed up makeup, her clothes miraculously folded away neatly on top of his drawer. “Want some takeout? I don’t know about you but that was quite a ringer. I’m starving.” She pressed a kiss on his cheek and blew against his ear, snorting when she felt Chrom’s hand grip her wrist tightly.

 

“Pizza and beer.” 

 

“Pizza and beer it is.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Cherche says she saw you at Essex and Suffolk yesterday.” Frederick nodded towards the cashier as he took his bagel sandwich in one hand, extra large black coffee with half a packet of sugar in the other.

 

“Yeah, and?” Chrom swallowed a bite of the bagel down. Every Monday was bagel sandwich day, the popular food truck stopping at the corner of their office building. It was always packed the minute most lunch breaks started, the pair of them often opting to go right before.

 

“She saw you with a…” Frederick paused, considerate enough to let Chrom take a sip of his iced tea before continuing. “Lady friend who you seemed to be rather comfortable with.” The blue haired man sputtered what was left in his mouth, eyes widening as he stared at the brunet.

 

“Um…” Chrom coughed, wondering what to say. He really wasn’t trying to keep Robin a secret but they were with one another so often that it shouldn’t be a surprise one of his friends might actually see them together. In fact, they may as well have been living together already, a thought not actually unpleasant to him. The staff at Arcadia were aware something more was going on but they knew to keep their mouths shut but Chrom didn’t have that kind of power over his friends, especially the wife of one of his oldest friends.

 

“I’m glad you’re moving on, I know it was hard for you,” Frederick said quietly, biting into his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. “Cherche and I were wondering when you’d get back on your feet. Not necessarily to date, but just, go back out.”

 

Chrom had been the one to ask his ex out, nervous and embarrassed at the time and ecstatic when she said yes. They were together all throughout college and up until he was one year into his MBA. He expected to fall in love with her even more, he assumed that’s what happened for her given her reaction when he wanted to end things: a slap in the face and tears in her eyes before shouting at him to leave. He thought she might have felt the same way, given all the heated arguments they’d been having leading up to the break-up. It seems she still wanted to work things out but he thought doing that was going to prolong the inevitable. May as well end the relationship when they both still had the chance to hopefully find the right one for them.

 

He realized he may have been caught up more in the idea of being in love with her, finally noticing her feelings when they had graduated high school, because he couldn’t seem to really see a future with her when his parents asked when he was planning to propose. They had been dating for seven years already by the time the questions started coming. Since breaking up a year ago, much to their parents’ shock (his had since gotten over, probably her parents not so much), Chrom kept to himself. He was always an unwilling participant in the blind dates he had gone on but was considerate enough to never make it apparent to his date.

 

“What do you think of her?” Frederick crumpled the wrapper, always the quick eater.

 

“I like her,” Chrom confessed, sandwich half-eaten.

 

“Are you in a relationship with her?”

 

“I think? I don’t know. We do everything together though, but haven’t said a word about how we feel beyond apart from being interested in each other.” He wasn’t about to say that they skipped the getting-to-know-you part before sleeping together. Chrom sometimes found himself wondering just what on earth happened that night after the bar that wound up with them in bed together.

 

“Does she make you happy?”

 

“Yes,” Chrom answered without any hesitation.

 

“Do you make her happy?”

 

“I hope I do.” He sounded almost bashful.

 

“Then things will fall as they should, just give it time.”

 

“…Cherche is rubbing off on you, my friend. You were never this romantic before the two of you got together.” Frederick colored slightly, turning his gaze away. “But thanks. I needed to hear that. I’ll introduce her sometime. Chances are Cherche is bugging you about her isn’t she?”

 

“My wife wants to know if your friend has any interest in modeling for her.”

 

“I’ll ask.” Chrom laughed, already feeling much better about confiding about Robin just a little bit.

 

.

.

.

.

 

It had been just over an hour since they arrived to the party and already he was seeking refuge in a private booth, a slight headache already coming on. The closed doors dulled the deep bass of the music outside but he could still feel the rhythmic  _ thump thump thump _ . Chrom would go out again in a little while, after he finished nursing his bourbon. He wasn’t much for mixed drinks, and even then went for the simplest cocktails, usually the whiskey-based ones. He was more a sip-and-savor kind of guy, not a get-piss-drunk-from-downing-shots one. He glanced through the frosted panes, catching Robin seated just outside his door, cocktail in one hand, the other daintily covering her mouth as she laughed. With a smile, she quietly excused herself from her current companion as she made her way to the business manager’s private dining room and workspace, French doors left open as she approached.

 

“Thought I’d find you here.” Robin tiptoed slightly as she kissed Chrom tenderly. She teetered into him, the blue haired man placing a steadying arm around her waist as their occupied hands expertly avoided spilling their drinks. “How come you’re not out there?” Pulling away slightly, she sipped at her Grasshopper, savoring the sweet, minty drink, eyes brightening. “Come on, they worked hard so everyone could enjoy, not for people to mope in a corner.” Her free hand eased the arm around her waist, gently tugging to lead him outside.

 

“They’re just going to make a fuss.”

 

“Why? Because you never go to these things?”

 

“There’s that, and also a matter of how I’m dressed.”

 

“Babe, you look great!” Robin laughed, pulling this time and finally dragging him out through the French doors. She wasn’t even fanning her own ego when she said that after having picked out much of his costume herself. Chrom was getting more attention than usual, the tailored look highlighting much of what she had the distinct pleasure of seeing beneath the fabric. She never pegged herself to have streaks of possessiveness, though possibly and likely a reaction to her experience with Mathieu, but Robin was so obviously pleased that even in the presence of other women, he had eyes only for her.

 

“Everyone is staring at me.” In the low light, his currently golden eyes gleamed and fake fanged teeth glistened, almost like he really was a vampire out for a hunt.

 

“Who wouldn’t want to stare at someone who looks like they’re of royalty, hm?” Robin wagged her eyebrows suggestively, her back facing the party, her brown eyes zeroing on him.

 

“Your imagination is incorrigible.” Chrom took another sip of his bourbon, the liquor sweet and burning at the same time.

 

“I’m an author. Having a wild imagination is par for the course.” At the sight of a frown starting to form, Robin smiled sweetly, tiptoeing once more and kissing him lightly at the corner of his mouth. She thumbed away the lipstick that transferred, expression soft, letting her hand linger against his cheek for a few moments. “Come on, didn’t you say Frederick and his wife were going to be here? Let’s go and find company you actually rather like than be eye candy for all the single women here okay?”

 

“Eye candy?” Chrom raised his brow but started to look for the brunet anyway, the man invited because he used to be on the business team of Arcadia before moving onto The Crown.

 

“Don’t you know that women, most, have a thing for well-dressed men, especially those in a bespoke suit?” Her eyes glimmered devilishly, the horns on her headband catching the light and he swore he thought her leatherette tail came to life and started to flick impatiently.

 

“Do you?” he asked a little weakly.

 

Robin tiptoed, pulling at his lapels so they could meet halfway, her deep plum colored lips barely an inch away from his ear. “There’s a reason why I can never keep my hands off of you whenever you come home in particularly well fitting suits. You know, the ones that show off your ass a little better than most.” She smacked him playfully, a shit eating grin on her face.

 

_ ‘Thank God the lights are dim in here.’ _ Chrom felt his face went bright red at her words, coughing as he continued to look for Frederick, Robin’s giggling loud in his ears, her tulle skirt swishing gently, heels clacking purposefully.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“She does make you happy.” Frederick nodded in thanks as he took the lowball from Chrom, preferring the same sort of drinks. They took a slightly closed off booth, the men seated on one side, the women on the other at the insistence of Cherche. The pink haired woman easily took to Robin, impressed by the blonde’s taste in both her own clothes and the ones she picked out for Chrom. The brunet took a sip of his Scotch, savoring the smokiness as he swirled the tan liquor in the glass.

 

“What makes you say that?” Chrom leaned back into the booth, the bourbon he had been nursing already almost gone. The other two had excused themselves, off to powder their noses or something like that.

 

“When you came over, you had stars in your eyes and the softest expression on your face,” Frederick replied plainly, setting down the cooling Scotch on the table. One of the staff came by with more of the spirit Chrom was drinking, ignoring his boss’s repeated attempts to say no, refilling his glass probably for the second, or third, time that night.

 

“Thanks.” Chrom nodded towards the young man, lifting his glass and taking a small sip. After the bourbon he’s already had, he needed to pace himself if he didn’t want to stagger home. While Arcadia didn’t have a particularly impressive range of alcohols, that was in The Old Fashioned’s wheelhouse, they did have some aperitifs and digestifs in stock. “How do you even know how that looks like?” Chrom turned back to his companion, swirling the liquor slowly. “I never pegged you to be the romantic type.”

 

“Anyone can tell Chrom.” Frederick took another sip.

 

“Really?” Chrom is sure at this point, the redness in his cheeks are part embarrassment, part not having eaten much, part bourbon. He really should have expected the staff to fuss over him. He already made sure they paid him no mind and enjoyed themselves but it didn’t stop the occasional new member to come over and see if he needed anything, or to top off his lowball. “Do you think she —”

 

“Hell of a woman you’ve got here, Chrom!” Cherche sounded incredibly pleased, hugging Robin like a fiercely protective big sister, pressing a friendly kiss on her cheek. The blonde laughed, music to Chrom’s ears, as she ducked her head just a little, embarrassed at how much Cherche was making a fuss over her. “I swear to God if you hurt her.” The pink haired woman flashed a threateningly and disgustingly sweet smile, releasing her hold on Robin as she moved to her husband.

 

Robin blushed, eyes wide as she turned to face Chrom and mouthed a ‘sorry.’ She really didn’t know what was going on in Cherche’s mind, half-wondering what the woman would do if they had known each other when she was still dating Mathieu.  _ ‘Probably something worse than Gaius.’ _ She turned her head away when she felt Chrom’s gaze rest briefly on her, hands gripped as her bent forearms rest against her waist. 

 

“Come now Cherche. Perhaps we should go. It’s getting late after all.” Frederick rose from his seat, Cherche stepping aside, as he grasped her hand in his own. “Let’s set an appointment for another time, yes?” The brunet glanced at Chrom then at Robin, a fond look in his eyes. “It was lovely to meet you, Robin.” Regardless of how much he knew of her, the fact that Chrom was coming out of his shell and going back to how he used to be, instead of diving into work of any sort, was reason enough to be appreciative of the blonde.

 

“I’ll see you in a couple of weeks my dear! I have the loveliest thing for you to wear.” Cherche hummed, dragging her husband behind her as she kissed both of Robin’s cheeks. “And if Chrom gives you any trouble, and I mean any trouble, you come calling me alright?”

 

“Yes mom.” Robin laughed, smiling and waving goodbye to the pair before sliding down to sit beside Chrom, resting her head on his shoulder, eyes closing as the music changed to something uncharacteristically soft for a party.

 

“Cherche’s a handful,” Chrom commented, tilting his head to rest on top of hers.

 

“Not anymore than Gaius I think. Should they ever meet? Probably not I mean, I don’t think the world can handle it.” She shifted her legs, her knees knocking against his. “Having fun?”

 

“I’d much rather soak in the tub.” All the attention the staff had been giving him, even without Robin in tow, wound him up. He really didn’t like these things but still went every once in a while, to boost morale. Lord knows how many stiff, formal events he had to attend with a practiced smile on his face.

 

“Sounds like a good idea. My feet hurt anyway,” Robin mumbled, eyes opening slightly as she took in the dwindling party.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Mathieu drummed his fingers restlessly on the table, preferring to sit near the windows and people watch. He found his gaze resting on every long haired blonde woman who passed, brows imperceptibly furrowing with irritation. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he was still in love with Robin, perhaps he had lingering feelings, but it frustrated him to no end how quickly she moved on. To someone with barely a name to himself but Mathieu at least had to admit that Chrom had some manner of taste. He ignored his ringing phone, probably his brother or something.

 

“Fuck,” he growled, cigarette in one hand, the smoke wisping gently, clear green eyes taking a dangerous glint as he sipped the last of his vodka. He really didn’t think that Robin was going to move on quickly. Between the two of them, she was the one who was truly, and deeply, in love. He obviously wasn’t, given he had been fooling around towards the last year, year and a half they were still officially dating. A few days after she left him, Mathieu just continued sleeping around some more, liberated that he didn’t have to sneak around and think of excuses on the fly. It was coming back to New York after working in New Haven for a while that did him in.

 

His apartment felt cold. There wasn’t anyone to greet him and ask about his day. His father genuinely liked Robin and thought of her as the daughter he never had. Mathieu had gotten an earful after he broke the news that Robin had left him, his father muttering under his breath what kind of worthless son he had raised. Sure, Mathieu was an endlessly talented investment banker, the job requiring a certain ruthlessness and gravitas about him. Most women would kill to date him, though that probably meant they were money hungry and wanted to live the easy life.

 

Robin didn’t care and never really took his trust fund baby status against him, until he cheated on her. Did he regret doing that? Not completely because Mathieu did have fun bedding other girls but he never knew what he had until he lost it. A week after moving back to New York, his younger brother had gotten engaged and he briefly saw him and Robin in their stead. A couple of days later, he saw her with that blue haired bastard and he decided right then and there he was going to take her back. The door swung open and his jaw drop, eyes darkening multiple shades. It took everything he had to stay glued to his seat, crumpling the finished cigarette in his hand as he stared.

 

Robin, beautiful as ever, probably even more so in the moonlight, was laughing, Chrom stumbling just this side of not-actually-drunk, their hands twined together. Flashes of their time in New Haven came up, Mathieu superimposing himself in Chrom’s place. He was the one she used to gaze with adoration and affection, the one she would curl up against when the wind blew past. He was the one who got to stop her in the middle of the street and laugh at her confused expression before he bent down to kiss her, pulling away to see her embarrassed but warm smile. He was the last person she spoke to and the first person she greeted every day for seven, eight years. 

 

Mathieu’s eyes followed them until they disappeared to the next block, other hand gripping his glass tightly. “Oh game on you fucking bastard.” The banker threw a few bills on the table, pulled his coat off the chair, kicking the seat back along the way, as he left the smoking room, brow creased in an ugly frown. Officially together or not, he was going to get back what was his and leave Chrom in the dust. Robin would forgive him, he knew she had it in her. He’d make her realize that she just liked Chrom because he was the next available guy. The one she really loved was one Mathieu Kilburn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this strange need to describe and name everything because who knows if it’ll be important in the future! Not me, I’m just winging this as I go along :D Along with that, I also keep describing clothes (fashion) in so much detail. I have no idea why but I am absolutely not sorry for it xD
> 
> Also, Chrom is 27, Gaius and Robin are 26, Frederick and Cherche are about 30. I worked backwards for Chrom’s age basing it off an MBA program here where you need at least 2 years work experience before you can apply. So assuming that Chrom graduated at 22, applied and started the program after turning 25, finished in the (typical) 2 years. I figure out all these stuff because I know people with an MBA and working on my MA myself! /useless details but I wanted to think about these anyway, lol
> 
> So, Chrom and his ex were together when they were about 18 to 25, Robin and Mathieu when they were about 18/19 to 26. So they were both in really long relationships so it’s not totally unexpected that their parents would think that they’d get married, and also another reason why they’re both so surprised they’re falling for each other this quickly.
> 
> Man I made Mathieu have some dark thoughts. Which plays well into his being entitled though. I’m not going to write anything abusive or criminal, this is not that kind of piece (and I’m not really comfortable with writing that), but he is going to be pretty aggressive and there will be some drama. Just putting it out there.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! They are my lifeblood <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some moments of devious comedy, drama, and fluff for you this chapter :3

Chrom’s eye twitched. How could people do this so easily, some of them even with a smile on their face. This was hell on earth and his muscles were burning from the stretch. What the hell even was this. Something about it being a passive pose, to lengthen and loosen the muscles.  _ ‘The hell is this a passive pose.’ _ Chrom tried to suppress a grunt as he bent forward, legs stretched out straight and feet flexed. His fingers could barely go past the middle of his shins and he made the terrible mistake of looking at Robin, her entire torso completely folded over her legs, fingers wrapped around the balls of her feet. His hamstrings were burning and the instructor just happened to come over and adjusted him, pulling his spine a little so he wasn’t rounding his back, his fingers inching backwards towards his knees.  _ ‘How on earth did I let myself get convinced this was a good idea?’ _

 

“Now, pull up your legs, knees pointing to the sky.” The pink haired instructor paused, gazing briefly before continuing on. “Put your hands behind your knees and slowly roll down to the mat, vertebra by vertebra, inch by inch. Move your feet to as wide as your mat and stretch your arms out to a T as you slowly windshield wiper your knees from side to side, first to the right then to the left.” She glided in between the mats, her voice strong and serene as she called out more cues, slowly bringing them down to savasana.

 

The practice ended with the customary namaste, heat seeping from their skin as people started to towel themselves off, most quietly filing out the room. There was a tranquil atmosphere left behind, the cool breeze starting to come in as the instructor cracked open the windows. Chrom fell back down against the mat, spread eagle, Robin looking on amused with her knees pulled up to her chest, cheek resting on her face towel covered hand.

 

“Well?” Her smile took on a slightly impish quality.

 

“I don’t understand how you people can do all those variations for hamstring stretches. Are those even stretches?”

 

“Babe, I’ve been practicing for years so we can’t really compare.” Robin laughed, kicking Chrom before quickly pulling her leg back. “This is a basics class though, so it’s more about learning the simplest of poses and building on from there.”

 

“Really? Basics?” Chrom groaned, closing his eyes. He prided himself in his athleticism and strength, that he still found the time to exercise and stay fit but yoga was a different beast altogether. This was like free weights on steroids: it wasn’t just about building strength but also slowly working on your flexibility and his hamstrings were a lot tighter than he’d imagined.

 

“I take it your first class was pretty challenging?” It was a soft voice, unassuming and kind. Chrom cracked a lid open and saw the gentle smile of the teacher, Olivia. “It’s about slowly getting there and honoring what your body will let you do today.”

 

“You’ll get there.” Robin reached over at patted his arm, pressing a swift kiss to his lips before moving away. “Come on, I’m famished. There’s a great breakfast place here nearby.”

 

“Wasn’t the point of going to yoga to burn off calories? Now you want to eat?” He pushed himself off the mat, dragging his legs along.  _ ‘Thank God it’s Saturday. My body is going to kill me tomorrow.’ _

 

“She’s always like that.” Olivia laughed, smiling sympathetically as she followed her last two students out of the room. She and Robin met soon after the blonde moved back to New York, becoming fast friends with her. The author had a certain charisma about her and Olivia and Chrom found themselves quickly in her orbit without any complaint.

 

“You can say that again.” He stretched out his arms overhead, loosening any remaining kinks that the practice didn’t already address. Much as he complained about it, Chrom did like the ease and serenity that seemed to envelope just about everyone as soon as the ninety minutes of stretching hell was over. That and it really didn’t hurt to see Robin in skin tight leggings and a bright, neon sports bra, the bird silhouettes peeking out from under the band like they were alive. His thoughts stopped him in his tracks, tipping his water bottle to wet his suddenly dry throat.  _ ‘Is it bad that I’m staring at her ass right now, in public?’  _ Chrom glanced around, checking if anyone was there.  _ ‘...Maybe but no one’s here right now and Robin is directly in front of me, so it’s really hard not to.’ _ He hated himself just a little at that moment but when the blonde turned her head towards him with a sly smile on her face, he realized she kept that distance on purpose.  _ ‘Minx!’ _

 

.

.

.

.

 

“CHROM!”

 

He pulled away his phone from his ear, wincing. Fingers swiftly clicked the volume control button, lowering it slightly even though it was at a decent level. Lissa’s voice was just that loud and piercing when she was excited which, quite frankly, was almost all the time. “Yes…?” He loved his sister, he really did, but handling her was always a challenge. “What’s up?” He pressed his phone against his ear with his shoulder, wincing as he sat back down on his chair. Sunday was the death of him, unable to move without hurting and today was only slightly better. He already hated the few steps that he had to take to get to the food truck for lunch.

 

“I have a work thing there in the city and I need a place to crash!” Lissa chirped. He could imagine the grin on his sister’s face.

 

They all worked in the family business but varying aspects of it. Emmeryn was more involved in their PR work, in charge of handling all the logistics of their events from food from their catering service to decorations. Chrom focused more on the business aspect, currently running Arcadia but likely moving on to overseeing the overall financial health of all of their restaurants. Lissa found herself enjoying training for front of house roles, the youngest of the siblings the one most at ease in interacting with people, even though it had been only a year since she graduated. Lissa current ambition was to become the maître d at one of the restaurants, eventually transitioning to leading general, basic training of all of their staff after a few years into the job. 

 

“You don’t live that far you know. You can always take the subway in,” he grumbled, leaning back as he rubbed his temples. Chrom was the only one who lived in Manhattan, in large part due to of his role in the company. “I don’t see why you have to crash in my place.”

 

“Oh come on! So I don’t have to worry about being late. Pretty please? Be a nice big brother!”

 

“You just want an excuse to sleep in a little don’t you? Even if you’re here in Manhattan, you’re going to barely make it in time.”

 

“Come on please!” She sounded desperate, an unusual tone with her requests. Chrom raised a brow at this.

 

“Where are you training this time?” Like her siblings before her, Lissa was going to be sent to the trenches to learn, no exception, no favoritism. 

 

“I’m cycling through the Manhattan restaurants for a few weeks, just to get a feel of how things are run.”

 

“Absolutely not. You’re not crashing at my place for an indeterminate amount of time Lissa. Book a serviced apartment if you really want to stay in the city during your training.” Chrom sounded stern, but not unkind.

 

“Boooo,” Lissa drawled in mock anger.

 

“You know it’s for your own good.” He smiled, remembering how far he’d come from the long days from when he started, making his way up the ranks and reaching his current position with his own power. Sure he had a job waiting for him after graduating from college, but it was an entry-level one and that’s all the help his family gave him. Everything else he’d earned, like Emmeryn did and Lissa would now be doing, with his own power.

 

“Fine, but can I at least stay over a couple of days just to spend time?” Lissa was pouting now, only because she didn’t get her way, but she figured anyway. Her tactic was more come at him hard, get rejected, then have her true objective accepted because he felt just a little bit bad for her.

 

“Sure. When are you coming?”

 

“Tonight!” Lissa grinned. “I actually already found a serviced apartment to stay in. I just wanted to mess with you.”

 

_ ‘…Crap. Fell right into that one.’ _ Chrom swallowed, glancing at his watch. If he was lucky, he’d have enough time to give Robin a heads up, for the sake of his sanity more than anyone else. He really didn’t want to have Lissa see a woman she’d never met before making herself quite comfortable in his apartment. Knowing his sister, there was bound to be a lot of teasing just waiting in the wings, especially given how often she tried to get him back out there. “Wait for me in the lobby of the building around six. We can have dinner before going home.”

 

“See you big brother!” The minute Lissa hung up Chrom quickly called his not-girlfriend-girlfriend.

 

“Hey babe!” Robin sounded cheerful, the faint clacking of keys in the background.

 

“Uh, listen. My younger sister’s coming in to visit. Tonight.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Gaius slumped down beside Robin, pulling her close as she leaned against him.

 

“There’s no problem.”

 

“So why are you here instead of messing around with Blue?”

 

Robin punched Gaius, huffing before she leaned back against his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong.”

 

“Again, so why are you here?” Gaius wisely kept Chrom out of the sentence this time.

 

“His sister is suddenly in town for a couple of days. Well, she’s in town for a while but she’s crashing at his place for a little bit.” Robin wondered if she sounded a bit sore. A couple of months of this not-dating-dating didn’t exactly mean they were ready to introduce each other to close friends and family, or in her case, Gaius and her mother: divorced parents, grew up with a single mom, and dad didn’t care a lick about either of them. Chrom meeting her best friend was a different situation altogether, though it turned out well enough. “Do you think he thinks I’m not meet-the-family material?”

 

“What, no.” Gaius scoffed. The few other times he hung out with them, and particularly when they had  _ the talk _ , he knew Chrom was getting serious about Robin, whether the man would actually admit it or not. “Maybe he’s just psyching himself up about it. You did say his sister popped up out of nowhere. Things have been going great right? Don’t overanalyze it Bubbles. He’s far better than your last two boyfriends,  _ especially _ the last one.” Gaius pinched her nose affectionately, his other hand resting on top of her head.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Robin leaned back, her head hanging against the top of his couch. “Do you think I’m rushing into this?”

 

“Hey, some people fall hard quickly.” Gaius shrugged, easing himself off the couch as he leaned forward, pressing the on button of the console and picking up the controllers. “Not a bad thing. The heart wants what the heart wants.”

 

“You know, we basically live together now. If we’re not at my place, we’re at his.” She sat up straight, taking the controller as she stared back at her best friend’s bemused expression.

 

“You  _ really _ like him.” He grinned, quickly glancing at Robin before facing the TV to set up the game.  _ ‘It took her a few years before she was comfortable living with Kilburn. It didn’t even take a day for her to take a shine with Chrom and pretty much spend all of their waking hours together.’ _

 

“I do, don’t I?” she whispered quietly, head bent down, hair covering the redness of her cheeks.  _ ‘I don’t think I just like him anymore. I think I actually love him.’ _ Gaius set the controller down and pulled Robin close, patting her head like he used to when they were kids. Doing that always helped her settle down. “You must think I’m an idiot or something, deep into this thing, soon after Mathieu and after knowing Chrom only for a short while.”

 

“I’ve long thought you were an idiot for even dating that Kilburn bastard.” Gaius struggled to control himself from gripping her shoulder too harshly. Robin involuntarily flinched slightly at his words. “Sorry, didn’t mean to remind you.” He pressed an affectionate kiss on the crown of her head. “But Chrom? He seems like a really good guy.” She looked up at him with a raised brow and a dubious expression on her face. “I’m not just saying that because he has a standing reservation at Dolce!”

 

_ ‘And apparently pretty much owns all of the restaurants.’ _ Robin still kept that close to her heart, even though she trusted Gaius with her life. It wasn’t hers to tell, especially since she wasn’t even his girlfriend. Yet. She hoped. “Yeah yeah, I know you like him.” She wiggled out of his hold, sitting upright with controller in hand. “Come on let’s play. I’ve got blue spiked shells to collect and lob at you!”

 

.

.

.

.

 

_ ‘Now that I think about it, I never did ask Robin what we were. Everything just sort of fell into place.’ _ Chrom slowed his pace down, lowering the speed of the treadmill to a brisk walk. Dinner with Lissa was, as usual, an experience, his younger sister talking his ear off at how excited and nervous she was to start training. They were given Monday and Tuesday off to settle into their short term living arrangements, the rest of the week they’d shuffle through the different restaurants to observe them for a few hours.  _ ‘I wonder what Robin’s doing now.’ _ The treadmill jerked slightly, going into cool down mode now that the time he’d inputted had run out.

 

After they arrived home, Chrom dumped his things on his bed, set out the sofa bed and said he’d go down to the building’s quaint gym to blow off some steam. He wasn’t particularly agitated but it was strange to come home to a dark, empty apartment. It was strange not to talk about his day to someone who’d smile at even the smallest thing that made his day good, to someone who’d soothe all the stress and tension away when work was particularly bad, to someone who found all the right ways to make him laugh and be thankful he was home. His phone buzzed to life, screen flashing as the machine finally stopped.

 

_ [09:47:31 PM] Found a replacement for you tonight. _

 

A picture of Robin hugging a giant blue teddy bear popped up next, her lips in an adorable pout. Chrom laughed, toweling himself off before picking up his things and walking out of the gym. Did she have some sort of psychic sense that told her that he was thinking about her?

 

_ [09:50:04 PM] Glad to know your mental image of me is a big fluffy bear with a white bow around its neck. _

 

Chrom pocketed his phone, pressing the up button for the elevator. He realized that ever since they met, he had never gone to bed alone. There was the occasional nap but they always wound up under the covers together, sex or not, and woke up the next morning with unfocused, hazy eyes but with a smile on their face as they rasped out good morning. As he rasped out a good morning anyway. Robin always always woke him up, peppering his face with soft kisses as her hand brushed his sleep-messed hair back into some sort of order. He always responded by pulling her closer, grumbling about five more minutes as she continued to coax him out of bed. It was always such a pleasant way to wake up, to seeing her smile light up the minute he pushed himself up to seated.

 

_ [09:53:17 PM] I miss you. _

 

He blinked, stepping into the elevator, nodding a greeting to the other occupant before leaning against the wall. He expected some sort of witty remark or a jab at his expense but instead, got an earnest reply. He was fighting hard not to break out into a stupid grin, mindful that there was someone else inside. Had he been alone, he doubted he would have been able to keep his smile from breaking as well as his laugh from bubbling out. The ringing of the elevator snapped him out of his thoughts, the number blinking on the display indicating it was his floor. Quietly, he made his way out, half staring at the message Robin just sent, half making sure he wasn’t going to bump into anyone on the way back to his apartment.

 

_ [09:54:01 PM] You home? _

 

_ [09:54:19 PM] Yup. Why? _

 

_ [09:56:43 PM] Gimme thirty minutes. Coming over for a bit. _

 

_ [09:57:00 PM] Okay. _

 

Lissa was already headed for bed by the time he arrived, pillow to her chest as she eyed him curiously. “You look antsy. I thought the run was supposed to help with that?” She plopped onto the sofa bed, sinking down slightly as she peered at Chrom.

 

“Go to bed,” he laughed, ruffling Lissa’s hair as she swatted his hand away.

 

“Hey I showered already and you haven’t!”

 

Chrom stuck out a tongue, making his way to the bathroom.

 

“Listen. I know the last couple haven’t turned out well but one of my batchmates in this training is really sweet. I think you two would get along well.” Lissa blushed, a little ashamed at bringing it up now but taking her chance with her brother’s fairly good mood. He stopped, turning around with his hand on his hip. “She is! I mean, I know I said that about the other two but I took my time getting to know this one. You also seem much better now so I thought maybe you’d like to give it another go?”

 

“Go to bed Lissa.” His voice came out much harder than he anticipated. The sudden flash of hurt on his sister’s face struck a chord. Sighing, he walked back over and sat himself down at the edge of the sofa bed. “Sorry, came out wrong. I appreciate your concern but I don’t really need people setting me up left and right. I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” She stared at him, trying to bite back whatever tears were threatening to fall.

 

Even though Chrom had been the one to start their relationship, his ex had long hidden away her feelings for him and put so much of herself into making sure the two of them worked. It wasn’t as though either of them did anything so bad that the relationship was going to so obviously end but there were signs. The seemingly perfect veneer started cracking along the way and by the end of it, Chrom was questioning what it was about her that actually attracted him to her. When he couldn’t answer that, he knew things were over even if she insisted that they could work through it.

 

“It’s… It’s just, you’re all alone here and I can’t bear the thought that you come home to an empty apartment and the only thing you ever do now is work.” Lissa sniffed, gripping her pillow even more tightly.

 

“I… I’ve been seeing someone lately,” he confessed, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Robin had so many ambitions for herself: some grand, some just trying to do something she never expected of herself. How strong she could stand even without anyone there beside her was what made her interesting. She didn’t need him to be everything she could, but she let herself fall in step and let him take her by the hand. He realized that his ex just seemed to follow him wherever he went and he couldn’t bear that thought.

 

They broke up soon after a particularly difficult project, when the stress of work and school and all the arguments they’d been having had really gotten to him. The guilt of ending the relationship ate at him, after all the sacrifices she had made, but he didn’t want someone who threw herself into anything and everything for his sake. He realized then and there he needed someone who was going to let him complain and then to push through it, that no matter how difficult things were going to be, they’d go through it together. He didn’t need someone who coddled him endlessly. He needed someone to know when to give him an encouraging push in the right direction with a smile on her face, knowing full well all he needed was a break and that he had it in him to do whatever he needed to do. He needed Robin.

 

“Is it serious?” Her voice was calm now.

 

“Maybe, I don’t know. Probably.” He struggled, afraid of moving forward and losing everything he, they, had. It was cowardly to think that way, even though he had slowly been coming to terms with how he truly felt about Robin but he wasn’t sure he could take losing her for good. Status quo was far too appealing and far too comforting to ever think about doing something that would make her run away. “I have to go now,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Lissa’s forehead before heading back to the shower. “Don’t wait up for me okay? Not sure what time I’ll be back.”

 

“Spending the night over at her place?” Lissa’s tone took on a teasing edge, back to her usual self already.

 

“Go to bed Lissa!” Chrom shouted over his shoulder, sending her a withering glare before disappearing into his bedroom.

 

“Love you!” She leaned over to switch off the lamp, pulling the covers over her and finally settling down to sleep. She’d wheedle the information out of him some other time, or maybe out of Frederick. The last thing Lissa remembered before finally falling asleep was Chrom brushing her hair away from her face and him whispering that he promised he’d introduce Lissa to her soon but not yet. Right now, he was still feeling absolutely selfish and self-indulgent and wanted her all to himself before his family started spoiling her and turning her against him. Her lips twitched into a slight grin, nodding slowly as she turned to the side, Chrom’s footsteps soft as he left his apartment, bag in tow.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Hey Chro —mmf!” Her eyes widened as he leaned down and pushed her to the side, her back thumping softly against the wall. She settled into his kiss, thankful she didn’t have anything hanging near her door, eyes closing as she felt his left hand brush against her head, his right pushing the door closed. Her hands wove around his neck, pulling him down as his tongue lapped at her lower lip, mouth opening as she obliged. He finally pulled back, both of them panting as air finally filled their lungs, his forehead pressed against hers like being physically apart wasn’t an option. “That was… wow…” She cupped his face, both thumbs grazing above his high cheek bones. “What’s wrong?” Robin could just tell.

 

“Didn’t feel right,” he murmured, closing the gap between them as he trailed her jaw with kisses, tilting her head back now and again as he nipped the underside, stopping occasionally and pulling back as he admired his handiwork. Robin squirmed, her cheeks reddening and her eyes darkening. She’d never been more thankful that Chrom had her pinned so securely, unable to trust her knees to keep from buckling and her legs to keep her steady and upright. “That something else is taking my place.” His mind wandered to that stuffed teddy bear Robin had been holding.

 

“Are you jealous?” Robin laughed, easing herself just so as she leaned over to lock her door. Chrom grunted, choosing instead to kiss the hollow of her neck, one hand swiftly moving to the small of her back, the other tracing languidly along the dip of her spine. She shivered, leaning into Chrom as she felt her knees start to cave, the grip on her waist tightening to support her. “Babe?” Robin yelped, Chrom continuing to ignore her as he traced a path upwards to her ear, licking the shell lightly before nibbling the top. She pushed him back, gazing at his dark eyes as she let her hands rest on his chest, fingers trembling. “What’s wrong?” Her voice came out breathy, torn between wanting more attention and figuring him out.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to see you.” He restrained the urge to kiss her, unwilling to believe that he could just stop himself from wanting to devour her. Heat started to bloom at the pit of his stomach as he took her in: disheveled hair, red face, swollen lips, mouth hanging slightly to take in more air. He let his palm rest on her cheek, Robin smiling gently before turning her head to kiss his hand. “Why are you so good to me?” Chrom choked out, his earlier thoughts of why it didn’t turn out well with his ex springing forth, his eyes starting to sting.

 

Robin teetered forward, easing herself from Chrom’s hold as she tugged his arm, coaxing him to follow. In a daze, he did, hand clasping around hers as she led him to her bedroom. “You’re a good man Chrom,” she confessed, looking over her shoulder briefly before turning her gaze back into the hallway, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for the good men and women in my life. There aren’t that many so I treasure the ones who are in it.” Friend, or lover, Robin treated those she let into her life with the fiercest devotion. It made Mathieu’s betrayal even more painful and her subsequent whirlwind relationship with Chrom confusing and thrilling at the same.

 

It was the first time they actually made love together that night, instead of Chrom distantly wondering if they’d ever go beyond the lust-driven fucking they normally did, not that either of them minded  _ that _ kind of sex. He relished in the soft, breathy sighs that escaped her as they slowly undressed, clothes tossed aside without a second thought, the pair of them tumbling with a soft thud into her mattress. He shuddered every time her nails raked across his back, urging him on as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her midline, stopping just below her bellybutton, Chrom reveling in delight when he realized how ticklish she was there, her laugh melodious as she pushed his head, back arching and body pressing further into him.

 

“God you’re so beautiful like this,” he whispered, shins digging deep into the bed as he knelt upright, shifting Robin until there were pillows beneath her shoulders.

 

“Only when I’m like this?” Her gaze focused itself briefly on his eyes, slowly drinking in the sight of a Chrom who seemed intent on pleasing her and only her.

 

“Especially when you’re like this.” He moved forward, his hands sliding to the backs of her thighs, fingers ghosting along them from the curve of her backside to the backs of her knees. Robin gasped, back lifting off the bed once more as she tried to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to find some much needed friction.

 

“Chrom!” She hated herself for sounding so whiny but he was driving her crazy, touching everywhere except where she wanted him to, her eyes flicking to the sharp tent in his jogging pants, the dark spot on them slowly becoming bigger and bigger.

 

“Mmm?” He pressed soft, lazy kisses on her inner left knee, mouth inching closer and closer, tortuously slow. She thrashed, Chrom quickly pushing her right hip down to steady her, ignoring her desperate cries for more. At the apex of her thighs, he couldn’t ignore the wetness, pressing the flat of his tongue deeply against her, lapping at her folds languorously. Her hands clutching the sheets barely registered in his mind, intent on driving her to the brink and pushing her off it. He smiled against her when he heard her scream his name over and over, licking her and steadying her through her orgasm. “Absolutely delicious.” Her face burned at his words.

 

Robin could barely think as she felt something warm against her lips, instinctively kissing back as her arms wrapped around his neck, wanting even more, ignoring what she assumed was the taste of herself on him. The slow, deliberate pace Chrom was setting distracted her when he finally managed to kick his pants off one-handed, sinking the length of him deep within her, eyes snapping open when she felt him almost completely pull out. “Chrom…” she whined, pulling herself flush against him as her lips touched the shell of his ear. “You’re driving me mad here…” The rise and fall of her chest was entrancing, out of breath despite the laziness of it all.

 

“That’s the point.” Robin shivered at the almost dark tone in his voice, his thrusts slow but deep as he propped himself atop her on his forearms, content to watch her slowly unravel beneath him. He marveled at his current ability to keep himself from just ravishing her right then and there, presently preferring the sight of Robin begging for more but being unable to do a thing. It was usually him who broke first, something snapping inside as they quickly set a brutal pace for themselves whenever they had sex but now was different. Now was when he realized he was utterly and completely in love with the woman in his arms and all he wanted was slow, sweet, and maddening. “You want more?”

 

“Yes,” she whimpered, tears in her eyes as she stared back at him in frustration.

 

“Then more you shall get.” They soon rose to their peaks, quickly tumbling down together as Chrom muffled her voice with a kiss, his hips jerking erratically into her before snapping into place. Unconsciously, Robin’s legs spread wider, accommodating more of him into her, tears finally flowing as they kissed each other through their shared orgasm. As they settled back down, he pulled away and turned to his side, blindly reaching for the box of tissues to clean up.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Mm?” Chrom diligently started wiping away his leaking seed.

 

“I don’t think the tissue’s going to help.” Robin’s head lolled to the side, somehow smiling both appreciatively and ironically at his gesture.

 

“What do you mean?” He continued his work, staring unabashedly as his hands gently went over her cleft.

 

“We both need a shower and you know it,” she laughed, stretching her arms out, fingers clenching and unclenching expectantly. He stopped, gazing down at himself, back to between Robin’s legs then to her sweetly smiling face. “Carry me?” With a mildly exasperated sigh, he threw away the tissue before bending over, one arm supporting her behind her knees, the other around her mid back. Robin nestled in his arms, content like a cat.

 

_ ‘Sure would like to meet his sister. If this is what happens when she comes over, I’d like for her to visit more often.’  _ She smiled, turning her head into his chest as he carried her off to the bathroom.

 

“What are you grinning about?” He eyed her dubiously.

 

“Oh just thinking about how that was a nice change of pace.”

 

Chrom looked away, hoping she didn’t catch how furiously he was blushing. But he had to agree, it was a nice change of pace.  _ ‘Dear God please let her be in love with me too.’ _

 

“What time do you have to be up tomorrow?” Her feet dropped to the cool tiles, giving Chrom’s backside a once over as he went back out, armed with a change of clothes for both of them when he returned.

 

“Fifteen minutes earlier than usual? I still have to go back to check on my sister.”

  
“Okay.” She tiptoed, pressing a swift kiss on his cheek before dragging him towards the bath. “Come on, we really both need to get cleaned up. Slow doesn’t always mean not messy.” Robin laughed, shaking her head as she went about filling the tub with water. She caught him out of the corner of her eye, picking out soap, shampoo, and conditioner and busying himself as he helped. Her heart squeezed with affection as she watched.  _ ‘Dear God please let him be in love with me too.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the cues for the yoga scene from my various teachers at my studio! If you find any of them very poetic, it’s because my teachers are and meditation tends to be like that xD Also, can anyone guess what game Gaius and Robin were going to play? ahahaha
> 
> Lmao I went there again and sinned, even if I didn’t plan for it orz I never plan for these things and when it happens, I try to make the scene as organic as possible, in that I don’t try to force them.
> 
> ALSO FINALLY BOTH THESE TWO DORKS REALIZE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER but still don’t say anything… hahahaha… One day, they’ll say the magic words, one day… /stares into the distance
> 
> Relationship upgrade to mutual pining now? Is that even a relationship upgrade?
> 
> I’m trying to use as many characters as I can without forcing them into the story :o Most of them will largely be playing minor roles, except maybe Gaius and Frederick. They’re my favorite to write, besides obviously Chrom and Robin xD
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys orz I was really hoping to have this up last weekend but my computer conked out after trying to install a security update from Apple (???). I was panicking and freaking out because I was working on my thesis but hadn’t made any backups to the significant amount of revisions I had already started on orz Problem solved, lesson learned, but I’ve been pretty emotionally and mentally exhausted since then so I wasn’t up to writing. That and during the weekend, I was either out or asleep lmao
> 
> Anyway, I do write my fics in Google Docs so I didn’t lose any progress or sleep over them. I’d do the same for my thesis but all the specific formats required are just much easier to handle on Word…
> 
> In any case, I hope that that wild experience didn’t affect my creative writing mind too much because Lord knows it did for my technical writing xD

“You.” He cut her off with a kiss. “Need.” He pulled her back down for another one. “To.” He grunted, annoyed as he pressed a hand on the base of her skull. “Go.” He ignored the time on the decorative clock, apparently it actually worked, second hand ticking away smoothly. He’d always just assumed it was some curio she fancied. Robin stopped struggling when his hands moved to still her hips, sighing as she let him have his way, not particularly wanting to stop either but had to pretend anyway. He was the one who said he had to leave a bit early and now he was the one who was pinning her hips flat against him, her knees pressing in against either side of his own hips as they continued to make out on her couch.

 

“Dunwanna,” he murmured, pulling her back in after a brief break, eyes sparkling lowly as he watched her cheeks redden. His thumbs traced light circles where her pelvic bone jutted out on her hips, amused at the pleasured sigh that escaped her as she pulled away from his lips and settled into the crook of his shoulder. “Good?” He added a little more pressure, Robin melting further into him as she nodded, busying herself as she peppered kisses on his neck. Her actions belied her words, conspiratorial as she lifted her head slightly and sucked the soft skin below his ear.

 

“Babe…” she groaned, shivering as his hands traced her spine, starting from just above her waistband moving all the way to the base of her skull then back down, resting briefly on the dimple of her back before starting all over again. “Babe…” she whined, turning her head to stare at him, eyes glazed over in heady pleasure. “Your sister…” She moaned into him when he stopped in between her shoulder blades, applying different amounts of pressure with each fingertip, her body quaking.

 

“Is old enough to take care of herself,” he countered, much preferring the time he had left before work with Robin.

 

“What if she sees you coming out of here?” She managed to gather her wits about her long enough to still Chrom’s hands and pull away. He sighed, pressing a few kisses in the notch between her collarbone. “You said you weren’t ready.”

 

“I don’t mean to keep you a secret from them or anything,” he apologized, lifting Robin slightly to let her settle back down on the cushion.  _ ‘Especially since I’m still gathering the courage to confess.’ _ He sighed, slumping forward, his words when he asked Robin to slow things down ringing loudly in his head. “My family is just really nosy.”

 

“Your notoriously private family?” Her lips quirked into an amused smile.

 

“Precisely because we’re notoriously private, there aren’t a lot of people who really know us.” He pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose, trying to delay the inevitable.  _ ‘And by extension, not a lot of people really know me.’ _ He sighed again, grumbling as he pushed himself off the couch. “And this sister is one who will relentlessly tease, so do forgive me if I find the idea of introducing the two of you unappealing at the moment.” Robin laughed, playfully pushing him towards her door. “I get it, I get it. I’ll go home!” He paused, turning his head to face her. “Want to stay in and make something for dinner? I kind of want to go to the farmer’s market anyway.”

 

“Okay.” She smiled gently, waving goodbye as she pulled her knees close to her chest. He raised his hand and turned back around, closing the door with a soft click. Robin hid her face with her knees, hair falling forward as heat started to rise to her face, the tips of her ears bright and glowing against her white blonde hair. The fact that he was making her dinner made her heart skip a beat as her mind started to wander: when they’d officially move in together, looking and then choosing one of the brownstones she’d always admired, talks about marriage, how many children they wanted (two for her). She buried her head even deeper when she realized just how in too deep her fantasies were getting.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“This is the fastest you’ve ever written this much.” Libra waved his hand, indicating the thick manila envelope between them.

 

“What can I say, inspiration aplenty these days!” Robin munched on her salad, twirling her fork as she chewed thoughtfully. “But I have to say the pacing for this one is much slower compared to my other books. I figured since this is a trilogy, I could afford to spend my time world building just a little bit more than I usually do.”

 

“Oh is it?” The editor pulled out the top sheaf, flicking through the pages with practiced ease, eyes quickly scanning the paragraphs, before putting it back in the envelope. “It does have a different feel to it, but then I suppose that’s fine. Your bounty hunter…”

 

“Bird,” she cut in almost automatically.

 

“Bird?” He quirked an eyebrow upwards.

 

“Not her real name, but I’ll figure that one out later. Everyone in that world knows her as Bird because she’s flighty as hell, capricious, loves luxurious things, or as Gaius calls them affectionately, the shinies.” The writer sipped her iced tea, index finger lightly running along the rim as she smiled softly.

 

Everything Robin wrote was always calculated, even though she didn’t make it appear that way. It was precisely that aspect of her writing that drew him in, her foreshadowing and attention to the seemingly smallest of details had most critics singing praises. Robin had her flaws too, her tendency to be roundabout with her vocabulary at times, but her natural talent was undeniable. She drew up worlds and characters with such creativity that her books were always on the easier side to read and follow along, accessible to both the most advanced and the more casual readers of the genres she wrote.

 

“How much into the first book are you with this? Just so I can manage my expectations and my comments for you, considering the length of this first piece.” He hazarded a guess that she was about maybe a little more than a third of the way through, having worked on it for a couple of months already. 

 

“I didn’t want to get too far ahead without your comments, since I’m trying out something new. I think I’m about just over a fourth of the way done?” Robin laughed, a little sheepish. 

 

“A fourth? You weren’t kidding when you said you slowed down the pace!” Libra sounded surprised but not off put, thankful that the font size was large and the spacing between the lines was generous. “But I suppose I understand where you’re coming from. I’ll probably have something for you to work with in a little over a week.”

 

“That fast? Usually takes you more than that.”

 

“My work’s pretty staggered at the moment, so I’ve got a good pace going.” No matter how busy Libra was, he always sounded calm and in control, efficient in churning out his work and giving his authors the support they needed. “So, how are you and that neighbor?” He had half a mind to introduce himself, curious as to what it was about her neighbor that inspired all these changes in Robin. She did say that he was the reason she had suddenly come up with this idea and presented it to him instead of the outline she had originally been working on.

 

“Well,” Robin squeaked, turning pink as she remembered this morning and last night. It was the first the time she admitted to herself that she wanted more from this relationship, that she dreamt of things far beyond sleeping together and being convenient for one another. She wanted to be the one he came home to every single day, through the good and the bad and that they’d make it through everything together. She wanted the serious arguments, the ones that meant they were comfortable letting their guard down and showing each other they hurt. She wanted the pretty and the ugly, because it meant that they’d fight for each other, no matter how difficult things were getting.

 

“Robin?”

 

“Huh?” Her head snapped back up, eyes slowly focusing on her editor’s face.

 

“You alright? I suddenly lost you for a bit.”

  
“I’m fine, don’t worry,” she murmured, sipping her drink, the coolness parching her suddenly dry throat.

 

“If you say so.” He sounded unsure, but trusted her judgment just the same. “I’ll let you know when I have the revisions for you to work on.”

 

“Sounds good! Now come on, eat. Don’t make me look like a glutton, stuffing my face with food while you’re talking shop,” Robin chided, waving the menu at Libra.

 

“Glutton?” Libra scoffed, “I hardly think so Robin. You’re eating a salad and drinking iced tea.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Robin! So glad you could make it.” Cherche squeezed the blonde affectionately, pulling back with a warm smile on her face as she inspected her friend’s attire: charcoal gray coat, light wash straight cut jeans with the ankles rolled up, a thin-striped purple and white top with dolman sleeves. The pink haired woman deflated slightly when she saw Robin’s tennis shoes, white with a muted aubergine check on both sides, dark gray heel notch, a pair of thin lines in the same gray accenting the sides of the rubber sole. “Oh no matter. I have a pair of shoes you can change into while you try on some things. What’s your shoe size?” Cherche pulled Robin’s hand along, leading her towards the back where the mirrors and the platform were.

 

“Eight. What’s wrong with my shoes?” The blonde tilted her head slightly, the rubber soles almost scuffing the prettily varnished wooden floor as she followed. Her eyes roved around the floor, beautifully set up mannequins and racks of clothes everywhere. Cherche’s woman was strong and independent, polished and put together, ready to take on the world. She was especially drawn to the more tailored pieces, her work impeccable, the pieces looking as though they would fit like a glove.

 

“You’ll see darling.” Cherche laughed, soft and melodious as she entered an enclosed space. She mostly designed ready to wear but did offer alterations and occasionally made to order, the fitting room spacious and well lit. Off to the side were three fully dressed mannequins, each with very different outfits. “These are the kinds of clothes I thought you’d wear. I hope my estimate of your fashion sense is accurate?”

 

One was a casual dress, soft and flouncy but with darts at the bust to provide some structure, deep blue green foliage with bright purple flowers on top, blooming from the waist, tapering off at the top by her collar bone, at the bottom by her mid thigh, the pattern making the off white fabric appear even brighter. The second was a take on a power suit, sharp cigarette pants in a classic houndstooth fabric, paired with a relaxed chiffon white blouse and a black blazer with shawl lapels, sleeves rolled up and secured with a loop of fabric, buttoned by the elbow. The third outfit was what drew Robin in, fascinated by the work and the soft, powerful femininity it exuded.

 

“These are beautiful,” Robin murmured, reaching out to touch the top but almost hesitant.

 

“Try that one on. It’s the first one I put together when I thought of you.” The designer lips curved upwards, taking off Robin’s coat as she nudged the blonde towards the mannequin.

 

“Are you sure?” The blonde turned around, eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Absolutely! Why do you think I called you here in the first place? In the meantime, let me get those shoes I want you to wear.” Her smile was warm. This was why she loved designing clothes, the reaction of her clients when they put on her outfits, as though they were made only for them. She drew back the curtain and left Robin alone with the clothes, moving over to the built-in shelf filled with shoes, her brand’s name, Minerva, etched beautifully in rose gold on the insole. By the time Cherche was back, Robin’s head was poking out, cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment as she clutched the velvet curtains. “Let me see!”

 

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

 

“Whatever for?” Cherche lifted an eyebrow.

 

“You make it sound like I’m a model or something, like these kinds of things would suit me but I’m not really sure.” Robin was suddenly bashful, despite owning some fashionable pieces herself. She typically dressed in pragmatic, but classic pieces, ones she could throw on without much thought and still looked well-dressed. Sometimes, she’d gussy up and make herself feel pretty when the occasion called for it, but those events were few and far between, Robin jumping at the chance to play dress up when Chrom invited her to Arcadia’s staff Halloween bash.

 

“Come now, you know I do this for a living. Go back and step on the platform.” Cherche ushered Robin back in, breaking into a large, toothy smile when she saw the blonde.

 

“Well?” Robin squirmed, fingertips pressing against each other then pushing apart, cheeks reddening even further. The blush pink bustier shone prettily, the dupioni silk shifting from pale pink to peachier tone as she moved. The boning lay against her skin perfectly, not digging too deep to hurt but curving against her body’s natural contours. The underwire supported her bust without that too painful bite of an incorrectly fitted bra. It showed off her delicate clavicle and the freckling along her shoulders, the invisible zipper at the back dangling just below her shoulder blades, her bone structure birdlike just as she was named. 

 

The bustier was tucked primly inside a black pencil skirt that fell a couple of inches past her knees, loose enough to allow free movement but snug just the same. Overlayed atop the slightly stretchy cotton was a black alençon lace, falling to the middle of her shins to extend the skirt to an elegant tea length, the natural scalloping of the delicate fabric brushing gently against the length of skin it revealed. The slit at the back was long and gave a mysterious air, going as high up as mid thigh but not quite, the high cut hidden by a slight placket when her legs were side by side.

 

“You look absolutely stunning!” Cherche’s eyes widened, breaking into a grin as she thrust the sandals towards Robin. “Here, wear these and then let’s see if I need to take in anything.” She nodded, ears burning slightly more at the careful scrutiny she was under, Cherche’s gaze flitting from one rumpled section to another. The pale beige patent leather was snug on her, two thin straps running across the top of her feet, buckled securely around her ankles, Robin balancing easily on the three inch medium heels.

 

“You think so?” She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, a shy smile playing on her lips.

 

“You should know I do not give compliments lightly.” Cherche pulled out a few pins and tailor’s chalk, marking where the adjustments had to be made.

 

“What are you doing?” Robin turned her head around, gaze following the designer as she diligently worked.

 

“Seeing where I have to take it in. I daren’t see you walk out in this without it fitting you like a glove, after all.”

 

“No, no you don’t have to do any adjustments. It’s an honor and a pleasure enough to just have tried your clothes!” Robin protested, unable to move with the threat of pins pricking hanging over her.

 

“Robin, darling, it’s the least I can do, all these clothes I mean.” Cherche sounded serious.

 

“For what?”

 

“Chrom.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve never seen him so happy before, ever since the break up until just before he met you,” she replied matter of factly, stepping back to examine her handiwork. “Now, he’s starting become his old self again, or even happier I should think.”

 

“O-oh.” Robin dipped her head in embarrassment, cheeks burning at Cherche’s words.

 

“Come on then, let’s see how you look like in the other two outfits and see if any adjustments need to be made to those too.”

 

“I can’t possibly accept all of this Cherche.” Robin stared at her imploringly. “This is far too expensive!”

 

“Nonsense. You know how my husband and Chrom are childhood friends? He and I love him like a brother and are glad he’s finally moving forward.” Cherche placed her hand gently on Robin’s shoulder, turning her slightly to have the blonde face the mirror. “See, looks better with all these minor adjustments. I will not take no for an answer my dear, and know that I can drive a hard bargain.”

 

“Y-you said I make him h-happy?”

 

Cherche quirked an eyebrow, before settling on a smile.  _ ‘It seems these two are so painfully unaware of each other.’ _

 

“Cherche?” Robin tilted her head slightly, confused.

 

“Just trust me on this darling. Now off you go, change into the next outfit and wear the shoes again afterwards!” The designer drew back the curtains, leaving the blonde to her own thoughts.

 

_ ‘Is she saying what I think she is?’ _ Robin stared at the direction Cherche left in.  _ ‘No, he couldn’t possibly…’ _

 

.

.

.

.

 

It was easy to convince Frederick to accompany him to the farmer’s market, the man often going every weekend. Going in the middle of the week was a luxury he wasn’t about to turn down. He often cooked considerably sumptuous meals as some form of apology to his wife because of the odd hours working in the hospitality industry entailed. He was glad for the odd hours being far less brutal in the business side of things versus the day-to-day operations but his days could still be long. Still, it was an unwritten rule for himself to spoil Cherche where he could and this was one of them.

 

“Rather unusual for you to want to cook,” the brunet commented. Chrom shrugged, peeling off his coat and handing it to the attendant by the entrance.

 

“Pretty hard to cook for one.” Chrom had a game plan: pick out everything that Frederick would probably comment on (the man was a stickler for choosing just the right thing) then get all the simpler, and cold, ingredients last.

 

“I suppose I can’t argue with that. What are you making for Robin?” Frederick looked straight ahead, mindfully ignoring the obvious blush on his friend’s face despite making that comment with every intention of eliciting some embarrassed reaction on Chrom’s face. Cherche had texted him to casually mention Robin somehow and to report back to her what happened. It seemed her astute intuition was right on the money, as always.

 

“Butternut squash and parsnip ravioli with brown butter,” Chrom coughed as he moved along, brushing just past Frederick and making his way to one of Arcadia’s favorite farmers. Whenever the seasonal menu was due for a change, Chrom would go to the market with the cafe’s head chef, take stock, and talk shop. While Arcadia was generally an upscale, but rustic, French and Italian inspired cafe, the seasonal menu was their integrated farm-to-table concept, blending well with everything Arcadia was about: homey and classic with a sumptuous twist. “And thin-sliced, crispy shallots on top.”

 

“Sounds lovely. Any meat to go along with it?”

 

“No, seems too heavy for meat as well.”

 

Truthfully it was all so spontaneous he could have planned for meat, scaling back on the pasta to make room for some protein. But he figured she wouldn’t mind a vegetarian dinner: he was using seasonal ingredients, bonus points for being able to show off the results of summer cooking (culinary?) lessons his parents insisted they all take. It wasn’t so much that they were expected to become world-renowned chefs in their own right, but a solid background in cookery would give them a better appreciation for their eventual roles in the company. He always found it a little funny that he took to the lessons much more than his sisters, well, Emmeryn really. Lissa didn’t have enough patience and while Emmeryn had that smile and practiced hand of a domestic goddess, she was far too clumsy to do any sort of cooking on her own.

 

“I take it handmade pasta as well?”

 

“Yup, but I’ll get to that later. For now, vegetables.” Chrom picked up a sizeable squash, turning it around to examine. It looked good enough, the blue haired man attempting to put it in the cart before being interrupted.

 

“What, no, put that back.” Frederick frowned as he plucked the butternut squash from Chrom’s hand and put it back on the stack. “For someone who knows how to cook, it baffles me that you can’t choose the right ingredients.”

 

“Hey, what was wrong with that one?” Chrom protested, eyes widening marginally as he reached out to pick up the squash again. “I just don’t have the experience you do when it comes to choosing ingredients. I’m not the one in the farmer’s market every week.”

 

“When are you going to cook?” Frederick was trying to drive home a point, swiftly swatting Chrom’s hand away as he ignored his friend’s comment. It seemed that if cooking was going to become a regular habit, there was going to be a need to teach Chrom how to shop and start to develop relationships with his local butcher and fishmonger.

 

“Tonight. Hence the fresh ingredients from the farmer’s market.”

 

“Then get this one. There’s… nothing wrong with the other one, per se, but it’s not ripe.” Frederick pressed his finger lightly on the first squash, leaving a minor indentation. “See, needs time.”

 

“This is why you’re here!” Chrom laughed, slapping his hand flat across the brunet’s upper back. Frederick’s eyes narrowed slightly, sighing in defeat. He’ll need to see to Chrom’s further education in this matter but for now, the fact that his friend was slowly becoming his old self again was more than enough progress.

 

“So you say. Come on then, let’s go get the parsnips and the shallots before we get everything else you’ll need for the pasta.”

 

“I knew I could count on you!”

 

“It seems I’ve fallen victim to one of your schemes, though I suspected as much when you invited me to come here.” Chrom shot back a cheeky grin, eyes crinkling slightly in amusement. Despite his complaining, Frederick was actually enjoying himself. “Do you have any plans for appetizers?”

 

“Thinly sliced roast beef and caramelized onion canapes?” Chrom sounded a little unsure, wondering if it was too much. The canapes were the only way to add  _ some _ protein to the meal, without it being too heavy, and not add too much to the prep work he had to do in the limited time he had.

 

“How about dessert? Wine choices?” Frederick was going all out in his help.

 

“Wine? Viognier. I already have a good one chilling at home.” His phone buzzed in his pocket, prompting him to put his other hand up as he fished it out of his pocket.

 

_ [02:48:33 PM] Don’t get dessert! I’ll handle it :) Are you going to prep in my place? _

 

“Seems like I don’t have to take care of dessert.”

 

_ [02:50:01 PM] Yup. I’m in the farmer’s market right now. I should be back in about an hour. Dinner at seven? _

 

_ [02:52:17 PM] Sounds good! Will you need the oven? I’m baking. _

 

_ [02:52:45 PM] You can bake? _

 

_ [02:53:25 PM] Surprise! _

 

Chrom didn’t notice the wide smile creeping up but the brunet did, the older man gazing fondly at his old friend. He really did have to thank Robin at some point for all the changes she brought about. Chrom had taken to mostly closing himself off, hurting more than expected despite the fact that it was him who ended his relationship, like he was mourning the almost ten years he was dating his ex only for it to bear no fruit. Now, no matter how quickly he was finding himself falling even deeper with Robin, it felt right, like he couldn’t imagine life without her anymore and why he couldn’t move forward and confess. She knew he liked her, he said as much when they started to slow things down, but he couldn’t bear the thought that any change he made to the status quo would chase her away and leave him. He’d had a hard enough time truly moving on from his ex and he doubted he could do the same if things ended with Robin.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin hummed cheerfully, paper bag swinging along. It had been a while since she last baked but she always kept the essentials at home: eggs, butter, flour, sugar, vanilla extract. Gaius’ insatiable sweet tooth was always a boon whenever she decided to experiment but she hadn’t been feeling up to it lately. The idea that Chrom was making dinner made her smile, like she was living some domestic fantasy where she came home to a home cooked meal and a warm smile on her husband’s face.   _ ‘Oh God, did I just—’ _ Of course she did. It wasn’t hard to think of Chrom as husband material, even in the short amount of time that they knew each other but to think of him as hers? Now that was unchartered, maybe even unwarranted, territory. Still, she let herself dream just a little as she continued the walk home, picking up where she left off this morning.

 

She always wanted kids, a little girl and a little boy to call her own. She wanted their own home, not the house with a white picket fence suburban dream but a brownstone with all its wonderfully weathered bricks that had stories to tell. She imagined chasing after two rambunctious toddlers, the pair of them running away with glee on their faces only to eventually be pinned down by their exhausted parents, the four of them huddled up in a dog pile, breaking down in peals of laughter. She imagined nights when she knelt by their children’s beds, gazing at their peaceful faces and having to be coaxed out of their room and into their warm bed just across the hall, his gentle touch on the small of her back, soft and easy like it belonged there. 

 

A small yelp broke her from her reverie, dark brown eyes blinking in confusion as she managed to stop herself from bumping into someone waiting by the entrance of their building. “Sorry about that,” Robin apologized, tucking her hair behind her ear as she took a step back. The woman’s frightened-slash-startled expression stared back at her, like she feared Robin was going to attack her. “Are you looking for someone in the building? You can always ask reception inside.”

 

“Ah, no need! I was just about to go,” she murmured, bending her head slightly that her fringe covered her matching eyes. They were an unusual color, light brown and taupe-looking with a gray sort of undertone but her eyes betrayed some sort of lingering sadness. “Sorry for blocking your way.” With a slight bow and an elegant smile, she walked away, Robin swearing she heard her breath hitch like she was crying. The blonde continued to stare at the other woman’s back, confused as to why she had even been there.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“I’m home!” Robin called out, breathing in the aroma wafting from the kitchen. She had left Cherche’s store a bit later than expected, thoroughly embarrassed but appreciative of the designer’s generosity, managing to pop by the specialty bake shop she frequented for ingredients on the way home. That and some ice cream, despite the chilly weather.

 

“In the kitchen.” Chrom had his back turned to her, large spoon in hand as he mixed what she assumed were some pureed vegetables and some ricotta cheese in a large bowl. “Where’d you come from?”

 

“Oh here and there. Had a lunch meeting with Libra and then finally swung by Cherche’s store.” She kept quiet about her newly gifted clothes, cheeks turning slightly pink as she recalled the designer’s insistence that Chrom should take her out on a fancy romantic date and book a night in a lavish hotel. Robin was thankful for the puff of cold air from the freezer as she popped in the ice cream, a solid excuse if Chrom was going to ask why she was blushing.

 

“Fun I hope?” He knew how exacting Cherche could be, but given how she reacted to Robin during the Halloween party, Frederick’s wife probably spent the entire time fawning over the blonde in one way or another.

 

“You could say that.” Robin settled beside him, watching as he expertly spooned just the right amount of filling into the strip of pasta before glancing at the silkscreen on the canvas apron he was wearing. “You really do have a Kiss the Chef apron!” She grinned, one hand moving to fiddle with the knot at the back.

 

“Why on earth would I lie to you about that?” Chrom turned his head slightly, amused as he kissed the top of her hairline.

 

“I thought it was just terrible flirting on your part, to go along with my smartass comment.” Robin laughed, setting down her purchases on the counter, tucked against the wall and far away from his work space. “Want some help?”

 

“No no, you go and rest. I’m almost done.” Chrom shooed her away, stealing a quick kiss before nudging her towards the adjoining living room. “Are you going to prepare dessert now or later?”

 

“Later! It’s simple enough and doesn’t take a lot of time,” Robin called out, kneeling on the couch, arms resting on the back as she peered at Chrom. The domesticity before her was appealing in a way she never thought possible.

 

“What are you making?” He pressed the second layer of pasta on top, sealing, cutting, then brushing a light egg wash all with a deft hand.

 

“Bittersweet chocolate lava cake with Madagascar vanilla ice cream.”

 

“Oh?” He tilted his head towards her, lips slightly upturned.  _ ‘She remembered.’ _

 

“Uh huh.” Robin’s brown eyes shone brightly, definitely pleased with herself. He loved the juxtaposition of the hot, freshly baked cake and the coolness of the ice cream, the bitterness of the chocolate and the sweet smokiness of the vanilla. It was one of the few desserts he allowed himself to indulge in, mostly because no one ever made it the way his grandmother did. After dinner, Robin hoped to make him think no one ever made it the way she did.  _ ‘Sorry Grandma, but your little boy is going to be mine one day.’ _ She was slowly coming to terms with the idea of moving forward with Chrom, even though she was still embarrassed to talk about it with others.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin squirmed, Chrom tightening his grip on her waist, his lips on the column of her throat. “Chrom, let me go!” Robin laughed, trying to free herself, hands on his shoulders but his hold on her was far too secure. With an amused sigh, she gave up, content to just card her hands through his hair as his mouth moved to where her neck met her shoulder. “Thank you for dinner,” she murmured, forehead leaning down against the crown of his head as she fought the shiver down her spine.

 

“Likewise for dessert.” He pulled back, a tender smile on his face, eyes half lidded in satisfaction. “It was better than Grandmother’s, I have to say. She’ll probably strike me down if she ever heard me but one taste and I think she’ll agree.” Robin’s heart skipped a beat, cheeks stained red as she stared back.

 

“Don’t ever let her hear you say that,” she giggled, pressing a kiss on both his cheeks, her hands pushing his arms away from her.

 

“I want to live a long life so don’t you worry about that.” His hands drew up to her cheeks, dragging her down with him as he slumped against the couch, angling her head just so. Their lips crashed together, tongues and inner cheeks somehow still laced with chocolate and vanilla. “She’ll just have to taste it for herself.” He drew back just slightly, eyes crossing just a bit as his tongue traced her lower lip before sucking it softly.

 

_ ‘Taste it for herself?’ _ The thought was pounding in Robin’s head. Did Chrom mean to introduce her to his family? “What do you mean?” she squeaked, pulling away just enough to ask but quickly brought back down, eyes closing, her hands pressing just above his heart. She could feel its rhythmic thumping as she relaxed against him.

 

“To judge how good it is,” he whispered when he finally rolled her off his lap and onto the couch.  _ ‘To see how good you are, how sweet and thoughtful you are, that you’re best thing to ever happen to me.’ _ He towered over her, Robin’s blonde hair splayed against the dark fabric of the cushions. His stormy gaze raked over her, how wide open her irises her, the dark flush of her cheeks, the slight opening of her mouth, the quick rise and fall of her chest. Love and affection were welling up inside, threatening to burst out of him. He wanted to give in, to say the words with his arms caged around her, head dipping low to pepper her skin with sweet kisses.

 

“You really think so?” Her voice was breathy as her hand reached up to touch his face, faint signs of stubble on his cheek rough against her palm. Her eyes took in his warmth, how he leaned ever so slightly into her touch but his eyes trained on her. Electricity ran up and down her spine as his face turned, his breath hot against her skin as he lowered himself on one forearm as the hand near her arm clasped around her wrist, feather light kisses brushing against the line of her palm just beneath her fingers. She found herself wondering if it was deliberate, tracing along her heartline, if he believed in anything to do with palmistry.

 

“Babe, I know it is.” Chrom turned to look back down at the woman beneath him, heart swelling at the smile on her lips. 

 

“I…” Robin leaned up, crunching her core ever so slightly as she kissed him again, sweet and chaste and full of love. “I don’t know what to say…” The words she wanted to swirled in her mind. She wanted to whisper those three words again and again, enough so they’d both drown in it, but found that they were always caught in her throat. Whatever this was with Chrom was comfortable, her world full and bright. She was afraid to lose him if she said anything. Mathieu’s betrayal hurt but Chrom leaving her would devastate her.

 

He smiled, almost like he understood what she was saying. He let go of her hand, easily shifting them around until he carried her in his arms, her head tucked inward as he started to make his way to her bed. “I’ll draw you a bath. Stay in there and relax. I’ll take care of the dishes, go back to my place, shower then come back.” He glanced down briefly, catching a glimpse of her shy smile as her hands curled around his tie. “Sound good?”

 

“Mmkay.” She pulled at his tie, Chrom stopping dead in his tracks as she leaned upwards. Robin never knew she could feel like this, like she could fly away and accomplish everything she wanted to and come back home to the arms of a man who thought the world of her, who would send her off with a smile knowing she’d always come back to him, come back to the man who held her heart so carefully in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I START WITH DIABETES AND I END WITH DIABETES. idk if that makes up for the lack of an update last week, even though I did say I was going to update this story whenever I felt like it xD Which… is apparently every week… gdi self-indulgent fics, gdi. Taking over my life.
> 
> [These are Robin’s tennis shoes](http://www.whooscreative.co.nz/nike-sweet-ace-83-white-club-purplestealthdark-grey-tennis-shoes-4f2co5pg3-p-10137.html). I actually have a pair in a different colorway (white shoes, bright red check, blue piping around the sole where the leather meets the rubber). So I googled for a colorway that’d fit Robin xD I also envision Cherche’s aesthetic as a designer to be something a la Victoria Beckham and her personal style: chic, sophisticated tailoring and the occasional drape
> 
> [This](http://www.abeautyhub.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Casual-Dress-Designs-For-Girls-12.jpg) is the casual dress Cherche set out for Robin. I didn’t have any particular inspiration for the second except houndstooth cigarette pants xD [THIS](https://www.stacees.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/492x694/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/1/s10232474ezp-2.jpg) is the third outfit <3
> 
> Also, I know nothing about fall foods and wine pairings because I live in the tropics and I’m not the biggest wine drinker so all the foodie things I post are normally just me googling things xD
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for your comments and belief in me and whatever my mind thinks up next! I read (and reply) to every one of your comments and those plus the kudos given always push me to write more and better :3
> 
> Here I am, being a sap, because stuff’s about to happen. I mean, this thing is supposed to have a plot and while I would enjoy writing just… fluff and these two dorks just hemming and hawing forever, that isn’t the only thing I’ve been building up towards.

Robin grumbled, waking up to the incessant buzzing of her phone. Her skin felt oddly hot and her temples were pounding, but she shrugged it off, chalking it up to being woken up abruptly. Turning slightly, she blindly reached for her source of annoyance but felt herself pulled back, tickled by puffs of warm breath between her shoulder blades. With a sigh, she settled back down and faced Chrom, smoothing the crease of his brow with her fingertips. His skin felt cool and comfortable, much better than the uncomfortable heat of her own. Her other hand loosened his grip, just enough so she could reach over for her phone. When she finally did, her eyes widened as a loud groan escaped. There were five messages from a man she never expected to hear from again, a little more than surprised he still had her number but not really, considering how much familial affection he held for her and she for him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chrom pulled her back flush against him, her phone dropping softly on the bed, tangling their legs even more beneath the sheets. He peered at the side of her face through sleepy eyes, movements lazy as he pressed soft kisses along the freckling of her shoulder, ignoring the heat. He nosed the sleeve of her shirt off, one she pilfered, as usual, from his drawer, watching as it slid along her bicep. His hand dipped under the hem as he started to trace small circles on the ticklish expanse of skin just under her belly button. His fingers curled slightly every so often, his nails raking ever so gently across her stomach.

 

“Just a bunch of texts in the middle of the night,” she half lied, body stiffening part from pleasure, part from Chrom’s ministrations just this side of driving her crazy because he was attacking her ticklish spots.  _ ‘Also, how am I supposed to tell you that my ex’s father texted me, asking to meet? Not the best conversation starter, especially when they arrive in spades just before sunrise.’ _ Her eyes cracked half open, gaze hazily focused on the stream of light from the outside before landing on the clock on her side table, headache dulling slightly as she started to blink more slowly.

 

“Mmmmm.” He buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply as the scent of lemon and flowers lulled him back to sleep, his hand slowing but not quite stopping, almost like this was a habit. And it was. Not that she was complaining. She was more than thankful for their proximity, especially considering how easily cold she was, huddled up in blankets and sweaters when she could during this time of year. She was grateful for the warmth of his body, the ease and sense of security he brought every time they tumbled into their mattress and pillows. They shared a bed together ever since their first night but something changed when his sister came over for a visit.

 

Robin always found herself flush against Chrom, his hold on her waist more secure as they cuddled in bed. His shoulders were slack as he lingered beside her, almost like he were a newborn puppy following after his master. She swore she could imagine ears and a wagging tail every time she brushed his hair aside, her expression soft before she went back to whatever she was doing. Even the most innocent of touches seemed to kick them into overdrive. Their fingers accidentally brushing together made them burn brightly, stuttering and stammering their apologies as they quickly parted, settling into opposite ends of the room but their eyes flicking upwards to seek out the other. Every time their gazes locked together, they seemed to redden even further as they distracted themselves, steam coming out of their ears.

 

The phone buzzed again, lights flashing brightly even with the screen against the sheets. Robin sighed reaching for the stupid thing as she pulled it low against her chest, not that Chrom could see. He was far too busy between fighting to stay awake and falling back asleep, the latter likely to win the battle. She was wide awake now, wondering if she should tell Chrom about it but ultimately deciding against it. There was nothing to be worried about. He just probably missed her, as he always did when she left to go back to New Haven or when he left to go back to New York when their respective vacations were over. Still, it was a little weird, maybe more than a little really, that the father of her ex was inviting her out for coffee because he had something to discuss.

 

It wasn’t like Nolan Kilburn was her father-in-law, her relationship never came to that with Mathieu, but Nolan may as well be. He absolutely adored the significant others of his sons, in large part because he’d always wanted a daughter but was never blessed with one. He supposed his future daughters-in-law would take that spot and he had always been particularly fond of Robin, in large part due to his love of history and mythology. With a slight ache in her heart, she replied, feeling a little guilty at agreeing without telling Chrom anything.  _ ‘It’s not like I’m doing anything bad right? It’s just coffee. Maybe he wants to bond for old time’s sake.’ _

 

“Babe go back to sleep,” Chrom mumbled against her too warm skin, burying his face even deeper into her hair. His forehead lolled slightly, pressing firmly against her nape, almost absorbing any of her discomfort as she started to settle down once more.

 

Robin dropped her phone in the space between her pillow and the side table, reaching back to scratch behind his ear. She felt him shiver, a pleased hum thrumming in his chest as her eyes started to drift closed. His steady breathing was soothing, calming her mind as her body slackened, her hand pulling away only to rest on top of the arm around her waist. She drew her fingers against his knuckles, rising and dipping against the bones, moving forwards and backwards. Right now, she had all she needed in the world. She’d deal with Nolan later, repeatedly saying to herself it was nothing, that it was just a one off thing. Her phone buzzed again but this time her arms and her eyelids were too heavy to move, drifting back to sleep to the sensation of her back pressed fully against Chrom’s chest, his hand splayed across her belly almost possessively but ever so gently. She wondered if this was what it would be like if she were pregnant with his child before finally falling back to sleep.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom leaned back against his chair, the screws squeaking slightly in protest as he pushed his seat probably close to its limits. He twirled his pen like a baton, staring at his monitor, a few spreadsheets open but his eyes constantly drawn to the calendar at the bottom of the screen. The holidays were coming soon and his parents always insisted that they spend at least that together, ever since Emmeryn had left for college, now more than ever since they all lived apart. Well, Lissa still lived with their parents but with how long she was out for training or hanging out with friends, she may as well not be living with them at all.

 

He figured maybe he could get away with spending a couple of nights with his family then come back, depending on Robin’s plans for the holidays herself. She did mention something about missing her mother and she’d probably go home with Gaius leading the charge because he missed her mother’s home cooking. After they came back, maybe she’d be open to the idea of sneaking away for a week or so to another country where they could be alone together. Maybe he’d muster up the courage by then to ask her to start, officially, dating him.

 

“Knock knock.” A sweet but determined voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he sat back straight, chair still squeaking slightly. He’d have to have that looked at but the idea quickly disappeared as he found himself gazing back at blue eyes so very similar to his. “How’s my favorite son doing these days? Though I suppose a more accurate description is long lost. You haven’t come home at all recently and your father and I have been worried sick.” She frowned slightly, walking over as she rest a hand on Chrom’s shoulders, but her expression affectionate as always.

 

“I’m your only son. Of course I’d be the favorite. I don’t exactly have competition in that regard, Mother.” Chrom’s voice was mildly exasperated as he set a hand on top of his mother’s, sighing as he quickly saved everything he was working on. Just in case. “And Father? Worried? You must be talking about another man.” His father was not one to express many of his emotions, a man of choice words and high standards when it came to familial relations, but he and his sisters never once thought he did not love them. Sirius showed he cared in other ways, through action more often than not and had the greatest confidence in his children.

 

“Oh he does worry, you just never see it.” His mother, on the other hand, was much more vibrant and expressive, a good counterbalance to her sedate husband. “You should come home for a visit. It will make your father happy.”

 

“Yes Mother,” he murmured, standing up and pulling her into an embrace. “Now what brings you into the city?” He pulled away, arms akimbo as he tried to stare down against a woman he was more than a head taller but nevertheless cut an imposing figure.

 

“Is visiting my own son not a good enough reason?” She feigned hurt, her expression slightly aghast as she stared back at him with the same dark blue eyes.

 

“Of course not, but there’s always another reason with you,” Chrom laughed, deep and vibrant as tears started to collect in his eyes. He wiped them away, eyes wet but shining in amusement. “But I appreciate whatever lie you’re feeding me.”

 

“Who says I am?” She laughed, patting Chrom’s cheek. Another familiar voice cut her off before she could say anything else.

 

“Ah, Sofia! I thought I heard someone familiar.” Frederick’s face broke into a warm smile as he approached, kissing both her cheeks before pulling away. “Cherche said to expect you here after your fitting was finished.”

 

“What, so my childhood friends get told of your visit and I don’t? I thought I was your favorite son!” Chrom faked indignation, reaching out to grab his mother’s hand and squeeze it.

 

“A little bird told me some interesting news,” Sofia started, eyes glimmering low with mischief. Chrom swallowed. He could guess who that little bird was and he was starting to already regret having said anything to her, but at least had the foresight of not revealing too much. “So since I was coming for a fitting anyway, I thought I’d do some investigating on my own.” He swore in his head, glaring at Frederick who conveniently decided to turn his gaze away to try and find something interesting on the ceiling. “That you’ve been seeing someone.”

 

_ ‘Shit. I wasn’t ready for this.’ _ Chrom gulped, trying to steel himself and keep his expression neutral. He wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one. His mother had a way of latching on to the littlest things that would help. It’s why she was such a ruthless and formidable woman in business, coupled with people’s tendencies to underestimate her because of her rather sweet demeanor. If he didn’t say something now, his mother would wheedle the information out of him one way or another. “I’m sort of seeing someone.”

 

“Sort of?” Sofia raised her brow, half perplexed at her son’s admission but pleased just the same that he was finally moving on. “What does he mean, Frederick?” Chrom sputtered and nearly protested.

 

“It’s complicated. Even I don’t know the details but I have met her. By all accounts, she’s a wonderful woman and Cherche can’t seem to stop singing praises of her,” the brunet explained.

 

“If even you don’t know everything about this then it must be complicated.” Sofia crossed her arms, pulled into deep thought by all this.

 

“Hey, you both do realize the one you’re talking about is right in front of you,” Chrom groused, eyes narrowing as his gaze shifted from Frederick to his mother.

 

“Relax dear,” Sofia laughed, laying a gentle hand on Chrom’s cheek as she thumbed the prominent bone structure affectionately. It warmed her heart to know that after all this time, her only son was moving along, slowly but surely. “I’m just glad to know you’re finally ready to start dating again.” He blushed at her words but nodded slowly. “Is it serious?”

 

“Maybe.” Chrom swallowed the lump in his throat. “I hope so.”

 

Frederick stared, a little dumbstruck at Chrom’s comments.  _ ‘If what I saw isn’t serious then I don’t know what is! It seems that Cherche was right, that these two might be far too deep into each other that they can’t seem to see past two steps in front of them.’ _

 

“Well then, I hope you decide soon enough. Your father and I would very much like to meet the girl who seemed to have turned your life around. Just in time for the holidays too!” Sofia smiled, the one that said she was going to have her way. Chrom stifled his groan. Even if he were ready to admit his feelings towards Robin, he doubted he would ever be ready for the suffering he was undoubtedly going to go through from his mother and sisters. His father always wisely kept to his own devices and he was going to have no help against the women of his family, especially when his mother and Lissa ganged up on him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin fidgeted, still unsure why she was here. Nolan was the father of her ex and most people didn’t have a relationship with anyone involved in the life of their former paramour, especially their family. Even more so if the ex in question was a cheating bastard but she couldn’t help herself. Despite everything Mathieu had done to her, she still actually liked his family. She assumed Nolan was how a good father was supposed to be like. Mathieu’s younger brothers and their girlfriends treated her like she was one of them, his older brother and his wife always looked out for her one way or another. Sure she had Gaius and her mother, but they were never quite as lively as this, like this was the sort of thing she should be looking forward to when she and Mathieu got married. Robin always thought it would end up like that but Mathieu had to go and ruin it all. She didn’t care whether it was him who started it or the flavor of the week.

 

_ ‘I wonder just how much his family knows… Doubtful but I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news. Hi guys! You know the young hot shot investment banker among you? Yeah he’s been cheating on me for at least a year before we broke up. Thought you’d like to know that you’re all related to a bastard who is apparently attracted to anyone who’d open up their legs for him.’ _ Robin frowned, temples thumping even more as she did so, wondering just how terrible she was for thinking that. Surely they knew he was taken and just didn’t care? What if they didn’t and he tricked them all this while? She didn’t know which hurt more, whether the girl knew or not, but it didn’t seem to matter. All she did know was that Mathieu was fucking someone on  _ their bed _ like it was nothing at all, like he was flaunting and just waiting to get caught because he wanted to hurt her. Robin didn’t even know she did anything to deserve that kind of pain.

 

“Robin?” A warm hand lay gently on her shoulder, the blonde jumping slightly in her seat as she whipped her head back. Her face settled into a warm smile when her eyes met his green ones, hauntingly similar to her ex’s. “I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss on both her cheeks, her blush lingering as he pulled back and settled into the seat across hers. “There were some things that needed my attention and I didn’t want to be interrupted after I left the office.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine Nolan. I wasn’t here long myself.” Robin glanced at him quickly before concentrating on the menu in front of her. It was really weird, sitting in a cafe and having an afternoon snack with the father of someone she used to date. She always felt that Mathieu would age much like Nolan did, wrinkles here and there from frowning as he contemplated financial reports, laugh lines from raising five, presumably rambunctious sons, sandy brown hair graying slightly at the temples. “To what do I owe the honor of your time?”

 

“Please, I should be the one saying that.” Nolan peered over her, calling over one of the staff. “I’ll have black coffee and some shortbread.” He turned his attention back to Robin.

 

“Oh, do you have some hojicha?” Robin turned to face the waitress, fingers gripping the menu rather tightly. The server nodded, smiling as she asked whether Robin wanted it hot or iced. “Hot please, with some simple syrup on the side if you don’t mind.”

 

“I see you still take your tea with some sugar.” Nolan smiled, eyes crinkling slightly, elbows resting on the table, fingers interlaced, chin on top of the backs of his hands. Robin flushed, her lips quirked up into a slight smile, her expression shy. She always was, under the gaze of Mathieu’s father. She assumed that’s what one would be like, but not that she had the greatest benchmark either. Robin came from an old family, one steeped in tradition and holding their familial distinction on the highest of pedestals, but she was never one of them. Only by blood but she had renounced anything and everything to do with them. Why would she be loyal to kin who only ever thought of her and her mother as thorns in their side?

 

Her parents had been forced into marrying each other by her father’s family, scandalized by the fact that Validar had gotten some commoner pregnant out of wedlock. He kept up appearances for a few years, living in the same house but having nothing to do with them. Robin was four when she asked for a divorce. All she wanted was the money for child support as required by law and she wouldn’t cause a fuss. At the sound of finally being able to marry someone else, who Robin suspected her father didn’t even really love but wanted a younger, prettier little thing on his arm, and only having to pay up until their daughter was 21, Validar easily agreed. He insisted that Robin have no claim to his family’s fortunes and companies and even if her mother didn’t agree, she would have never accepted anything from the man who abandoned them.

 

“It tastes better that way!” Robin defended, crossing her arms over her chest as she finally gathered her wits about her.

 

“I don’t doubt it. You have excellent taste but I never did find myself taking to tea. It’s always been black coffee.” Nolan missed the casual conversations he had with Robin. He didn’t think he’d favor her out of all the significant others of his sons but he just had more in common with her, making it easier to talk with her.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Robin shifted under the table, moving her weight from the heel to the ball of her feet. 

 

“I know Mathieu has hurt you and I apologize for that.” Nolan’s eyes deepened, sad and regretful.

 

“What Mathieu did has nothing to do with you, Nolan. You don’t have to apologize.” Robin blew her hair away from her face, her gaze even and strong as she faced the father of a man she once loved.

 

“Whatever my sons do is on me. I raised them and I am embarrassed to know that one of them, however gifted he is in other aspects of his life, is so stupid to have hurt a wonderful woman and let her go.” Robin flushed at his words. Nolan was a good man and by the sounds of it, didn’t know what Mathieu did. “He didn’t ask me to do this but whatever he did, would you ever find it in your heart to forgive him and take him back?”

 

“I… I can’t,” she whispered, eyes downcast. Robin didn’t want to see the hurt in Nolan’s face. “Forgive him, maybe. One day. I’m not sure. But take him back, that’s one thing I know I can never do. I can’t go through what he did to me. Not again.” For all the love she had in the world for Mathieu’s family, and the love she once held for him, she would do this last favor. She wouldn’t ruin her ex-boyfriend in the eyes of his family.

 

“I thought you might say that, but you can’t blame an old man for trying can you? I love you as much as I would if I had my own daughter.” Nolan sighed, trying to hide any disappointment from his voice and face.

 

“Nolan…” Robin struggled resisting to reach out and place her hand on his arm.

 

“Will you do me one favor though?” His clear green eyes bore into hers.

 

“If I can.” She was probably going to regret this but it couldn’t hurt to hear the man out.

 

“Patrick proposed to Lena. They’re having their engagement party in a few weeks and would love it if you could attend.” Robin’s eyes widened.

 

“I have no more ties to your family, Nolan. I don’t think it would be right for me to go.”

 

“Nonsense. They love you like a sister and would be thrilled if you could come. In fact.” Nolan paused, sitting up straight as he pulled something out of the pocket inside his suit. “They asked me to give you this.” Her name was written in a dainty script, Lena’s hand, the black ink stark against the cream cardstock.

 

“I can’t.” Despite her words, she took the invitation anyway, her hands shaking.

 

“Think it over, please. They know it’ll be too much to ask for you to go to the wedding but at least the party. It’ll only be family and close friends. We promise no awkward situations. No one will ask about you and Mathieu. They just want to see you, that’s all.” She could hear the sadness in his voice, at having lost someone near and dear to his heart.

 

“I… I have to go,” she mumbled, the legs of her chair scraping as she pushed it back with her knees. Picking up her coat and her bag, Robin took one last look at Nolan and left with a wistful smile, ignoring the server who was carrying her tea and sugar.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin didn’t even remember how she got home, everything a blur after coffee with Nolan. As soon as she got home and locked the door, leaving the bolt undone for whenever Chrom would be back, she shucked everything off. Her boots were kicked to the side, coat strewn on the floor, keys haphazardly dropped on the table where the bowl was. A trail of her clothes followed, like she wanted to rip off her suddenly blazing hot skin despite the chill outside, somehow managing to reach her bathroom in her underwear, her phone unceremoniously tossed on her bed. At the moment, she didn’t care about the mess she’d made in her own apartment. She’d deal with it later. Staring at the mirror, she’d only just noticed the tear tracks on her face, her runny mascara and smudged eyeliner.

 

Her right hand traced along her sides, skin burning as her fingertips travelled upwards, stopping just before alabaster met black-blue. For some reason, today, her tattooed ribs were scorching but her hand stayed put, her eyes staring at her own reflection as she traced the silhouette of the flying birds. Robin got the tattoo as to symbolize her freedom, like birds soaring through the sky. It gave her more than just that and all she did in return was to keep secrets from the man she met that night, the same man she was expecting to come home to her every night since then. Grunting, Robin stripped, throwing her bra and panties in the hamper, and switched on the shower head, letting the cold water blast on her skin. 

 

Her skin felt raw after, Robin scrubbing repeatedly as though that would help remove any of the guilt she felt. One part of her said she didn’t really do anything wrong. She wasn’t cheating on Chrom and all she did was meet someone for coffee, although that someone happened to be her ex's father. Still, she left as soon as she felt like the situation was starting to get out of control, warning lights blowing up as soon as Nolan mentioned Mathieu. She wondered if it was naive of her to hope that Nolan wanted to meet because he had an interesting book to share or had some questions on something he had read recently. Thinking back on it, it was pretty obvious that he wanted to discuss something about his family, considering the number of messages and the time he had sent them.

 

Woozy despite the chilling water, Robin slipped on underwear, a pair of threadbare shorts, and a shirt so thin it may as well be thrown away. She was always drawn to comfortable, old things whenever she felt under the weather and this certainly counted. Her phone flopped to the free side of the bed when she climbed in, pulling the covers just under her chin as she curled inwards, staring at the too large bed. Her lids felt heavy and her bones ached, feet kicking under the quilt when everything suddenly felt so hot. The last thing on her mind was how she should probably reply to the message she just received as she struggled to find the sweet spot in her bed, trying to sleep the pain, and guilt, away.

 

_ [05:31:17 PM] My mother suddenly showed up and insisted on having dinner. I’ll come straight back home to you when we’re done. _

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom sighed, staring at his watch as he waited for the elevator door to open. He loved his mother, he really did, but three hours of dinner with her, Frederick, and Cherche was a bit much, especially under the furtive gazes of the women at the table. The brunet was kind enough to spare him any knowing glances but doubted that would last for very long. He eyed his phone, stepping out in the hallway of his floor once the doors opened. It was unusual for Robin not to answer. He frowned, wondering if anything happened as he fished out his keys from his pocket and unlocked her door. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

 

He quickly set everything aside, locking the door before picking up the trail of clothes she left behind. Robin wasn’t a messy person by nature. There were times when he teased her about how her desk always looked while she worked, hands somehow always covered with ink stains when she wrote down her thoughts in her notebook for ease of reference. Organized chaos she called it, sticking out her tongue every time. Chrom’s heart nearly stopped when he reached the door jamb of the bedroom, suddenly thankful that whatever he dropped to the floor made a soft thud, quickly crossing the few feet between them as he knelt beside her.

 

“Babe?” His hands were trembling, reaching out to wipe her sweat drenched hair even with the aircon humming quietly in the background. He pulled his hand back quickly, her skin searing.

 

“Hey you,” Robin croaked, eyes cracking open. “Have you eaten dinner? What time is it anyway?” She tried to push herself up to seated but her elbows were shaking, wincing at the slightest effort.

 

“You have a fever,” Chrom murmured, eyes downcast.  _ ‘So that’s why she didn’t reply.’ _

 

“I do? Oh, I didn’t realize. Everything just hurt, so I thought I’d sleep it off,” Robin replied quietly, turning her head to face Chrom.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“I don’t remember. I had some food before coming home. When I got here, I showered and just went to bed.”

 

“I think there’s some leftover soup. I’ll go heat it up.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Robin pouted, pulling up the covers until just below her nose.

 

“Eat. You’ll be even weaker if you don’t.” Chrom pulled his phone out and started dialing a number. Putting his phone to his ear, his free hand stroked her hair, smiling gently. “Frederick? Yeah, I know. Listen, I won’t be going to work tomorrow.”

 

“What, no! I can take care of myself,” Robin protested, weak but trying to be forceful just the same.

 

“Clearly you can’t,” Chrom chided, pulling his phone away from his mouth. Robin frowned and stared as hard as she could. “Robin’s sick. Fever. Her forehead’s pretty hot so might be a high one but I haven’t gotten a reading yet. Don’t tell Cherche. Knowing her she’ll fly over here and cause a fuss. Yeah, I’ll be fine. I can always work a bit from here anyway. Thanks.”

 

“Go home and rest, Chrom. You still have work tomorrow.” Robin turned her back towards him, curling into herself even more. She wasn’t sure if she was red from the fever or from the fact that Chrom was going to take a day off just to take care of her.

 

“No I don’t.” He turned to her side table, fishing out the thermometer from the drawer before turning back to Robin with a stern look on his face. “Here, take your temperature. When I come back, you’ll eat the soup, take your medicine, and go back to sleep. If your fever isn’t better in the morning, I’ll take you to the doctor.”

 

Just before Robin could open her mouth to protest, Chrom pressed a gentle kiss on her hairline and left. Her dark brown eyes stared at the door.  _ ‘What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to tell him I met with Nolan behind his back?’ _ Robin sunk further into her bed, putting the sensor under her tongue like she was told to do.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Sleep came easier after she had eaten and taken her medicine. Chrom had pulled a chair from the dining room, quickly showered, and brought some towels and a basin of cool water back when he settled back into his seat. Before falling asleep, Robin grumbled at how she could take care of herself and how Chrom didn’t need to bother. He ignored her all while dutifully changing the now dry towel on her forehead with another, the blonde thankful for the coolness. He held her hand in his, fingers curling as he gently told her to go back to sleep. He’d be there when she woke up again in the morning. And he was, half-sprawled on her bedside, cheek resting by the edge of the mattress, his hands never leaving hers. He must have been awake all night, changing the cool towel on her forehead and waiting for her fever to break. Exhaustion must have finally caught up to him now, when her breathing seemed to be a little easier and the frown on her face finally gone.

 

Robin eased her hand out carefully, reaching out then gently running her fingers through Chrom’s hair, untangling it while making sure not to wake him. She had already felt so much better, the ache in her bones and the tiredness of her muscles gone. She was thankful that he forced her to eat, otherwise her stomach would be growling loudly in protest. Absently, she turned to face the windows, soft light peering through the thin section of the sheer curtains not covered by the blackout ones they were paired with. She followed the light with her gaze, the rays resting on the crown of Chrom’s head. “I love you,” she whispered, her eyes widening and throat catching barely a second later when she realized what she just said.

 

Chrom shifted, Robin stiffening as she quickly pulled her hand away. He grunted, turning his head slightly and burrowing his face deeper against his forearm. She took shallow breaths, trying to make sure that he didn’t hear anything, but wondering why on earth she was afraid if he had heard. Clearly she held a special place in his heart. He wouldn’t have done everything that he did in the months they had known each other if that weren’t the case. He wouldn’t have so easily decided to take the day off just to take care of her while she was sick, even the slightest of touches making her aching bones hurt even more. Cautiously, Robin reached out once more, fingers gently curling around his exposed ear, the pressure against it making Chrom sigh in satisfaction as he shifted to a more comfortable position. His eyes opened lazily, stifling a yawn as he sat up.

 

“Good morning,” he rasped, throat a little dry and back aching. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better, thanks to you.” She thumbed his cheekbone, Chrom covering her hand with his as he leaned into her palm.

 

“Did you say something? I thought I heard you speak.” His blue eyes bore into hers, Robin’s breath catching in her throat.

 

“Just… thank you,” she lied, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks.

 

“Are you sure your fever’s gone? You look a little red.” Chrom’s brow furrowed, free hand reaching out to brush her hair back. Her skin was cool to the touch, back to normal. “No, doesn’t seem like you're still sick.”

 

“Yeah, I think it’s gone,” she mumbled, embarrassed at nearly having been caught.

 

“Are you up to eat breakfast?”

 

“Pancakes?” Robin looked at Chrom shyly, wondering if after all this if she could still make one more selfish request.

 

“Sure.” Chrom laughed, leaning over and kissing her right in the middle of her forehead. “Anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON’T HATE ME. I mean, it’s mutual pining for a reason and you guys all know how these dorks STILL haven’t mustered up the courage to say anything orz
> 
> While writing this chapter, I realize I’ve been going a lot more slowly. Probably because since we’re getting into having more serious and dramatic moments. I suppose it takes me longer to write these kinds of things because I’m not as easily satisfied with my writing these sorts of things versus smart ass, banter-like things. I guess this means that while I will try my best to still have weekly updates, there may be some occasions where I’ll need two weeks (or more??? hopefully not) before I can post an update. I’d rather take more time and make sure everything is up to my standards than post every week just to say that I did.
> 
> That and for some reason I’ve been getting pretty busy. I’m either out for a good part of the day and then am just too tired and tuckered out to write when I’m finally home OR, I’m exhausted and asleep lmao. I live in the tropics and it’s constantly like, 38C/ 100F and my energy is easily zapped out by the heat (plus that and being in really bright places are triggers for headaches for me)...
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should always say that the next update may come in two weeks. I always seem to defy all odds and finish writing within a week.

Maldives. He’d surprise her with a trip to Maldives. Chrom’s finger flicked up on his tablet, entranced by the clear blue waters, pristine white sand beaches, easily accessible from the overwater bungalows, some even with their own plunge pools. They could spend the day swimming in the ocean, maybe snorkeling or surfing if she knew how. Maybe afterwards they’d walk around barefoot, the white sand sticking to their damp feet and legs, holding hands and swinging their arms between them. Or, they could sit down and just take in the sight before them, Robin’s head leaning against his shoulder and every now and then, he imagined he’d turn to face her, lips quirked up into a smile, and steal a kiss. She’d probably laugh, soft and melodious, gently smacking him in response. Then maybe, before the end of the trip, he’d tell her exactly how he felt about her.  _ ‘There was no way she’d reject me in an island paradise, right? Especially if I spend the entire week dropping all these little hints and building up to the moment… right?’ _ Lost in his thoughts, Chrom nearly jumped out of his skin while quickly changing apps when he felt Robin press herself against him, her arms circling around his neck .

 

“Hey you. Still working?” Robin burrowed her chin into the crook of his neck, kneeling upright, as she peered at the screen. He could feel the warmth of her skin, a few stray drops of water trickling down slowly from her face to his shoulder. Her hair was still a little damp, Robin never really able to fully towel dry her thick, glossy tresses. Her peculiar, but pleasant just the same, combination of lemons and flowers had long since become his favorite scent: the water lily shower gel she used and the lemon verbena shampoo that seeped into her hair, crisp and sweet but not overly so. He breathed her in, taking in the smell deep into his lungs, lips curling into a small smile.

 

“No, just browsing. Waiting for you,” he murmured, flipping the magnetic cover over and setting the tablet down on his side table, Robin clinging to him as her knees dragged forwards and back on his sheets. It had been a while since they stayed in his apartment, Lissa staying over sporadically, even though she had her own serviced apartment, and Robin getting sick both playing a big role. Not that he minded, but it just felt a little different to see Robin in his bed, under his covers, now that he had all but confessed to her. He was hoping her Christmas and New Year’s plans would allow them a quick getaway, away from the hubbub of the city and the prying eyes of friends and family. He turned, Robin falling to seated on the bed, legs splayed out as Chrom crawled in between. “Bed?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Robin reached up, cupping his face, the sleeves of his old shirt slipping, revealing the freckling along the curve of her shoulders. Chrom had long since given up trying to save his clothes from being used as sleepwear, instead setting aside some old, but still useable, shirts in her drawer. “Do you have to go?” Robin’s thumbs ran across his cheekbones, soothing and relaxing, before she dropped her hands down to his neck and pulled herself closer. He still towered above her, Robin dipping her head back slightly as she craned her neck, exposing the long column, her hair falling like a waterfall.

 

“They planned this months in advance.” Chrom sank down, knees and shins folded under him, lower legs bearing his weight. His hand reached out, settling at the base of Robin’s skull as he tilted her head back up. “It’s just a couple of days you know.”

 

“But it’s starting to get really cold.” She averted her gaze but her cheeks were starting to redden prettily.

 

“You still have that giant teddy bear, remember?” He laughed, pulling her head even closer as he pressed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. Her rare bouts of neediness were adorable.

 

“Not the same,” she pouted, eyes narrowing and irises darkening.

 

Robin could say the most endearing words, though he supposed it was precisely the reason why she wrote for a living. Heat started to pool low in his belly, eyes slowly becoming unfocused while she squirmed in his grasp, her hands tracing along his bare chest before moving lower and lower. It was one of the few times he was thankful for the pleasant coincidence he had forgotten to bring a shirt with him to change into, and the fact that the call of the bed was too strong to resist. With or without a top, the warmth between him and Robin was comfortable enough, seeping into his skin as their legs tangled under the blanket. A particularly strong shiver ran down his spine when her endlessly talented fingers started drawing idle paths along his iliac furrow, her devilishly sinful mouth sucking a bruise right above his heart as though to declare to the world he was hers. She pulled away with a loud pop, lips smacking almost hungrily as she glanced at the blooming redness on his chest, a smile on her face.

 

“Robin…” Chrom’s eyes started to roll back as she pressed insistently on his waist, pushing him down on the bed, his back arching and hips bucking ever so slightly.  _ ‘Thank God this is a king size, otherwise my head would be hanging against the sides.’  _ She sank down against his stomach, rolling her hips as her core just barely grazed his abdomen. His eyes snapped wide open as he raised himself on his forearms, staring at the woman on top of him incredulously as she fully seated herself on him. Her smile was almost wicked and he could read the hunger and desire on her face as she reached her arms forward, hands opening and closing expectantly. Robin wasn’t wearing any underwear and she was pressing her arousal shamelessly against him. “What am I going to do with you?” Chrom laughed, head falling back, his laugh suddenly breathy and rough when she rolled her hips one more time.

 

“Fuck me senseless until the only thing I know is you?” Robin pressed her chest against his, inching upwards as she reached for his lower lip. He groaned as he let his arms give in, landing flat on his back as Robin’s kisses became more insistent. He started to pull up her shirt, just enough to reveal the swell of her ass, his hands cupping her curves as he pushed her up. She smiled against his lips, hands moving to either side of his head to cage him beneath her.

 

“Have to wake up early tomorrow,” Chrom protested, his mouth barely leaving hers before pulling her back in.

 

“Your little friend doesn’t seem against this.” She wiggled her hips for effect, pressing herself against his already straining erection.

 

He suddenly hated how honest his body was.  _ ‘Fuck me.’ _ Chrom blinked, his choice of words somehow apt but damning just the same.

 

“I’ll do all the work. You just lie down there and enjoy,” she murmured, lips drifting to his ear before moving down, starting to trail open mouthed kisses along his torso. His body tensed at every press of her lips, relaxing slightly when she lifted her head as hot puffs of her breath danced along his skin before she kissed him again. The muscles on his back and shoulder girdle were rippling against the sheets, his skin on fire as she bit on his waist band, pulling down his sweat pants just enough to let his still clothed cock spring free, her eyes shining with amusement at the telltale dark spot on top. “Someone’s a little happy tonight.” Her hands pushed his thighs slightly, her lips hovering against his tip.

 

“Woman if you don’t do anything—aaaahhhh!” Robin cut him off, taking just the head into her mouth, sucking noisily over his boxer briefs as her nails scratched the garter riding low on his hips. His back flew up, forearms digging into the bed, feet pointing and toes curling.

 

“Better?” Robin glanced up, mischief playing in her half lidded eyes as she let her cheek rest against his likely weeping erection, his body slowly coming down. Before Chrom could say a word, she quickly pulled down his boxer briefs, cock finally released of its restraints, as she sank her mouth down halfway, one arm against the mattress for support, the other tucking her hair behind her ear before languidly circling around the base of his arousal. Every time he tried to say something, her hand squeezed, his words devolving into deep moans of pleasure.

 

She breathed deeply through her nose, alternating between flicking, and occasionally pressing, the flat of her tongue against him and sucking, inching down slowly along his engorged length. Robin could feel he was close, hips bucking and thrashing as he somehow tried to hold onto any control he might have so as not to hurt her. She didn’t mind, intensifying her ministrations as she pushed Chrom over the edge, his moans deep and guttural, Robin helping him through his orgasm as she continued, suckling and swallowing until the end. She pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting her mouth and his length, cheeks a little more than full. He managed to lift his head up and focus his gaze just in time to watch her gulp his seed down, eyes barely more than slits, her expression displaying her satisfaction.

 

“Really, what am I going to do with you,” Chrom croaked, falling back, dick half hard at the sight of Robin. It started to twitch when her fingers traced the underside, the pressure from her nails just enough to be on this side of tickling, scratching up and down his length, slowly working it back to full hardness.

 

“I hope you’re not thinking that was all.” Robin’s voice was barely a whisper but her words rang loud and clear in his ears.

 

“Early start tomorrow,” Chrom protested weakly, back lifting and hips bucking unconvincingly as Robin guided him to her entrance.

 

“Mmhmm.” Her eyes sparkled darkly as she slowly sank down on him, inch by agonizing inch. If she was going to be denied Chrom for a couple of days, whether they were going to have sex or not, she was going to have her way with him tonight. Though his words might say one thing, his body and expressions were all but calling for her to go on, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips when she had fully hilted him within her. “Sleep on the way then.” She pressed herself against him, the thin cotton of her shirt a barrier between their skin, as she kissed him, her tongue parting his lips as her hips moved almost too sinfully. Every time Robin raised her hips, she nearly pulled him out, leaving just the tip in before pushing him fully back inside.

 

“Robin…” He was slowly losing his mind, if he hadn’t already, his hands pushing up the shirt. She obediently followed his cues, his hands tugging as he pulled her arms out from the sleeves, the shirt pooling around her neck as her pebbled nipples grazed against his own, the fullness of her chest soft and firm on top of him. They pulled away briefly, catching their breath, eyes never leaving each other as Chrom fully divested Robin of her only article of clothing.  _ ‘Sleep be damned. There’s a goddess on top of me and I still don’t know which church or temple to go to to thank whatever being above ever decided we should meet.’ _ His thoughts were cut off once more when she dragged him back for a kiss before pulling away completely as she started to ride him harder. His hands moved to grip her waist, her own finding purchase on his forearms as she continued to undulate on top of him, head thrown back in complete and utter ecstasy, the pair of them losing themselves in each other as praise fell from their lips like honey.

 

Chrom sunk in the back seat tiredly, dark circles under his eyes, frowning at the brightness outside. He was exhausted, the pair of them going at it for hours with brief respites between each round, almost like they were going to drown if they weren’t physically connected. He figured he had barely two hours of sleep, body like lead as he dragged himself out of his apartment. He was thankful he had the foresight of already packing, having just enough time to stand under a blast of cold water for a minute or two and munching on bread and butter before having to go out the door.

 

“You look like absolute shit,” Frederick commented, not mincing words, as he crossed his legs, settling against the plush leather after securing his seat belt. He glanced at Chrom sideways, gaze moving up and down, noting the bonelessness about him.

 

“Had a hard time sleeping,” Chrom half-lied. The brunet raised a brow but said nothing else.  _ ‘I really shouldn’t have let Robin have her way. Now she’s curled up in bed like a happy cat and I have to struggle through today’s planning sessions with hardly even two hours of sleep under my belt.’ _

 

.

.

.

.

 

Gaius struggled to keep his right eye and lips from twitching. It was a tic that popped up whenever he was annoyed with Robin and he most certainly was at that moment. She was humming some melody he didn’t recognize, her fingers were drumming against the tabletop, the elbow of her free arm was propped up, her chin on resting on her palm, her eyes glazed over like she was in love. And she was. He swore he could see hearts in those brown irises and it made shivers run down his spine. Gaius loved sweet things, he obviously did, but this was one kind of sweetness that made him sick to his stomach: lovestruck, daydreaming Robin. He was happy for her but he hated her inaction. It just wasn’t like her. Sighing, he sat down across from her, reached over and flicked her right in the middle of her forehead.

 

“Hey!” Robin glared at Gaius, rubbing the reddening spot gingerly. “What was that for?”

 

“You looked happy.” He scowled, forehead creasing. Not that he could keep the expression for very long, but managed to at least hold out until Robin spoke.

 

“And me being happy makes you want to hurt me? No wonder we broke up,” she grumbled, propping both elbows on the table as she leaned forward, chin on her palms.

 

“Ha ha,” Gaius drawled, lips curving up into an amused smirk. “So I take it things have moved forward with Blue?”

 

“Kind of?” Robin turned away, glancing at Gaius’ messy living room. Her best friend groaned, sprawling himself across his table.

 

“What on earth is wrong with you?” He mentally added ‘two.’ Robin would never believe him if he said Chrom was head over heels in love with her too. The buzz of his phone cut off anything else he was about to say, Robin sticking out her tongue in response as he frowned. The blue light on his screen reflected in his eyes, Gaius struggling to keep a neutral expression on his face.

 

_ [02:12:18 PM] Do you know Robin’s plans for the holidays? Was thinking of surprising her with a trip out of the country over the new year. _

 

“…You have a shit eating grin on your face. What are you planning this time?” Robin frowned, pursing her lips.

 

“Oh nothing, just a thing at work. Nothing you need to concern yourself with Bubbles,” Gaius replied quickly, 

 

_ [02:14:30 PM] We’re flying out to San Francisco for Christmas at her mother’s. We’ll be back on the 27th. _

 

Cassandra all but adopted Gaius, his parents leaving him behind every night to party or do something, crazy, stupid, or oftentimes both. Despite her own troubles and burdens, she took him in, Gaius later filing for his emancipation in high school. It wasn’t as hard as he’d thought, getting his parents to agree anyway. They never particularly wanted him and they always left him to his own devices. Gaius had been prepared to drop out of school and find a way to make money off his quickly growing programming skills, leaving Cassandra and Robin free from any burdens he brought along with him. Robin’s mother insisted he stay, saying his rent would be to help around the house, do chores, halving them with Robin, stay in school, and study so he could get a scholarship and get a degree. He’d felt so guilty when he and Robin started dating for a bit and if Cassandra knew, she never said a word and patiently waited for them to tell her themselves. Not that their relationship led anywhere.

 

When they were filling out college application forms, Cassandra had been a mother hen to them both, excitedly peering over their shoulders to see what forms they were filling out and what majors they were considering. At the time, Robin had already won a few competitions hosted by various publishers, a number of them already trying to get her to sign a contract with them before she even mailed in her first application form. In the end, Libra had won her over, with the promise of understanding how important education was to her and that part of the contract was a generous royalty, part diverted into a fund to earn interest, another part went towards her tuition, another to a savings account, and of course some spending money for herself. They’d be happy, and consider their investment well worth it, if she could publish at least one book and start working on a second while she was still studying, and maybe write short stories or pieces for any anthologies they had planned.

 

Gaius didn’t do too shabbily either, having found a scholarship for himself and a lucrative part time job that allowed him to expand his programming, and though he never admitted it to anyone, his hacking skills as well. Why he went down that path, Robin could never quite understand, but Gaius said the hacking work he did was always above board. He was one of those white hat types, the ones who exposed security flaws in an attempt to inform the company of any possible weakness in their systems. Or, more specifically, one of the blue hat ones that companies hired to see if an outsider could spot anything their internal IT security department had missed. The pair of them had been worried leaving Cassandra alone but she insisted they go wherever they wanted to, Yale as it turned out. 

 

When they got their acceptance letters, Cassandra announced that she’d been offered a promotion to head her employer’s new offices in San Francisco, saying she’d be fine moving to a new city by herself. She’d raised her children to be tough as nails and independent, just like her. They managed just fine financially, affording a few luxuries here and there, thanks to Cassandra’s work ethic and strong presence in her company. It was that kind of headstrong, go get ‘em attitude she wanted to impart on Robin and Gaius, mostly successful by the looks of things.

 

_ [02:15:47 PM] Don’t say a word. In return… There are a couple of new desserts they’re developing in Dolce and they’re about finished. I’ll let them know when you’re coming so you can help them fine tune it. _

 

For all Chrom’s disbelief of how much of a sweet tooth Gaius had, it couldn’t be denied that the man had great taste for dessert. While he did prefer things mostly doused in sugar, he understood proper balance of flavors. If Gaius ever got bored at his job in IT, he’d certainly have one in Dolce in helping in the development of new items for the menu, seasonal or permanent.

 

_ [02:15:55 PM] Deal. _

 

“Seriously, that creepy grin is on your face. What are you planning?” Robin felt a cold shiver down her spine, already thinking up crazy scenarios in her head about the things her best friend was planning.

 

“Nothing you should worry your pretty little head over.” Gaius reached over and ruffled Robin’s hair. “Now come on, we’re here to play games and I haven’t seen a single pixel scroll by on my TV!”

 

“Now whose fault is that?” Robin muttered under her breath, sighing as she let herself be dragged over to the couch. Her phone buzzed, reminding her she had a yoga class early the next morning, an experimental class that Olivia invited a select few of her regular students. A sudden idea popped in her head. “Hey Gaius?”

 

“Hm?” The orange haired man turned around, tossing Robin the controller while he slumped back on the couch, the intro screen from the system buzzing to life.

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

Gaius stared, incredulous. So she had enough time to meddle in his own love life but refused to do anything about hers? Robin flashed him a sweet smile, blinking her eyes prettily as she started to think about how to set up Gaius and Olivia up on a date.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin grunted, shifting the large paper bag in the crook of her arms to press snugly against her. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but the things in it were bulky and a canvas bag of her other groceries was slung along her shoulders. She’d been letting herself get spoiled lately, Chrom mostly the one in charge of the groceries because he’d been cooking more and more lately. Not any of the fancy stuff, that was still few and far between, but the fridge was normally well stocked with easy to cook foods or leftovers they just had to pop in the oven or dump in a pot and heat over the stove before eating. He’d been pretty busy the past few days to prepare anything in advance, the two of them mostly resorting to eating takeout and now the fridge was empty and she didn’t feel like going out for dinner that night. Suffice it to say, she’d gone to the grocery and nearby deli to scrounge up a simple meal.

 

“I should’ve stopped by the grocery yesterday,” she muttered under her breath, stopping for the umpteenth time to shift the bag in her arms, head dipped slightly as continue to walk. Lost in her own thoughts, Robin didn’t notice a familiar sandy brown haired man fall in step with her, his clear green eyes sparkling in amusement. He was waiting to see just how long it took for her to notice him, trying to hold himself back from pulling her flush against him and nestle his chin in the crook of her shoulder, blowing air lightly against her ear as she squirmed and laughed. He missed those days in New Haven, but it was his fault he lost them to begin with. When she shuffled the bag again, Mathieu sighed, reaching out and putting a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Mathieu!”

 

“Hello to you too.” He smiled, one hand stuffed in his coat pocket, the other raised to show her he meant no harm. “Can I help you with that? You look like you bought too much for you to carry.”

 

“No thanks, I can handle it.” Robin frowned, pushing the paper bag up with her knee before turning back to face the sidewalk, hurrying along to make it back home. Mathieu’s long legs easily let him cut the distance between them back to nothing. He plucked the bag from her arms, carrying it easily in the crook of his left arm as he held out his right hand expectantly, eyes shifting from her face to the straps of the canvas bag on her shoulder. “I can handle it, Mathieu.” She reached out to take back the other bag, the canvas straps slipping slightly allowing Mathieu to easily shift it down along her arm and swing it across his shoulders.

 

“Come on, let me walk you home.” Mathieu refrained from offering his hand like he used to, at the moment content enough to walk beside Robin without fear of bodily harm. He supposed the fact that he was carrying her groceries was protecting him from that. His mind pulled up memories of their grocery runs. She’d always buy too much, complaining that she should’ve gone the day before to lessen the load and he’d always laugh it off, saying he didn’t mind carrying the bags. They’d always walk hand in hand, arms swinging slightly between them. If it was cold, he’d always pull her hand inside his coat pocket, his fingers switching from tracing idle patterns on the base of her palm to resting lightly above her pulse point. “Let me guess, you forgot to go to the grocery yesterday?”

 

Robin grunted, refusing to answer but the pink of the tips of her ears were a dead giveaway. Even after all the pain he had caused her, Mathieu could still read her like an open book. She supposed it was all their years of dating, learning each other’s habits and generally being inseparable that did it. But even after all that, she still had no idea what drove him to cheat on her with multiple women? Was he just bored? Was he bored again just now and wanted to go back to someone familiar? She glanced at him sideways as they walked, trying to figure him out. Was he just jealous that she was seeing someone and he wanted to take her back because of that? If she weren’t seeing anyone, would he have even spared her a second glance if they ever bumped into each other in the streets?

 

“No Chrom today to help you out?”

 

“He’s out of town for a couple of days.” Robin glared at Mathieu. “You’re only allowed up until the lobby.”

 

“I didn’t expect to be offered a drink in your apartment for helping you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Mathieu laughed Robin’s glare away, his hip bumping slightly against hers when a taxi passed by, pushing her closer into the inner edge of the sidewalk. “How are you these days? I heard you met with my father.” Robin gulped, a little taken aback by his show of chivalry. Mathieu was devilishly charming and she wasn’t sure what would happen if she didn’t keep her guard up.

 

“He gave me the invitation for Patrick and Lena’s party.” She didn’t tell him how Nolan tried to get them back together.

 

“Ah, I thought as much. They’ve been rather disappointed after he came back with the news of your answer. Or non-answer I should say.” Mathieu’s tone was wry. “But you really should go you know. They miss you.”

 

“Now whose fault is it that I don’t see them anymore?” Robin shot back bitterly.

 

“Touché.” Silence fell between them as they walked the remaining blocks to her apartment. He really wanted to drop the bags, take her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless, cheeks red, lips swollen, eyes half lidded as she peered at him through her lashes. Mathieu wondered what drove him to cheat on her, when clearly Robin was far too good to him. When they finally stopped in front of her building, Mathieu took in a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Excuse me?” Robin stopped, staring at him, disbelieving the words he was saying.

 

“I’m sorry. For hurting you.” Seeing Robin struggling to carry her groceries seemed to make all his plans for petty vengeance against Chrom disappear. Sure, he’d still be endlessly smug about it if he won her back in the end, but more than that, the empty feeling inside of him would go away.  _ ‘Funny how an old, almost meaningless memory is the thing that makes me realize I’ve been nothing but shit to her these past couple of years.’ _

 

“I…” She stared back, mouth hanging slightly. He chuckled, reaching out, pushing his fingers against her jaw to close her mouth.

 

“I don’t know why I cheated on you, but that I did is enough of a reason for you to hate me and break up with me, I get that. Still, I hope one day you’ll forgive me and we can get back to how things used to be.” Mathieu smiled, suddenly relieved, all the weight on his shoulders disappearing. With a sudden burst of courage, he pulled Robin by the waist, her body slotting against his like it used to, her eyes widening with a mix of surprise and fear.  _ ‘God this feels so right.’ _ Just as Robin was about to push him away, Mathieu pulled her closer, dipping his head down as he kissed her, tenderly this time and full of the same warmth and affection it held before their relationship started to break down.

 

Robin’s mind blanked out, old memories and feelings surfacing as Mathieu continued to hold her tenderly against him. Her chest started to tighten, her heart racing as she felt her body betray her, giving in to his embrace. She could hear the faint whispers around, the women muttering jealously and the men whistling lowly. She wanted to scream, to push him away, to punch him in the jaw for kissing her like they were still dating when he knew she was seeing someone else. But no, the only thing that was happening was her knees were starting to give way as her lips started to part when he began to seek more, her eyelids starting to heavy down. Her judgment snapped back into place when she heard the bell of her building’s door, managing to push Mathieu away as she scrambled to get her groceries from him. Her sudden desire to get away made him panic, as though he were going to lose her completely this time. Heart racing, Mathieu decided it was now or never, a final and desperate attempt to declare his intentions and win her back.

 

“I still love you,” Mathieu called out, his face set like flint. Robin turned around, her eyes wet with tears like she’d performed the ultimate betrayal. “I’ll win you back.” Her shoulders started to shake as she started to make her way inside. “I want you to marry me. I made so many mistakes and made you feel a world of hurt but if there’s one thing that I’ve learned is that I never loved any of them. I could never imagine a future with any of them. Only with you. Robin, I want you to be my wife and mother to my children. Please, give me another chance.”

 

Robin felt all the air in her lungs leave and tears start to fall as she let the door close behind her. No matter the pretty words Mathieu had said, she had set her heart to allowing herself to possibly forgive him and be friends, but she’d never get back together with him. But why was it that she felt her resolve starting to slip when he said he wanted to marry her? It was Mathieu and his way with words all over again and she would not fall for it this time, not when she was in love with Chrom, no matter how terrified she was of admitting it to the man she all but officially gave her heart to.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin stared listlessly at her phone, the ringing loud as it buzzed against the bedding. It was Chrom. No matter how hard she scrubbed in the shower, she couldn’t get the feeling of guilt and shame to go away. She pulled her knees to her chest, chin pressing in that space between her thighs, still staring at her phone. She almost let it go to voicemail, somehow managing to stretch and move and pick up the call. “Hey, sorry. I just came from the shower.” It was a half-lie. She did just finish, her hair still slightly damp as always.

 

“Are you okay? Your voice sounds a little hoarse.” Chrom sounded concerned, brow furrowing as he fell back against the hotel bed, exhausted. His head was pounding. He could still hear the tense voices of the heads of the various departments arguing about whether certain plans were feasible, finance trying to reign in the budget but everyone was being pigheaded as usual.

 

“Oh, uh, I watched a tear jerker with Gaius earlier, maybe that’s why.” Her voice was whisper soft, eyes red and stinging. When she wasn’t scrubbing her lips or her skin raw, Robin spent a good part of the shower in tears.

 

“Your idea or his?” Chrom teased, eyes closing as he lay spread eagle, swaying his feet. He was far too lazy, and stuck to the bed, to sit back up and properly remove his shoes.

 

“His.” Chrom always managed to pull a smile to her face, no matter how terrible she felt. How could she even consider getting back together with Mathieu? Was it some sort of sentimental thing, that she finally heard the words she wanted him to say, see the things she wanted him to do?

 

“Really? I never took him for the type.” He felt that Gaius seemed more like a heist-movie kind of guy, a la Ocean’s Eleven. Or superhero movies.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about Gaius.” Robin paused, taking in Chrom’s laugh, deep and low, coming from his chest. “Speaking of Gaius, do you think he’d be great with Olivia?”

 

“Are you planning on punishing the poor girl!?” Chrom sounded aghast, suddenly sitting up straight at Robin’s suggestion.

 

“Hey, he deserves to be happy and I think they’d be good together! Come on, help me set them up? Please. Maybe a fancy dinner at one of your restaurants. You said Frederick was the business manager at your steakhouse right?” She laughed, thankful for the brief reprieve from the downward spiral her encounter with Mathieu was sending her towards.

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Robin I want nothing to do with your meddling.” Chrom sounded firm on this.

 

“Come on! I’m not asking you to comp them or anything, send me the bill.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Babe, do what you want but don’t drag me into this.” There was exasperation in his voice but he was so close to giving in.  _ ‘I also need to be on his good side, if my planning the trip is to be in any way, shape, or form successful.’ _

 

“Please?” She dragged the syllable out to just short of annoying.

 

“You know I can’t say no to that,” Chrom groaned, falling back into bed.

 

“You’re the best!” Robin replied sweetly, hugging her giant teddy bear that was going to have to take Chrom’s place for the next two days. They remained silent for a few moments, almost content just to listen to the other breathe. Robin’s fingers travelled up to her lips, pressing against them gingerly. She knew what she had to do and would brace herself for Chrom’s reaction. If he decided he didn’t want to see her anymore, she’d live with it, but she couldn’t bear to do him what Mathieu did to her. She loved Chrom far too much for that and would find a way to move on if he broke up with her, if that’s what it could even be called since they weren’t even really dating. “Hey Chrom?”

 

“Hm?” He sounded relaxed and a little sleepy.

 

“Um, listen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh… please don’t kill me because of the scene with Mathieu and the cliffhanger? If you do you’ll never find out what happens next…? orz
> 
> Turns out talking with writer friends who encourage you to pile on the drama and the angst makes you… want to pile on the drama and the angst… THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A NOT COMPLICATED THING FOR ME TO WRITE AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW
> 
> Anyway, for those who are wondering what the hell I was talking about with lemon verbena and water lily, there’s a whole personal care line in this UK store called Marks and Spencer that has shower gels, shampoos, body butters, etc. in a variety of scents and a couple of them are lemon verbena and water lily. I buy these if I want to splurge a little bit tbh xD Upon googling the scent of water lilies, it’s said to smell [fresh, lightly sweet, a little aquatic, and a little lemony](http://kjanicki-sotd.blogspot.com/2010/07/water-lily.html). 
> 
> Also, side note, I miss assertive Robin. lmao. As usual, smut was unplanned but I suppose not unwelcome xD
> 
> Thanks to Vulpixune for the idea of Robin playing matchmaker and dragging Chrom along in her shenanigans!
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derp so I started a new WIP called [Operation Desert Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12862872/chapters/29377488), a Modern-Soldier AU that suddenly popped up in my mind and wouldn’t go away. It would mean a lot if you guys hopped on over there and read it too! :o
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, to make up for it I guess. May or may not be a good thing :v

“Chrom, wait. Please. Can’t we talk about this?” Robin reached out, her fingers barely grazing his. She swore he drew it back, his eyes almost feral when he turned around to face her.

 

“Talk about what Robin? How you’ve just been using me to get back with Mathieu?” He ground his teeth, nails digging into his palms and almost drawing blood. He couldn’t believe what she had done, couldn’t believe she had it in her. Sure, Chrom knew what they’d had for the past couple of months had been intense, but he felt it in his bones that their time together meant something.

 

“Please.” Somehow she managed to stop her voice from cracking and to hold her tears at bay but it wouldn’t last. She was so close to breaking.

 

“I never want to see you again. You make me sick.” His words cut through her like a hot knife. Chrom turned on his heel and walked away, Robin reaching out but no words coming as she began to sob. The click of the door’s lock ended everything, the final note in whatever they had and whatever they could have been. Her knees gave way as she curled over, forehead flat against the cold tiles, her hair spilling over, body wracked with grief.

 

Robin woke up in a cold sweat, heart pounding wildly against her rib cage as she breathed heavily, back ramrod straight as she clutched her blankets. She groped around for her phone, hands fumbling when she picked it up. Her screen was blank, the picture of the spines of the books she wrote staring back at her. No message from Chrom, no missed calls. It was all just a terrible terrible _terrible_ dream. She fell back, the hand holding her phone raised up as she focused on the time, the other hand over her chest as she tried to slow down her breathing. It was all just things her subconscious was concocting. Chrom didn’t hate her. _‘Yet.’_ A small voice unhelpfully, and somewhat spitefully, chimed in, but she pushed it back, ignoring it.

 

It was four in the morning and she didn’t even remember what time she went to bed. It didn’t even feel like she slept at all. Her body felt like lead while she was halfway between asleep and awake, like she was having an episode of sleep paralysis but nothing quite so shell shocking that she was frozen in fear. But it may as well have been, seeing that unadulterated hatred in Chrom’s cold, stormy eyes, how he drew back from her touch like she was the filthiest thing in the world, how even the sight of her made him want to retch. She shivered, curling inwards towards his side of her bed where the stuffed toy lay abandoned, her phone dropping between her and its faux blue fur. Robin’s eyes clamped shut, their conversation last night floating back into her mind.

 

_“Yeah? Something up?” Chrom sounded unperturbed, like anything she was going to say was something they could handle. Easily. Robin swallowed, trying to find the words but failing, for once in her life. “Babe?”_

 

_“Yeah, uh…” she trailed off, tears burning in her eyes as she started to choke._

 

_“What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Chrom sat up, frowning. Before he could speak again, someone started banging on the door, loud and presumably drunk voices shouting in the hallway._

 

_“What’s that? Who’s that?” Robin found her voice, a little more than thankful for the brief interruption._

 

_“Drunk officemates, unfortunately.” He sighed, glancing at his watch as he stuffed his feet back into unlaced shoes. “Can this wait? Sorry, I have to deal with these jackasses before they do any damage.”_

 

_“Yeah. Go get ‘em Tiger.”_

 

_“I’ll text you when we’re on the way back okay?”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_“Bye babe. See you tomorrow.”_

 

_“Bye.”_

 

Robin played the conversation over and over again in her mind, lids heavy and refusing to open. With a groan, she managed to reach out, press the home button and crack a lid open, vision slightly hazy. Thirty minutes already passed and she wasn’t going to get any more sleep after this. When her eyesight had cleared, she noticed a message, gaze halfheartedly flicking over to the sender. It was Chrom.

 

_[04:29:15 AM] Should be back home after dinner. Eat without me. I’ll bring home dessert :)_

 

Robin sighed. _‘Stupid stupid stupid but lovable man.’_ With a groan, she hauled herself out of bed and moved towards the closet. If she was going to stay up anyway, may as well do something productive. A quick run on the treadmill might do her some good, and get her body warmed up a little bit before Olivia’s class. Then maybe a smoothie after, vaguely recalling there was some bananas, oats, peanut butter, and chocolate syrup somewhere in her kitchen.

 

Everything felt like a blur after, the next thing Robin remembered was folding forward, hands in prayer at the ‘namaste’ at the end of every class, like she had dissociated. She really wasn’t looking forward to her discussion with Chrom when he arrived but she owed him that much. She didn’t cheat on him, she would never do that to anyone. Those last two or so years with Mathieu were like hell on earth and she didn’t even know why she stayed. Not that she and Chrom were even officially dating but there wasn’t any point to her looking around anyway. She doubted anyone would be competition for him, the man endearing and sweet, dorky at times but he always made her smile and feel safe. But keeping her meeting with Nolan a secret, then Mathieu’s sudden declaration was eating at her.

 

“Robin?” Olivia waved a hand in front of the blonde’s face. “Robin!”

 

“Huh? What? Sorry.” Robin glanced up at her friend sheepishly.

 

“Are you alright? You look really out of it. Did you get enough sleep?” Olivia frowned, plopping on the space right in front of her.

 

“It was fitful.”

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything right? I do a good job at keeping secrets, if that’s what it is.” Olivia sighed, reaching out and placing a hand on the crown of Robin’s head.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just tired.” Robin hung her head and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Olivia’s shoulder. Her whole body was aching, partly from the class but mostly because of the stress. “It’s… I just have to have a difficult conversation later and I’m obviously not looking forward to it.”

 

“Oh. I see. Well, I pray things go well then.” Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde, resting her chin on top of her head. “Let me know if there’s any way I can help. You know I’ll do what I can.”

 

“Well, there is one thing.” Robin pulled away, a small smile playing on her lips. Even in the face of what could possibly be the end of her relationship with Chrom, there was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity to set up Gaius. Her best friend and pseudo-brother had done so much for her and he deserved to be happy. That and it would get her to stop thinking about what she had to tell Chrom and how she was going to say it.

 

“Name it.” Olivia smiled, glad to see a piece of the usual Robin in front of her.

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

The pink-haired yoga instructor turned bright red and turned her face away. It looked like steam was rising out of her ears.

 

“You are?” Robin’s shoulders sagged, a little disappointed. She really did think that Gaius and Olivia would get along well. She wasn’t sure why, but there was something about Olivia’s eagerness to help and brute honesty as well as Gaius needing someone to rein him in and love him for exactly who he was. That and wouldn’t her future pink-haired or orange-haired nieces and nephews running around be a sight to see?

 

“Oh, no. I’m interested but none of the men I know are any good. I was just taken aback by your question, that’s all.” Olivia’s voice sounded small and soft, more out of embarrassment than anything else.

 

“Well in that case, let me set you up with a guy I know. He’s great, we grew up together, almost like a brother to me to be honest. If he does anything stupid or make you uncomfortable in any way, call me. I’ll rush over, drag his ass out and beat the living daylights out of him.”

 

Olivia laughed, tears spilling out of her eyes at Robin’s declaration. There was the spitfire she knew.

 

“Okay. I’ll give it a shot.”

 

_[09:15:01 AM] I’m coming over! Spare key still in the usual?_

 

Olivia had agreed to meet Gaius later in the afternoon for coffee, much earlier than Robin had anticipated. She was glad for the change of clothes in her bag and that Gaius’ apartment wasn’t too far.

 

_[09:17:32 AM] </3 _

 

He just woke up.

 

_[09:18:57 AM] Just finished yoga. Are you free the rest of the day?_

 

Gaius always worked from home on Fridays. Something about testing the programs and hacking from outside connections that she didn’t really understand.

 

_[09:20:01 AM] </3 </3 </3 _

 

_[09:21:12 AM] Love you too! I’ll make it up to you sweetie._

 

Robin only ever called Gaius ‘sweetie’ if she had to placate him somehow. Waking him up before the crack of noon was one of the worst crimes you could ever commit against him. That or killing him really.

 

_[09:24:31 AM] </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 </3 _

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You what now?” Gaius stared at her from his bed, hair sleep mussed, still under the covers. He didn’t even bother trying to look halfway presentable. But it’s not like Robin hadn’t seem him like this before anyway and more importantly, it was Robin who was coming over. Not some schmuck of an officemate who he had to pretend to be a decent human being for.

 

“I set you up on a date with my friend for later this afternoon.”

 

“You what now?” Gaius’ narrowed his eyes, wondering if the woman in front of him was real. Pinching the spot between his brows, he closed his lids, trying to see if there was any way to get rid of the eerily human-like specter in his bedroom. _‘I should move. Maybe this place is haunted. The agent said there were some rumors. How badly will it hurt my wallet if I have to terminate the lease contract early? How long did I sign for anyway? God I hope it was short. But this place is nice. Near a lot of the places I go. Building isn’t crazy new but it isn’t rundown and shabby either…’_

 

“A date. With a friend.” Robin repeated, one hand on her hip, her clothes folded over the other arm.

 

_‘Nope she’s still here.’_

 

“I know you can understand me perfectly well.” She looked on, amused. Gaius was never a morning person anyway, unless it somehow involved sweets. “I brought you breakfast. They’re set up in the oven toaster. You know those stuffed french toasts you always go on and on about near my studio? The line was short so I stopped by.”

 

“Bubbles!” Gaius leapt up from bed at the idea of food, sweet sweet food. Robin laughed, not bothering to evade the tight hold the man had on her as he kissed her temples. “You’re the best!”

 

“You think anyone who gives you sweets is the best,” Robin corrected, rolling her eyes as she shoved him away, lips quirked up into a smile. For now, staying distracted helped. It was better than curling up in a corner and moping around in her apartment while she waited. “Now let me go! I still have to shower.”

 

Gaius grinned, making a show of stumbling backwards as he made his way out of his room. Almost running out really, at the idea of eating sweets for breakfast.

 

“They said to heat it up for five minutes before you eat it!” Robin called out, one hand on her hip as she shook her head, like she was watching a child all eager and excited on Christmas day.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Why am I the one you’re dragging again? Don’t you have other friends you can set up?” Gaius groaned, half annoyed to be out on a currently windy afternoon. It wasn’t winter yet but that didn’t mean there weren’t going to be particularly cold days either. “Or, you know, someone to do?” he added just barely above a whisper, glancing sideways at the blonde. Robin bumped her shoulder sharply against Gaius, sending him a withering glare at his words. “Hey!”

 

“Chrom’s been out of town since yesterday, strat planning session they’ve had scheduled for months now. He’ll be back tonight though.”  She kept her voice as even as possible, a little thankful that the noisy streets of New York helped mask her anxiety. She really wasn’t looking forward to tonight, who would be in her situation anyway, but it was a conversation she knew she couldn’t push back. The aborted tea with Nolan, that she could push back. Nothing happened anyway, just a man trying to get his son’s ex-girlfriend to take him back, as strange as that sounded. The thing with Mathieu pushed it over the edge.

 

“Ah so you did hear.” Gaius sounded a little more than proud. It was fun teasing Robin, he always did. It was the thing siblings did. “So how are things?”

 

“Fine, just fine.” Robin pursed her lips, distracting herself with the slightly sticky gloss, moving the product around like she was trying to make sure every last square inch of her lips were slathered with it. If she could only tell Gaius how things weren’t fine, that would be great, but she’d probably get an earful if she told him her endlessly and excruciatingly charming ex had proposed to her yesterday. As much as she wanted to punch the living daylights out of Mathieu, she was mildly grateful for how suddenly and quickly he popped the question. Even if she did forgive him, what he did solidified her feelings for Chrom. Waves of nostalgia and what-ifs hit her when he proposed, but she realized it was nothing more than sentiment that made her waver. It was Chrom she imagined a future with, not him. The buzz of her phone in her pocket snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

_[02:15:12 PM] Hey babe. The last session is running long but I’ll still be home tonight. Probably around 8 though. Eat ahead. They’re serving early dinner before they let us go._

 

Her eyes widened slightly at his message. At least she knew what time he’d be home. Maybe she could settle her stomach before then.

 

_[02:16:55 PM] Okay. See you tonight!_

 

She tried to sound (write?) like she normally would.

 

“That Blue?” Gaius peered over her shoulder just as the screen shut off.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So the man’s alive and kicking! See, now you won’t be bored. Can’t you say I suddenly got sick and had to cancel?”

 

“Stop being such a baby. I don’t know why being set up is such a hassle for you.”

 

“Your batting average isn’t all that great Bubbles. None of the girls you’ve ever set me up with were even remotely interesting.”

 

“She’s my yoga teacher. She’s nice, caring, and will also be probably more than interested with whatever you have to say because she’s just that kind of person. I think she’ll be good for you,” Robin explained, turning her head around to face him but almost regretting it instantly. He had that stupid grin on his face.

 

“Yoga teacher you say?” His grin showed his teeth and he was toeing the line.

 

“When did you become such a perv?” Robin groaned, exasperated, hoping she didn’t make a mistake in thinking that Gaius and Olivia would be great together. At first glance, they didn’t have anything in common, except maybe both being friends with Robin. Still, Gaius was the kind of man who’d do anything for the most important people in his life, serious when he had to be and actually pretty fascinating and interesting. In a small gathering of friends, he’d liven up the place with all his antics. Olivia would soak it all up, genuinely interested and more than happy for Gaius to take center stage but pull him back and be a grounding force in his life. She was the sort of warm and loving personality he needed in his life, to build a future with, the one who’d say it’s okay to make mistakes and still be able to move forward.

 

“I’m a guy with needs. Currently unfulfilled but I still have needs.” He stuck out a tongue, Robin rolling her eyes at his response. _‘She asked!’_

 

“Come on, this is it.” Robin grabbed Gaius’ hand and pulled him along, not at all sorry she made him stumble. They entered the coffee shop, the warmth and aroma soothing their chilly skin. Tiptoeing, Robin looked for a familiar head of pink hair, Olivia having texted before they left she was five minutes away. It had taken Robin more time than usual for Gaius to look presentable, enough for possibly a second date anyway if they hit it off. Her lips turned up slightly when she saw her yoga teacher twiddling her thumbs, the rest of her fingers curling around a piping hot mug of tea. Making her way through the small crowd gathered by the door, she dragged Gaius along towards the table. “Olivia! Hope you didn’t wait too long.”

 

“Oh no, just long enough to order some tea and find a table.” She tilted her head upwards, smiling. Gaius nearly felt his heart stop. He wasn’t a sappy romantic, no that was Robin’s schtick, but he swore he felt something when Olivia smiled.

 

“This is my best friend Gaius.” Robin gestured towards the orange haired man, currently preoccupied with trying to keep his jaw from falling off. “Gaius, this is my yoga teacher, Olivia. Please don’t be an ass and embarrass me in front of her. I happen to like Olivia and if you had to make me choose, I’d bust your ass if you did anything to make her remotely uncomfortable. Mark my words!”

 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Hi.” Gaius shifted in his place, moving his weight from one foot to another, scratching the back of his head with one hand, sticking out the other and offering it to Olivia. “Hi. Did I say hi? If not, hi.”

 

Robin was amused, watching the usually slick and suave Gaius stammer and generally being at a loss for words. Obviously he’d caught on to just how pretty Olivia was today, all feminine and proper, but she hazarded a guess it wasn’t just because of how she looked that Gaius wasn’t his usual self. He had always had a pretty strong, and accurate, intuition and a good sense of people, one she lamented not trusting when Mathieu had been cheating on her.

 

“Hello.” Olivia took his hand, clasping her fingers around his gently but firmly, lifting her gaze up towards him, a half-smile playing on her lips.

 

 _‘Looks like I was right!’_ Robin gloated inwardly, more than content to not be in either of their radars as she slipped away to order tea to go before she headed off. There was a pop up exhibition featuring comic book-style illustrations, perfect for getting inspiration for her book and distracting her from her thoughts.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Everything was going to be fine. It was only a couple of hours until Chrom would be home and everything would be fine. He would understand, maybe be a bit mad at her but ultimately he would understand. She didn’t even think she was going to be dating so soon after Mathieu, seriously or casually, but there was just something about Chrom. Robin couldn’t quite place it but whatever it was, it made her throw caution to the wind and the past two or so months were the happiest she’d been. Sure there was internal turmoil realizing her feelings, admitting them to herself, and eventually, probably, confessing to Chrom but all that aside, she’d never felt more alive and loved than ever before.

 

Leaves crunched loudly under her boots, the wind finally settling down for the rest of the day. Her fingers curled tightly around the straps of the paper bag, her favorite pasta and a small sandwich for dinner to try and settle down her nerves as much as she could. Robin exhaled, her breath visible in the dying afternoon light as she took the last turn towards her building. Her hand gripped the bag even more tightly when she walked up by the doors, a deep frown marring her forehead as she stared at Mathieu, eyes flicking over to the bouquet he held in his hands: hyacinths and white tulips to apologize and seek forgiveness, forget-me-nots to tell her he still remembered everything good between them, and yellow daffodils to say he wanted to start over.

 

“Hey.” Mathieu approached Robin cautiously, the flowers held out between them almost like a shield. “I got these for you.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Her voice ran cold, her guard up as she eyed him suspiciously.

 

“I really am sorry you know, sorry for all the things I’ve done, sorry for taking so long to realize how stupid I was.” She raised a brow. “I am,” he corrected, pushing the flowers forward to try and get her to accept. Robin didn’t move.

 

“Don’t you have work? Or something better to do than to chase after me? Things have long been over between us Mathieu. You made that perfectly clear when we broke up.” Robin’s voice cracked as she continued to stare at her ex.

 

“Dad let me have the day off.” His reply was casual, like it was common for Nolan to let his sons do the sentimental thing. Mathieu took a deep breath before continuing. “At the time I didn’t think there was any reason to fight for you. I mean you caught me in our bed with someone else,” he admitted, head bent slightly down as he recalled the rage and betrayal in her eyes.

 

“What and now there is? Because I’m seeing someone and your pride just won’t allow it?” Robin scoffed, hot tears starting to form but not spilling over.

 

“I have to admit that’s part of it.” Mathieu trailed off, looking at the door almost with a sense of nostalgia. “But would you believe helping you with your groceries yesterday sealed the deal?”

 

“Not really, no. You just want everything neat and convenient for you Mathieu, or whatever gets you to your next goal.” Robin didn’t even know why she was entertaining this conversation. It would have been much easier if she just ignored those clear green eyes and his apparent sincerity, gone up to her place and ate dinner while waiting for Chrom. But, she couldn’t help herself. It had been far too long since she had last seen Mathieu even try and she was far too sentimental and romantic to just let it slide by. It was one thing she hated about herself, how easily she fell into the trap. It was probably why she cried whenever she watched rom coms, Chrom endlessly teasing her about it but pulling her into his arms just the same, kissing away the tears from her eyes while he laughed.

 

“You wouldn’t be wrong about that part of me either. You could always see right through me.” Mathieu laughed a little bitterly, scratching the back of his head. “But don’t forget that I know a little about you too. If you really weren’t going to consider me in the least, you would have left me hanging high and dry by now, but here you are, talking with me right outside your building. I suppose my chances would’ve been greatly increased if you at least invited me into your lobby but I’ll take a fairly civil conversation without threat of physical injury. For now.”

 

Robin’s lip twitched, a little amused at his rather astute observation but mostly annoyed how he saw right through her. She’d be lying if she didn’t suddenly think about Christmas Eve around the fireplace in the Kilburn vacation home in the Hamptons, all of them curled into their significant others with a soft, fluffy throw over their legs, perhaps children nestled between them as they waited for the clock to strike midnight. It was a pretty picture and it was appealing. Once.

 

“Please, just think it over.” Mathieu reached for her free hand and pressed the bouquet into her palm, letting go when he felt her fingers close around the base. He took a step closer to her and bent his head down, pressing a tender kiss on both cheeks, lips curving into a slight smile when Robin didn’t react. Not violently anyway. Just before he pulled away, he whispered in her ear. “I love you, I don’t think I ever stopped. I was just stupid and blind and it took losing you for me to see. Please, give me… give us another chance. You aren’t Chrom’s girlfriend are you?”

 

Robin stiffened, eyes widening in shock as she watched Mathieu pull away. The almost self-satisfied, self-assured smile he had made her want to throw up. He knew. He knew there was still some way for him to weasel his way into her life. And even if she were officially dating Chrom, she wouldn’t put it past Mathieu to find a way to get her back. He’d always been like that anyway, doing everything in his power to get whatever he wanted. Besides, if he had it in him to cheat on her, he had it in him to break her relationship with Chrom to get her back and he knew all the right buttons to press and the strings to pull to do it. Mathieu Kilburn was a dangerous man on a mission and no matter what she said to turn him away, she doubted her words would be enough.

 

“I know you Robin. I know deep down it’s still me you love. Chrom is nothing more than a rebound. In the end, it’ll be the two of us together.” There was no darkness in his words, just confidence that he’d get what he wanted in the end and that Robin was going to come back to him of her own free will. She’d remember all the good in their nearly decade of dating, save of course the last almost two years, and she’d remember that everything she ever wanted was with him. Smiling gently, he tucked back her hair behind her ear before walking away. Robin kept her eyes trained on him until he turned the corner, focusing everything she had to remain upright.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Babe, you here?” Chrom dropped his bag under the small table in the entryway, the keys in the bowl that matched the one at Robin’s, turning around and locking the door behind him. He gently placed the box of kouign-amann on the table as well, the dessert he'd promised her. He’d forgotten to ask where she was going to stay but he figured he’d drop off his things first anyway. Knowing Robin, she’d probably be in his apartment anyway, curled up on his couch or under his covers, book in hand and generally closed off to the world, brow furrowed in deep concentration. “Babe?” He closed the door to the small coat closet, leaning back and trying to look into the living room. Chrom smiled slightly when he heard shuffling, breaking into a grin when he spied her out of the corner of his eye. He quickly closed the small gap between them, kissing the top of her head. “I’m home.”

 

Wordlessly, Robin wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against him, his suit warm and his heartbeat loud and comforting. She tightened her hold, fighting back the sigh and the tears that were threatening to escape. When she heard the door open, her heart skipped a beat. She really didn’t want to have this conversation with him but she needed to. It would be unfair to him if she didn’t. He needed to know everything before Mathieu distorted it all. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head and looked up, her eyes glassy and her mouth dry. “We need to talk.”

 

“About?” Chrom let himself be led to the sofa, belatedly remembering something along those lines when they were on the phone last night before his drunk officemates interrupted. It must have been important if that was the first thing she wanted to do when he got back home.

 

“Something that happened yesterday, and something that happened not too long ago.” Her words were cryptic, purposefully so. “Listen to me first okay? Let me explain before you say or do anything.” Robin sat on the couch, one leg folded under her, as she pat the space beside her. Chrom followed, eyebrow raised slightly in confusion but nodding just the same.

 

“What’s so important that we have to talk?”

  
“Remember that time when I had a bad fever?” Robin’s voice was small, eyes downcast.

 

“How could I forget? You had me worried sick.” Chrom paused as she lifted her gaze to face him, lips twitching as she tried not to smile and laugh. “Pun not intended.”

 

“I think it was stress. Sometimes, if it’s too much, I get stress fevers. Usually I can handle myself well enough but there are times it takes its toll.” She was surprised at how even and measured her voice was.

 

“Oh, well, I can understand. What happened?” Chrom reached out, placing his hand on top of hers, fingers drawing idle patterns on the back of her hand, occasionally resting briefly on her knuckles.

 

“I uh… I met with Nolan Kilburn that afternoon.”

 

“Kilburn? As in Mathieu’s father?” Chrom kept his face neutral. Kilburn was a well-known family name, nouveau riche they were called by many of the old New York families but he admired the grit Nolan and his father had to set up their own company, their wily nature that made them so good at what they did.

 

“You have to understand that all he has are boys and he’s always wanted a daughter. Nolan has always been attached to the… significant others of his sons. As expected, he tried to talk me into taking Mathieu back.”

 

“I suppose I understand the sentiment. My ex’s mother tried to get us back together. My ex… she was an only child and we were childhood friends too, so that didn’t help matters. I guess her mother has always seen me as the son she never had.”

 

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.” Robin felt hope surge inside of her, that maybe this tone and his reactions would overflow into the next more problematic topic.

 

“I am a little hurt you didn’t tell me then, or before now, but I do understand your fears. I mean, how do you even bring it up. ‘Hey, my ex’s parent met with me and wanted me to get back together with their child.’ Don’t worry about it, but I suppose you can make it up to me somehow.” Chrom leaned over, one hand still on top of hers, the other reaching over to briefly cup her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear. “And the other thing?”

 

“Mathieu proposed to me yesterday.” Better rip off the bandaid now than let it stew.

 

“He what?” Chrom drew his hand back, eyes darkening and narrowing into slits. Suddenly all warmth and affection he felt for her ran dry.

 

“I was carrying some groceries and bumped into him. Before I could say anything, he took my bags from me and walked me home.” Robin could start to feel her heart breaking and her skin run cold. She wanted to take back his hand, to squeeze it and let him know she wasn’t going anywhere. Sure she’d been taken aback by Mathieu’s proposal, she thought anyone in her position would be.

 

“Yes and then somehow along the way you somehow rekindled your relationship in the span of ten minutes and you’re back in his arms?” Chrom tried to hold back the venom in his voice but it was slipping through. All this time, was he really just a rebound? Just a way to get back together with Mathieu? How long had it been since she broke up with him before they started kind-of seeing each other anyway? Not more than a week he’d gathered, Robin quickly packing up and finding an empty apartment that was ready for occupancy. She always said she was lucky to have found a place so easily, to leave everything terrible behind in New Haven, only for Mathieu to move back to Manhattan a couple of weeks after she did.

 

“I’m not back together with him!” Tears were forming but Chrom couldn’t bring himself to care, to wipe them away and tell her everything would be better. “I don’t want to get back together with him.”

 

“But you’re not entirely opposed to the idea either. I see you haven’t unequivocally rejected his advances.” This was like an out of body experience. There was some part deep inside of him screaming and shouting to pull back and listen to her with reason, not with whatever ugly amalgamation of anger, betrayal, and jealousy.

 

“Chrom I…” Robin kneeled forward, hand reaching out to try and hold his. “Chrom, I don’t want to get back together with Mathieu.” She desperately hoped he heard this time, not just the words but the sincerity and the pain if she lost him.

 

“Get out Robin.” It was taking everything he had not to snap, not to yell and scream and push her out the door, all while hot tears burned down his face.

 

“W-what?” Robin fell back on her seat, stunned. Wasn’t she doing the right thing, telling him that her ex was trying to get her back but she wanted nothing to do with Mathieu? Wasn’t this telling Chrom she wanted a future with him? “C-chrom?”

 

“Get out.” He stood, grabbing her roughly by the wrist, footsteps heavy as he walked towards the door.

 

“Chrom, wait. Please. Can’t we talk about this?” She was so close to breaking, her tears already falling.

 

“Just… please leave Robin.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he led her out the door, hand against the wood, trembling. “I…”

 

“You what…?” Robin inched closer, trying to reach out and hold his hands but he pulled away.

 

“Leave me alone. Please.” He shut the door and the clink of the lock turning was almost like a death knell to whatever it was they had. Chrom pressed his back against the door, sliding down with his knees against his chest, finally letting his tears out. He ground his teeth, chin pressed firmly against the kneecaps as his hands balled into fists, grip so tight it almost drew blood. It was probably an overreaction but he felt hurt and betrayed, like Robin had ripped his heart in two. He loved her, he really did, but was everything just a ruse to get what she wanted in the end?

 

“Chrom, please. Let me in,” Robin sobbed, banging her hand against the door as she sank down on her knees, crown of her head flat against the wood. “Please, can’t we talk about this?” Her tears were falling heavily, some on her legs, some on the floor. Her banging slowly stopped as she curled inwards, terrified that she had lost him for good.

 

.

.

.

.

 

_[10:55:52 PM] Can you let me in? I’m downstairs and they won’t let me in unless you say it’s okay._

 

For whatever it was worth, security in the lobby of Gaius’ building was much tighter at night. Someone only manned the reception in the evenings, the tenants and their guests much freer to move in and out during the day. Robin was more than thankful that the man behind the table was too busy on his phone to pay any attention to how she looked: tear tracks on her face, nose red from the chill outside and congestion, eyes swollen, lips trembling.

 

“Ma’am?” The man placed the phone back in its cradle. “Ma’am?” Robin jumped, nearly dropping her phone as she looked up at the receptionist. “You’re expected upstairs.”

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, quickly gathering her things. “Have a good evening.”

 

“You too Ma’am. I hope you feel better soon.” So he did notice, but was wise enough to keep quiet.

 

Robin hauled herself over to the elevators, leaning against the inside railing and closing her eyes as she waited for the ding for Gaius’ floor. She was thankful for the small grace that there wasn’t anyone else in the elevator with her, that the doors to other floors were unlikely to open this late at night. It was too early still for Christmas parties anyway, so no one was expected to come home late and drunk and rowdy. The pounding in her ears was far too strong for her to stand all that noise anyway. Once the door opened, she quickly made her way to Gaius’ door, gazed trained to the floor as she continued to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over again.

 

“Bubbles! What a surprise to see you here this late. You were right, Olivia is great.” Gaius grinned, taking a step forward towards Robin. “I thought Blue was coming back tonight. Why are you he—” The orange haired man froze, jaw hanging when he finally noticed Robin’s state. Rushing to her, he pulled her close, arms clasped protectively around her as he gently pressed down his chin on the crown of her head. Instinctively, Robin dropped her bags and clutched onto Gaius, her hands fisting the back of his shirt as she broke down in his arms. “Robin, what happened?” He had only ever seen her this broken and distraught once before, and that was a couple of months ago. “What did Chrom do?”

 

“No, it was me,” she croaked in between sobs, tightening her hold. Part of her thought it was going to be a bad idea to go to Gaius, the man willing to fight just about anyone who hurt those important to him, but she figured she could hold him back. It was better than staying at her apartment, when she knew how close Chrom was to her.

 

“Robin. What did Chrom do?” Gaius hardly ever used anyone’s real name. He managed to calm her down, her tears stopping for now but her breathing still erratic and jittery.

 

“Don’t. Just… don’t. Please.”

 

“What did Chrom do?” He wasn’t going to let it go.

 

“Nothing. It was Mathieu.”

 

“And Kilburn did what to make Chrom hurt you this way?” Even if it was someone else, the fact that Robin rushed over to him instead of the man she said she loved meant Chrom did something to her.

 

“Mathieu proposed to me yesterday, Chrom thought I was using him all this while and told me to get out.” She took even breaths, trying to steady herself. “Don’t… don’t go to him. I’ll figure this all out. I just need to stay away from the building a while so I can think. Can I sleep at your place for now?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Let me get out the futon. You take my bed.” Gaius peeled himself off of her, picking up her bags in one hand and gripping her palm with the other.

 

“Promise me you won’t confront Chrom?” Robin’s voice sounded weak and pathetic.

 

“Promise,” he lied, eyes narrowing into a sharp frown. _‘I’m going to kill you Blue.’_

 

Gaius watched over Robin as she settled in his bedroom, arms crossed while leaning against the door jamb. Good thing the weekend was coming up and if on Monday she still insisted on staying inside and moping, he’d just call in to say he’d work from home, to at least keep an eye on her. Otherwise she’d probably just get drunk and stay in bed all day. But in the meantime, he’d call Olivia and ask if she could keep an eye on the blonde. She was Robin’s friend first and foremost. No matter how new their... relationship with each other is, he could definitely count on her to at least keep an eye on Robin, all while he marched over to Chrom’s to chew him out.

 

“Go to sleep Bubbles. I’ll be here in the morning. I’ll make waffles.” He pulled the covers over her, pressing a kiss on her hairline as his fingers brushed against her lids to close them. Just as he was about to leave her side, Robin’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

 

“Stay? At least until I fall asleep?” He hated how small she sounded.

 

“Haven’t asked me to do that since we were kids.” Gaius ruffled her hair and sat down beside her, humming as he kept Robin company. Tomorrow, he’d beat the living daylights out of Chrom. He did warn him, that if he ever hurt Robin, he had this coming. For now, the only thing on Gaius’ mind was to try and make sure she got some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-WEW. MERRY CHRISTMAS…? HAPPY HOLIDAYS…? The next chapter is also going to be such a pain to write for me personally because I don’t like hurting Chrom and Robin but the plot says I have to ;; I’m not sure if I’ll have time to write the next chapter this holiday season (lots of family reunions and stuff going on so I may not really have as much time to sit down and word vomit tbh)... I’M SORRY FOR ENDING IT THIS WAY orz 
> 
> Also, semi-life/ writing update. Other than me probably wanting to skip over and write [Operation Desert Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12862872/chapters/29377488) at times, it seems that I’ve been having trouble finding a good measure of time to write. When I feel like writing, I’m either out all day, running errands, dying because of the construction work where I live (so my head hurts so much), or just generally busy. That and it just takes me a bit longer to write more serious stuff because I want to make sure what I’m writing isn’t me being overly dramatic because my writing can easily go there if I’m not careful, and it isn’t pretty when I write that way lmao
> 
> SO. Thank you all for your patience and your continuing support of me and my writing. You don’t know how much it means to me, especially considering I basically stopped any creative writing (save any homework I was given) for about 10 years and suddenly decided to midway into 2017, haha.
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr (my username = isananna) or leave me asks for any writing requests or prompts, especially for short pieces since I tend to write incredibly lengthy ones and I need the practice xD
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently getting sick (terrible allergies, post nasal drip, cough, inability to sleep well) and basically staying at home all day meant I had time to write. It was actually more helpful (and less painful) for me to be sitting up rather than lying down because I don’t cough as much sitting down since no post nasal drip. So here I am with another chapter before the new year :o
> 
> Since I finished it before the weekend was over, I figure I’d post it already instead of waiting for next week. Also, as Liz says it (because I binge-watched The Crown a week ago)... Happy Christmas!

Chrom banged his fist on the stark white tiles, the water from the showering having long run cold. He didn’t notice how long he stood under the water, his skin probably wrinkling like raisins. How could Robin do this to him, to _them_. His mind was whirling, wondering if everything had been made up so she could get Mathieu to beg her to take him back, to panic and almost lose her, to propose to her so it would be them in the end. Her smile flickered in his mind’s eye, the warmth it evoked, how she reached out for his hand and he’d take it, pocketing their interlocked fingers in his coat’s pocket. He thought of her laugh, sweet and melodious, how she’d make fun of him then press tender kisses on his lips as though to reassure him. Then suddenly, the perfect image he had of them was torn in two, all because of the blind anger, jealousy, and betrayal he felt when she told him Mathieu had proposed to her.

 

Somehow, he managed to drag himself out of the shower, falling face first onto his bed. He was thankful for clean sheets, the scent of freshly laundered bedding preferrable instead of the usual lemon and flowers that permeated through every night since the first time they met. Not that Robin had much to clean up but she didn’t leave too many of her things, often using what was already in his place and just taking it for her own. Chrom never minded, always thinking that whatever she picked up seemed right in her hands, like no one else should get to use them once she did. Maybe he’d sneak a sip of her occasional coffee, picking up her fork and stealing a bite of her food, but that was different. It was him feeling playful, something he hadn’t felt in a long time and he wondered if he ever would.

 

Now, everything was so dark and drab and dreary and Chrom knew why. Whatever rational part of him was screaming that he had overreacted, to say the least, was silenced by the gruesome image of Robin walking down the aisle and the man waiting for her at the end wasn’t him. With a groan, Chrom hefted the covers across him, turning his back to the painfully empty side of his bed. He shut his eyes, willing away the sight of Robin getting married to Mathieu, trying to get whatever rest he could. He tossed and turned, something sorely missing from his side as he pulled at the covers even closer around his neck, his feet kicking the neatly folded bedspread at the foot of the mattress to the floor.

 

Even with the comfort of the duvet draped over him, it was cold. No warm body beside him, no feel of soft skin under his palm as he held her flush against him, no nape to kiss softly and smile against as he felt her shiver and squirm against him. No thighs to nudge with his knees to open ever so slightly as his leg hooked around one of hers, pulling it close and tangling underneath the sheets. There wasn’t a hand that reached back, no slender fingers and perfectly manicured nails that carded through his hair idly before resting on the soft spot just by his ear that sent waves of domestic pleasure through his veins. No, none of that. Just an unoccupied space beside him he didn’t want to face because he knew he’d imagine her sly smile, the coy shine in her eyes as she nestled in her place, the curves of her body fitting perfectly against the planes of his.

 

He pictured her sitting in that cushioned wicker chair she wanted, never mind that it didn’t match the furniture but she insisted because she was tired and aching and round with child. His child. They’d be huddled up in a corner, pouring over baby names while he procrastinated assembling the crib and mobile she’d told him weeks ago to set up. At night, she’d sit in between his splayed legs, relaxed against his chest as he worked lotion against her too stretched skin, Robin complaining about the itch and dryness, about how she would love for her body to be her own again but wouldn’t change anything in the world as she smiled, feeling the baby kick just under where her palms lay. She’d drag his hands and place them where hers were, smiling softly while his chin was pressing gently on the crook of her neck.

 

Chrom’s eyes snapped open as he turned his head, gaze resting at the clock. It was already eight in the morning. He managed to haul himself into bed around midnight, eyes shut soon after, but he didn’t feel rested at all. He didn’t even know if he slept, his mind full of Robin and what the past two months meant to him, and what they hopefully embodied for the future. The ghost of her various smiles flashed behind his lids like a film and he could hear the loud click of a button, shifting the image slowly but surely like on one of those carousel slide projectors, the soft whirr of the machine fading even more into the distance as each image moved closer and closer to the beautiful sight of her slightly upturned lips, full and red and just waiting to be kissed. No matter how angry and hurt he was, there was one thing for certain: Chrom was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Robin, the faint hum of the melody of that Savage Garden song playing somewhere in his head.

 

He turned, facing her side of the bed, vision blurred and hazy as he imagined her reaching out, endless affection in her eyes. She’d whisper good morning and kiss his forehead before unwillingly separating and heading off to the kitchen to make his coffee. His heart ached as his sight started to focus, an overwhelming sense of dread and loss at the empty space in front of him, wondering just how stupid he was last night. He didn’t even bother listening to her after she said Mathieu had proposed, didn’t even notice how hard it was for her to tell him such a thing, didn’t even realize how desperately she tried to tell him that even if she could possibly find it in her to forgive Mathieu, she’d never trust him with her heart again.

 

Chrom’s eyes widened in realization as he bolted upright, heart squeezing painfully when things finally clicked. He remembered how adamant she was when she said she didn’t want to get together with Mathieu, how desperate she was to get him to talk to her. She wanted to say something but he didn’t let her, heart hardening as he dragged her out of his home. Her eyes, even through her tears, were so full of emotions but if only he had looked past the cloud of anger and hatred, he might’ve heard the words he forced her to leave unspoken: she didn’t want a future with anyone else because she loved him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Hey, uh, sorry to meet again under these circumstances but there’s only so much I can do you know.” Gaius scratched the back of his head, smiling a bit ruefully as he shifted his weight.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m a bit sorry too.” She bit her lower lip, a mix of nervousness and embarrassment running through her veins. Olivia was more than happy to have gotten a message from Gaius earlier, albeit a little surprised he’d text her so soon. It wasn’t the most ideal of circumstances, but it was for a friend she’d come to cherish since meeting her that first class.

 

“Oh, sorry. Come in, come in. The big burrito on my bed? That’s Robin. Don’t freak out.” Gaius laughed a little nervously, trying to remember the last time he had ever been like this in the presence of, well, anyone. Olivia was sweet and so easy to talk to, laughed genuinely at his corny and cheesy jokes and was pretty much a breath of fresh air compared to all the people that surrounded him. His work friends, Robin, and Cassandra were great and they all liked him well enough, but Olivia was different. He’d never felt this way with anyone before, not even Robin that time they fooled around a bit. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered even more wildly when she quietly passed in front of him, entering his apartment. Gaius vaguely wondered if the pink on her cheeks was because of the chill out, winter was finally around the corner after all, her naturally shy demeanor, or, dare he think it, him.

 

“What happened?” Olivia pulled her hair out from its low ponytail, shaking her head slightly as though to rid herself of cold.

 

“I suppose you know Chrom right?” Gaius picked out his boots, sitting down on the slightly raised platform as he strung the laces tightly.

 

“Yeah. Sometimes he goes to the studio with Robin.” Olivia crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, watching as Gaius prepared to leave. Normally she wouldn’t be so willing to do someone a favor but it was for Robin, Gaius just happened to be the messenger. _‘It helps he’s cute.’_ Olivia blinked, wondering where that thought came from, thankful that Gaius had his back turned as her cheeks started to redden even more.

 

“Something happened between them, not sure what. My priority was getting Robin to calm down and rest.” Experimentally, Gaius tapped the heel stabilizer and counter of his boots, trying to push his feet all the way back for some more wiggle room for his toes. Satisfied, he pushed himself up and pulled his coat down from its hanging, zipping it up halfway. Turning around with an almost mischievous look on his face, Gaius grinned. “Keep an eye out on the place and on Robin for me will you? Make yourself at home. I shouldn’t take too long, just need to grab some things. Text or call me if you need anything.”

 

“Okay.” Olivia smiled softly, wondering if this is what it was like to send someone off.

 

“Thanks Peaches.” Feeling particularly bold, Gaius leaned over and pecked Olivia on the cheek, just shy of her lips, darting out of the door before she could react.

 

“P-peaches?” Olivia’s face turned bright red, her hand unconsciously touching where Gaius kissed. With a sigh and a slight smile, she turned the lock and made her way to the bedroom, wondering what to do with Robin to get her out of bed and maybe talk. _‘Peaches.’_

 

.

.

.

.

 

“I’m coming I’m coming,” Chrom groused, dragging himself to the door. Not many people visited him and those who did often told him in advance, aside from Lissa because that was just how his sister was, and Robin because they all but lived together anyway. He stopped in his tracks, a pang of hurt suddenly spreading across his chest for the umpteenth time he remembered he drove her away. He just wanted to sulk and drink the pain away with Irish coffee, sans the sugar and cream. So really it was just black coffee and an excuse to drink whiskey in the morning. Screw sleep and not having a massive hangover the next day. It’s not like he was going to get any rest until he figured out what he was going to do win her back. Robin and the smile she reserved just for him was going to haunt his dreams anyway. The banging on the door grew louder and more insistent, Chrom rubbing his temples for a few moments before he turned the handle. “Yes?” He found his gaze suddenly trained up on the ceiling, head tilted backwards in a slightly unnatural manner, sharp, pulsing pain spreading along his jaw.

 

“You bastard.” Gaius stomped in, shoving Chrom roughly on the chest, forcing him to land flat on his ass, the orange haired man having the decency to at least lock the door and take this inside. “What on earth did you do to her?”

 

“I suppose I deserved that,” Chrom smiled bitterly, fingers pressing gingerly where Gaius had punched as he twisted his neck and cracked it.

 

“You knew you had it coming. I warned you that if you broke her heart, you were dead.” Gaius stared down at Chrom, eyes narrowing and glinting.

 

“Do you at least know what happened?” He wasn’t trying to justify his actions, only offer a crude explanation.

 

“I was too busy trying to make sure she got some rest and ate this morning.”

 

Chrom pushed his knees out, forearms resting against them as he hung his head between his legs. “Mathieu proposed to her, apparently.”

 

“I know.” Gaius just continued to stare at Chrom, as if that revelation would do anything to change his stance.

 

“Robin bumped into him on the way home the other day and he suddenly proposed.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“That’s it? Ah?” Chrom glanced up at Gaius.

 

“You expect me to feel sorry for you?”

 

“I guess not. You’re her best friend after all.” His head fell back down between his knees.

 

“Damn straight.” Gaius crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. “So where’s this story headed? I’m assuming you’re going to tell me why Robin was in tears and found the need to sleep over at my place last night?” He had a feeling where this was going but wanted to hear Chrom say it.

 

“She had a really bad fever a few weeks ago. Turns out she met Nolan Kilburn for coffee or something that afternoon and was incredibly stressed about it.” Chrom lifted one hand and ran it along his jaw, wincing. The bruise was going to be really bad.

 

“Charming. I suppose Nolan tried to get her to forgive Mathieu and take him back.”

 

“How do you know that?” Chrom’s head jerked up suddenly, staring at Gaius as he paused. “Right, best friend. Well, I understood that sentiment easily. My ex’s mother tried to get us back together after all. I suppose many parents would try to fix their children’s relationships if they could, especially if they liked the ones their children chose. Then she told me Mathieu propose and I just lost it.”

 

“Jackass. You know how hard it must have been for Robin to say something like that.” Gaius kicked Chrom’s shin, just enough for the toe box to dig slightly into the skin but not hurt. “She might find it in her to forgive Mathieu one day, I don’t know how, but she’d never fall in love with him again. He hurt her far too much for that.” Gaius glanced down at Chrom, almost a sorry excuse for a man now. He must’ve realized what he had done after the fact. _‘Besides, the thing she has with you makes her so ridiculously happy and content she wouldn't do anything to mess it up. That's why she was fine with the way things were.’_

 

“How is she?”

 

“How do you think?” Gaius resisted the urge to kick Chrom in the shins again. Chrom wasn’t even bothering to put up a fight and Gaius was pretty sure that if Robin ever found out the pair of them got into a fist fight, she’d probably beat him up and go to Chrom’s side and insist they go to the hospital for stitches. Even if Chrom rejected her.

 

“I’ve lost her, haven’t I? Because I was too stupid and blind and jealous.” Chrom stared at the floor ruefully.

 

“No, no you haven’t. She’d hate me for saying this but…” Gaius sighed, grabbing Chrom’s fist as he hauled him up to stand straight. “Fix this. You better damn fix this Blue. Bubbles…”

 

Gaius paused, wondering if he should say anything. If he didn’t, they were just going to continue hurting. If he did… risking Robin being angry at him for a while because he said something she trusted him with was worth it. She’d forgive him anyway. Even if Gaius sometimes chose to do things Robin didn’t think was necessary, he always did them because it was best for her. He didn’t want a repeat of the end of her relationship with Mathieu when he could’ve done something. Chrom was a good man, a flawed and jealous one, but a good man who could, and actually did, make Robin happy beyond belief.

 

“I can still fix this?” Chrom felt his breath catch in his throat. The hope in his eyes cemented Gaius’ decision.

 

“Robin… she loves you.”

   


.

.

.

.

 

“Hello Chro—” Frederick paused, wondering if he should say something.

 

“Oh hello dear.” Cherche popped up a few moments later, curious as to why her husband stood frozen in front of an open door. “Ah Chrom it’s good to se—” She raised a delicately groomed brow, giving him a once over before settling on the darkening bruise on his jaw. “What on earth happened to you?” She reached out, frowning, brushing her fingers against the cool, reddened skin around it, not minding his slight wincing.

 

“I just finished icing it for now.” Chrom sighed, stepping aside to let his expected guests in. It was the unannounced one that did him in, already trying to figure out how to explain things when the barrage of questions would inevitably come. He sat himself down on the armchair, offering the empty sofa to the pair as he reached out to wipe down the water that he missed. “What are you two doing here with that?” His gaze flicked over to the two perfectly wrapped gift baskets on his kitchen counter.

 

“Cherche’s parents are flying in from Europe. They were able to get tickets to spend Christmas and the new year here with us, so we won’t be able to go with you to your usual family dinner,” Frederick explained, crossing his arms as he walked around the living room. He bent down slightly, examining the decorative pieces he assumed Chrom didn’t pick out for himself, the increased number of plates and cutlery on the dish rack, the unfamiliar handwriting on the notes tacked on his refrigerator door. “Have you redecorated the place? It seems… different somehow.”

 

“No? Well, more of my things have been pulled out from the cupboards but I think that’s it.” Chrom leaned back, head tilted along the back edge of the armchair but eyes following Frederick.

 

“Must be Robin. Speaking of,” Cherche turned around, trying to look for the blonde. “Is she here or will she be here soon? There’s something I want to give her.”

 

“About that…” Chrom trailed off as he sat up straight, taking in a deep breath. “We… we had a fight.”

 

“You what?” Cherche turned her head sharply, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Chrom. “You jackass.” She gripped the edge of her seat, nails digging into the cushion.

 

“Now now Cherche. Let’s have Chrom explain before jumping to conclusions.” Frederick walked over to his wife, his hand on her shoulder and pulling her back slightly. He knew just how quickly Cherche became attached to Robin, and just how fiercely protective she was over those she considered near and dear to her.

 

“She just broke up with her ex, a week tops, before she moved here. He had been cheating on her the last year, year and a half they were dating and the last straw was when she caught him in bed with another girl.” Chrom glanced over at Cherche then to the cushion. He was going to flip it over later, maybe even have it reupholstered knowing Frederick’s wife. “And we met soon after she moved in next door.” He jerked his thumb towards the wall that separated their apartments. Chrom exhaled deeply, trying to steel himself for the ne part. “Robin told me her ex’s father met with her a few and asked her to take him back, I was fine with that. You know how the parents can be. I lost all reason when she said her ex proposed to her the other day.”

 

“He what now?” Cherche gripped the cushion even tighter, trying to restrain herself from charging at Mathieu.

 

“I didn’t give her a chance to elaborate. In fact, I insisted she get out and leave me alone.” He bit his inner cheek. Saying what he did drove the pain even further at how stupid he was.

 

“Chrom…” Cherche said almost dangerously, her eyes narrowing but Frederick’s strong hand held her back. “You’re lucky Frederick is here to hold me back or I’ll hurt you to kingdom come! Can you imagine how difficult it was for Robin to tell you that? She loves you for Christ’s sake!” Chrom’s eyes widened.

 

“Did she tell you?” He wouldn’t be surprised if Robin confided in Cherche. The woman was excellent at making and keeping friends. Everyone felt so at home with her that he wasn’t at all surprised when Frederick told him that he was going to confess to her, and then again when he was going to propose.

 

“No but it’s so obvious the two of you are so stupidly in love with each other. Except apparently to the pair of you.” Cherche scowled, releasing her grip on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. “Fix this or I’m really going to bust your ass.” For the first time since last night, Chrom laughed, amused at her choice of words. “This isn’t funny Chrom. Fix it.”

 

“Not at all but you’re not the first one to tell me that.”

 

“Oh?” Cherche felt her anger abate just a little.

 

“Robin didn’t want to sleep in her place last night, so she spent the night, and I’m assuming the next few, in her best friend’s place. He came over earlier and has a pretty mean uppercut. He told me to fix this.”

 

“Oh? Sounds like a man I want to meet.” Cherche leaned back, a little more than satisfied.

 

“Yeah, he’s a pretty good guy overall. Protective as hell but I understand why.”

 

“So what now?” Frederick asked, loosening his hold on Cherche’s shoulder but leaving his hand there just the same.

 

“Fix it I suppose.” Chrom let out a deep sigh, pushing heavily on his feet to stand up. Picking up the towel on the coffee table, he made his way over to the kitchen to get out the ice pack.

 

“If there’s anything we can do to help, just ask.” Cherche’s eyes and tone finally softened.

 

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer but for now, I need to think.” Chrom winced when he pressed the cloth covered gel pack against his cheek, a grateful and tired half-smile on his face as he regarded his friends.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Gaius turned the key, the lock making an almost gratifying clunk. He’d long left Chrom and Robin’s building and would’ve gone home sooner but he thought to buy food. It was the least he could do to thank Olivia, and maybe manage to drag out Robin if the yoga teacher wasn’t successful. That and it was far too early in their relationship to let the pink haired woman know he was a terrible cook. Aspiring and perhaps halfway decent baker but terrible cook. It’s not that he didn’t have the disposition, he probably did with how crafty he was and Robin saying his palate was actually really good but he’d much rather eat already, and excellently, made desserts, play video games, and gleefully expose the weaknesses in the security of his employers. “I’m home!”

 

No reply.

 

He frowned, wondering if he just didn’t call out loudly enough. He shrugged his coat off and shucked his boots to the side, slipping into a more comfortable pair of shoes. As he approached the living room, his heart warmed at the sight. Robin still looked a little sorry but she was at least out of bed and _laughing_ : soft and slightly withdrawn but still, laughing. Olivia was gesturing wildly, ears red and obviously embarrassed, like she was trying to correct Robin’s impression.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Gaius grinned, setting the paper bag down on the countertop as he pulled out the assorted tubs and boxes. Opening the containers got a reaction from Robin, her nose twitching slightly at the familiar smell of delicious food. The blonde turned her gaze towards Gaius, a small but appreciative smile forming as she took in the sight of some of her favorites being laid out. “Not me I hope.”

 

“No not you.” Olivia laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Just a funny story about my teacher training and the first few classes I taught. It was mortifying.” She smiled at Robin, patting her friend on the shoulder before leaning forward and kissing her on both cheeks. “I should go. Seems like you’ve got everything under control now.” Just as she turned her back to leave, Gaius quickly closed the gap, his fingers wrapping completely around her wrist.

 

“Stay for dinner, I bought enough for three.” His green eyes shifted from bright to dark to bright again. “Please. It’s the least I can do for asking you to come over and then coming back pretty late.”

 

“Let the man pay for your dinner, Liv. If only to get back at him for taking up your day,” Robin chimed in. It was hard to stay depressed when these two were trying their damndest to make sure she didn’t close herself off. “I’m sure you’ll like whatever other food he’s picked anyway. He’s great at picking food from places he’s never eaten in before, with or without recommendations from the staff or online reviews.”

 

“One of the many many _many_ talents I’m born with.” Gaius wagged his eyebrows for full effect.

 

“Okay.” Olivia blushed prettily, her eyes glancing down on the wrist he was holding, his index and middle finger resting against her pulse point. She wondered what it would be like if their fingers were intertwined. Would they slot perfectly into each other, his palm pressing warmly against her own, thumb sliding back and forth just under her knuckles on the back of her hand? It felt warm and comfortable, nothing like the few guys she’d gone on one or two dates with, men who scared her with their fancy suits and bravado, like she had to be a certain way. Gaius was different: down to earth and rough around the edges, eager to please because he wanted the important people in his life to be happy, fiercely protective of those who held esteemed positions in his heart.

 

“Did you go to Salvatore’s?” Robin knelt on the couch, forearms bracing against the back as she peered over to the kitchen.

 

“Of course, who do you take me for Bubbles?” Gaius shot a withering look to his best friend, hand slowly moving down from Olivia’s wrist to envelope her hand completely. He was thankful he had the foresight to pull it back behind him as he did so, fitting his fingers in between the webbing of hers then clasping them over her knuckles. He smiled inwardly when he felt the tentative squeeze of her own hand, relaxing in his touch.

 

“Linguini with porcini mushroom cream sauce and ricotta?” Robin’s eyes gleamed at the idea of her favorite pasta. That and if Gaius thought she didn’t see him hold Olivia’s hand tenderly from out of the corner of her eye, he was dead wrong. She’d tease him about it later, more than happy to see the relationship between the pair of them start to blossom. Even if her love life, or what was left of it, was down in the dumps, at least his looked like it was going to pick up.

 

“There’s tiramisu and some zabaione for dessert.” Gaius squeezed Olivia’s hand one last time before unwillingly letting it go. “Come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold.” He’d have to talk to Olivia later to find out what she did to get Robin out of bed. He had such a hard time getting her out from under the covers to eat breakfast and now she seemed to be doing a little bit better.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom sipped his bourbon, neat so as not to dilute the alcohol. He still didn’t know what he was going to do to somehow apologize and make it up to Robin all at the same time. Maybe some sort of grand gesture, to appeal to the romantic in her. He knew it was there. It was apparent in the romantic scenes she wrote in her books: sometimes cheesy but always sincere and heartfelt like everything said and done was meant to be. He touched his still cold bruise, wincing but not as much as before. It looked like the darkness would disappear, or at least fade considerably, by Monday, but some nagging voice in the back of his mind didn’t want it to. A reminder of what a jerk he had been to the woman who was, more than likely, the love of his life. After two months with her, he really couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else, hence the hurt and likely the very reason for his overreaction.

 

_[07:32:12 PM] I suppose you know Robin’s size?_

 

He stared at the words as the message sent.

 

_[07:33:01 PM] Of course you do let me rephrase._

 

Chrom noted the bubble with the ellipsis vanish soon after.

 

_[07:35:19 PM] Do you have a nice dress in her size? One she can go dancing in? Oh and warm too._

 

A plan was slowly starting to form in his head.

 

_[07:37:25 PM] Of course I do. Who do you take me for? Also, where are you taking her?_

 

That was a good question. Where was he going to take Robin? Leaning back against the armchair, Chrom took another sip of his bourbon as he slid down on his seat, feet tapping.

 

_[07:40:10 PM] Great, send me the bill. Just the rooftop. Is Frederick free tomorrow morning?_

 

_[07:42:18 PM] Charging you extra for hurting her. Yes he’s free. I’ll have him bring the dress when you meet._

 

Chrom smiled ruefully, still not quite off the hook with Cherche.

 

_[07:45:11 PM] No no. I’ll send you the delivery address. What are you going to do with the extra money?_

 

_[07:46:59 PM] Spend it on Robin!!!_

 

Chrom couldn’t help but laugh. He could hear Cherche shouting that in his ear.

 

_[07:47:18 PM] Can you have it sent over late tomorrow afternoon?_

 

_[07:47:45 PM] Yes._

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You didn’t have to walk me home you know.” Olivia shyly glanced at Gaius through her lashes, thick and full. She would’ve understood if he had just walked her to the lobby of his building, knowing well why he felt the need to stay behind.

 

“No no, I’m more than happy to. Robin looks like she’s on the mend anyway. Not completely but you know, better than the state I found her in last night.” Gaius shrugged, walking leisurely beside Olivia with her hand in his, stuffed inside his coat pocket, any additional warmth a welcome thing. If he had the guts to hold her hand briefly just before dinner, he was sure she wouldn’t protest doing so while they walked the cold streets of New York. “Thank you, by the way. It means a lot to me that you did this. Robin’s more than just my best friend you know. She’s basically my sister, save for some time we thought we loved each other more than family and… messed around a bit.” Gaius glanced guiltily towards the streets, wondering why he was admitting this to Olivia. Would it scare her away he had some… history with Robin?

 

“Oh?” Her voice was soft but unassuming.

 

“I’ll tell you the whole thing some other time but basically I had shit parents, got myself emancipated, her mother took me in and treated me like a son, we grew closer and dated for a bit but then realized we were better off, and happier as friends is the short version.”

 

“Okay.” Just when Gaius expected her to move away, she pressed her shoulder closer against his, a little for more warmth but more to say she wasn’t going to run away because of that. “Well, this is me.” Her building was just about twenty minutes away on foot, not exactly close but not far either. “Thank you for walking me home.” Olivia smiled, turning slightly on her heels to face Gaius. He wasn’t that much taller than her but she still needed to tilt her head just slightly back to look straight into his eyes. “It was sweet of you to.”

 

He couldn’t resist, not when her pale pink eyes were gazing back at him with warmth. Taking a deep breath, Gaius steeled himself for what was probably going to be the most reckless thing he’d done all year, even more than that time he and his officemates got so drunk and they all got piercings. He at least made the relatively sane decision of getting one on his left ear and fitted it with an unassuming barbell earring, unlike the other dumbasses who thought it was a great idea to have their navels or even tongues pierced. His free hand pulled her close, resting comfortable on the small of her back, tilting her backwards ever so slightly.

 

“G-gaius?” Olivia squeaked, her blush spreading and making her almost glow.

 

“I think I like you,” he confessed, eyes twinkling almost mischievously as he dipped his head slightly, his lips barely an inch away from hers. His gaze roamed her face, trying to gauge her feelings but all he could see was her stunned reaction. “Yesterday was fun but today I realized you’re great. I know you probably came over more for Robin than because I asked but I appreciate it just the same.” He could feel her shiver even against the thick barrier of clothing between his hands and her body. “I really hope you don’t hate me after this.”

 

“After what?” Olivia wasn’t sure if she was tensing or relaxing in his arms.

 

“This,” he murmured, closing the slight gap between them as he kissed her. It wasn’t deep or passionate, but sweet and tender instead. He smiled against her when he felt Olivia’s hands against his chest, finding purchase by fisting whatever she could of his coat and tiptoeing just the slightest bit, as she kissed him back. He felt out of breath when they pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, their bangs sticking together as their eyes trained on each other, their puffs of breath visible in the cold night.

 

“Call me when you’re back home?” Olivia took a deep breath, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to crack her lips. She was suddenly aware of how chapped they were, wondering if Gaius minded at all. “So I know you’re home safe.”

 

“Sure thing Peaches.” He kissed her again, briefly this time but repeatedly, his head almost dizzy with excitement when he finally pulled away. Reluctantly, he pulled himself off of her, smiling a little sadly when he realized he had to go. “Have a good night Peaches.” He started walking back home, glancing over his shoulder every few steps. Olivia stood there, smiling and waving shyly, Gaius only focusing on the pavement when he couldn’t see her anymore. The trip back was uneventful, but he felt warmth and giddiness inside that he had never felt before. Just as he turned the corner to the street of his apartment, his phone buzzed. He nearly scowled when he saw who the sender was but his expression softened at the message.

 

_[09:15:54 PM] Can I send something over for Robin tomorrow afternoon and can you make sure she comes home? I think I figured out how to fix things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHROM IS A JERK AND HE KNOWS IT.
> 
> I also hope the kind of fluff and just general sweetness that make up part of the first section (PLUS THE END) helps with the pain from last chapter. No? Not really? orz WELL know that I am suffering along with you
> 
> I threw in some Gaius/ Olivia fluff for fun, and to ease the sting just a little bit. I wasn’t even going to pair them up BUT THEN I reread their support dialogues and I was like THIS MUST HAPPEN, THE GAIUS/ OLIVIA RELATIONSHIP NO ONE ASKED FOR
> 
> This chapter is basically one big set up, and was meant to focus more on Chrom. The last chapter was Robin just sorting out her feelings and the blow up, this one is Chrom finally deciding to do something about his own feelings after being given ~~very forceful~~ “nudges” from Gaius and Cherche.
> 
> Also, would people be interested if I expanded this universe a little bit and wrote some stuff on Gaius/ Olivia and Frederick/ Cherche? Or generally just things related to this AU but that I either can’t find a way to put here OR is just too long it may as well be its own thing, hah. I mean, since there isn’t a canon Gaius-nickname for Olivia, the first thing that came to mind is ‘Peaches’ and I think it fits :o Like I was just typing it up and had to pause to make sure that that was Gaius’ nickname for her. Turns out no (but there’s none) so I’m rolling with it xD
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end the 2017 updates of this on a good note! That and the words and scenes came quite easily and this chapter was such a joy to write. Even though I spent excessive amounts of time researching the smallest of details (that’ll probably be only used in this chapter LMAO) but that’s how I roll
> 
> I should stop saying this chapter is much longer than usual. It seems that the new norm is actually going to start to push to between 6k and 7k instead of over 5k words in a chapter. Which on the one hand is a good thing for you guys, since more stuff to read, and for me as well since it means I’m writing more. But also could be a bad thing, just because sometimes I have the tendency to be rather roundabout in how I say or write things… Whatever. I’ll take as many (or as few?) words as the chapter needs me to for it to feel finished xD
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to **all** my loyal readers. The fact that you take time out of your day to read this or check if I’ve updated is just… ugh  <3

“I brought the dinnerware and the other things you asked for.” Frederick placed the wicker box on top of the counter, not at all bothered by how heavy it was. He had never set foot in Robin’s apartment before, wondering if he should even be here. Or Chrom for that matter, the man busy pushing things aside to place everything just so. “Should we even be here? Won’t Robin find it an invasion of privacy?” The brunet looked around, taking in Robin’s taste for furniture but keeping in mind that the unit probably came partly or even mostly furnished to begin with.

 

“Well, I have a copy of her keys.” Chrom dangled his keychain before setting it back on the table. “Plus we’re not here to ransack the place and it’s not like Robin is coming home tonight without someone telling her to.” He grunted, shoving the tabletop with his hips, the wooden piece far too heavy to move on his own. “Come on, help me move this a little bit.” Chrom gestured to the table, the one they had used when he had served her the first dish he’d cooked in a long time. It seemed so long ago but it had only been barely a month since then. He smiled appreciatively when Frederick sighed in defeat, the man positioning himself at the other end of the table, the pair of them turning it just a little bit.

 

“What are you even going to do tonight? Why all this?” Frederick waved his hand over the table then towards the wicker box he had been told to bring along.

 

“A grand romantic gesture.” Chrom was being vague on purpose.

 

“I gathered, from the menu you texted me this morning.” Frederick pulled out his phone and flicked through the apps until he found the messaging one, pulling up Chrom’s text. “Appetizer: Smoked Salmon, Crème Fraîche, and Pickled Shallot Canapes. Entrée: Medium Rare Rib Eye with Béarnaise Sauce and Brown Sugar Glazed Red Potatoes. Dessert: Three Layer Chocolate Mousse with Fresh Strawberries.” He raised a brow as he looked at Chrom. This was a lot of things to do for only one man in one day. “And you’re somehow going to manage to finish this all by yourself?”

 

“Who said I was going to do it by myself?” Chrom set his arms akimbo as he faced Frederick, a gleam in his eyes. “You do know how to cook and you  _are_ the business manager of The Crown.”

 

“Yes and you’re the son of the owners of the group. Where we work is relevant how?” Frederick countered, delaying the inevitable.

 

“Well, you work with the butchers, fishmongers, and farmers more often than a typical business manager does so that’s one.” Chrom raised one finger. “You like cooking and you do it regularly for your wife.” Another finger went up. “And speaking of your wife, every time she hosts, your table setting is always impeccably done.” A third finger briefly raised before Chrom jerked his thumb to the wicker box. Frederick sighed.

 

“Very well. We did offer to help in any way we could and Cherche would probably shout at me if I didn’t do everything in my power to increase your chances of success. She really does a strong affection for Robin.” Frederick looked at the wall clock. It was still early in the day, not even eight in the morning, but some of the things Chrom had in mind would take some time to prepare. “I hope you did at least some shopping last night. I know the mousse you make takes hours to set and we still have other things to do.”

 

“I bought the white, milk, and dark couverture last night and did as much prep work as time would allow. I figured we could start there.” Chrom flicked his gaze over to the bags near the stand mixer. “And I thought I could get some dry aged steak already so I can just season it right before cooking.” Frederick’s struggled keeping his lips from twitching. He knew where this was going. “You usually order a bit more than your projections as safety net.”

 

“Exactly. Safety net.” The brunet pursed his lips.

 

“It’s just this once.” Chrom shoved his hands in his pockets. “Come on. I don’t think getting two steaks is going to put your inventories in any danger zone and I’m sure you can come up with some reason why you’re pulling out two.”

 

“...Fine.” While staff didn’t normally pull out stocks for their own use, regardless of which restaurant in the group was involved, it did happen occasionally for special events. Especially if Sirius and Cassandra requested it. Or any of Chrom’s family members really. Their only son had hardly any reason to do it before. That and if he didn’t do it, Cherche was really going to have his head and he liked his where it was.

 

“Knew I could count on you!” Chrom grinned, tired all of a sudden with all the work he had set out for himself but desperately hoped it would all be worth it in the end.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Gaius sighed, wondering where the progress from yesterday had gone. Robin was curled up under blankets, going out only to either eat or go to the bathroom. And even when she was seated for a meal, she’d been unusually quiet, her eyes blank. _‘Maybe she had a bad dream. I did hear the water running in the middle of the night.’_ Sighing for what was probably the umpteenth time in the day, Gaius marched over to the bed and sat down rather heavily on his bed, the big lump of sheets he assumed Robin was under moving only because of physics. “Bubbles, you know you can’t stay under there forever. And I can’t keep calling other people to keep an eye on you. Unlike you, I actually go to an office for work.” Robin peeked out from under her cocoon and glared. “Okay, sometimes I go to an office for work but you get what I mean.”

 

“No.” Robin pulled the sheets even tighter and curled inwards. She had a nightmare. Again. Even if yesterday ended on a good note, it would be crazy of her to think she’d be okay after twenty-four hours. She was crazy for Chrom and the hurt and betrayal in his eyes stabbed her right in the heart. Washing her face with water didn’t help remove the sting and the pain of waking up in a cold sweat either. “Maybe we should just switch apartments,” Robin mumbled, but loud enough for Gaius to hear, poking her head out slightly to gauge his reaction. He stared back at her, stone faced.

 

“Bubbles, you know that’s not how things work.” Gaius reached out and put his hand on the crown of her head. “I love you and you know that but I’m not going to be able to fix all of your problems.” He glanced down to the phone in his hand. Still no message. He was getting mildly impatient for Chrom to text and say it was time to force Robin out of his apartment and back to her own. He sighed, pulling his hand back, but not before flicking her forehead affectionately. “I know these things take time but running away from all of your problems isn’t going to solve anything. I know you. You’re stronger than that.”

 

“Am I? I couldn’t even sleep the night in my own bed because he’s just on the other side of the wall,” Robin said bitterly, eyes downcast. She couldn’t even say his name out loud without it hurting. Gaius was about to wax poetic about how she made it through the last eighteen or so months with Mathieu when the doorbell rang. “Are you expecting someone? Should I make myself scarce and lock the bedroom door?” Robin didn’t sound annoyed or bitter but resigned. He hated seeing her like that and mentally swore if Chrom wasn’t going to text him in the next five minutes, he was going to shout at him over the phone.

 

“No, probably just someone from admin.” Gaius wasn’t exactly lying, even if he knew it probably wasn’t someone who worked for building management. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go back to being a pile of sheets. We’re still not done talking.” He leaned forward, pecking her on the forehead before ruffling her hair. No matter how insufferable she was being right now, Gaius knew she needed time to heal. Deep down, he was hoping and praying that whatever Chrom had in mind was going to make everything better.

 

Robin dug her phone out from somewhere under her, staring at the wallpaper blankly. It was one of the few times she’d gotten Chrom to cooperate for a selfie, her arm the one stretched out while she kissed him on the cheek with a smile on her face and a scowl on his, head turned away from the camera and arms crossed to show his displeasure. Her lips twitched slightly, her eyes misting over. What happened, that all of the time they spent together had been for naught because Mathieu had suddenly proposed, that Chrom didn’t even want to listen to her explain. She had been ready to admit her feelings to him right then and there but Chrom refused, pushing her out of his home and maybe even out of his life forever. Just as the tears were about to spill, she felt a heavy box drop on the bed, her head finally moving out from under the blankets to look at it.

 

“It’s for you. Maybe I should call Olivia to help you out with that.” Gaius grinned, hands akimbo as he pointed towards the two boxes with his chin. He watched as the blankets fell away, her arms stretching out almost timidly as she ran her fingers along the glossy rose pink and deep purple black accents, tracing the brand’s name, Minerva, at the center of the big box. Whatever tears she had fell, unconsciously, as she stared transfixed. He sighed, scratching the back of his head with one hand, pulling out his phone with the other. He’d lost her now, but at least for good reason. It seemed like she knew the meaning behind the boxes, or at least the name printed across the clean white cardboard. Quietly, he stepped out, leaving her alone in her world.

 

Carefully, Robin took off the top and set it aside, her fingers wrinkling the white Japanese paper that covered its contents. Cherche was kind, and generous with her clothes as well, but what would have prompted her to send this? She didn’t know where Gaius lived and how would she have known where to have it delivered? Chrom was the only one who knew and if he hated her so much, why would he do something like this? Unfurling the paper, her hands ran over the dark purple fabric, cashmere by the feel of it. Picking it up, her eyes glimmered at the satin sheen of the shawl lapels and the thin, fitted sleeves. She lay it on top of the box cover before turning back to the dress inside. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the note on top, handwritten in his neat, deliberate, beautiful fashion. She’d always teased him that out of all the men in her life, he was the only one she knew who had such beautiful handwriting. He always blushed when he said that, muttering something along the lines of his mother insisting that he and his sisters have good penmanship. In a world where everyone used computers to do their work, it was a rare skill to have these days.

 

_Babe, come home. I have a surprise for you. Chrom._

 

She curled inward, clutching the note like it was the most sacred thing in the world, tears flowing freely as she sobbed. Some fell on the card, smudging the ink in the process. He still wanted her in his life. Gaius smiled softly as he leaned against the wall, pressing the green button on his phone before putting it to his ear. It seemed like whatever Chrom had planned, it was going to work. After a few rings, the voice on the other side answered, soft and sweet. “Hey Peaches. Could you come over and help Bubbles get ready? You know how to do hair and makeup right? Seems like Blue is going to whisk her away.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom shifted in his seat. What if Robin didn’t come? Did he prepare everything for nothing? It’s not like he could march over to Gaius’ place and bring her here. That would defeat the purpose of all that he had done. Glancing at his watch, he drummed his fingers nervously on the bar counter. It wasn’t too late yet, almost 6:30 and he intended to finish off the steak just before serving. His head drooped, forehead almost hitting the counter then he heard the door click. He shot up straight, one foot down from the bar stool to the floor, the other still on the foot rest. He moved towards the living room when he heard the door close and the locks clink into place. Their eyes met as she finished shrugging off the jacket, laying it neatly across one arm.

 

“Hi.” Chrom scratched the back of his head nervously, almost completely breathless at the sight of her. He’d been waiting in her apartment, the food almost ready, her dining table set with the dinnerware he had borrowed from Frederick and Cherche. The lights were turned down low, the flame from the two tapered candles flickering gently. He remembered her starry-eyed smile when he first cooked for her, Robin’s comments about how she was going to get fat because of him, how relaxed everything was after.

 

“Hey,” Robin replied softly, pulling at her high ponytail and draping the end of it over her collarbone. Even though she was in her apartment, she didn’t want to go in any further, fiddling with her thumbs as she looked down at the floor. What were they even going to talk about? Her cheeks were flushed, a little bit from the chill outside, some from nervousness, most of it from the peach powder Olivia had dusted on her cheeks. “I… I uh…” She bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do or say. Chrom approached her cautiously, taking her hand gently and pulling her flush against him. She dropped the tuxedo jacket across her arm to the floor, leaving it slightly crumpled as she felt Chrom’s familiar warmth, inhaling the scent of him that made her insides start to coil and heat pool low in her belly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out, eyes closing and forehead resting on hers. “I’m really really sorry. I was so angry and hurt and jealous that it made me think all this time you were just using me.”

 

“What? Never!” Robin squirmed, trying to pull away from his hold to look him in the eyes but he only held on tighter. “Chrom I would never,” she whispered, biting back her tears. She pressed her hands on his chest, one over his heart, her eyes fluttering close at the fast rhythm of his heartbeat. She felt herself warm with affection, relaxing into him. This was where she belonged, safe in his arms.

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” he whispered, lifting his head as he kissed her hairline, tightening his embrace. He missed this, how perfectly her body fit against his, the electricity that crackled beneath their skin, the fire that burned along the path their fingers brushed. “I can never say it enough Robin. I’m so so sorry.” He kissed the center of her forehead, tracing a path down the center of her face, his lips barely brushing her skin until it hovered just above hers. “Will you forgive me?” His hands settled on her hips, thumbs rubbing small circles atop the bones jutting out.

 

“For what?” Robin let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding

 

“For hurting you,” he replied quietly, one hand moving the small of her back crumpling the silk of her dress ever so slightly.

 

Robin tilted her head back and tiptoed, balancing precariously on the balls of her feet, pressing her lips gently over his. Her hands snaked upward, curling around the back of his neck for support as she leaned further into him until just the tips of her toes scratched the floor. “It’s okay. I understand,” she murmured breathily, slowly putting more of her weight back on her feet until her heels clicked resoundingly. She’d be a hypocrite to think she would’ve taken it so easily if they’d switched places. “I’m sorry too, for keeping things from you. The thing with Mathieu happened so suddenly and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t at least… consider things.”

 

“Oh.” Was all he could muster, feeling his heart squeeze painfully at her explanation.

 

“But only because I think I heard the words I desperately wanted to hear the last few months we were still in New Haven.” Robin let her thumb run over his cheekbone reassuringly, her touch feather light but leaving fire in its wake. “I desperately wanted to believe he wasn’t cheating on me, that he was just playing some sort of long game before finally proposing. I wouldn’t have put it past him, Mathieu is a perfectionist after all and is an extremely patient man. And.” She paused, wondering how to phrase her next statement without putting too much meaning behind it. Parting her lips slightly, she figured she owed it to Chrom to just put everything on the table. “I adored his family. In fact, I still do. It’s the only reason I haven’t said anything about his womanizing, if only to allow him to save face in front of his brothers, mother, and especially Nolan. My family is just me, my mom, and Gaius. It’s always just been the three of us so the thought of joining a big family was so appealing to me and I always thought Nolan is what a father should be like.”

 

“I thought as much.” Chrom frowned slightly, a pang of panic running through Robin as she regarded his expression. This was what she wanted, to talk things out. If ultimately he still wanted to end things, at least she got to explain herself. She’d probably be miserable but she’d find a way. Just as a veil of resignation started to fall over her face, he held her chin between his fingers, tipping her head to have her face him. “You’re far too good.” Chrom kissed her as he smiled gently. “To him.” Twice. “To me.” Thrice. Robin tried to, but failed terribly, to suppress her laugh, leaning against him to support her weight. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Are you going to keep me standing all night long? If so, let me kick off these heels.” Robin tiptoed then set her feet back down for emphasis. She couldn’t hide the relieved smile on her face, like everything was going back to normal.

 

“Did you walk all the way here in those?” Chrom lifted a brow, wondering just how dedicated she was to suffering for the sake of fashion.

 

“God no. I was expecting to wear my sneakers or something underneath this dress but then Cherche might kill me if I did that to this dress.” Robin pressed her chin on his chest. Chrom laughed, the sound warm and heady to her ears.  That did sound like something Cherche would do. “Also, Gaius and Olivia went on a date and I’m on the way anyway so we took an Uber.”

 

“Gaius and Olivia?” Chrom could hardly believe the words she was saying. “You’re talking about your best friend and your yoga teacher right? Not… some other pair of people who happen to have the same names.”

 

“I told you they’d like each other!” Robin grinned, sticking her tongue out. There was nothing like bantering while in each other’s arms. The only thing that would make it better was if they were seated or lying down, or really, just not having to bear her weight on heels. “Thank you for the dress and the shoes. They’re beautiful. Are we going somewhere?”

 

Chrom finally released his embrace, taking a step back but keeping one of her arms outstretched as he held her hand, like he never wanted to let go. His gaze travelled slowly from the top of her head to the tips of her feet, mentally noting he needed to thank Cherche for the stunning dress she outfitted Robin with. The blonde flushed prettily, embarrassed at how Chrom was giving her a once over, almost like he wanted to burn the image in his mind.

 

Two thick pieces of satin covered her torso, about two inches wide by her shoulders and tapering out towards her waist, just barely touching the outer edges of her collar bones, settling into a deep but delicate plunging v neckline. It managed to show just the barest hint of her cleavage but cover it up just the same. The right side was completely dark purple that shone black in certain lights, the left a hybrid between ecru and champagne, both colors extending all the way to the floor in a flouncy A-Line skirt, though the back of it was made of just the dark purple. A large creamy expanse of her back was exposed, from the base of her skull all the way to her waist, three thin straps on either side, starting from the ribs just beneath her breasts, crossing over to the opposite end and merging with the thicker strap in front supported the top.

 

A wide horizontal band of purple wrapped around her waist, starting just under her bust up to her waistline, a two-inch band of the champagne satin cutting across the dark fabric for some brightness. A silk chiffon overlay started where the belt ended, in the same color as the satin beneath it, the skirt swaying beautifully as she walked. Her heels were simple but elegant: black suede with one strap across her toes, another wrapping around her ankles, propped up on an inch high platform on the balls of her feet and a two and three-quarters inch slim heel. The hair that would have been her bangs was puffed up into a slight, teased miniature pompadour before being pulled back into a ponytail, the layers of her hair cascading like a waterfall and resting atop her spine were it not draped along one shoulder.

 

“You look absolutely stunning.”

 

“You didn’t pick this out?” Robin twirled experimentally, the materials of her skirt flowing gracefully. Chrom laughed at her question.

 

“Me? Pick out something elegant for you? Ask me to pull out clothes for you from your closet if you’re busy I can probably do but something like that?” He gave her another appreciative look over before extending his hand. “Come on, dinner’s waiting.”

 

“Okay.” Robin smiled as she took his hand gratefully, allowing herself to be led away to what promised to be the most romantic night of her life.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“When did you have all the time to make this?” Robin gestured to the empty plates with one hand, spooning the strawberries and the mousse into her mouth with the other. Her eyes closed with satisfaction, a small but warm smile spreading across her face as she took in the decadent dessert. “I’m really going to get fat because of you.” She spooned another mouthful of mousse, unable to hide the childish grin anymore. “I should probably start swimming again. Too cold for a run and treadmills are boring.”

 

“You? Fat? Hardly.” Chrom laughed, pushing his already empty martini glass forward. Leaning closer, he whispered, “But if you’re going swimming, wear a one piece or a rash guard or something. All that?” His dark, twinkling eyes flicked over to her chest down to her stomach and everything else currently obscured by the tablecloth before moving back up to her lips then eyes. “Is mine.” Robin flushed, laughing as she pushed him on his shoulder, forcing him back on his seat.

 

“Well, if dinner is going to be like this from now on, you’d think I better up my cardio game,” Robin teased after regaining her composure, swallowing her blush down, letting the teaspoon circle around the interior of the martini glass as she pushed it forward. _‘When did he become so flirty and possessive?’_ She glanced over at him, his lips pulled wide into a cheeky grin while he swirled what was left of his dessert wine before taking a sip. _‘Not that I mind actually…’_ She blushed again, picking up her glass and draining the last of her wine, the alcohol warming up her skin.

 

“You expect dinner to be like this all the time now?” Chrom raised a brow, amused at her assumptions as he stood up to clear the table. “Babe, you’re funny.”

 

“I am aren’t I?” She stuck out a tongue and moved to help but Chrom gently placed his hand on top of hers.

 

“No, let me.”

 

She watched as he cleared the remnants of their dinner expertly, making his way to the kitchen. “Do you enjoy cooking? Every time you’ve cooked it’s always something different.” Robin leaned forward, her elbows on the table as she watched him rinse everything before loading the dishwasher. She wondered if he enjoyed cooking for his ex, if they had romantic dinners like this in their apartment. Did they even live together? A pang of jealousy ran through her and she found herself blinking in surprise. What was she getting jealous for? It would’ve been natural for them to have lived together anyway. Chrom dated his ex for about as long a time as she and Mathieu did and they lived together. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn’t about to start another argument, not when everything was starting to go back to normal. Maybe one day they’d have this conversation.

 

“You’d think so but not really, even if I am the only one who actually has any talent in the kitchen compared to my sisters.” Chrom picked up the suit jacket that hung on the back of his chair before walking over to hers. He shook it out experimentally, attempting to brush off the few wrinkles that formed but thankful that the material was dark. “But I only ever started enjoying cooking the first time I cooked for you. I can see now why Frederick makes a weekly habit of it for Cherche.” He grinned, boyish and cheeky at the same time. Something in Robin warmed at his confession, almost like she’d won whatever competition she had going with his ex even though there wasn’t any. When he approached her, he held out his hand and offered to assist her with her jacket. “Come on. The night’s not over yet.”

 

“Where are we going?” Robin adjusted the jacket on her shoulders, taking his hand as she followed Chrom out of her apartment. She was thankful for the relatively wider base on her heels, better than stilettos anyway but she preferred chunkier heels for a reason. His almost secretive air and the admittedly not so furtive glances he made her way piqued her curiosity. She felt his hand squeeze hers tighter as they made their way to the elevator, his foot tapping impatiently after he pressed the up button before bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing each knuckle almost reverently. “Up?”

 

“Up.”

 

She followed him inside, a little embarrassed at how close they were in the corner of the semi-occupied elevator. She smiled brightly at the young girl who was fascinated by the chiffon overlay, her small hands reaching out to touch but not quite, afraid. Robin didn’t notice him pressing the button for the rooftop, too amused by the little girl shifting in place, trying to restrain herself but clearly not wanting to. “It’s okay, you can touch it.” She lifted the overlay just slightly, beckoning towards the little girl. She reached out, her small hands running against the fabric in sheer delight, obviously disappointed when the elevator door opened to their floor. “Bye bye,” Robin murmured, waving her hand as she smiled at the little girl before glancing up at the mother, who smiled and thanked her in turn.

 

“Do you like kids?” Chrom pulled her closer, his breath against her ear as she shivered.

 

“I do. They’re pretty cute aren’t they?” She leaned against him, closing her eyes as they made the slow ascent to the rooftop. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head before turning to face the doors. When they opened, he nudged her slightly, her eyes opening slowly. The scene before her took her breath away: softly glowing fairy lights hanging along the gazebo set up off to one corner, a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers on the small table in the center. “What’s all this?” Robin took everything in, not noticing that Chrom had walked her to the gazebo. When they stepped inside, he dropped her hand, took the bouquet and offered it to her, the man suddenly nervous and shy, like he’d lost all the bravado and flirtatiousness from earlier. “Chrom?”

 

“I love you,” he murmured, loud enough only for her to hear as he pulled her close, the flowers resting between them. Her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped, her knees trembling as she held his arm for support. He kissed her forehead gently as he held one of her hands and curled her fingers over the bouquet, his hand clasped above hers. Her gaze rested on the artfully placed blooms: two red lilies in the center, almost intertwined as though in an embrace, the dark purple of the lily of the Nile mixed with a collection of white Stargazer and Calla lilies surrounding the colored petals. She looked up at Chrom between her lashes, her cheeks stained red as she read the meaning behind the chosen flowers: passion, love, beauty, devotion. “I can’t live without you.”

 

“So all this…?” Robin’s mind was whirling, dizzy with disbelief and awe.

 

“To show you how sorry I am.” He kissed her forehead again, softly like she would break if he did anything more than that. “You mean the world to me Robin. I didn’t realize how much it hurt to breathe when I woke up without you by my side.” He struggled, trying in vain for his voice not to break. “I dreamt of you that night, of the future, of a life together. Just the two of us and we can do everything. I can do anything just knowing you’re there by my side.” Chrom’s voice dropped to a whisper, his arms trembling and shoulders shaking. “I’ll say it again and again until my voice runs out. I love you.” He repeated it like a mantra, tightening his embrace as much as he could without crushing the flowers between them.

 

Robin reached up and carded her fingers through his hair, almost smiling despite the fact that she could feel some of his tears falling. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for the man holding her in his arms, desperately seeking her forgiveness and anxiously waiting for her to say something. Closing her eyes, she said a wordless goodbye to the once happy image of a family with Mathieu, bouncing a happy baby on her knees, his green eyes bright with joy as he made silly faces for their child. It was what she wanted for a time, but there was too much pain between her and the man she once loved. Now, the man of and in her dreams was holding her in a fierce embrace. Taking a deep breath, her hands moved down to his face and lifted it, a gentle smile on hers, her eyes endless depths of warmth and affection. “I love you.”

 

The flowers dropped by their feet, Chrom crushing her to him, his lips roughly meeting hers, one hand moving to the dip on her spine, the other supporting the base of her skull as he tilted her backwards. He reluctantly pulled away but kept their foreheads against each other, a grin breaking on his face as he held Robin in place. “Do you want to move in together?” Robin blinked, confused. “We basically live together anyway,” he explained, the hand on her neck moving to tuck some hair that had fallen loose. He felt her shiver as his fingers rested on the soft spot just below her ear. “My lease is going to end soon and I don’t have any real attachment to my apartment.” Chrom paused, swallowing thickly. “Especially not after I drove you out.”

 

“Not moving too quickly?” Robin blurted out, a little surprised at his proposition.

 

“Love, we slept together the first time we met. How is this moving too fast?” Chrom laughed, pulling away to pick up the fallen flowers, the hand on her back moving teasingly slowly down her thighs, resting on the back of her knees as he bent down. Robin watched him move, her eyes half lidded as a sudden spike of warmth spread through her. Love. Not Babe or Robin, but Love. “Although really it’s more of me moving into your apartment.” Chrom straightened himself, gently placing the bouquet back on the table. “It ends in January. What do you say?” He curled his fingers around her right ear, his thumb gently stroking her cheekbone.

 

“Okay.” She smiled, turning her head slightly to kiss his palm.

 

“We can look for a different place together after your lease is up, if you want.” His fingers brushed along her jawline before going back up to her ear.

 

“That sounds nice.” Robin leaned into his palm, eyes closing.

 

“Shall we dance?” Chrom, hands moving. One tugged her along, the other pulled out his phone and flicked through it.

 

“I don’t know how!” Robin laughed, following Chrom to the open rooftop, the stars in the sky shining brightly.

 

“Then follow my lead,” he countered, sticking a tongue out as he pressed play on his phone and tucked it in his coat pocket, speakers facing out. He positioned her left hand on his bicep, stretching out her right arm, their fingers intertwined as he supported her mid back with his right hand. “Shall we?” He smiled knowingly, leading her along the start of a waltz as the first notes of the piece started to play.

 

“Really? Music from your phone?” Robin arched a brow as she followed his cues.

 

“This was all very last minute you know,” Chrom replied, grinning smugly, her skirts floating gracefully as they moved. “I did the best I could, considering this all came to mind just last night.”

 

“I expect a string quartet for the next time.”

 

“As my lady commands.” He pulled her close for a kiss, the hand on her back moving closer to her right ribs for more support, fingers resting on top of her tattooed skin.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom blinked his heavy eyes open, head mildly buzzing, probably because of the wine, mostly because of the woman sleeping in his arms. He propped himself up slightly on his free arm, shaking his head in amusement when he felt Robin curl her fingers even more tightly around the hand near her. He glanced over at the dresser across her, no their bed, the flowers he’d bought for her arranged in a vase off to one side. He fell back on his spine as he twisted the arm Robin was sleeping on ever so slightly, dropping it to her waist. He curled himself to his side, pulling her flush against him as he dipped his head to the where her neck met her shoulder. He contemplated the bare skin, the freckling that ran along it, how red it still was, how her hair stuck to the back of her neck because of the dried sweat. It was unusual for him to wake up ahead of her, but if it meant he got to watch her sleep like this, maybe he’d make a habit of it.

 

He started to kiss along the curve of her neck, moving teasingly and covering every inch until he reached the tip of her shoulder, pulling away slightly to tilt his head and look at her face. He continued back along the path he started, inching towards her neck and resting there, sucking a bruise over her porcelain skin. She started to shift and squirm against him, her eyes lazily opening. Chrom glanced up briefly, ignoring her as he continued to nip at her flesh, the hand on her waist slowly making its way between her legs. Robin gasped and arched her back, flying off of him when his fingers found what they were looking for, lazily thrusting inside of her.

 

“Chrom,” she mumbled breathlessly, rubbing her thighs together, almost trying to keep him inside but to no avail. His thumb flicked over her clit, Robin shutting her eyes firmly as she ground her ass against him, already half-hard but he paid himself no mind. He was far too focused on her, the two fingers inside starting to scissor her open. She struggled against him, the forearm of the hand inside of her pressing down firmly on her hip to keep her in place as he quickly built up the pressure inside of her, easy because she was still sensitive. “Chrom!” Robin whined, starting to buck her hips into his hand as he switched from scissoring her open to crooking his fingers against the bundle of nerves that made her sing his name.

 

“Yes?” The arm under her moved to cup one of her breasts, fingers reaching up and rolling her nipple between it. He relished watching her come undone for him, still naked in their dirty sheets. He smiled against her skin, peppering her shoulder with kisses when he felt her start to squeeze tightly around his fingers, her walls clenching around him desperately, Chrom pushing his digits inside of her as deeply as he could to guide her through her orgasm. She was boneless against him when she had finished, Chrom pulling his hand away from her legs and to his lips as he cleaned it off, his skin glistening in the low light. “Good morning,” he whispered, nipping the shell of her ear before flipping them over. He caged her head with his forearms, bringing himself to lay down on top of her without putting too much of his weight.

 

“That was a nice way to wake up.” It took Robin all she had to smile, a little trace of mischief in her lips, unable to move much of anything. Her eyes glanced down to her stomach, Chrom pressing his nearly fully erect cock flat against it, before moving back to meet his eyes. “Someone’s definitely awake.”

 

“Mhm.” He kissed along her collarbone, Robin relaxing beneath him as she sighed pleasurably. “Another round?” he mumbled, travelling down to the valley between her breasts, one knee nudging her legs open. She curled her fingers in his hair, her thumbs pressing against his cheeks as she pulled him up for a lazy kiss, dragging his body closer to hers.

 

She didn’t mind their clumsy movements, still half-addled by sleep as Chrom blindly pressed himself against her, knee pushing one leg even more for easier access. Robin sucked in a sharp breath when he finally found her entrance, Chrom easily pushing himself in and hilting himself completely. He stayed still for a moment, eyes closing briefly as they relished in their intimacy, before he rocked his hips slowly, long and deep inside of her. Robin gasped each time he buried himself completely, groaning whenever he almost pulled himself out. Their pace wasn’t fast, not like how they usually were, but she thought she much preferred this kind of sex. The kind where they woke up and fighting through the fog of sleep as they sought each other out.

 

“I’m getting close.” Chrom paused for a moment, trying to extend the moment but Robin shook her head.

 

“It’s okay, me too.” She found the strength to reach out and pull herself upwards, her hands snaking around his neck as she pushed herself back down against him. She chewed on her lower lip, matching the excruciatingly slow but painfully sweet pace of morning sex. Chrom pressed his forehead against the crook of her neck, distracting himself as he sucked another bruise into her skin as he continued to thrust, slowly becoming more and more erratic. The muscles on his back quivered as he came inside, cock shuddering while he emptied himself out. Robin followed soon after, back arching to close the small gap between them, the crown of her head pressing against the pillows. Chrom collapsed beside her as he pulled out, one arm draped across her chest, one leg hooking over hers, while he rested on one cheek as he turned to face her.

 

“Good?” He bent his arm and patted the hair splayed out against the sheets. He glanced down at their bodies, the blankets crumpled and their sweat-slicked skin glistening. “We should shower,” he laughed, gaze falling down between Robin’s legs. He really made a mess. “I’ll help clean you up.”

 

“You promise? You’re not going to fuck me against the bathroom tiles now are you?” Robin stuck her tongue out, contentment washing over her.

 

“Scout’s honor.” Chrom kissed the tip of her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin. “Though I can’t say I won’t be tempted.”

 

“Dumbass.” Robin shot him a sly smile, not completely against the idea. Maybe for another day but right now, she wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower, and maybe an indulgent soak in the tub. She turned her head to face him, her cheeks still flushed from the afterglow. “I love you,” Robin said softly, thumb stroking the skin on top of his cheekbone. This felt like home, huddled under blankets, albeit messy, their skin burning from their soft touches, their eyes alight with some sort of glow they couldn’t explain.

 

“Heart of my heart,” he whispered in return, taking her hand from his cheek and pressing it on top of his chest. She could feel the slow rise and fall, the steady heartbeat that pulsed just under his skin. “This.” He paused, pushing her hand over his heart even more firmly. “It’s yours, now and always.”

 

Robin laughed, head tilting back and exposing the long column of her throat. In retaliation, Chrom nipped the skin along the hollow of her neck, her feet kicking under him as she laughed even more, the touch of his teeth and tongue tickling her, squirming as she tried to escape his relentless attack in vain. Tears stung their eyes as they continued to wrestle. Happy tears like this was exactly how things were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s actually going to be Christmas/ New Year’s in this fic for a while yet xD Lots of things happening over the course of a few days in-fic BUT OH WELL. END 2017 WITH DIABETES I SAY.
> 
> [THIS](https://www.lightinthebox.com/a-line-princess-v-neck-floor-length-chiffon-refined-evening-dress_p813143.html) is Robin’s dress :3
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support! This past six or so months writing all sorts of Chrobin things has been great. It means a lot to me that you guys think the crazy things my mind comes up with is interesting enough to read. I’ve made a few friends here on AO3, you guys know who you are, and I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun writing because of all the sincere words you have for me and the crazy shit I talk about with some of you.
> 
> I have A LOT of things planned for this AU and while this can sound like I’m about to end it, there’s still a lot of loose threads hanging that need to be tied up. There’s dealing with Mathieu, and then Chrom’s ex has only appeared once and still has yet to make a significant entry into this fic. There are other things I have planned, MAYBE some more angst and dealing with insecurities (orz) Just lots of really good stuff and I hope I’m able to keep a good pace with updating. It might slow down since other life things are probably going to happen in 2018 (MA, thesis, maybe look for a job) but if there’s one thing that brings me joy it’s writing so I hope to always be able to squeeze in SOME time to write.
> 
> Suffice it to say I’m glad to have taken the plunge and start writing again, after nearly 10 years of not doing any. Thanks you guys :D
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal now for IaM chapters, starting from this one, is to try to hit at least 5k words then just go on writing until I’m satisfied with the scenes that make up the storyline for the chapter. Minimum word count to challenge myself, hopefully a not-unwieldy final length xD Sometimes some plotlines just require a lot more description and events just to make sure I’ve written down everything I thought would add nicely to the story :3
> 
> Enjoy you guys! I had fun writing this, since I love Christmastime. It means so much to me because it’s when everything slows down and we can just enjoy some time with family.

“It’ll only be a few days.” Robin giggled, rubbing small circles on Chrom’s upper back, his forehead resting against the sharp jut of bone on her shoulder. They settled themselves in a corner of the entry to the airport, out from the bitter cold that came with winter but not yet inside the ticketing lanes. She turned her head and mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Gaius, the man rolling his eyes good-naturedly as he waited off to the other side, tugging Olivia along with him. It would’ve been nice, spending their first Christmas together, maybe starting new traditions or combining the ones their families already had, but plans were made in advance and they couldn’t cancel them now. Especially since this was the first time in almost a year she’d last seen her mom. “And it’s not like we can’t call each other.”

 

“Not the same,” Chrom groused, digging his forehead even deeper on her shoulder. He knew he was being childish but he really didn’t care. Much as he loved his own family, he wasn’t looking forward to the idea of being endlessly interrogated or teased by them. “You’re leaving me alone to suffer at the hands of my sisters. It’s going to be on your conscience if I’m dead because of them.” He finally managed to lift his head but dug his chin along her shoulder instead, pulling her closer.

 

“Yes yes what a terrible ordeal you have to go through. Drive up to your winter home in the Hamptons and suffer through Christmas with your loving family.” Robin laughed, lifting Chrom’s face as she pecked his nose. “It’s not going to be that bad.”

 

“You don’t know my sisters,” he countered, eyes narrowing. “Well, you don’t know Lissa.”

 

“You’re a big boy. You can handle yourself,” she teased, pulling away from him when she heard the announcement for the change in gate for her flight to San Francisco. “I have to go.”

 

“Fine,” Chrom grumbled, taking her hand in his as he gripped the handle of her suitcase.

 

“I’ll bring you something.”

 

“Really? Anything in mind?” He raised a brow, looking at her questioningly. A sly smile made its way to her face as she tiptoed to whisper in his ear. By the time they reached Gaius and Olivia, Chrom’s face was bright red. Gaius stared at him dubiously but paid him no mind, instead taking Robin’s suitcase from him. Distracted, Chrom’s grip loosened easily, coughing as he tried to get the color to subside.

 

“Well, here’s where we part ways.” Robin rocked on her feet, hands clutched behind her back.

 

“Have a safe flight you two.” Olivia tucked her hair behind her ear, a shy smile on her face as she focused on her feet.

 

“Hey, we’ll only be gone a few days.” Gaius crossed the small space between them, tilting Olivia’s chin up, kissing the corner of her lips. She blushed furiously, steam coming out of her ears as she twiddled with her thumbs in embarrassment. Robin glanced at them smugly, a triumphant grin on her face as she turned to Chrom. She was right. Gaius and Olivia made a cute couple! “Come on Bubbles, we’re going to be late.”

 

“Yes mom,” Robin chimed, laughing. She pecked Chrom’s cheek to say goodbye but before she could leave, she found herself pulled back against him as he whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly, her eyes closing briefly as she breathed him in. She was a little disappointed when she had to pull away, but still felt remnants of his warmth. Waving goodbye, she quickly walked up to Gaius and took her suitcase from him, knowing she’d never leave Chrom’s side if she didn’t now. She repeated his words in her head. _‘Text me your flight details home. I’ll pick you up and we’ll go away. Just the two of us, my love.’_

 

“So. You and Gaius?” Chrom grinned, stuffing his hand in his pockets as they watched Robin and Gaius make their way to check in their luggage.

 

“Yeah. Is it weird?” Olivia blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear, glancing at Chrom sideways.

 

“Unexpected more than anything else.” He put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around slightly to lead her towards the parking lot. “If he does anything that makes you uncomfortable at all you let me know.”

 

“Is he really that bad? Robin said the same thing.” Olivia laughed, following Chrom’s lead. “Oh, and thank you for bringing me to the studio. You really didn’t have to. I could’ve taken a cab or something.”

 

“From the stories I heard and my previous encounters with him, maybe. I mean he’s a good guy but sometimes he can get a little bit much.” Chrom stopped, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. He blew out a breath, watching it in the cold air. “And it’s not a problem. Beats driving back to Manhattan alone and the studio is on the way home anyway.”

 

“Well you’re right about that, Gaius is a character.” She took a step forward, standing beside Chrom. “Do you have anything planned for the holidays?” She liked Chrom enough, how sweet he was with Robin, and attentive. With the exception of their falling out, it looked like they were made for each other, that they only had eyes for one person in the room.

 

“Suffer through a few days with the incredibly nosy women in my family,” Chrom groused, digging out the keys from his pocket as they approached his car.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” When Olivia saw headlights flash and the locks open, her eyes widened. “You drive a sports car?”

 

“Not often. City traffic is terrible. But I do enjoy driving.” He opened the passenger side for her. She slipped in, fingers tracing along the outside edge as she made her way to her seat. He closed the door after her, Olivia strapping herself in with the seatbelt. “Not too fast please?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. It’s not that she thought Chrom was a reckless driver but she was sitting in a sports car.

 

“I doubt I’ll be able to speed along anywhere anyway,” Chrom laughed, settling in to his seat before switching on the ignition. He stepped on the gas pedal, pulling the gear stick down to reverse as he backed out of the parking slot. “Oh and by the way.”

 

“Hm?” Olivia turned her head slightly.

 

“Robin’s told me that Gaius smiles a bit more sincerely nowadays, thanks to you. Don’t mind us when we talk trash about him, that’s probably how he is for us.” Chrom paused, turning right and driving out of the parking lot. “For me anyway. But I think you’re great for him. I know we’re not exactly friends, though definitely more than acquaintances, but I suppose we could be. I mean, we’re not dating the most conventional people are we?” He glanced at her briefly before training his eyes back on the road.

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Olivia smiled, sinking into her seat as she closed her eyes. The past few months have been a whirlwind for her: meeting someone who was fast becoming one of her nearest and dearest friends, the man she had an ambiguous relationship with to start, even though their feelings were painfully obvious to everyone else, and  who was now her boyfriend, and most importantly, Gaius. Just hearing his name made her heart warm and cheeks flush.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Mom!” Robin ran up to the blonde woman waiting for them, pulling her into a fierce embrace and leaving Gaius to push the cart with their luggage. The flight had been uneventful, with the exception of one brief bout of terrible turbulence, but otherwise just fine. She texted Chrom the minute she landed, telling him to drive safe to the Hamptons and that she was looking forward to their call later in the evening. But when she saw Cassandra, all thoughts of the boyfriend she missed dearly flew out the window, more consumed now by the fact that she was finally face to face with her mother after about a year. They only really spent Christmas together, the only time they could string together a few days of just being a family.

 

“You act as though you never see me,” Cassandra laughed, pulling herself away from Robin. Her daughter pouted, crossing her arms. “Hello Gaius. Come here.” The older woman stretched out her arms expectantly, the orange haired man laughing as he hugged her in turn. “You both look different.”

 

“Different in a good way or in a bad?” Robin rubbed the ends of her hair in between her fingers. “I mean I did have my hair trimmed a bit shorter than usual but I don’t think I changed anything else.” She jerked the thumb of her free hand towards Gaius. “Not sure about this guy.” He gasped.

 

“What, you offend me by not noticing how I parted my hair _slightly differently_ today,” Gaius replied in mock offense. “At least Cassandra noticed!”

 

“Not that kind of different.” Cassandra laughed again, heart warm and happy at the sight of her small, but perfect, family. She missed them dearly. She motioned for them to follow her to the car. “Happy, like you’ve fallen in love.”

 

Robin and Gaius turned to look at each other, then shifted their gaze to Cassandra’s back. They were thankful she wasn’t facing them, their cheeks reddening from both the wind and their embarrassment. Neither of them have gotten around to telling Cassandra anything just yet, emotions running amuck over one particular weekend before settling into a haze of bliss before realizing they still hadn’t packed for their few days in San Francisco.

 

“Um, mom?” Robin squeaked, running over and linking her arm with her mother’s.

 

“Yes dear?” Cassandra pulled her daughter closer.

 

“Gaius… uh.” She was nervous, as expected. The last time her mother said she looked different she had just broken up with Mathieu, Cassandra unable to do much for her daughter but thankful Gaius was there. Was she going to judge how quickly she’d moved on, how easily she fell in love with someone else? Robin glanced at her mother’s expectant gaze. Probably not. This was her mother, the woman who had married Validar because of pressure from his family, who stayed married to him for a few years to keep up appearances no matter how lonely and abandoned she felt, who fought to make sure he’d keep up his obligations, if only financially, to make sure their daughter didn’t have to worry about her future. The same woman who took in Gaius, despite their own difficulties. “Gaius and I have something we want to share, but tonight.”

 

“Why not now? It’s as good a time as any?” She raised her brow, looking over her shoulder to her adoptive son. Gaius shrugged and smiled sheepishly in response.

 

“We think you’ll want to sit down for it.” He swallowed. “Mom.”

 

“Okay. If you both say so.” He only ever called her mom if there was something serious to discuss. She patted Robin’s linked arm when she felt her grip tighten. “I’m sure it’s something we can all work it.”

 

 _‘Though really we want you to be seated because we think you’ll fall down if you’re not.’_ Robin threw a knowing look at Gaius who nodded in turn.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom’s eyes crinkled as he pulled up to the driveway, predictably the last to arrive among his siblings. His mother was waiting outside, wrapped in a warm shawl as she leaned against one of the posts, her arms crossed elegantly as she waited for her son. She was always just a little bit more worried about him among the three of them. Emmeryn was sedate and often stayed in her own lane. Lissa, for all her rambunctiousness, once occupied, always had an intense concentration with whatever she was focusing on. He’d been a shell of his former self before things ended with his ex, all signs leading to that prior to the break up. Though they never pried, he was sure his parents were extremely worried.

 

“You should have waited inside. It’s cold out.” Chrom kissed his mother on her forehead.

 

“I was seated inside when I saw the headlights. Can’t a mother come out to greet her own son?” Sofia laughed, patting a hand on Chrom’s cheek, still a bit warm from inside. “Where are Frederick and Cherche? Will they be arriving late as well?”

 

“Oh, they’re busy this time. Cherche’s parents arrived and will stay until the new year, so they send their regrets that they won’t be able to come.” Chrom lifted his hands. “Via gift baskets.” A giant wrapped gift was stuffed under his arm.

 

“Well then, Cherche must be delighted.” Sofia took one of the baskets and allowed Chrom to shepherd her inside. “Liam and Sirius are in the den drinking their liquor of choice, Emmeryn is watching over Clair sleep, Lissa suddenly had a craving for mulled wine so she’s out buying ingredients.”

 

“No star anise I hope?” Chrom winced at the thought. He never really did like licorice or any similarly flavored things. He placed the basket down on the side table by the door, the huge present set down on the space right in front of him.

 

“I made sure to remind her.” Sofia set the gift basket down. “I’m disappointed to find you alone.” He was thankful he had his back towards her, making a show of stretching out his arms overhead before he removed his coat, but he was sure his mother could see the tips of his red ears. “I was hoping to meet her tonight. I thought maybe you’d surprise us, that’s why you didn’t say anything.”

 

“She made plans to visit her mother for Christmas.” Chrom turned to face his mother, shifting in his place. This was like when he was a teenager all over again, when he first told her he had started dating someone, but that felt so long ago. And it was, but he couldn’t help being nervous and embarrassed. Especially in front of Sofia. While their parents loved them equally, he always had a closer relationship with his mother. “In San Francisco.”

 

“Oh, well then, that can’t be helped.” Her shoulders deflated ever so slightly.

 

“Next time, but don’t tease okay?” Chrom laughed, kissing his mother on the cheek before turning on his heel, picking up the gift along the way. “Where are Clair and Emm?”

 

“Room. Clair started napping a couple of hours ago. She might already be awake now.”

 

Chrom made his way upstairs, present for his favorite niece . The door was slightly ajar when he got to it, the lights inside low but he could see his sister hovering over some blankets, one hand supporting her round belly. He felt a little guilty not checking up on Emmeryn more, even if it was just a text or a phone call. Work kept him busy and when he wasn’t, he’d been so utterly consumed by his affection for Robin, even before he admitted his feelings. Still, that wasn’t an excuse and he swore to do better. “Knock knock.” He rapped his knuckles gently on the wood, pushing it open as he quietly entered the room.

 

Clair had already climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands in an attempt to dispel the sleepiness. Her ears pricked up at the sound of Chrom’s voice and when she turned around, her face broke into a wide grin as she ran towards him. “Uncle Chrom!” She clung to his leg, holding as tightly as a four year old could, peering up at him with wide, shining eyes as he held the gift over his head. “What’s that?” She smiled sweetly, almost like she was trying to wheedle her way into getting the present obviously meant for her earlier.

 

“You are most definitely more like your Aunt Lissa than you are your mother.” Chrom laughed, chiding Clair affectionately. He switched the hold on the gift, putting it under one arm as he bent down and kissed his niece right on the tip of her nose before picking her up. “You were so sleepy just a minute ago. What happened?” He let her squirm in his arm, smiling softly as he walked towards Emmeryn.

 

“She was, but then you arrived. You know how much she adores you.” Emmeryn smiled, sitting back on the rocking chair as she rest her hands on the top of the swell. “How was the drive?”

 

“Uneventful, as usual.” He sat down on the bed, placing the gift to his side as his other arm moved to support the young girl in his arms. He didn’t get to often see them, his niece having been particularly attached to him ever since she could recognize his face and his voice. “How are you? Morning sickness not too bad this time around?” His gaze fell on her stomach, in awe of the life growing within.

 

“Not too bad. Liam gets to enjoy this pregnancy now though. The last time I was pregnant he was still working on his fellowship.” Emmeryn’s voice was soft as always, the smile on her face reaching her eyes as she watched her daughter shift in her brother’s arms.

 

“Good thing your husband’s a pediatrician then. I suppose that’s less worrying on your part, given two small children.” Chrom lifted Clair, dangling her legs as she squealed, his face breaking into various silly faces. “How’s thirty-three treating you? Sorry I wasn’t able to come up earlier to celebrate with you.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m so old,” Emmeryn laughed, her eyes twinkling. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Mom and Lissa hinted there was someone you were staying behind for.” She gazed at Chrom earnestly, his cheeks starting to redden slightly. He wondered if the women of his family were able to keep any sort of secret, or at least not gossip about him if they so much got a whiff of a rumor.

 

“Uncle Chrom, are you getting sick? Want me to call Daddy?” Clair tilted her head, reaching out, her fingers brushing his cheekbones.

 

“No no, but I think I heard your Aunt Lissa arrive.” Chrom coughed, Lissa’s loud voice echoing through the hallway. He set Clair down, bending a little to reach her level. “Be good and ask her to make mulled apple juice okay? So you have something to drink like ours during dinner.” Clair nodded fiercely, her gift from Chrom forgotten as she raced down to the kitchen.

 

“So. About what Mom and Lissa said?” Emmeryn’s voice took a slightly teasing tone, though nothing like Sofia’s and Lissa’s would have.

 

“I’ve known her about three months now.” He couldn’t keep his ears from going red as he sat back down on the bed, leaning on his palms. “We’ve been seeing each other, sort of, for around that long but we only really started dating for more than a week.”

 

“Complicated?” Emmeryn enquired, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Chrom laughed ruefully. He glanced around, some of the pictures on the shelves from when they were young. “How did you know Liam was the one?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You were always so sure that you and Liam were going to marry, from the beginning.” Chrom levelled his eyes with his sister’s.

 

“I just knew. I can’t really explain, but it was just a feeling I couldn’t, and didn’t really want to shake off.” Emmeryn looked at the two rings on her left hand, the diamond one sparkling despite the low light, and the simple white gold band that matched her husband’s. “Why? Is that how you feel about her?”

 

Chrom suppressed a wince. His ever perceptive sister hit the nail right on the head. If she noticed his reaction, she wisely chose to say nothing but instead hummed, moving her hands along her belly. _‘Yeah, that’s exactly how I feel about her.’_

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin curled up on one of the two beds in the guest room, feeling a little lightheaded from the wine, and how her mother took to the news that they were dating again. She was afraid of getting a lecture, of how quickly she moved on from Mathieu despite the world of hurt she was in, but all she saw in her mother’s face was happiness and love. She played Cassandra’s words over and over again in her head. Never mind that she found Chrom so quickly, she should thank her lucky stars for that. What matters most is that Chrom makes her happy, Robin ducking her head and quietly admitting that even Mathieu never made her feel this way and she had loved him. Gaius got similar treatment, though his pace with Olivia was far far slower, mostly tender and chaste kisses, hand holding, and pulling her against his shoulder to offer some form of warmth when they had to walk in the bitter cold of New York.

 

“Hey. Can I come in?” Cassandra stood in the doorway, holding up two glasses of water. Robin lifted her head from her pillows, glancing at the clock and then back at her mother. It was late, almost midnight where Chrom was and they promised to stay up and talk so they could greet Christmas together. Her body was still in Eastern and she doubted she could stay up for much longer, tired from the plane ride, and they always slept through the night anyway. She’d greet Christmas morning with her mom and Gaius, seated around the tree like when she was still in high school and exchange presents.

 

“Sure, what’s up mom?” Robin sat up, moving to the edge of her bed, patting the space beside her.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you broke up with Mathieu,” Cassandra murmured, resting her head on Robin’s shoulder. “I should have, but I wasn’t.”

 

“It’s okay, your work’s important too. I had Gaius, and then Chrom soon after.” She squeezed the older woman’s hand. “I should have listened to you earlier. Your intuition is pretty good and it lined up with Gaius’. I just didn’t want to see it I guess, not have my relationship end this way. Like with him.” She never said her father’s name, not liking the bitter taste it left in her mouth. He never made his affairs secret anyway.

 

“Like me I guess. Those four years would have been hell if not for you.” Cassandra sat up straight and smiled, to no one in particular, but Robin could see it out of the corner of her eye. “I’m glad you found him. It seems you really like him.”

 

“Love him actually,” she corrected quietly as she dipped her head, hair falling forward, hiding her bright red cheeks and the small smile tugging at her lips.

 

“Oh?” Cassandra reached out and tucked Robin’s hair behind her ear.

 

“Truly. Utterly. Completely.” She reddened further, leaning into her mother’s hand. “He asked if we could live together. Although really move into my place until my lease is over, and then he said we could look for a new place together if I wanted to.”

 

“He sounds wonderful.” Cassandra smiled and pulled her daughter in, kissing her temple before embracing her. “I’d like to meet him.” Robin smiled against her mother, eyes closing gently.

 

“About that…”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Why isn’t she here?” Lissa whined, sulking in her seat as she watched Chrom arrange the presents from the top of her glass. “You promised you’d introduce us soon and we haven’t seen each other since the time I slept over a couple of days!”

 

“Now now Lissa. She has her own family too you know,” Sofia chided, shaking her head slightly at her youngest.

 

“Meet who?” Clair yawned, leaning against Liam’s chest as they settled on the couch. The young girl was excited to stay up for the first time but her eyes were heavy, the gentle flickering of the fire mirrored in her eyes. She was trying to stave off sleep but her eyelids were starting to flutter and heavy down.

 

“Chrom’s girlfriend!” Lissa supplied brightly, kissing Clair on the nose before settling down beside her brother, legs crossed ungracefully under her skirt.

 

“Lissa…” Sirius glanced disapprovingly down at her legs, one arm crossed, the other holding his filled brandy snifter. Chrom glanced at his father’s hand and scrunched his nose slightly. He never really liked the fruitier flavors of the brandies his father enjoyed, preferring instead the vanilla and caramel undertones of the bourbons he took to. Liam took to rum, inclined to the toasted sugar taste instead. It always struck him a little odd, and amusing, that whenever they sat around a table, there were three different bottles of prized alcohol because they all refused to drink anything other than their favored spirit.

 

“Fine…” the blonde groaned, pulling her legs under her properly this time.

 

“Well now, if you’ll excuse me.” Chrom stood up from his haunches as he made his way to his room. He knew once he left the room they’d talk about it, though it was more like Lissa was going to complain, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t said much about his relationship, keeping them at arm’s length but he did let them know he was dating someone and he was happy. Only Lissa was unhappy at the lack of information, the rest of them allowing him his privacy. Sofia, for all her teasing, respected his decision and let him know they’d wait for him to be ready to introduce her. All he had to do was tell them and they’d welcome her with open arms.

 

All her statement did was make Chrom miss Robin even more. He hated the fact that they were apart right now. All he wanted to do was curl up under some blankets and lean his head on her shoulder as they gazed into the fire, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. He didn’t want to be here, no matter how much he loved his family. He had just found her and he never wanted to let her go. It sounded selfish and possessive, but he reasoned it was only heartache. Just seeing her face and hearing her voice would make these feelings go away and, it was about that time.

 

“Where are you going? It’s almost midnight!” Lissa called out, turning from her position as she glared daggers at her brother’s back. She huffed when Chrom didn’t answer, crossing her arms as she faced the tree. “It’s almost midnight…”

 

“Let him be. He’s clearly missing someone,” Sirius chided, putting his free hand on top of Lissa’s head. “We do this all the time.”

 

“Exactly! All the time.”

 

“You know better than to act like that, Lissa.” Sofia frowned slightly, wondering why she was being so petulant.

 

“Yeah yeah,” she sniffed, her gaze still trained on the elegantly decorated tree. “It’s just he promised.”

 

“Not everything is under his control you know. I’m sure it’s just as hard on them, navigating through family traditions especially when they collide.” Liam shifted the now sleeping Clair in his arms, reaching out and taking a sip of his rum. He kissed her hair softly, amused that she was trying so hard to stay up. He glanced over to his wife, sharing a soft smile before turning back to his sister-in-law. “You’ll understand, once you start dating.” He was glad he was carrying his daughter, a natural shield against Lissa’s likely incoming punch. “I jest, but you know what I mean.”

 

“Alright,” she mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chin. She was happy for Chrom, she really was, but it was her fault anyway she was feeling this way. She just built up her excitement, assuming Chrom was going to bring his girlfriend over for their Christmas celebrations, only for her to be sorely disappointed at the lack of a new face in the house.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom held his phone in front of his face, the low hum of the dial tone loud against the silence. He left the lights low, a little tipsy from the mulled wine and the glass of bourbon he was still nursing, the low ball placed on the side table beside him. He draped his free arm over his eyes, trying to get rid of the dull throb in the back of his head to no avail.

 

“I thought we were video chatting, not me staring at what I assume is you, tipsy, and probably grumbling about a headache.” A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he pulled his arm down, blinking slowly to get used to the dim light he blocked out.

 

“He is cute.” Chrom bolted upright and ran a hand through his hair, almost like he was trying to get whatever he could in line. That second voice sounded so much like Robin but was different: a little older and a different sort of sweet and mischievous, more maternal and the tone a little higher compared to Robin’s alto. “Hello.” The woman he could only assume to be her mother smiled warmly, ignoring his current state.

 

“Good evening Ma’am.” He coughed, managing to find his voice before he made an even bigger fool of himself. “Merry Christmas.” He chewed his inner cheek, scooting to a wall to have some semblance of dignity, his back straight against it. This was not how he imagined meeting Robin’s mother. On the phone. Thousands of miles away. Half-drunk and more than a little sore he couldn’t squeeze Robin’s hand for support while he tried to impress her mother. _‘You could have given me a fair warning!’_

 

“Please, call me Cassandra.” He couldn’t help but notice how much they looked alike. “Thank you, for making my daughter happy. I wanted to meet the one who put the smile back on her face.” Her voice was soft and sincere, her eyes warm, the same chocolate brown eyes Robin had. He swore he just saw Robin duck her head, burying her face in her hands, a stifled whine of ‘mom’ in the background. Clearly they were both never too old to be embarrassed by their mothers.

 

“Thank you for raising her to be who she is,” he replied, dipping his head as he stared at his bed from in between his knees. “You have no idea how happy she makes me too.”

 

“I’m thinking of flying out to New York for Robin’s birthday in the spring. She tells me you work in the restaurant business? Shall we have dinner together, us two, when I’m in town?” Chrom nodded, half-wondering if he was going to be put through the ringer. He was sure she knew what happened with Mathieu and he doubted she was going to tolerate anyone breaking her daughter’s heart again. Not that he ever wanted to after that weekend. The hurt in both their eyes was far too much to ever bear again. “Don’t worry, I just want to talk without my daughter interrupting us every five minutes.” She laughed, ducking her head when Robin all but screeched, her face bright red, grabbing her phone while she pushed her mother out of the guest room.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Robin sighed, locking the door shut as she slid against the wood and sunk to the floor, pulling up her knees to her chest.

 

“I think I like your mom,” Chrom chuckled, amused at how embarrassed Robin was. He turned toward the door when he heard the grandfather clock start to chime. “Merry Christmas love,” he murmured, putting the phone to his forehead. “I really wish I were there with you.”

 

“Merry Christmas.” Her voice was whisper soft but he could hear it ring loudly in his ears. “Just a couple more days.”

 

“Did you text me your flight details?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. Got too wrapped up in preparing dinner and telling my mom I was dating someone.” Chrom lifted his head right on time to see her cheeks flush prettily, her eyes dart to the side to avoid his gaze, hiding beneath her impossibly long lashes. “On the 27th, just after lunch.”

 

“Early morning flight?”

 

“Yeah. Mom’s going to LA to meet some clients for this big new year’s campaign so it’s not like we can stay for much longer either. She’s not working but they invited her out to this big party they had set up and it’s a good chance to network and expand so she took it. She’s incredibly ambitious you know.”

 

“Sounds like someone I know.” His lips curled slightly as he crossed his arm over his face, hiding the shy, boyish grin behind it. “What does your mom do?”

 

“She heads the San Francisco office of this market research firm.” Her sleepiness was fading away just slightly, leaning against the door as they talked in hushed tones. It was nice like this, talking about their families, genuinely interested and saying how the rest of them wanted to meet their significant other, for the first time in Chrom’s case, personally for Cassandra. It was strange, the getting-to-know-you conversations happening three months after they first met, a little more than a week after they finally started dating, officially, but they fell into the topic naturally, easily.

 

“Uncle Chrom?” Clair knocked on his door shyly, still a little sleepy. “It’s past midnight. They asked me to come and get you, if you’re alright.” She looked at her feet sheepishly, bunching up her skirt in her hands. “They said it’s time for presents.”

 

“Sorry, I have to go.” Chrom smiled a little sadly at his phone, finger hovering over the red circle on bottom of the screen.

 

“It’s okay. Go. I’ll see you in a few days?” He nodded. “Love you babe.” His heart warmed.

 

“Merry Christmas love.” He reluctantly ended the call, shoving his phone in his pocket as he climbed out of bed and towards his niece. Picking her up, he nuzzled her cheek, his hair sticking up oddly and tickling her. “Did I hear presents?” His eyes gleamed, thankful they decided to send the little one to call for him. He couldn’t be mad at her, or show her that he wanted to be elsewhere.

 

“Yes!” Clair chirped, throwing her arms around her uncle’s neck as they made their way back to the tree where undoubtedly ugly, but festive, Christmas sweaters were going to be handed out by Lissa and his father would begrudgingly wear for as long as he could manage (five minutes tops), if only to appease his youngest.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Chrom it’s beautiful!” She ran up to the cabin’s steps, snow crunching beneath her boots, quickly climbing up and leaning against the railing of the porch. He smiled softly, watching in amusement as Robin darted around like a child. “How’d you hear of this place? I thought they’d all be booked by now.” She grinned, her ears and the tips of her nose red, the hood of her parka askew by her nape.

  


He drove back to the city a day before she arrived, spending most of the day sorting through his things. His clothes were an easy matter to go through, but organizing them along with Robin’s was going to be a challenge. It was a blessing that the second room in her apartment had some closet space, smaller than the master but big enough for his things. The apartment came mostly furnished, the other things he needed to sort through were the tableware really, and his pots and pans. She didn’t do much cooking, baking was more up her alley. They’d find the other things they needed together, but for now, he’d all but already moved in, just waiting for the holiday lull to pass over until they both had the energy to fix everything.

  


They spent the next couple of days practically glued to the hip, filled with Christmas cheer. Robin invited Gaius and Olivia for a double date, just for coffee and Chrom couldn’t help himself, teasing Gaius, the man muttering under his breath he wouldn’t help the next time Chrom needed it for a surprise. He was lying of course, but the sudden panic in the other man’s face was worth it. Robin spent the whole time hugging Olivia and chattering aimlessly, amused by the antics of their significant others, the four of them acting like old friends. They’d do this again, the blonde insisted, with Frederick and Cherche both as mother hens to four rambunctious children.

  


Chrom told her to pack thick clothes, they were going to somewhere snowy, and a nice dress and a pair of heels for a fancy dinner he had reserved for New Year’s Eve. He wanted them to spend time away from the hustle and bustle of the city, where they could relax and recharge. The next weekend, he decided, would be dedicated to finish moving all his things into her, their, apartment, donating what he didn’t need anymore or selling them off to friends or in a flea market. He earned a bright smile and a face smothered in kisses with his plan, Robin obviously thoroughly pleased. 

  


“We used to come up here up until Emm started college.” He walked up behind her, pressing his chin against her shoulder as he hugged her from behind. “She studied out of state and only managed to come home for the holidays, so we figured we’d just stay at home. She missed it anyway, the familiarity.” He kissed the soft spot under her ear before facing the path, the cabin they rented for the weekend not too far from the main building and the garage. “There was also a couple who cancelled their reservation just a couple of days ago. Their flight was cancelled and there was a pretty bad storm in their area so they couldn’t make it out.” He kissed her again, relishing in her shiver.

 

“Too bad for them, lucky for us I guess,” she murmured, gloved hand reaching out and watching the snow fall into her palm. “So I have you to myself for the whole weekend?” She turned around in his arms, resting her cheek against his chest, warm despite the snow.

 

“Yeah. We’ll drive back home on the third.” Robin lifted her head and glanced at him a little worriedly. He was on vacation for so long. “Arcadia is closed anyway until then so I don’t have much work to worry about, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He pecked her nose, smiling down at her softly. “Come on, let’s go inside and start a fire.” He pulled away and held her hand, tugging her along to follow him into the cabin.

 

“Mmm. I noticed that your restaurants are always closed during the holidays.” She leaned against his shoulder, eyes half lidded as she watched him unlock the door.

 

“Yup, but we’re packed full right up to the 23rd. Every generation in my family who ever ran the group has always insisted family first during the holidays. We’re open all year round. The public can last a little over a week with our restaurants closed.” He pulled her inside, flicking the light switch on and locking the door behind him. “So we’ve always given the restaurant and office staff the week off, fully paid and not charged to their leaves.”

 

“How very generous of you. That deserves a reward.” Robin grinned mischievously, tiptoeing as she pulled Chrom’s face down to her level.

 

“Oh? But I’m not even part of that level of management.” His lips quirked into a smile, his hands settling on her hips.

 

“Incentive then, for when you do.” She kissed him tenderly, her eyes closing. She could taste the coffee still on his lips, his tongue pressing in between the seam of her mouth as he pulled her closer. She relaxed into him, her jaw slacking slightly as she let him in.

 

“You’ll need to constantly remind me to,” he whispered, a devilish sort of gleam in his eyes.

 

“Easy.” She kissed him again before pulling away, pressing her back against the wall but keeping her eyes level with his. Wordlessly, she shrugged off her parka and kicked off her boots, wiggling her socked toes before walking back up to him. “Come on, show me the rest of the cabin!” She bounced on her feet, eager, the sensuality of the moment lost but replaced with childlike exuberance. He laughed, not minding the change in mood. There was something endearing about a playful Robin.

 

“I’d like to bring our children here one day,” he murmured, mostly to himself, as he took off his winter jacket and hung it along the wall, picking up her parka and doing the same, working to unlace his boots next. He hadn’t realized Robin heard, her cheeks burning red and her eyes wide.

  
_‘He said our children.’_ Her heart swelled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam is about the same age as Emmeryn, so 33. Emmeryn gave birth to Clair around 29, which is roughly about the time you’d finish a pediatric residency, which takes 3 years, assuming you graduate college at 22 and med school at 26. Thank you Google and friends who just got their MD licenses and are starting their residencies for letting me know these things xD
> 
> I didn’t mean to write Lissa as petulant but that’s how she came out. I do kind of see her like that sometimes, but granted she’s 15 in-game so it’s not surprising she’s still childish and wants to get her own way most of the time. Still in character I think! 
> 
> Also I’ve always imagined Chrom as a great uncle. Since Owain isn’t going to appear in this fic any time soon, and I wanted Emm to have some sort of happy ending, here come Liam and Clair plus a baby!
> 
> I kept thinking I was going to have a hard time writing this chapter since not a lot happens BUT each time I did a word count check I somehow wound up writing about 2k words. So I finished this in time for an update for the first weekend of 2018
> 
> ALL while I was juggling another fic, a super long one-shot I’m pretty proud of because the style is a bit different from my usual. And it’s not a Chrobin (GASP) fic xD If you guys like Gaius/ Robin, hop on over and read [The Long Con](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13277238) :o
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another one of those chapters where everything and nothing happens at the same time. I seem to be writing a lot of those these days… oh well, they’re fun to write in their own way because it forces me to slow down and think of the details of what’s going to happen next, rather than gloss over them. I mean they’re not quite filler but I suppose it’s a more detailed peek into their developing (still????) relationship.

Robin slowly blinked her eyes open, lying down on her left side, curled towards Chrom, his arm draped over her shoulders, her right arm draped across his torso, her head resting on his chest. The chill from the outside made it through the small spaces between the logs, the hairs on her exposed back standing at the sudden intrusion of cold. Grumbling slightly, she pressed herself even closer to him, Chrom turning to his side and using his other arm to pull her even tighter against him. She smiled at the welcome addition of heat, shutting her eyes as she tangled their legs beneath the sheets. They had an early start today, most of Chrom’s plans a secret, except for that dinner reservation he made for tonight, but they could afford another hour or so of sleep, still too dark outside to do much of anything.

 

She woke up bleary eyed to an empty bed but warm. Robin sat up, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she stared at the heater at the corner. Chrom must’ve turned it up when he left their bed, Robin quite naked under the sheets. She held the sheet close to her chest with one arm, the top of her body hanging off the bed while looking for his discarded shirt. She’d look for appropriate underwear later. A cough from behind her distracted Robin from her task, turning her head around to meet Chrom, a steaming mug of something in his hands. Robin looked towards her ass, an amused smile finding its way to her lips when her gaze lifted as she met his. Or tried to anyway, her boyfriend’s eyes averted to the side.

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” she chimed, turning back to reach towards the floor and fish his shirt from the ground.

 

“You’re absolutely shameless.” Chrom sighed, climbing into bed and handing her a mug of hot chocolate, melting marshmallows on top. “Here, to warm you up a little.”

 

“Aww but you love that about me.” Robin laughed, grateful for the hot drink, kissing the tip of Chrom’s nose before she settled into his arms.

 

“I guess,” he mumbled, noncommittal. ‘ _I do, I really do dammit.’_ He glanced at her from the side, the blonde smiling brightly at him as she sipped her drink, two hands curled around the ceramic. He tilted his coffee to his lips, comfortable with Robin in his arms, her head leaning against his bare chest, his jogging pants riding low on his hips. “Ready for breakfast?”

 

“Mmmm but in a little while.” She closed her eyes, savoring the comfortable warmth starting to build inside of her. “This is nice. What a way to spend the last day of the year.”

 

“That your approval I hear?” Chrom laughed, deep and low in his chest, dipping his head to kiss the crown of hers.

 

“A ringing endorsement!” She glanced up at him through her half-lidded gaze. “What do you have planned for today?”

 

“Lazy day. Look around the sights, go ice skating, build snowmen, make snow angels. The usual activities on a rare peaceful winter day.” He drew small circles on the bone of her shoulder, his voice soft and nostalgic like this was what he always used to do when he was here.

 

“Sounds wonderful.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Give me your hand.” Chrom smiled, holding onto the railing with one hand, reaching out the other to Robin. She looked up, breathing deeply to take in more air into her lungs. They weren’t climbing up a mountain, just to the edge of a cliff overlooking the cabins, but it was a much higher altitude than she was used to. His gloved hand caught hers, curling over her fingers as best he could, pulling her up alongside of him. There were a few more steps before they reached the bluff, looking down at the snow white forests and the frozen lake that dazzled in the sunlight.

 

“It’s not snowing but it’s so cold!” Robin complained, wondering how on earth she wasn’t used to this yet. All her life, she lived on the east coast, the average temperature in New Haven not too different from New York this time of year. Maybe she lived in a desert country in a past life, or she could magic a warm fire when she wanted one, or maybe she even just lived in a place where water wouldn’t freeze if you put a bucket of it outside at any point in the year. Still, for however much she hated the cold, she loved the sights of it: white, powdery, twinkling if the sun hit the ice just right.

 

“I think Emm told me she and her husband brought their daughter here a few days before Christmas. Early treat they said, since they wanted some time to celebrate her birthday just the three of them.” Chrom slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side.

 

“Emmeryn is your older sister right?” Robin scrunched her nose, hoping she got the name right.

 

“Mmm you’ll love her. She loves reading and I believe she’s read all of yours.” He glanced down at her, amused at her response: ducking her head and turning away in an attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks. “But she doesn’t know I’m dating one of her favorite authors. Do forgive her in advance if she’s a bit overwhelming when you meet.”

 

“You’re introducing me to your family?” she squeaked, eyes wide and doe-like as they glimmered with fascination.

 

“Seems only fair. I’m meeting your mother sometime around your birthday.” Chrom pinched her nose as best he could with his other, gloved, hand. Robin laughed, moving her head back to shake his fingers off of her face. “Come on. There’s a gondola nearby we can take on the way down to the lake.” He removed his arm from her shoulders, taking her hand and stuffing it inside his jacket’s pocket, the freshly fallen flurry of snow crunching beneath their boots.

 

“So why didn’t we take it up here?” Robin tilted her head, following along.

 

“And miss the sights on the way up? It’s different climbing up to this bluff, and people are meant to hence the steps. The end of the line when you ride the gondolas is by the lake. We started closer towards the main building of the log cabins.” Chrom fell in step with Robin, slowing his pace down as they made their way to the gondola lift.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin sucked in her stomach, pulling on a pair of black tights, not too opaque so that a peek of her skin showed through, the faint herringbone pattern adding a little bit of flair. She picked up the dress she hung in the closet, straight and pressed carefully with the complimentary steamer the resort provided in each cabin. It was a long sleeved jersey bodycon midi dress with a scoop neck, a hint of her cleavage pushed up by a rather sensible sleeveless bra. When she went with darks, it was normally black or a deep purple but she figured she’d flatter Chrom with a navy that matched his hair and his ever expressive blue eyes, wondering if he’d notice her choice in attire.

 

She smiled to herself, smoothing out the few wrinkles that had formed as she pulled it on, the material hugging her curves perfectly without being too tight or gauche. She teased her hair slightly, fluffing it up at the top, her center part adding a flair of elegance to her rather dressy look. She pulled her heels towards her, one hand resting on the edge of the bathroom counter for support as she put the shoes on, securing the slingback as she ran her index finger behind the strap, the prettily tied bow resting against the back of her heels. She had a bit of makeup on, just a taupe and navy smoky eye, her lids and waterline rimmed with a smudged blue black kohl, a faint dusting of peachy pink blush, and a glossy nude lip.

 

“Babe are you done yet?” She turned around, clicking her heels experimentally. Satisfied, she pulled her hair forward, halving it and letting each rest against the sides of her neck, the brightness of her hair a punchy contrast to the darkness of her attire. She wondered if it was a bit too plain, but he told her to bring a nice dress and heels. She always did like how she felt in this dress, a favorite with how securely it hugged her figure without being too crass, how it made her feel like she was oozing sex appeal despite being practically covered up. “Babe?” Chrom called out again.

 

Robin smiled to herself, walking out as quietly as she could, only to find Chrom bent over his luggage rummaging through its contents. Her eyes twinkled as she approached him, thinking of how low she had to bend to cover his eyes from behind. She watched him quietly for a few moments, amused at what she assumed to be him concentrating deeply with a furrowed brow, looking for something he was sure he put in the suitcase but was somehow lost in the sea of clothes. Just as she was about to clasp her hands around his eyes, his back straightened as an arm rose, inspecting it.

 

“Found it!” Chrom sounded rather pleased with himself.

 

“You found what?” Robin was slightly disappointed she couldn’t surprise him, but how he turned around to face her surprised her in turn. Chrom twisted himself to face her, one knee raised and the other knee bent. In his hand was a familiar blue box, Tiffany blue of course considering his family and the kind of car he drove and the watch he wore. She nearly felt her heart stop as he brushed something off of his pant leg, Chrom oblivious to how she was reacting. _‘Is that…? Oh God, I hope he isn’t going to propose. I mean… I love him, I really do! But marriage? I don’t know if I’m ready to think of that. But what, I mean I can see him being the father of my children so does it really matter that we’ve only been properly dating for a couple of weeks? Oh my God what is happening.’_ A whirlwind of thoughts assaulted Robin as she took a tiny step back. He was still down on one knee and holding the bright blue box in his hand.

 

“Oh, there you are. I thought you were still in the bathroom.” Chrom finally looked up at her, breaking into a wide smile as he looked at her outfit. “Classy.”

 

“I… I uhh…” Robin stammered, at a loss for words. He was still down on one knee. She wondered what her answer was going to be, but a loud, teasing voice in the back of her head said she was going to say yes anyway, all thoughts that were whirling in her head out the door the minute he started with his proposal.

 

“Cat got your tongue? That’s unusual,” Chrom teased, pressing his free hand atop his thigh, using it as leverage to push himself to standing. Even with her heels he was still taller than her, Robin tilting her head back to gaze at him straight in the eye.

 

_ ‘Oh God is he going to propose to me standing up? I mean I know there are people who do that. Maybe he wants to _ _ —’ _ Her eyes roved over his clothes approvingly: a matching blue black suit jacket and single pleated slacks, a crisp pearl gray dress shirt, the top button undone for a peek of skin and collarbone, for now, with a tie in the same deep navy slung around his neck, and black double monk strap shoes.

 

“Open it,” he breathed, cutting off her internal monologue, lifting the hand holding the blue box in the space between them, his other hand reaching out and pulling Robin close.

 

 _‘This is not how I imagined I would ever be proposed to. Chrom you jackass! You could have at least been more romantic, but I suppose bringing me to this winter wonderland is one way of doing it but… you’re supposed to have this grand speech or beg me to marry you or something!’_ She was watching far too many romcoms these days. Or really, she’d watched too many sweet Christmas movies or romcoms with her mother. That was always their thing and it sent Gaius packing, much to their amusement. Still she obeyed Chrom, taking the box, fingers brushing along the ‘Tiffany and Co.’ embossed on the box top, opening it with trembling hands. Her eyes widened with delight when she saw what was inside, wrapped around a small silk pillow.

 

“It’s late but… merry Christmas love,” he whispered, a soft expression in his eyes.

 

Inside was a necklace with a delicate bird pendant. It was in flight, like the silhouettes of the ones tattooed on her ribs, a dainty pale amethyst set like its eye. His free hand pulled the white gold necklace out, the chain long enough for the pendant to rest a couple of inches below her collarbone. Flipping the pendant to the back, her eyes followed his thumb as it passed over the etched letters, R and C in a delicate script, intertwined artfully like a monogram. Her thoughts flew back to a wedding, thinking she’d like this to be the design they’d use for all the things they’d have to have printed out, a silvery gold embossing powder brushed against the raised design on the flaps of each wedding invitation they’d send out.

 

“It’s… it’s beautiful.” She looked up at him with a smile on her face, raising herself up on her toes slightly to kiss him just beside his mouth. The minute he’d ask her to marry him, she’d say yes, but she had half a mind to ask him herself.

 

“Took me awhile to find the perfect one. You don’t know how many stores I had to go through but when I saw this, I knew it was made just for you.” He smiled softly, lifting his other hand to undo the clasp. She dipped his head towards his chest, exposing her nap as he latched it around her neck. He pushed her slightly on the shoulders to inspect it, the pendant and chain cool against her skin. “Yup, absolutely perfect.” Robin smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, this time tiptoeing fully as she leaned into him, looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You’ve outdone yourself tonight love.” Robin clung to his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked back, happy and full, a little buzzed from the champagne that had already been waiting for them in an ice bucket when they got to the restaurant. It was a cozy little place that had a luxurious menu. Foie gras for their appetizer, the most sumptuous porcini and shaved black truffle cream pasta for her and a dry age steak, predictably, for him, sharing a bright lemon mascarpone cheesecake to cut through the richness of the rest of the meal. “I keep repeating this but I really will get fat because of you.”

 

“With your metabolism and how often you go to Olivia’s classes? I sincerely doubt it.” Chrom chuckled, patting her faux leather gloves with his own, leaving his hand there as his fingers drew idle circles on top. They walked the covered path back towards their cabin, the only time they were exposed to the falling snow was the short pavement to the front door.

 

“Flattery gets you everywhere.” She pulled him to a brief stop, kissing him on the cheek before nudging him with her shoulder.

 

“Well then.” He wagged his eyebrows, looking at her sideways before turning her attention back on the covered walkway. He could see their cabin just a little further ahead. “Have I said that I have the most beautiful woman hanging onto me right now?”

 

“Lucky duck,” she teased, clutching the crook of his elbow more tightly as she buried her face against his shoulder, her ears bright red and not from the alcohol.

 

“Mm I think so. Though I believe Gaius would change just one letter in that response, don’t you think.” Robin laughed against his thick jacket, so hard you should see her body shake even as she was bundled up in her own winter wear.

 

“You’re awful.”

 

“But it’s true isn’t it?” They stopped, looking at the sheet of snow that had fallen while they ate. It wasn’t very deep or packed but it wasn’t terrain Robin could walk on with her high heels. With an almost predatory grin, Chrom turned to face her, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

 

“I don’t like that look on your face Chrom…” Robin stepped back, her tone wary.

 

“Too bad babe!” Without so much of a warning, he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder, Robin shrieking in his ears with laughter, slamming her fists halfheartedly on his back as he trudged the short distance. He ignored her, fishing the keys out of his pocket and nudging the door open with his knees, setting her down with a sly grin. “Now wasn’t that fun?” He kissed the tip of her nose before turning around, twisting the lock and notching the chain bolt.

 

“You rascal.” Robin shook her head good-naturedly, removing her parka and hanging it on the coat rack. She raised her hand expectantly, waiting for him to take it. “Come on. My turn to give you your late Christmas gift.”

 

Chrom flushed slightly at the thought, remembering what she said when he dropped her off at the airport. Putting his own jacket away, he let her lead the way to the bedroom, wondering what she had in mind. When they reached the bed, she pushed him to sit down at the edge, leaning close.

 

“Now, keep your eyes closed. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Robin let her index and middle finger rest on Chrom’s brows, smiling slightly as she dragged them downwards closing his lids. “Good boys get to open their presents from Santa.” She shivered at her words, pulling her hand away and walking a few steps back. She swallowed in time to the bobbing of his Adam’s apple, both of them anticipating what was going to happen next.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Why she was so nervous, she would never know. She took a deep breath, letting her hair fall loosely behind her back, suddenly a bright contrast against the deep purple of the lingerie she bought. She’d been flustered when she entered the store back in San Francisco, not really knowing what she was looking for, but she left the space feeling just a bit more confident. If she could say so herself, she looked damn fine when she modeled the pieces in the fitting room, but perhaps that was in part due to the lighting at the store. After all, they did their best to try and get people to buy their wares, but even the friendly sales associate whistled lowly in appreciation and teased that seeing Robin in that made her almost swing that way. Almost. Robin was flattered and thanked her for her frankness and honesty, convincing her all the more to get it. If she got a straight girl to look her way… well then.

 

Robin walked out of the bathroom with all the confidence in the world, her heels clacking loudly against the wooden floor, thankful for the comfortable warmth they set the heater to. The cool air from outside seeped in, making everything all the more relaxing. She smiled when she stopped just in front of Chrom, eyes still closed obediently like she’d asked. Leaning forward slightly, she dug the ball of her palms on his shoulders for support, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear, the bows on the cups of the bra dangling just above his skin. “Open your eyes now love,” she whispered, her voice low and breathy. She delighted in his reaction when he slowly raised his now unimpeded gaze towards her, a mixture of shock and desire simmering in his stormy blue eyes as he took the sight of her in.

 

“I… I uhh…” Chrom stared, the fact that he probably looked like a fool hovering in the back of his mind, the sight of Robin in a deep purple and black lacy, satiny number too much for his brain to process. The cups of her bra were sheer floral lace, probably overlaying satin that matched her skin perfectly, three thin black bows decorating the centerline of each cup, pushing her breasts together, the scalloped top highlighting the fullness of her chest. The straps were thin but practical, looping over her shoulders without pinching down on her skin. The waist cincher was purple mesh for the most part, the same lace towards the center panels, a thin black ribbon right around the smallest part of her waist, two of the same black ribbons on her bra pulling the lace together on top and below of the horizontal ribbon, forming two peekaboo cutouts on an outfit that already left little to the imagination.

 

“You what?” Robin tittered backward on her heels just a bit, tucking the hair that had fallen loose behind her ear, biting her lower lip. Her panties weren’t any more conservative, not that her lingerie was in any way meant to be that. Two diagonal purple straps crossed over towards the black bow in the center, lining up against the jut of her hip bones, meeting with the slight lace that covered the mesh, a small bit of it peeking out before disappearing between her thighs. “You like it?” She batted her eyelashes almost innocently, half twisting her body to show the four short diagonal straps that started from the one over her hips, connecting in a triangular pattern to the rest of the panties that just barely covered her bottom completely. The tap of her heels had Chrom stare down at her feet, Robin still wearing the black suede slingback bow pumps.

 

“I uhh… Yes.” Chrom couldn’t move even if he wanted to, painfully aware of the tent in his pants as he fell back on his forearms, Robin crossing the small space between them to straddle his hips. He felt his head jerk forward as she pulled at his tie, pulling him so close their lips almost touching. She tightened her knees against him for stability, sinking her hips just above his groin and he swore he made a noise of complaint that she was so close but so far from where he wanted her to be. Now properly seated, his hands pushed down on her waist, sinking her the rest of the way as his cock pressed firmly against her. _‘God she’s so fucking wet.’_

 

“Careful now, I spent a lot of money on this,” she murmured quietly, her elbows now digging down on his shoulders as her hands snaked their way through her hair idly.

 

If no one found this scene ridiculously hot, Chrom wasn’t sure if their heads were screwed on right. His minx of a girlfriend looked so nonchalant, playing with the ends of her hair as if she weren’t practically naked in his arms, her chest pressed firmly against his, pushing up her breasts even further if that were remotely possible, her knees digging into his hips, the ends of her heels skimming he slacks. If she wanted to, she could drag the stiletto through the seam and rip his pants along the sides, his tailor probably screaming and dying if he ever saw that happen.

 

“Don’t you think you’re a bit overdressed for the party?” She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek on the curve of his shoulder as she glanced at him through her lashes, a half-smile on her lips.

 

“But I’m opening my present. How am I overdressed for that?” Chrom suddenly gathered his wits about him, glancing at Robin sideways with a smirk on his lips.

 

“If I recall, you’re terrible at opening presents, always ripping the wrapper right off. Didn’t you ever learn how to peel tape properly?” Robin shut her eyes and squirmed, Chrom not really paying attention to her words as he released the hold of one hand and dragged his fingers along her slit, pushing the fabric of her panties slightly inside of her. She glared at him as the other hand dipped lower, toying with the lace overlay idly.

 

“Oh am I? Didn’t know there was proper etiquette when it came to opening presents.” His blunt nails pushed her underwear to one side, two fingers easily slipping inside of her.

 

“Don’t all of you rich boys know that? Didn’t you take manners classes or something?” She bit her lower lip, trying to still herself but her body betrayed her, the coil inside of her tightening even more as Chrom started to fuck her with his fingers with an almost careless expression on his face.

 

“See now most people just give gifts in paper bags.” He thrust inside her particularly deeply, the blonde starting to make needy sounds as she unconsciously started to hump him. This was fun, slowly having Robin come undone without so much of an inch of his cock inside of her. He wondered if he could have her begging, glad to have gotten his senses back in time to play with her. Despite her protestations, she was always up for teasing and dragging this out as long as they could.

 

“How uncouth of them.” She was surprised at how even her voice was given just how deep into her his fingers were getting, three now as he stretched them open and closed at irregular intervals, occasionally crooking them against the bundle of nerves that made her unravel.

 

“So I suppose it’s best you teach me how to unwrap them.” Just as she felt her orgasm starting, he pulled his fingers out of her, wet and glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes snapped open as she stared at him. He was grinning. He started to bring his hand to his mouth but Robin pulled back quickly, pushing him down with one hand and grabbing his wrist with the other, bringing the fingers that had just been inside her to her lips.

 

“No.” She half-closed her eyes, licking his fingers clean, pulling each one out of her mouth with a lewd pop, almost savoring the taste of her mixed with the salt of his skin. Her deep brown eyes trained themselves on his throat, watching his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed a particularly large lump down. She felt his cock twitch against her ass, both of them staring at each other with unbridled hunger, her lips quirking into a catlike smile.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“I told you to be careful!” Robin smacked Chrom in the face with the pillow, staring at the purple and black lace and satin pieces in front of her, glum. He’d been rough with her panties, stretched out that they were no longer a snug fit. He unzipped the waist cincher so fast that the zipper tracks broke and fixing it meant picking apart the seams and replacing it. She didn’t even know how he broke the underwire of her bra, snapping it in two. It was probably the adrenalin rush, she’d never, or even attempted to, put on a show for him before.

 

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, pushing down the pillow. “I’ll buy you new ones, I promise.” She smacked him again, huffing and glaring at the twitch of his lips and the leer on his face, giving her an appreciative once over, the sheets pooled around her waist leaving her topless.

 

“Jackass you’re just going to destroy them again! I’m never going to spend that much money for you ever again, if it’s just going to last just once.” The only thing spared from his brute strength were her shoes, those she had kicked off before she started to ride him within an inch of his life.

 

“Ah but you had fun didn’t you love?” Chrom laughed good-naturedly, pulling his sulking girlfriend into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

 

“I guess,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. He knew the real meaning behind that but she didn’t want to stroke his ego.

 

“I love you,” he murmured soothingly, pressing his forehead on her shoulder. He felt her relax against him.

 

“I hate how you know how to play me,” she complained but no real heat to her words.

 

“Mhm.” He lifted his head slightly, trailing feather light kisses along her freckles as one hand cupped her chin. When he reached the base of her jaw, he tilted her head towards her and kissed her, hand moving away to tug her hair, pulling her head down as he deepened the kiss, her hands moving and trailing along his arm and resting at the juncture of his neck and shoulders for support.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin came out of the shower, hair still slightly damp but the fluffy towel in her hands was rubbing against her temple. Chrom had his back to her, shirtless still but slacks pulled on for some amount of decency while he waited for her to shower. She approached him from the side, resting her fingers on the tip of his shoulder to catch his attention. “Hey, your turn.” She had a mischievous smile on her face, her other hand still working the towel through her hair, a knowing glint in her eyes while she modeled another outfit for Chrom, this one decidedly more conservative and not at all meant to arouse. Though if it did anything for him she’d endlessly tease him about him maybe having a kink for red flannel, onesies, or both.

 

“I never took you for the type to have a lumberjack aesthetic. Not that I mind. Red flannel looks good on you,” Chrom chuckled good-naturedly, pulling her hand down to sit beside him as he gave her a light kiss. Pulling away, his eyes caught the flash of metal, a soft smile on his face. “Still have that thing on?” He reached out and held the delicate pendant in between his fingers, one finger pad rubbing over the etching he had made.

 

“It looked warm and comfy when I bought it, excuse me!” Robin laughed in turn, crossing her arms under her chest but not making any motion to pull back from him. “And this isn’t a thing. It’s the most beautiful piece of jewelry I own, thank you very much! Did you know, my thoughtful boyfriend gave it to me.” She stuck out her tongue, teasing.

 

“Did he really? He’s one hell of a lucky guy then.” He put his weight on the hand between them, leaning in to kiss her.

 

“He really is.” Robin smiled, shoving his shoulder lightly. “Now go on and shower. I still have to give you your Christmas present.” Chrom’s eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“You mean… that wasn’t…” He looked at her dubiously. “I know you think I’m a stud but I doubt I can go at it again this soon.”

 

“Pervert.” Robin sighed, with an amiable quality to the noise she just made, pushing him off the bed and making hand gestures, telling him he should go to the shower. “Come on, I’ll get everything else ready while you’re in there.” She smiled softly as he kissed her once more before grabbing a pair of boxer briefs, an old but comfortable shirt, and the dark gray joggers that she liked, the ones that managed to barely cling to his hips. “Oh you won’t need those.”

 

“I thought you said…” Chrom glanced backwards at her dubiously.

 

“I’ll leave your gift on the bathroom counter when the curtains are drawn. I want it to be a surprise!” She grinned mischievously.

 

“If you say so.” Chrom shrugged, dumping the shirt and the joggers back where he found them as he made his way to the shower.

 

He didn’t hear Robin moving around fixing their things for their last activity for the year, too absorbed in the hot water running down from the shower. He couldn’t help the amused smirk and the slight twitch of his lips when he got out, mirror foggy from the steam, and the bright red fabric staring back at him.

 

“Really? This is your Christmas gift?” He pulled her in from behind, turning his head sideways as he nipped her neck playfully. Robin squirmed, raising her shoulders in defense as he picked her up, feet dangling in the air.

 

“Don’t you like it?” Robin laughed, his fingers digging into that particularly ticklish spot at her sides.

 

“Matching red flannel onesies?” Chrom stopped with his attack, burying his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing her in but still keeping her up.

 

“That’s not all!” Robin finally jerked free, landing with a soft thud. She bent down into her luggage, picking up a few more articles of clothing, waving them proudly in front of his face.

 

“Green mittens with white pine trees and white pom pom beanies? You really love the holidays don’t you?” Chrom shook his head, resting his fingers on his temples. _‘What am I going to do in the face of such adorable enthusiasm?’_

 

“Mom got these for us okay? When she saw me buy these onesies, she just couldn’t help herself.” Robin pressed his set against his chest, her hand flat against it. “I think it’s cute though. And don’t worry about your stupid male pride, no one else is here to see us.”

 

“Hey I resent that. Who says I have stupid male pride?” Chrom argued, voice filled with mirth, snatching the mittens and beanie from her. “If you must know, these are much better things to be forced to wear than the ugly, scratchy sweaters Lissa always gets us for Christmas!”

 

“Now that I have to see!”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“This is nice.” She scooted closer, pressing her back against his chest, sitting between his open legs. His knees were pulled up, Robin using one of them to prop up her elbow with, mugs of spiced hot chocolate in their hands. “What a way to end the year, all cozy and looking up at the clear starry skies, in matching sleeping attire.” She turned her head slightly to give him an impish smile, quickly diverting her gaze back up to the sky before he could react.

 

“Isn’t it?” He tilted his head back, looking at the stars shining brightly above them. All huddled up in blankets, sitting on the floor of the porch was his plan. Just relaxed and intimate, spending the last few minutes of the year relishing in each other’s warmth. In a little while, the bright lights of the fireworks would dim the stars as they greeted in the new year, a dazzling display to usher in new beginnings.

 

“You know, it’s been a while since I looked forward to something new,” Robin confessed quietly, clutching her mug even more tightly. Chrom looked down to see her head bent, shoulders shaking slightly.

 

“I know, you don’t have to talk about it. You don’t ever have to talk about it,” he said quietly. She shook her head, the fuzzy pom pom moving left and right along with her.

 

“No, let me.” Robin took a deep breath. “Mathieu… He cheated on me for almost eighteen months and I was blind, blind because I loved him and I wanted a future with him. It took finally seeing him in bed, our bed in our apartment, with another woman for me to end things, right then and there.” She shuddered and Chrom let her, squeezing his knees slightly just to let her know he was still listening. “Soon after I met you and we went on a crazy adventure but I slowly fell in love with you. I don’t know what it is about you but you made me feel safe, that it was okay to trust you to fix my broken heart.”

 

“Charm and wit I think is what I have,” he joked, leaning his head against hers. Robin shoved her elbow sharply against his ribs. “Okay, I deserved that.”

 

“I was so afraid of ruining what we had so I didn’t say anything. I told Gaius you know.” Robin turned to face him, her eyes wide but her expression soft.

 

“Of course you did. What don’t you tell him?” Chrom chortled.

 

“Our sex life?” Robin replied candidly, a wisp of mischief playing around somewhere under her skin. Chrom blanched.

 

“I really hope you’re not kidding. I never know with you.” He frowned but she reached out and smoothed it away.

 

“Thank you.” She kissed him, tender.

 

“For what?” He was breathless when they pulled apart.

 

“For fighting for us, even though I was stupid about some things.” She turned around again and nestled against him once more, making herself comfortable. In a couple of minutes, it would be the new year.

 

“I did stupid things too,” he murmured quietly. “Thank you for giving me a chance to say just how sorry I was. Am.”

 

“I love you.”

 

The fireworks started right as she spoke, their gazes drawn to the bright bursts of color in the air.

 

“What did you say?” Chrom leaned forward, his ear against her cheek. Robin turned her head, her mouth barely an inch from his ear.

 

“I said I love you.” Her voice was soft but loud enough for him to hear, even with the booming explosions around them. “I’m glad I get to start this new year with you here, love.” He turned to face her with a gentle smile.

 

“I love you too,” he replied in turn, setting his mug down and then taking hers away. “And may we have many more new years to come, love.” Setting her mug down behind them, he leaned into her as they kissed.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“This sucks,” Robin huffed, the hood of her parka around her head, zipper pulled up all the way to her chin.

 

“The cold?” Chrom closed the trunk of his AMG GT coupe.

  
“That too,” she mumbled sullenly.

 

“Too?” He pulled her close, leaning against his car for support.

 

“It’s just too bad we have to go back today,” she muttered against his chest, closing her eyes.

 

“I have work tomorrow love,” he laughed good-naturedly.

 

“Yeah yeah, stupid work.” She pulled away, opening the passenger side door and slipping inside, freeing herself from her thick jacket and throwing it in the back seat.

 

“Oh? Weren’t you worried about me and vacation days?” He teased, closing the door before making his way to his seat, pulling himself out of his winter wear, turning his body around and laying his jacket on top of hers.

 

“That was before I fell in love with this place!” Robin protested but pulling her seatbelt across anyway, buckling herself in.

 

“We’ll come back, I promise.” He turned on the ignition and started to back out of the parking slot. They were in a building but the insulation needed repairs, the cold from the outside seeping in but the staff did their best to make sure the engine didn’t freeze.

  
“I hold you to it!” She watched the scenery from the window on her side, hiding the slight smile on her face. He reached his right hand out, searching for hers. She brought her left hand closer, their fingers curling into their proper place between each of their digits. _‘With our children one day, like you said.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://www.asos.com/asos/asos-midi-length-long-sleeve-jersey-bodycon-dress/prd/1335291) is the dress Robin wears for their dinner. I dunno if you can tell from the picture but it’s meant to be navy. Oh and [these](http://www.koovs.com/gauri--nanika-x-koovs-bow-detail-pumps-101608.html?skuid=431190) are her shoes. The same shoes she still wears when she changes into [THIS](https://www.fredericks.com/jade-lace-and-bow-waist-cincher) So you can see why Chrom’s face was so red in the last chapter, when he was dropping her off at the airport. Robin you sly minx you. Ehem ehem.
> 
> DID YOU GUYS SEE THE EASTER EGG I PUT IN THERE? Well, kind of. I just took a piece and incorporated it here :o
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I really think every-other-week updates (between the two WIPs I mean) is going to be a thing from now on. With school starting up again (and me apparently being illness-slash-injury-prone (GUESS WHO TWISTED HER ANKLE ON THE WAY OUT TO THE CAR ~~and luckily whose mother was at home and brought her to the ER???~~ )), I have neither the time nor the energy to write about 12k words a week for two stories lmao. 
> 
> If you haven’t read it yet, it would mean so much to me if you could pop on over to [Of Lilies and Silver Linings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13332480/chapters/30518913) and give it a go! It’s a Chrobin Arranged Marriage/Modern Royalty AU :o

Robin crossed her arms, smiling as she leaned against the wall, holding a bottle opener in one hand. Predictably, Gaius and Frederick were arguing. Again. This time about where to place the empty, folded up boxes to bring to the recycling bins later on, Gaius more passionately, Frederick more calmly. Cherche was seated on one of the bar stools, feet swinging and, much to Robin’s eternal amusement, she was wearing sneakers. She’d been eyeing Olivia for a while now, the other pink haired woman blushing furiously and adamantly trying to say there were other girls who’d do a better job in her next campaign, actual professional models. But no, Cherche wasn’t having it and deep down inside, Robin knew the fashion designer was going to have her way.

 

“Hey, what’s so fascinating about them?” Chrom laughed, carrying the last of the empty boxes in his arms as he pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

 

“Your friends are meeting my friends for the first time,” she said plainly, an even wider grin playing on her lips.

 

“Yeah? And?” Chrom tilted his head slightly in confusion.

 

“Don’t you know that’s a big step in the relationship?” she teased, tiptoeing slightly and kissing his cheek. “If my friends hate your friends, we’re going to have to break up you know.” She laughed, moving away and towards the bar, Chrom shaking his head, bemused.

 

“You’re whipped you know that right Blue?” Gaius commented as he watched Chrom dump the last of the cardboard boxes in the pile.

 

“I plead the fifth.” Chrom crossed his arms and leaned against the wall by the windows, the sun starting to set. “I take it you’re both… acquainted now?” Frederick’s snort and Gaius’ chortle answered him. He shook his head in defeat. “Well enough I suppose.”

 

“Just how much shit do you have anyway? I mean look at all these boxes and there’s so many things left in your old place,” the hacker complained, making a blind gesture to the stack of folded up cardboard beside them. “Bubbles has so much shit too so I don’t know how you managed to fit everything inside.”

 

“Hey, a lot of those things are clothes!” Chrom defended, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Just how do you have so many clothes then?”

 

“You clearly do not have the appreciation for bespoke,” Frederick commented, easily sidestepping the whack that was aimed at him. Just as Gaius was about to counter, high pitched squeals from Robin interrupted them, the three men glancing towards the bar to see the blonde hugging Cherche tightly and kissing her cheek. “I suppose explanations are in order.”

 

“Damn right!” Frederick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gaius was insufferable, but he was friend to both Robin and Chrom. He’d make an effort to get along. Somehow.

 

“Cherche and I…” the brunet trailed off, smiling wistfully as he watched his wife being smothered in hugs and kisses. “We’re pregnant.” He figured plain and simple was the best way to go and judging by the wide grin on Chrom’s face, that was the right choice.

 

“Congratula—”

 

“I knew there was something up with you!” Gaius cut off Chrom, thumping Frederick good-naturedly, eyes glittering and smile actually sincere. The brunet lost count how many times he had to resist rolling his eyes but this he couldn’t, but his lips were upturned slightly. Only just.

 

“When did you know?” A fleeting image of how it was to tell his closest friends and family they were expecting came up in his mind’s eye. Chrom wasn’t exactly sure how he could be so madly in love with someone and imagine the rest of his life with her after barely even three months but he was fine with it. Everything just felt so right.

 

“We knew around Christmas time, but we wanted our parents to be the first to know.”

 

“Oh so that’s why you—”

 

“Yes. Do apologize to Sofia and Sirius for us, will you?”

 

“Mother will scream my ear off if I do that. She treats you like a son you know.” Chrom glanced over at Frederick’s wife. “And Cherche like a daughter. Best if you tell her yourself.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“A baby. They’re having a baby!” Robin wrapped her arms around Chrom’s waist, leaning her forehead against his shoulder blades as she smiled against him. “I think they’d make the perfect parents.” He pulled her arms apart as he turned around, the blonde responding by pressing her chin against his chest and looking up at him with her impossibly bright brown eyes.

 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” He carded his fingers through her hair, resting them at the base of her skull affectionately.

 

“Sometimes.” Her cheeks turned pink. _‘A lot of the time actually, ever since I realized I loved you.’_

 

“I want kids someday,” he admitted quietly, resting his forehead against hers as he pulled her up straighter against him, hands gliding downwards and resting on the small of her back, fingers atop the dip in her spine. His lower back dug against the kitchen counter, the faint gurgling of the last remnants of water in the sink as their backdrop. “Not that many, I want a nice cozy family all to myself I think.”

 

“Yeah?” She smiled wistfully. “I want more than one. It’s boring being an only child you know.”

 

“And Gaius?” He started to massage her lower back, Robin humming appreciatively.

 

“What about him?” Her gaze was half-lidded, a satisfied expression on her face.

 

“Didn’t you say your mother all but adopted him?” It was pretty sobering to find out everything about the man during their brief trip up in the mountains. She decided that he had to know why she and Gaius had a weird, almost but not quite, messed up relationship. She didn’t want any more secrets between them. After all was said and done, it came as no surprise to Chrom that Gaius was extremely protective of Robin because of their shared past.

 

“Oh he’s more like your annoying best friend slash cousin who lived with you,” she murmured, pressing a kiss over his heart. “Anyway, back to more important matters.” Chrom chuckled at her words. “I’d spoil our kid so terribly if I only had one to pay attention to.” Robin laughed, warmth bubbling in her chest. She didn’t expect this conversation, they weren’t even engaged but they were finally, officially, living together. They were head over heels in love and maybe they were still just in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but she was glad for it. She’d never felt so safe in anyone’s arms, never been so afraid of hurting the one she loved the most, never wanted to fight for anything harder than this in her life.

 

“Two then? I always found it tough being the middle of everything, didn’t help it was between two sisters,” Chrom laughed, cupping Robin’s cheek, thumb grazing the delicate skin beneath her eye, the other hand still secure on her back but drifting ever so slightly lower, just above the curve of her backside.

 

“Two sounds perfect. A little girl and a little boy of our own? Hopefully?” She brought her hand up and covered his, leaning into his palm as her eyes gently closed.

 

“Yeah, just what I always wanted.” He tilted her head backwards just a bit, resting his forehead against hers.  
  


.

.

.

.

 

Robin squirmed, knees pulled up to her chest as she shifted her head against Chrom’s shoulder, eyes still trained on the book in front of her. They were quiet, the soft thrum of piano music streaming from the speakers, the pair of them comfortable in the silence. Turning the page, Robin frowned, pulling her book down halfway as her eyes peeked over the paper binding, turning so she could press her chin against his shoulder. She regarded his profile through thick lashes, her brow knitted in concentration as she stared, unabashedly, at her boyfriend. Chrom was flicking through his tablet, switching between reading articles and answering a few emails that were coming in, likely about tomorrow’s schedule.

 

“Yes love?” He didn’t even turn to look at her, eyes still focused on the glowing screen but his lips had quirked upward. “Anything I can do for you?” One arm reached across his chest, fingers toying with the edge of his right sleeve, nails brushing lightly over his inked skin. He changed the grip of his hands around the device, holding it with just the one as he lifted the hand on his bicep to his lips, kissing each knuckle before letting their entwined fingers rest over his heart.

 

“Why’d you get a tattoo?” She angled her head slightly, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

 

“That’s a good question actually.” Setting down his tablet to the side, he leaned forward, letting go of her hand as he picked up their glasses, still half full of white wine. “Why did you get one?”

 

“Don’t you go answering my question with your own,” Robin scolded, accepting the glass as she took a sip, peering at him from over the rim. Leaning back against his side, she swirled the wine in the glass, brown eyes following the alcohol. “No really, why did you get one?” She reached over across her torso with her free hand, letting her fingers rest above her inked ribs.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you why if you do.” He tilted his head slightly, kissing the top of her head. He took the pleased sound she made as an affirmative.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Cheers!” Everyone raised their glasses: some beer mugs, some low balls, some wine glasses. “To everyone finally not having to pick up Chrom’s slack anymore because the man’s graduated!” The glasses clinked, followed by low laughter and everyone staring at the blue haired man in the middle of it all, cheeks red with embarrassment because of the attention. Still, it wasn’t unwarranted, having finally finished his MBA and the rest of the team not having to pick up his slack now and again so he could go to class or finish up a paper or a test. He’d performed admirably, all things considered, and was lucky to be in the company of an understanding boss and colleagues willing enough to help him out when he needed it.

 

“Thanks everyone. Couldn’t have done this all without you.” Chrom took a sip of his beer, the celebration too raucous to savor wine or bourbon as they should be.

 

“We’re going to rack up quite a bill. I hope your wallet is prepared.” Their group varied quite a bit in age, only one other wasn’t even in her thirties yet, the rest of them having slaved through long, sleepless nights to get to where they were. There was a mix of them, the heads of all of the business units attached to each of the group’s restaurants plus a couple of the middle managers who helped to keep the different ships running smoothly. He, his only other less than thirty years old colleague, and Frederick, though he was a few years older, were the youngest among the heads, but by no means less accomplished. Still, the working in the company through college and through graduate school paid off. He was finally handed complete responsibility of Arcadia, the business manager of that restaurant having decided to retire and only stayed on up until Chrom finished.

 

“Yeah yeah, have at it you bastards.” He laughed, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie when the food started to arrive. It was an English style pub, food greasy but perfect for the vast majority who wanted to chug down beer and the few who wanted to savor their drinks.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Frederick raised a brow as he lifted his Scotch to his mouth.

 

“Why not. They did help me out a lot the past couple of years.” Chrom grinned, taking a bite of the fried chicken in front of him.

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Well, not everyone directly helped me but I’m sure those who did got help from their team, so yeah.” He shrugged, leaning back a little into his seat. “It’s fine. Even you said I needed to go out for a change after… well, you know.” He still couldn’t bring himself to say her name. It had been about a year since then but it still hurt, even if he’d been the one to end things.

 

“I suppose.” The brunet took another sip.

 

Chrom was thankful he’d chosen a spot he could walk home from, a little buzzed and tipsy from all the drinking but nothing much. Frederick had restrained himself, much to the amusement and ribbing of their colleagues, to the two low balls of Scotch he had ordered, the man offering to drive Chrom home but the latter refused. The cool, crisp air was good for him, and not like they had work the next day anyway. With his suit jacket over his shoulder, fingers hooking around the label, he took his time and noted his surroundings, almost like being released from the noose of school had lifted the fog over his eyes. He dove straight into all manner of projects after he broke up with his ex, distracting him from the sadness and guilt and now that the other thing eating all of his time was gone, he’d have to face his feelings head on. Though recent weeks had seen him do exactly that.

 

Bright lights stopped him in his tracks, the storefront glowing in the dark of night. Glancing up at the sign, he realized he was in front of a tattoo parlor and a sudden desire for one spiked. The designs that were displayed out front, the ones meant to entice passersby, were nice. None of those gaudy skulls and stars and crosses, but they were actually pleasing to the eye. Crossing his arms, suit jacket coming along, Chrom contemplated the pictures in front of him. He shook his head, amused that he was actually considering this again, half-wondering if it was all those beers that made this decision even more appealing.

 

“Hey.” A bell rung, snapping Chrom out of his reverie. He turned his head towards the door.

 

“Oh, sorry. Am I being a bother?” Even a little drunk he was still polite.

 

“No no. Just wondering if you were thinking of getting inked, is all.” She grinned, leaning against the door jamb as she crossed her arms. “There are some ready designs you can choose from, or you can have a custom one. Up to you.”

 

“What, no. I just thought the designs you have on display are really good.” Chrom laughed, a little embarrassed.

 

“Oh. Well then.” The artist’s shoulders slumped slightly, a little disappointed she wasn’t going to get a new customer in. Chrom smiled apologetically, eyes moving to her hand and noticing the paper between her fingers, some lines peeking out.

 

“Do you… do you mind if I take a look at that?” Something about the half-hidden design was calling out to him.

 

“This old thing? Sure, why not. I was just mucking around anyway.” She handed the paper over to him with an almost careless shrug. She watched as his eyes widened when he unfurled the paper, stunned almost. “Like it?”

 

“Have you done this design on anyone before?”

 

“No, like I said, I was just playing around. Not a lot of clients tonight but can’t close up shop. You never know when someone might come strolling in for a tat.” She grinned, glad to have brought out the paper along with her.

 

“Then how about we talk the finer details of the job? This is pretty good and looks like something from a dream of mine.” Now that he saw the extremely stylized looking ‘Y’ with the outline of a teardrop in the space between the prongs, it seemed like something he always wanted and was meant to have. He toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo on and off for years now, but never quite thought of a design he wanted permanently placed on his skin but this one felt right.

 

“Sure thing. Come on in!” He sounded like a romantic, by the way he described the silly little sketch she’d made while bored, but she wasn’t going to judge. Nearly half of the tattoo sleeve she had was made up of some design she wanted because of some sentimental feeling that came over her.

 

.

.

.

.

 

She stared at the contents of her closet, at all the clothes she owned. Or most of them anyway, the ones she’d managed to fit in the four suitcases she had. Never mind the excess baggage fee, never mind the other things she’d left behind in New Haven. The money was replaceable, eventually, but the price she had to pay for up and leaving right then and there was worth it. It just had to be, with all the pain  _ he’d _ caused her. Crossing her arms, she appraised everything inside, at how everything was neatly hung and organized. Tears started to well up, her lower lip started to tremble, the speed at which everything happened finally dawning on her. Why did she have to be the one to move, to leave everything behind and go? She was the one who had remained faithful all this time! She shouldn’t have to be the one to pay, but the hurt was far too much that she wouldn’t have been able to stay in New Haven anyway.

   


“You okay Bubbles?” Gaius popped his head into the bedroom, freezing in place when he saw her: head down, shoulders shaking, he swore he could hear her tears drop loudly on the floor. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a fierce embrace, letting her cry on his chest as he put his chin on top of her head, the pressure comforting. “Ssh, it’s okay. He’s all in the past now.” He cursed mentally, the jackass who did this to her didn’t even bother apologizing, like he’d done nothing wrong and it was only a matter of time before he’d callously drop Robin. She just so happened to be home earlier than anticipated that day.

 

“Gaius what’s wrong with me?” she cried into his shirt, fisting the cotton with a rough hold. Idly, he was thankful he wasn’t wearing one of his nicer tops but quickly pushed that thought aside. It wasn’t the time to be thinking that kind of shit, not when his best friend slash kind of sister was devastated.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” he murmured, moving one hand to rub soothing circles on her back. “You hear me? Nothing. You are an absolute angel and anyone who has a problem with you has to go through me.” Her sobs started to slow to quiet sniffles. He pulled out the tissue he had in his pocket and handed it to her, pulling out one for himself to wipe away what he could from his shirt.

 

“Thank you,” she mumbled quietly, dabbing her swollen eyes and her red nose.

 

“For what?” He smiled gently, putting a hand on top of Robin’s head. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her and her mother, after all they’d done for him when his parents abandoned him.

 

“For all of this. For coming with me back to the city even though you’ve managed to settle down in New Haven.” Robin sniffed, rubbing her nose with a new piece of tissue. “You didn’t have to come along. I would’ve been fine. Miserable, but eventually fine.”

 

“And do what exactly in Connecticut?” Gaius scoffed, pinching her sore nose affectionately. “It’s fine, the bosses have been begging me to head the New York team for some time now anyway and I always refused. Until now.”

 

“Your life doesn’t have to revolve around taking care of me you know. I’m a big girl,” Robin huffed but rested her cheek on his chest anyway.

 

“Big girl, small girl, doesn’t make any difference to me.” Gaius shrugged, patting her head. “I promised Cassandra I’d take care of you so until the day comes that I can hand you over to someone who won’t break your heart, you’re stuck with me Bubbles, whether you like it or not.”

 

Robin laughed, her first one in the past few days. It hadn’t even been a week yet and she already broke up with her boyfriend of almost a decade, packed up nearly all the clothes she’d owned, and quickly signed a lease agreement for a year so she could move back to Manhattan.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright,” Gaius said delicately.

  


“How do you know?”

  


“I just do.”

  


“You’re such an optimist now aren’t you? Usually that’s not the role you play. That’s my schtick,” Robin teased, pulling away from her best friend, walking backwards until she plopped down on her bed.

  


“Yeah well someone’s gotta be.” He shrugged, joining her and slinging his arm over her shoulders, tugging her close as he leaned down to kiss her temple. “I really do think that you know.”

  


“I’ve got to find a girl to set you up with,” she remarked, half-closing her eyes, still staring at her closet. Somehow, it seemed to hold promise of a different future after Gaius said everything was going to be just fine.

 

“What? Don’t!” Gaius pulled away, staring at her with a horrified expression on his face.

 

“And why not? You deserve to be happy too.”

 

“You do know your track record right? When it comes to setting me up I mean,” he deadpanned, staring at her blandly.

 

She laughed again, clutching her stomach as she fell back on her mattress. It was a weird relationship, the one she had with Gaius. Childhood best friend, one time boyfriend, pseudo adopted brother. Whatever it was, she was thankful for him in her life and she quietly swore to herself that she’d find a good one for him this time around, the one he’d fall head over heels in love with because she was the right girl for him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Have a good day!” The barista smiled as he handed Robin her coffee and scone.

 

“Thanks, you too.” The blonde took her cup gratefully, taking a sip as she made her way out of the shop. She’d been cooped up at her new place far too long, and she wasn’t getting any new ideas for the outline her editor had asked her to prepare. A change of pace was most certainly going to do her some good. A gust of wind blew past as she stepped out, Robin shivering slightly as she made her way back to her apartment. _‘This place has changed a lot since I left. Well, I suppose that can happen in ten years.’_

 

Even with all the changes, New York was still home and there was nothing like it. All she had to do was step outside and turn the corner and she’d probably find some sort of inspiration: someone’s clothes, how they were hunched over their newspapers, looking at old maps and seeing if she could use that somehow in a story. There was art everywhere, government-approved installations or murals or even the graffiti on the walls. She missed the hustle and bustle of city life, even with all its inconveniences as well.  After turning the corner, she patted her fingers against her jeans, rubbing off any crumbs of her scone. She was halfway across the block when bright shop lights distracted her. Robin stared at the pictures and designs, wondering what kind of people wore those tattoos and why they got them. _‘Wonder if I should get one…’_ She crossed her arms, clutching the right side of her ribcage with her left fingers.

 

“Hey. You interested in anything?” The tattoo artist blinked, this feeling strangely familiar.

 

Robin turned around, surprised to see someone asking, the woman spinning a keychain around her fingers.

 

“Oh, uh. This your shop?” she asked dumbly, taking another sip of her coffee to try and hide her embarrassment.

 

“Yup, this is mine. Worked hard to get where I am. Bounced around and freelanced in a few reputable places but I knew I wanted my own place eventually.” She smiled, running a hand through her messy hair.

 

“That sounds great.” Robin paused, turning her attention back to the pictures on display. “Did you do all of these?”

 

“Most of them. A couple are by a kid that’s apprenticing with me but yeah, most of the stuff’s mine. Any of them interest you?” The tattoo artist approached Robin, peering over her shoulder as she tried to see what the blonde was focused on.

 

“Do you do bird silhouettes?”

 

“Yeah, they’re pretty simple. Shouldn’t take too long to have that done, but it also depends where.”

 

“Right ribs.”

 

“Ah. Could be painful, the skin is pretty thin there,” she answered honestly. “But if you have a pretty good tolerance for pain, I don’t see why you can’t have it done there.”

 

“Oh I think I do,” Robin replied a bit dryly. Some part of her brain told her this was going to be some weird cathartic experience, or at least kind of like one, as she imagined birds taking flight around her right ribs, taking away whatever hurt that had accumulated for the last eighteen months of her relationship with one Mathieu Kilburn.

 

“Good then! Come on inside. We can discuss the details for now and set the schedule for the session. I’m pretty full today.” She caught the keys she’d been spinning around and headed to the door, turning the lock to open up shop.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin fidgeted in her seat, a little anxious. One, this was such a reckless decision on her part but she was here, the design and everything already paid for, so she could only suck her breath in and take the pain like she said she would. Two, she was vaguely thinking about what Gaius and her mother would think, not so much about getting a tattoo but more on how much she thought this through. Three, and probably most importantly, there was a really cute guy sitting right next to her, their knees just barely touching, and she swore she could feel his gaze land on her now and again. _‘Fuck. God what am I a teenager?’_ She risked a peek, lucky she managed to chance upon him distracted as he took out his phone. _‘Fuck he’s really cute.’_ She bit her lower lip, teeth digging slightly into the fleshy center. _‘Actually, no he’s not. He’s really hot.’_

 

Chrom was also fidgeting, but decidedly less obviously. He’d been stealing glances at the pretty blonde beside him for the past fifteen or so minutes, hoping he hadn’t been caught. Part of him did, if only to attract her attention just to start some sort of conversation. He felt like a teenage boy realizing for the first time that he was actually interested in girls that way. He pocketed his phone and dug his elbows on the tops of his thighs, hanging his head as his shoulders slumped. He hadn’t realized he could feel absolutely attracted to someone within the first few seconds of ever seeing them.

 

“Um…” Robin broke the silence, mustering enough courage. “Are you here to get a tattoo or are you waiting for someone?” Chrom lifted his head, wondering if she was talking to anyone else.

 

“Uh… yeah. You?” He mentally slapped himself. Of course she was talking to him. They were the only two in the shop, besides the artist who took a five minute break after her client before them left.

 

“Yeah.” Robin fiddled with her thumbs. _‘Great. You’re supposed to be good with words Robin.’_

 

“What are you getting?” He shifted in his seat, turning around as best he could to face her.

 

“Bird silhouettes. In flight. Inspired and imaginative huh?” She laughed nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. Chrom resisted the urge to reach out and fix her hair. She’d probably slap him for daring to do such a thing but he so desperately wanted to, wanted to know how her skin felt beneath his fingertips, how warm she probably was, how soft and smooth she was compared to his somewhat calloused hands.

 

“No, I think that’s nice. No judgment from me about your choice in tattoo,” he replied honestly.

 

“What are you getting?”

 

“Um. Let’s see. It’s a unique design, kind of like a mark or an emblem of some sort,” he confessed, racking his brain and trying to figure out how to describe it while pulling out his wallet from his pocket. Just as he opened it, the tattoo artist came back and put her hand on Robin’s shoulder, jerking her head towards the chair.

 

“Oh, well. Guess it’s my turn.” She smiled, dare he think it, a little sadly that the conversation was about to come to an end. As she stood and turned around, Robin felt a hand close around her wrist.

 

“This might sound a little weird and hasty but…” Chrom tugged her hand gently. “Do you want to go out for a couple of drinks after? I think I’m the next and the design I chose isn’t supposed to take too long.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “If you don’t mind waiting a bit I mean.”

 

Robin stared back at him, a little dumbfounded, her cheeks reddening. Everything inside her was screaming that she just broke up with her boyfriend. She was supposed to turn down the really cute, no hot, guy asking her out soon after. Not that it was his fault. There was no way he could have known. Besides, she didn’t really want a rebound relationship but he seemed nice enough, kind of like a big dog who’d follow her around loyally and protect her fiercely. “Sure, that sounds great.”

 

“Okay.” He smiled and for some reason, Robin felt her heart squeeze, like Cupid shot an arrow right smack through the center.

 

 _‘Fuck that’s so cliche but God he’s really cute and seems really nice. I mean, I’m already doing one reckless thing tonight, why make the hole I’m already digging for myself even deeper?’_ The gentle look in his eyes made heat pool low in her belly, and suddenly she felt as though she needed to squeeze her thighs together for some sort of relief. _‘Oh God stop looking at me like that.’_ Robin gulped, all sorts of raunchy images flitting through her mind as she imagined him tossing his head back while she rode him, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. _‘God dammit why do you have to look so cute, be so hot, and have such a fucking dazzling smile that just… fuck.’_

 

“I think you better go inside. She’s giving us a funny look.” He lifted his head slightly towards the direction of the tattoo chair the shop owner was probably waiting by.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” She flashed him a smile of her own, lips curling up in a way that sent a shiver down Chrom’s spine, before turning around to follow.

 

 _‘I have this strange feeling this woman’s going to be the death of me.’_ His eyes traced a path from the top of her head to the curve of her backside, suddenly wondering how she’d feel pulled completely against him, a sheen of sweat covering their skin as he peppered the curve of her neck with kisses. Chrom groaned when he felt his pants start to get a little tight, switching his thoughts to anything other than the blonde who just disappeared behind the curtains.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“So.” He downed another shot. “Are you from here?” Why he suddenly decided shots were a good idea, he’d never know. Maybe it was the dull throbbing pain on his right arm and the burst of alcohol helped to numb the sensation.

 

“What?” She leaned closer, the music loud.

 

“I said, are you from here?” A shiver ran down his spine when he realized just how close they were. That was apparently a common occurrence when he was with this woman. He could see her thick lashes, the warmth of her brown eyes, the high planes of her currently too red cheeks. Her laugh rang loudly in his ears as she tucked her hair behind her ear, nails grazing his skin. He wondered if that was intentional.

 

“Still can’t hear you!” She pulled away, leaning her elbow on the counter, resting her cheek against her palm. Chrom sighed, glancing at the empty shot glasses beside them. Why he chose to bring her to a bar with a live band, he didn’t know. The bar had a good selection of mixed drinks, both the standard fare and house inventions, but they weren’t taking advantage of the talents of the bartender. For some reason, they were downing shots, egging each other on good-naturedly, probably the burn in their throat a much better and easier sensation to handle than the sting of a needle poking their skin multiple times.

  
“Want another shot?” Chrom laughed, changing the topic as he swung the two small glasses in front of her eyes. He should’ve known better, not that he was trying to get the pair of them drunk, but he couldn’t help himself. The delight in her eyes as she nodded was just so damn adorable, the giggles she made while halfway drunk and hammered sent electricity running down his spine.  _ ‘There’s that feeling again.’ _ Standing up, he took the two glasses with him as he wobbled slightly to the bartender, lifting up two fingers as he clasped the two shot glasses with his other hand.  


 

“What’ll it be?”

 

Chrom glanced over sideways at Robin, the blonde humming cheerfully with her eyes closed and legs swinging. “Got any bourbon back there?” He was amazed at the lack of slurring in his speech, even though he was going to undoubtedly wake up with a massive hangover the next day. At least it was Saturday, no work to be done and he didn’t have to wake up early and be made to suffer through a tall, almost seemingly never ending, glass of… juice he’d like to call it that Frederick made to get rid of hangovers. It tasted disgusting but he couldn’t deny the concoction worked.

 

“Here you go handsome.” The bartender pushed back the two shot glasses. If he weren’t so drunk already, he could’ve sworn he saw a hint of a flirtatious smile on the bartender’s face.

 

“Thanks.” He picked up the bourbon, unaware of the disappointed pout on the bartender’s lips as he made his way back to Robin, frowning when he noticed someone else in his seat. A someone else decidedly not him. Chrom blinked. _‘Do I become Captain Obvious when I’m drunk? Frederick should get some sort of award for dealing with me.’_

 

“So, like I was saying, care to leave this place?” Robin scowled, ignoring the man in front of her as she moved left and right, trying to peer over him. “Who you waiting for babe?” He reached out but the blonde flinched, jumping out of her seat to stand tall.

 

“Babe there you are!” She pushed her way towards Chrom, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. His eyes widened slightly, thankful he had decided to put the glasses down as he approached them, settling into her arms and her not unwelcome kiss. Their eyes closed, his hands slowly wandering along her sides before cupping her ass, swinging her over to the bar seat and ungracefully plopping her back down. She leaned back, the counter digging against her bra strap as she slid down the seat slightly, Chrom bracing his hands on either side of her. They barely heard the annoyed grunt of the man trying to hit on her, mumbling she should’ve said something instead of parading the fact that she was taken the minute her boyfriend arrived. They pulled apart almost reluctantly, but they needed to take a few breaths, the oxygen in their lungs having run out.

 

“What was tha—” Robin cut him off with another kiss, not quite as deep but no less passionate.

 

“Want to take me home?” She kissed him repeatedly, peppering his lips with soft touches of hers, fingers curling into his hair. Chrom leaned over, chin pressing down on the curve of her shoulder as he picked up the one of the shots of bourbon behind them.

 

“After this. I already paid for it.” He downed his shot quickly, laughing as he pulled her in close, her head tilting back and her chin digging on his trapezius muscles. She smiled, arm reaching around as she tipped the bourbon into her mouth, the movement of her throat slow and sensuous against him. He pulled away with a boyish grin, offering his hand to help her down. “Ready?”

 

Neither of them remembered how they got back to his apartment, just that the minute he kicked the door closed and secured the deadbolt, Chrom found himself pinning Robin against the wall. Both of his hands were along the back of her thighs after he adjusted them around his waist as he propped her up. Her hands were cradling the sides of his face as her head dipped forward, her hair obscuring them from the rest of the empty apartment, lips meeting in bruising kisses.

 

“Bed?” he rasped out, pulling away as he gently let her slide back down. He bit back the groan building in his throat, Robin slyly pressing herself against him.

 

“Bed,” she agreed, pushing his jacket off with one hand as she pulled him back down for another kiss with the other one, leaving a trail of their clothes behind as they stumbled towards his room.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Love?” Robin tilted her head, shifting against Chrom.

 

“Hm?” He turned to look down at her, an almost nostalgic smile on his lips. His free hand rubbed the tattoo, the bottom part of it peeking out from under the sleeve.

 

“Still haven’t answered me why you got a tattoo,” she teased, elbowing him in the ribs. He made a mock show of air being punched out of him, laughing when Robin pouted.

 

“I dunno, I’ve just always wanted one. Kept thinking about it on and off. The night I decided to get one, I was going home from a party. Paid for dinner at a nearby pub for my colleagues who picked up the work I couldn’t do because of school,” he explained, taking a slow sip of his wine after. “Guess graduating and just accomplishing what I set out to do had something to do with it. I mean, my parents just wanted to make sure we got to finish college. My MBA? That was all me.”

 

“So a congratulations of sorts?” Robin leaned forward, setting her empty glass on the table, and plucking Chrom’s along the way.

 

“Kind of yeah.”

 

Robin contemplated his expression: peaceful and happy. “Do you regret getting the tattoo?”

 

“God no. I mean with the ink color, it kind of just looks like a birthmark you know? Something that’s always supposed to have been there,” he explained as he pulled her astride on his lap, her legs stretched out the other side of his. “Besides, if I didn’t choose to get a tattoo, I would never have met you.” He kissed her softly, pulling away and resting his forehead on the side of her upper arm. _‘Never would have met the love of my life.’_

 

“I guess,” she laughed, squirming as his hair tickled her.

 

“So why’d you get one?” he murmured, pressing soft kisses on her bare shoulder, nosing the thin strap of her tank top away.

 

“Would you believe I thought it’d be some weird cathartic experience?” Robin twisted in his arms, lifting his head towards hers. “And before you even have to ask, I don’t regret it. It’s a great story to tell our kids someday, that we met in some tattoo parlor and we got ourselves hammered afterwards!”

 

“What, no, absolutely not! Please leave me some shred of dignity in front of the children.” Chrom sounded distressed, knowing Robin well enough to realize she was actually half-serious about telling their kids that. Minus the fact that they both thought it could have very well ended up as a one night stand but they pushed through anyway, even if it was uncharacteristic for both of them to do any such thing.

 

Robin laughed again, pulling him in for a kiss to soothe his unfounded fears away. They both tasted like alcohol, the kiss intoxicating and sweet as she moved to straddle his hips, her hair falling over their faces, his hands moving to steady her waist. This was a far better alcohol-laced kiss than their first one.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The doorbell rang, snapping Robin out of her concentration. “Are you expecting anyone?” She looked up from her laptop, having settled into the armchair after she stole one of Chrom’s warmer sweaters from his drawer.

 

“No, why?” Chrom closed the fridge door, sipping from his glass of cold water. The doorbell rang again before Robin could reply.

 

“I’ll get it. Maybe it’s for me. Libra said he’d send over some things and sometimes he drops by before he goes home.”  Robin glanced at the corner of the screen before closing her laptop, setting it on the coffee table. She pushed the sleeves to around her elbows, the collar of it moving closer to her neck instead of slipping along her shoulders.

 

“It’s almost nine in the evening. On a Sunday. Do you really expect it’s your editor?” Chrom raised a brow, leaning against the bar, taking another sip of water.

 

“He works hard, what can I say.” Robin shrugged, moving over to kiss Chrom’s cheek before making her way to the door as the doorbell rang for the third time. “Coming, coming!” She frowned slightly, briefly, when she opened the door. It wasn’t Libra, but that woman with taupe gray hair she saw some time back. She was far too striking to forget, a beautifully sedate feminine quality to her even as she stood. “Yes, can I help you?”

 

“I… I uh…” she stammered, fidgeting with the handles of her purse. “Sorry, I didn’t expect a woman to answer.” Her eyes, the same taupe gray color, gave Robin a once over, almost a little worriedly in fact. The black sweater slipped slightly, the freckling along the blonde’s shoulders showing through, barely covered by the thin strap of her tank top. “I uhh…”

 

“Love, is that Libra?” Chrom called out, rubbing one eye with the ball of his hand, barely managing to stifle a yawn. He hadn’t met the man before, only heard of him and his work ethic, and thought it would be a good chance to say hello. “Love?” He froze, stopping just behind Robin. Before he could even let another word out, the woman outside their door pushed past the blonde, launched herself towards Chrom and kissed him. He staggered backwards, eyes widening and just as he was about to push her off, Robin yanked the other woman roughly by the collar.

 

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend?” Her eyes narrowed, much more acid in her voice than she had intended, but she found it didn’t bother her.

 

“Boyfriend?” She tilted her head in confusion, brow furrowing slightly. “Chrom, who is this woman? And why is she wearing your sweater?” As though to prove a point, the other sleeve of the black knit slipped down.

 

Chrom swallowed the lump in his throat. He was dead either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That end! Dun dun dun. I mean by now you **should** know who she is sooooo. I hope I don’t make her too out of character, moving forward. Also, Mathieu still isn't gone, this is just another wrench in their relationship. 
> 
> After reading [Sunflower by musicribbons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4586913/chapters/10448022) (for those of you haven’t read it, I suggest you do!), and struggling to think of a good plot for this chapter to move things along… I decided to take a cue from her and do a flashback! I’d been meaning to anyway, just debating whether I should upload it as a separate work or incorporate it here. The more I thought about how it’d help move things along, and reveal more of Chrom and Robin RIGHT before this whole shebang started, the more I was able to easily imagine scenes to bring the whole chapter along and move things forward.
> 
> I realized in this world/AU Chrom wears TWO sleeves. SCANDALOUS.
> 
> As an aside, when Chrom is telling colleagues to have at it, I just want to note that it’s not just men that are there. There are a bunch of women too! It’s just that the men are the ones who are goading him by telling him his wallet’s going to be so much lighter afterwards xD I don’t really think gender should have anything to do with how high or how quickly one rises up in the ranks. It’s all about ability and personality!
> 
> I kind of feel like this is how Frederick and Gaius’ relationship would be in game. Frederick dying inside all the time because Gaius is just so insufferable and cavalier, but they do care about a lot of the same people (Chrom and Robin really, lol) and do their best to support them in the best way they know how. 
> 
> Speaking of Gaius… HE’S SUCH A CHAMP.
> 
> Also LOL drunk!Robin basically accosts drunk!Chrom. I believe this to be canon!Robin as well. I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO DISAGREES WITH ME (with my cane at the moment because sprained ankle, but it’s been healing well. Slowly but well. Pls pray I don’t have to see a doctor next week for it lol)
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you guys will be in for a roller coaster but I certainly was, writing this all out! I hope I didn’t cross the line to overly dramatic as well.

“R-robin. This is Sumia.” He swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty. “My ex.” He emphasized the word ‘ex’ but the taupe haired woman remained rather unperturbed by recent events, smiling almost like she didn’t even hear the last two words.

 

“I gathered,” Robin muttered, eyes narrowing and arms crossing as she leaned against the wall, digging almost a little painfully against it. “I mean, she did kiss you. In front of me.” She didn’t mean to be so acerbic but she just couldn’t help it. She knew she didn’t have any reason to be jealous, not after the last month or so they had together, but there was just something about Sumia that made her feel insecure.

 

Sumia was femininity and grace personified, holding herself with such regal carriage. There was an ease to her smile and her countenance soft and charming. And yet Robin found it so easy to be angry at her, to want to skulk off and grumble in a corner. She considered herself pretty enough, not to the point of arrogance but she knew there were stares that came her way sometimes, depending on how she dressed. But how could anyone not feel like they were anything less than adequate if they stood beside Sumia, with all her soft curves, demure smile, and twinkling, adoring gaze. It made Robin want to throw up, this mess of insecurity and jealousy boiling in her stomach even though her brain kept telling her she had to reason to be.

 

“Is… is there any place we can talk Chrom?” Sumia asked, her voice still whisper soft and sweet.

 

The blonde was desperately fighting back that ugly green monster rearing its head but already losing the battle.

 

“It’s… already been a year and a half since…” Sumia paused, trying to collect herself, tears starting to form. “Well, I thought that it’s been enough time for both of us to cool off and we can start dating again.” Her voice was soft towards the end but it was loud and clear for Robin.

 

Before the blonde could say or do anything she’d regret, she turned around and brushed past them both, her shoulder just touching Chrom’s. Before she could go anywhere, he quickly grabbed her hand, his hold insistent. She glared at him through her tears, a blistering fire in her brown eyes but he held her gaze for a few moments before looking back at Sumia

 

“Sumia, it’s been more than a year since we broke up. I’ve moved on.” He turned his head to look at Robin, love filling his eyes, squeezing her hand. He could feel the tension start to leave her body. He faced his ex once more. “Don’t you think you should too?”

 

“Why would I move on? You’re the love of my life!” Sumia reasoned, taking one step towards Chrom but he took one step back in return. “Why shouldn’t she be the one to leave? Don’t _you_ live here? She’ll only disturb us while we talk! And didn’t you used to live in a different unit?”

 

“She’s my girlfriend and we live together. Why would she leave?” How matter of fact he was hurt her, the pain reflected in her taupe colored eyes.

 

“We… we never…” she mumbled, balling her hands into fists as she willed herself not to cry. “We never even discussed moving in together…”

 

Robin wondered how callous it was of her to not care, but this woman was her boyfriend’s ex and she seemed far too keen to take him back.

 

“Sumia, please leave. It’s been over between us for a long time now and I am truly sorry you’re still hurting.” He may not have loved her the way she wanted him to but there was still some affection in him for her. They were childhood friends and she was a good person. For that, he wanted her to be happy, but that didn’t lie with him. She deserved to be with someone who’d make her their priority. He could feel Robin shaking. “Please. This isn’t easy for any of us.”

 

“My number’s still the same. Call me.” Her eyes were wet with the tears she managed to hold back still. “I want to talk.” Sumia leaned forward, angling for a kiss but Chrom took another step back, holding Robin’s hand even tighter. “Please. I don’t want to give up on us.” Stumbling backwards, Sumia left, closing the door behind her with a soft click, but not before glancing at Robin. The blonde couldn’t tell what that was, half hidden behind Chrom’s back, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t anything good.

 

“I’m sorry.” He pulled Robin against him, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her into a fierce embrace. “I never realized she thought we were just on a break. A long one, but a break.”

 

“I…” Robin felt her head tilt backwards as she reached her arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his upper back. “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize. You didn’t do anything.”

 

“I’ll need to talk to her you know,” he mumbled, turning his head to rest his cheek on her shoulder.

 

“Do you really have to?” she asked, her voice breaking out into a groan when he licked a long strip of skin, from the tip of her shoulder to the soft spot just under her ear. Almost like he needed to tell her he would only ever see her that way, no one else. “Chrom…”

 

“If anything I owe her that much.” His breath was hot against her ear. If it weren’t for his arms, she would’ve already been on the floor, her knees on the verge of buckling under her weight.

 

“I guess.” Robin squirmed, eyes clamped shut as he nipped along her neck. She could feel his lips linger at each spot, hazily reminding herself to wear a high collared shirt tomorrow. “I don’t like it… but I understand where you’re coming from.”

 

“But I really am sorry, for tonight and in advance.” He pulled away slightly, kissing one of her eyelids before resting his forehead against hers.

 

“You really don’t have anything to be sorry about you know,” she said, breathier than she anticipated.

 

“But you…”

 

“It’s not like you wanted any of this to happen,” she mumbled, closing her eyes as she draped her arms along either side of his neck, bending her elbows, fingers massaging the base of his skull. “And it’s my stupid jealousy and insecurity,” Robin muttered quietly, “They got the better of me. I should know better but, well, I’m me.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I get insanely jealous and I’m insecure and I can be possessi—”

 

Chrom cut her off with a kiss. “Sounds like me.” He kissed her again. “Exactly like me.”

 

Robin laughed, her shoulders easing as she threaded her fingers in his hair, steadying herself and pulling him down to kiss him again.

 

“I love you,” she whispered when they pulled away, her eyes half lidded and darkening.

 

.

.

.

.

 

She twisted her head, resting her cheek on the back of her hands, elbows stretched out and grazing the end of her pillow. Robin stared, unabashedly, at Chrom, watching the light from the outside, a mix of moonlight and street lights, hug the contours of his features.

 

“What?” Chrom turned his head as he crossed his arms, an amused smirk on his face. His back was flat against the headboard, sheets drawn up dangerously low on his hips, feet tangled underneath. Their clothes, as usual, were thrown haphazardly around the room, both of them too lazy to clean up.

 

“Nothing.” Robin buried her face into the pillow, hands pulling away, the right resting beside her head, the other blindly reaching out for his. She smiled into the off white cotton when she felt his fingers curl around hers, shivers running down her spine when he loomed over her, pressing a kiss on her shoulder before settling down beside her.

 

“I really am sorry you know.” His free hand reached out and started to trace dizzying lines and circles on the expanse of her exposed back, sometimes resting on top of her shoulder blade before resuming. “I don’t know why she thought we were just taking some time off. I thought I was pretty clear when I broke things off with her. I mean, her parents were furious with me when they found out.”

 

“Maybe she just loves you too much. God knows that’s possible.” She turned her head around, her eyes wet with tears that were being held back.

 

“I’ll fix things, I promise.” He pulled his hand away from her back, cupping her cheek gently as he thumbed away her tears.

 

“You dated for almost ten years. I can certainly understand why she’s still hung up on you,” Robin whispered quietly, leaning into his palm. “I know I shouldn’t be, it’s not that I don’t trust you or anything but…” She sighed, closing her eyes.

 

“But?” A small smile started playing on Chrom’s lips.

 

“I… I’m jealous, you know this,” she muttered, repeating her earlier admission.

 

“I don’t really mind you know.” He laughed, deep and low, as he pulled her flush against him, their sweat slicked and heated skin in direct contact.

 

“What? You don’t mind having a jealous girlfriend?” She looked up at him, confusion clearly written in her expression.

 

“Means you love me. You wouldn’t feel this way if you didn’t want me all for yourself.” Chrom laughed again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his hands resting on the small of her back.

 

“Arrogant bastard,” she mumbled against his skin, eyes half closing, but she kissed his chest anyway, right above his heart.

 

“Your arrogant bastard,” he corrected, affection clear in his voice, playing with the ends of her hair.

 

“Maybe I should get Mathieu to flirt with me.”

 

“What, why on earth would you do that?” Chrom’s eyes narrowed, gaze sharp and stormy.

 

“Ah there it is, I see what you mean,” she laughed quietly, pulling away and pushing herself up using her palms as she tilted her head back, a wide grin on her face. “This jealousy thing sure makes you honest, huh?” She kissed the corner of his mouth, her lashes brushing against his cheek.

 

“You!” Chrom laughed, pushing her down on her back and pinning her arms above her head. “What am I going to do with you…”

 

“Fuck me into next Wednesday?” Her eyes were bright and dancing.

 

“Wednesday?”

 

“It sounded poetic.”

 

“You have a strange way of using words,” Chrom pointed out, clucking his tongue.

 

“Why do you think I write books for a living?” She laughed, tossing her head back as her body arched into his.

 

In retaliation, he gripped her wrists with one hand, leaving butterfly kisses along the centerline of her face, traveling slowly under her chin and stopping at the hollow of her neck. He could feel her swallow, grinning against her skin before continuing downward. He let go of her wrists when she started to squirm against him, her thighs starting to squeeze and rub together for some relief. Her back flew off the mattress when his previously occupied hand rolled a hardened nipple between his fingers, the other one digging down for balance, taking the unattended breast into his mouth.

 

“Into next Wednesday?” Chrom breathed out, lifting his mouth from her skin as he gazed upwards, lips quirking into a mischievous grin.

 

“Into next Wednesday.”

 

Her hands pressed against the base of his skull almost insistently, pushing him back down against the softness of her chest, her legs spreading slowly as he positioned himself between them, his knees nudging them apart.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Robin?” Cherche frowned, tempted to wave a hand in front of the blonde’s face but was far too comfortable in her seat to move forward even an inch. “Robin?”

 

No reply, the writer staring out at the window.

 

“Robin!”

 

“Huh? What?” She blinked, pulling herself together before facing her friend. “Sorry. I’m a bit distracted.”

 

“A bit? Darling, that’s more than just a bit distracted.” Sighing, Cherche smiled slightly, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “Tell me what’s wrong. Did Chrom do something stupid again? Do you need me to weasel out more money from him so we can go an even more extravagant spa trip? With Olivia this time!”

 

Robin laughed, shaking her head. “Well, it involves him but it wasn’t his fault at all.”

 

“Oh? Then what’s gotten you so distracted then?”

 

“Um.” Robin sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. There really wasn’t any good way to say it so she figured she’d just say it up front. “His ex visited late last night. Sumia I think her name was?” She lifted her head up just in time to see Cherche stiffen incrementally.

 

“She did? Well, I never thought she’d do such a thing.” The designer’s tone was neutral. “What did she want?”

 

“She said it’s been over a year since they started their break, which is true.” Robin tried to gauge Cherche’s reaction but she remained impassive. “And she thought they both had enough time to think about things and they could start dating again.”

 

“What?” The pink haired woman restrained herself from suddenly standing up, gripping the armrest of her chair instead. “What on earth made her think that,” she muttered, frowning, “Don’t tell me she’s so naive not know what a break up is…”

 

“She kissed him too, right in front of me. I answered the door, thinking it was my editor.” Robin wasn’t sure why she brought that up, out of spite and bitterness perhaps.

 

“She what now?” Cherche sighed, rubbing her temples. She started to feel a headache coming on. “What did Chrom do?”

 

“I wouldn’t know. I yanked her off of him before he could do anything.” Robin shrugged almost a little too carelessly.

 

“Good girl,” Cherche laughed, resting her hands on her still flat belly. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate Sumia or anything like that, but that girl has always been head over heels in love with Chrom since we were kids. She always followed him around like a little puppy and it was…” She paused, trying to find the right words. “Tiring to say the least. Chrom had always been pretty dense and thick headed about her feelings towards him, only realizing she had any when they graduated high school.”

 

“Oh.” The blonde didn’t know what else to say.

 

“If you ask me, I think he didn’t want to have to make decisions and take responsibility for two people. He always did believe in your own power and your own agency to do things,” the designer giving her unsolicited opinion on why he ended their relationship. “Which is why I think he fell in love with you, headstrong and independent, a little unsure and far too kind to have stayed with a cheating bastard for well over a year, but for all your strengths and weaknesses he fell in love with you.”

 

Robin smiled weakly at her words.

 

“You know, I don’t think Sumia ever really entertained the idea that he doesn’t feel the same way she does.” Cherche laced her fingers together, still keeping it above her growing baby. “I’m sure Chrom holds some affection for Sumia, they’ve known each other from a young age. I suppose that counts for something, but I don’t know that he ever really loved her in the romantic sense, and he realized that just before breaking up with her. They’d been having so many arguments right before he ended things. Maybe she figured an extended time apart would do them some good, then they could pick up the pieces and try to move forward together.”

 

“A year and a half of no communication at all?”

 

“She never was that good with words. Shy to a fault. Absolutely devoted, but terribly shy.”

 

“What was she like?” Robin bit her lower lip, not sure why she asked or why she felt like she needed to know.

 

“Don’t go down the rabbit hole dear,” Cherche warned, frowning slightly.

 

“I know I know but…” Robin trailed off again, resting her chin on her palm, this time choosing to stare at the atrium.

 

“Robin. Darling. Let me remind you Chrom broke things off with her because he felt stifled,” Cherche admitted quietly, leaning forward to pick up her teacup and saucer. “Not that Sumia was prohibitive but it turns out she didn’t have that je ne sais quoi that he was looking for.” The blonde turned her attention back to the designer. “She gave him her support, but I think, ultimately, he wanted to be with someone more ambitious. He wanted someone to challenge him, to help look at things another way but that wasn’t Sumia. Her dreams and desires were pinned on his and he couldn’t bear to have that be on him, like her entire life revolved around him. You know how he is, forward thinking and willing to listen to anyone as long as their ideas were sound.”

 

Robin tipped her head forward, hair falling to cover her face. That was Chrom alright, the man who’d help and protect her with nary a word from her mouth but who’d give her all the time and space she needed to do things by herself. She thought back to the time before they started dating. He went along with her pace because he wanted to, and she went along with his because she wanted to. They were comfortable in their quiet times together, nothing forced or pretend. Except for the one big hiccup in their relationship, everything was perfect. Sure they had arguments now and again, chores, long and tiring days that left them tired and frustrated, bouts of insecurity, but that was par for the course in any relationship.

 

“Robin?”

 

The blonde’s head snapped up at the pink haired woman’s voice.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t want to lose him,” she choked out, biting back the tears that were already starting to form. She didn’t notice how quickly Cherche stood up from her seat and pulled her into a fierce embrace, stroking her hair as she tried to calm her down.

 

“You won’t,” Cherche promised. “He chose you. I’ve never seen him this happy in his ten years with Sumia. He loved her, I won’t say he didn’t, but I think he mistook that for romantic love.” She pressed a friendly, comforting kiss on the top of her head. “You, my dear, are the love of his life. I can see it in his eyes when he sees you, how they light up and how they follow your every movement. Trust that he’ll find a way to settle everything.”

 

Robin nodded against Cherche, hopeful in her words.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Chrom!” Sumia stood up from her seat, smiling. She was glad he called her, asking her if they could meet for a while after he got off work. It was a sign, a good one. Maybe he had come to his senses and realized that they should be getting back together, that they were the ones supposed to have a happy ending. She moved towards him, tiptoeing to kiss him.

 

“Sumia.” He nodded, easily side stepping her and taking a seat. He didn’t notice the brief moment of hurt on her face. “I won’t take up too much of your time.”

 

“What do you mean?” She sat back down, prim and proper as always. “Do you want anything? Please, order something. It’s on me.”

 

“I’m fine.” He signalled to one of the wait staff for some water. “How have you been?” There was time for some pleasantries, time to try to soften the blow and get her to understand.

 

“Fine.” Her voice was soft, taking a sip of her iced tea. “Well, not fine exactly. I missed you. I thought about what you said when we parted ways, about all our arguments.”

 

“Really?” He sounded genuinely curious.

 

“Yes,” she admitted quietly, setting down her glass. “But I’m still not sure what you want of me Chrom. I tried and tried and the next thing I knew, here we are, a year and a half later. I tried to see you some time back but I still wanted to give myself time to think it over.”

 

He sighed, a little exasperated, a little angry, but mostly he was sad.

 

“Chrom, what’s wrong?” Sumia leaned forward to reach out but stopped halfway. There was something in his posture that stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Sumia, what do you want from me?”

 

“To start over with me!”

 

“You know that can’t happen.”

 

“But…”

 

He cut her off with another question.

 

“Sumia, what do you want for me?”

 

“For you?” She blinked, a little surprised by the question but ready with an answer. “What I want is for you to get what you want.”

 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that’s your answer. You always did think that way.”

 

She beamed, happy for the praise.

 

“Sumia, you deserve someone who loves you, fully and completely. Not someone who’d take advantage of your kindness like I did,” Chrom explained, his forearms pressed atop his knees, head hanging between them.

 

“Chrom, I don’t understand. You’ve never taken advantage of me.”

 

“I did you know.” He looked at her guiltily. “I suppose you just never realized, neither did I up until I ended things.”

 

“Chrom…”

 

“Sumia, what do you want to accomplish in your life?”

 

“Whatever I need to do to support you and your dreams.” She answered quickly and unhesitatingly.

 

“There, see, that’s what I mean. Sumia I can’t be responsible for everything you do. Never forfeit your life to someone. It’s not theirs to do as they please, it’s yours.” His head fell back down between his knees.

 

“But Chrom, I’m giving you my everything because I love you.”

 

“Sumia, I’m sorry for everything. When I finally noticed your feelings, I think I got caught up with the idea of being in love with you but I’m not sure I ever really was in love with you.” He read the hurt that flashed through her eyes.

 

“And her?” Sumia asked uncharacteristically coldly.

 

“Her? You mean Robin?”

 

“Yeah, her.” Chrom shrugs, a soft smile forming on his face when he glanced at his phone, a notification lighting up. His wallpaper was the same one as hers: that stupid selfie she forced him to take with her. “Her I love. I’d do anything for her.”

 

“What does she have that I don’t? What can I do so we can start over?” It was painful, her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest or stop altogether, she wasn’t entirely sure. It hurt to hear that he was willing to do everything for a woman he barely knew and not for her, not when she’d loved him for so long.

 

“Nothing. It’s really not you Sumia. I’m just not the man for you, no matter how much you want that to be true.”

 

“No, you’re wrong Chrom. You’re the only one I want! The only one I’ll ever want.”

 

“Sumia, you’ve held on for so long. Isn’t it about time you give up and look for someone who’ll actually look at you the way you deserve?” She found his voice to be gentle, despite what he was saying.

 

“That’s you,” she croaked out, tears starting to fall as she buried her face in her hands.

 

“It’s not and you know it. Didn’t you see the signs? I did, but only after I’ve unfortunately strung you along far too long and for that I’m sorry,” Chrom apologized as he stood up.

 

“You… you’re leaving me?” Sumia looked up, tears still flowing.

 

“I haven’t been with you for so long,” Chrom said quietly, sadly. “I can’t leave a place I haven’t been for a while now.”

 

Her heart wrenched at his words.

 

“Goodbye Sumia. I’m truly sorry for all the hurt I’ve caused you.” He smiled sadly.

 

“Where are you going?” She reached out, her fingers unable to graze even a bit of his clothes.

 

“Home.”

 

“To her?” Sumia spat out bitterly.

 

“Yeah, to Robin,” he said with a soft smile before he turned around and left.

 

It was the first time Sumia had ever seen Chrom smile that way, and her heart broke all the more seeing it. She swore she could see a spring in his step, like he was hurrying home to go back to her. She had lost Chrom, well and truly, barely comforted by the fact that he was happy. She knew they were happy together but it hurt knowing that she couldn’t be the one to make him _this_ happy. She knew she had to give him up.

 

“Goodbye Chrom.” Sumia doubted he heard, the door swinging closed as the words left her mouth.

 

.

.

.

.

 

They agreed on takeout. Nothing fancy, just a good sandwich or some pasta, maybe some salad if the greens at their local deli looked good. Winter was unusually calm, freezing still but no raging snowstorms. Robin shifted the canvas bag slung over one shoulder, filled with their warm, just finished food, the other one secure under her right arm with dessert. Tea and talking with Cherche had helped a little, even if she did trust Chrom. She knew him well enough not to be swayed, but couldn’t help her own insecurities, Mathieu having much to do with that. She nearly froze in place after she rounded the corner, a familiar mop of sandy brown hair and clear green eyes in plain view. Like he’d been waiting for her.

 

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” He smiled, approaching her with an easy posture and bright eyes. “I was hoping to ask you out to dinner.”

 

Robin scowled, focusing her gaze on the pavement, boots crunching the wayward bits of snow in her path as she moved forward.

 

“Hey now, wait.” He easily caught up, walking side by side.

 

_‘Damn his long legs.’_

 

“Can I help with that? You’re carrying a lot.” Mathieu gestured to the bags on her shoulders.

 

“No thanks. Go away Mathieu.” She gritted her teeth, hands clenching on the straps of the bags, knuckles turning white inside of her gloves.

 

“Come on, please?” His tone was teasing, like he didn’t hear the undercurrents of her voice.

 

“Leave me alone Mathieu, I want nothing to do with you!” She snapped, turning to face him, eyes blazing.

 

“What?” Instinctively, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. His voice sounded low and dangerous.

 

“Let me go. I have a boyfriend to go home to. Otherwise I’ll scream.” She smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly, threateningly saccharine. She tilted her head slightly, his gaze following her. There was a conveniently parked police car just a few meters away from them, the cops leaning on the doors with hot coffee in their hands while they took a break.

 

“What do you mean boyfriend?” His eyes narrowed as he stepped back, but he still didn’t let her go.

 

“After your fucking proposal, I had to tell Chrom that I met with Nolan and your stupid antics. He freaked out and told me to leave.”

 

“Doesn’t explain how he’s suddenly your boyfriend. Oh unless you shacked up with Gaius, I could’ve seen that coming,” he said bitterly. She stomped on his foot, Mathieu letting go as he hopped around on his good foot.

 

“Don’t you dare say anything bad about Gaius,” she hissed. Robin may have been smaller than him but she could soundly beat his ass if she wanted to. He did take her to many a self-defense class when they were still dating.

 

“Fine fine I’m sorry,” he grumbled, raising his hands for a truce. “Doesn’t explain how you suddenly got a boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Robin turned around and walked away but Mathieu still easily caught up to her. _‘Damn, I didn’t step on his foot hard enough.’_

 

“Who’s your boyfriend? Babe, you know it’s not going to last. I know deep down inside it’s me you want to be with.”

 

Robin couldn’t believe her ears. Was he so convinced that she’d suddenly forgive him for all his bullshit and want to marry him?

 

“Unlike you, when confronted with the fact that he could lose me forever, Chrom did everything he could to apologize for letting anger and jealousy get the better of him.” Turning around, Robin shoved Mathieu slightly, her ex staggering backwards just a bit. “You could’ve done something you know. Maybe you were shocked when I caught you fucking someone else in our bed, I could give you that much, but you didn’t even once try to convince me to stay and say sorry for all the shit I had to put up with.”

 

Mathieu stared at her, impassive.

 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Robin smiled bitterly, anger and sadness shining in her eyes. “If only because I don’t want to break Nolan’s heart. He was like a father to me, treated me like I was a prized daughter. Not like his son who made me feel like a used rag.”

 

“Robin…” He reached out.

 

“Oh no, no no no. You don’t get to wipe the tears from my eyes this time,” she growled, backing away. “Just leave me the fuck alone Mathieu. No matter what sweet words and gestures you think you have up your sleeve, save it. Don’t waste it on me. Find some other girl. I hope next time you genuinely fall in love with her and don’t treat her like shit. For whatever it’s worth, I loved you then Mathieu Kilburn, and if only for the man who used to hold my heart I hope you’re happy. But don’t fucking include me in your life anymore. You broke whatever we had and you just can’t fix it anymore.”

 

“I… I’m sorry…” he mumbled, shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

 

“You better be. But I have to at least say thank you.”

 

“For what? For all the good times we had together?” His voice was starting to break.

 

“Because if I didn’t tell Chrom that you suddenly proposed, we would’ve have gotten into a massive fight, and he wouldn’t have tried to fight for me, for us. Then we’d still be dancing around each other’s toes, afraid to move on because of our demons in our previous relationships.” Robin smiled bitterly. “Who would have thought my ex would’ve played inadvertent matchmaker for me.”

 

“I loved you then. I still love you now. You have to know that.”

 

“Too little too late.” She turned around and started to walk again. This time Mathieu didn’t try to chase after her. “But I know,” she called out, turning around, her eyes shining with tears this time. “I know you did. I know you do. But I’m not your future Mathieu, not anymore.”

 

Mathieu Kilburn stared at her back as she continued her walk back home. He kept his gaze on her until she rounded the corner of the block, his hands balling into fists. He was angry at himself, for hurting the one good thing in his life.

 

He still couldn’t explain why he had cheated on her, not when she was all smiles and warmth and kindness. Not when she made New Haven actually easy and liveable and _fun_. All he knew was that she was gone from his life, and all because he chose the most painful way to drive her out of it.

 

.

.

.

.

 

He was exhausted when he arrived home, his suit jacket and tie tossed haphazardly on the couch, shoes kicked off the minute he entered the bedroom. He was half draped across the mattress, half of his shins dangling off the side of the bed, one arm stretched out across the pillows, the other one underneath his head. He pressed his eyes against his forearm, all the tension seeping away. Chrom didn’t realize just how tight his muscles were until he got home, eyelids heaving down the minute he threw himself into bed as he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Babe, wake up.”

 

Chrom shifted, frowning. He could hear the amusement in her voice.

 

“Babe, come on. Wake up. I’m home. Food’s on the table.” She carded her fingers through his hair, combing through the slight tangles.

 

“Leave me alone,” he grumbled, burying his face even deeper into the sheets.

 

“I got you a roast beef sandwich from the deli. Freshly made.” Robin laughed when Chrom continued to grumble but started to get up anyway. “Good to know food can still lure you out of bed.” Just as she pushed herself off of the bed, the blonde found herself staring at the ceiling, an arm curled around her waist, and her boyfriend’s head on her shoulder.

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“Five minutes.” Robin smiled softly, patting the arm around her. Even with clothes between them, she could still feel him smile against her as he started to snore softly.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Fresh from the toaster oven!” Robin grinned, setting his sandwich in front of him, grill marks evident on the sourdough. She watched with amusement, leaning her cheek on her left hand, right hand holding her fork as she played with the tagliatelle in her bowl. “Hungry?”

 

“Do you need to ask?” Chrom raised a brow, already having wolfed down over a third of his sandwich. “Why aren’t you eating?” He glanced towards her still mostly full bowl. “Too much to eat when you went out with Cherche?”

 

“A little, yeah.” She pushed around the pasta in her plate but forced herself to take a bite.

 

“I broke her heart today you know.” It wasn’t that Chrom said it callously, but there was far less emotion in it than she would’ve expected.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. “It’s okay. All I need to know is we’re good.”

 

“We are.” He reached out and covered her hand with his. “I’ll make damn sure of it, but we are. Now eat. You don’t take care of yourself when you’re stressed.”

 

“I bumped into Mathieu earlier.” She said softly, dropping her fork and putting her hand on top of his. Robin could feel the muscles contract and stiffen. It wasn’t a name he liked hearing, she knew, but she had to tell him. “He wanted to ask me out to dinner but I chewed him out.”

 

“For asking you to dinner? I would’ve chewed him out for even less.”

 

Robin quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You would’ve punched him if he stood in front of me.”

 

“Okay fine. That’s more like how I’d act anyway.”

 

“I chewed him out for everything he’d done to me, that he didn’t have anything to look forward to with me because I’ve moved on and chose someone else.” She tucked her hair behind her ear before replacing her hand back atop his. “Feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders really.” She turned the hand underneath his around, cupping his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I just didn’t know how to bring it up to you. So I did.”

 

Chrom stood up from his seat and walked over, squatting as he pulled his hand away from hers. Tiredly, he let his head rest against her lap, arms snaking loosely around her waist.

 

“Seems like we have troublesome exes huh?” Her voice was soft as she stroked his hair.

 

“Seems that way.”

 

“Think we’ll be okay?” She pressed a soft kiss to his temple before sitting back up straight again.

 

“More than okay.” He lifted his head, chin resting in the small space between her thighs. One arm reached up and held her hand, bringing it to his lips as he kissed each fingertip. “We’ve both made it clear we’ve moved on. I apologized to Sumia for inadvertently dragging her along all these years, even though I’m sure I loved her romantically for a time.” He watched her neutral expression carefully. “But that quickly faded away. I think I was too caught up with the idea of being in love for the first time and took it, and her, for granted.”

 

“You never meant to hurt her.”

 

“I know. She knows, but she still insisted that we were meant to be together until the end of our discussion earlier.” He pressed their twined hands against his cheek.

 

“I did thank Mathieu though earlier.”

 

Chrom resisted from bolting upright and looming over her. “For what?” His voice was strained.

 

Robin laughed, pulling their hands apart to cup his face. “If he didn’t propose, I wouldn’t have told you anything, you wouldn’t have told me to get out, regret it, and make the biggest, most romantic gesture I’ve ever seen to apologize and tell me how you felt.” She thumbed the skin over his cheekbones affectionately. “We’d still be dancing around each other, not stepping on any toes but we wouldn’t have moved forward either.”

 

“I guess,” he muttered bitterly, still against any way of thanking the man who’d caused Robin so much suffering, his own idiocy notwithstanding.

 

“Babe?” She tilted his head upwards to face her. His gaze met an amused gleam in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. “You said we’d be more than okay.” He nodded slowly. “You’re right though, about the jealousy thing. In case you’ve forgotten that I said so.”

 

“What?” His eyes narrowed as he knelt upright, his shins and the tops of his feet flat against the floor. He did forget, more concentrated on trying to push the ugly feeling away.

 

“Means you love me. You wouldn’t feel this way if you didn’t want me all for yourself.” She repeated his words before pulling him close for a kiss.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom lifted his gaze from the papers he was signing, the insistent buzzing of his phone disturbing him. He reached out, thumb flicking across the screen as he read the message, putting it down afterwards. It didn’t seem to warrant a reply, choosing instead to go back to the things he needed to work through before turning in for bed. His phone buzzed again, the same message lighting up the screen. Annoyed, he frowned and looked at the sender, his eyes widening as he nearly dropped his phone on the desk. _‘How am I going to bring this up…’_

 

The distance from the bar in their kitchen to their couch seemed endless. If he gripped his phone any harder, it’d break. Probably. Or with his sweaty palms, it’d slip from his grasp and break once it hit the floor. Maybe he’d have an excuse to not have to bring it up at all. His phone broke somehow, he’d reason. He wouldn’t have to deal with his own nervousness about the whole ordeal, but it would likely be small in comparison to Robin’s. When he reached her side, he realized he had no choice but to say something. Otherwise she’d laugh at him for walking over, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything at all, then go back to his seat. Though that seemed to be preferable to what he was about to do really.

 

“Love?”

 

“Hm?” Robin put down her pen and notebook. Much as she did most of her writing on her laptop, easier to send the drafts to Libra that way and make any revisions as necessary, she still liked to scrawl her ideas on paper. It was nice, seeing the words come to life, hearing the soft scratches of the pen’s nib on white sheets.

 

“Do you have any plans this weekend?” He scratched the back of his head, nervous.

 

Robin blinked. It was unusual from Chrom to be like this.

 

“Well, I think I have a morning meeting on Saturday with Libra to discuss how the book should end, cliffhanger or wrap it nice and neat and set up another adventure for the sequel.” Robin leaned back into the chair, resting her elbow on the armrest, ink stained fingers against her cheek. “But that shouldn’t take too long. Why, want to go somewhere?”

 

“My father just texted.” He swallowed, the lump in his throat a challenge to push down. She watched his Adam’s apple bob with some measure of interest, though not much.

 

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or not.

 

“My parents have some things to do in the city.” He could feel the bile rising up in his throat.

 

“I don’t really see why he had to text you that but sure.”

 

“They want me to go to dinner with them.”

 

“Hence the text.”

 

“And they want me to bring you.”

 

_Oh._

 

She stared at him, disbelieving.

 

_Oh._

 

If she hadn’t been seated already, she may have collapsed onto the ground. She could feel her knees weak and her stomach start to make somersaults.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” she mumbled, rushing past him and making her way to the bathroom.

 

It wasn’t just that she was going to be meeting her Chrom’s parents for the first time, but she was going to meet her _boyfriend’s_ parents for the first time, barely a month into a proper relationship with him. When she’d met the Kilburns, she’d at least been dating Mathieu for nearly a year and he’d given her enough prep. Chrom would be meeting her own mother in a couple of months, but he already got that heart attack out of the way during their video call over Christmas. And he’d been a regular participant of her calls with Cassandra ever since.

 

“Nervous?” Chrom asked when he squatted beside her. She hadn’t thrown up yet but she was prepared to.

 

“You’re not the one meeting some of the richest and most well connected people in New York and have to make sure they like you because they could drive you out of a relationship with their _only_ son,” she wailed, shaking his shoulders violently.

 

“Love, you’re overreacting,” Chrom laughed, letting her do as she wanted. Sure he was nervous telling her about it, in shock really, but that was more because his father had been the one who texted, not his mother.

 

“No I’m not! What if they’re all hoity toity because they think I’m no good for you?” Her mind was running into crazy scenarios now.

 

“They won’t.” He brushed her bangs away from her face, smiling gently to reassure her.

 

“How do you know?” Robin scrunched up her face.

 

“They’ve been excited to meet you ever since I admitted I was interested in someone.” He paused, contemplating his words. “Well, I know Mother certainly is. Father… well, it’s been said he was. I’m not really sure. He’s not a man of words, rather of action.”

 

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say, but Chrom’s words did sound comforting.

 

“They’ll like you more than they like me anyway,” he added, teasing, as he sat down on the ceramic tiles and pulled Robin against him. “I just know it. You’re far more lovable than me anyway.”

 

“Damn straight.” She curled into him, closing her eyes, the nervousness starting to abate just a little.

 

Chrom laughed, a deep sense of satisfaction blooming in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is the last you’ll see of Sumia since I’m not sure where my mind will take me tbh, BUT at least if her role in this story ends here, it’s wrapped up as neatly as I can get it? I really really REALLY hope that I wrote her well enough not to be OOC. Really my main problem with her is lack of characterization and the fact that Nintendo shoved her as default wife (TM). I find her support with Chrom boils down to basically she’s a glorified housewife who happens to be an unwilling pegasus knight but she’s there because Chrom is… Sigh.
> 
> Dear readers, please do whatever makes you happy. If it means you stay at home and take care of the household, do it because YOU want to do it, not someone foisting the role upon you. Empowered! Choices! People!!! /end-rant
> 
> Same goes with Mathieu. I’d been trying to figure out how to… get rid of him (much as this sounds like I’m trying to order a hit on him LOL) and this seems the best way. Robin got everything out of her chest and finally feels free!
> 
> And it’s time to meet the family next chapter :o
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post the sixteenth chapter of this fic, I’ve gotten to thinking just how goddamn unrealistic some things are, financially, maybe weather (hey I live in a tropical country and I’m writing about winter in New York when I’ve only ever been there during spring) BUT WHATEVER. I mean how did the characters of Friends afford their apartments as well??? Anyway, my goal was to try and be as realistic as possible with the characterization and as much as I can with the setting and other details (I take artistic license people!) since the main focus in this story anyway is relationships (whether romantic or failed or friendships) and interactions of the characters :o Less about how come Chrom is a big hotshot moneymaker at 27 and how Robin already earns enough royalties to live comfortably
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She stared at the ceiling, sheets pulled up until her chin, Chrom’s sweater barely hanging onto her shoulder. Barely. How could she sleep at a time like this, not after he dropped a huge bombshell on her. For now, her stomach wasn’t threatening to do cartwheels anymore at the mere _thought_ of meeting his parents, the comforting weight of his arm pressing down on top of her diaphragm and the light squeezing of his hand on her P6 pressure point were helping with that. But this time her mind was running around in circles and she just couldn’t stop thinking. Thankfully Libra was more than willing and understanding to move their meeting, the Monday after, just so she could direct all her energy, _nervous_ energy, to this.

 

“Chrom, wake up.” Robin kicked him in the shins. He groaned, shoving her foot back with his legs as he pulled her tighter against him, burying his face into her hair and neck. “Chrom wake up!”

 

“Nnggghh.” He grumbled, voice rough and thick with sleep but moving just enough to let her know he’s listening.

 

“I can’t sleep. I keep thinking.”

 

“Clearly,” he mumbles, nosing the sleeve of his sweater off of her shoulder, tracing her freckles with soft kisses. He never realized how much he liked seeing her wear his clothes. It used to be such a hassle, because she always took to his _clean_ dress shirts when he had to leave for work the next day. Now he just found it adorable, but he wondered if being pulled from sleep by his insane, but wonderful and beautiful, girlfriend had anything to do with it. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Your parents. I need them to like me,” she whispered, fear evident in her voice, turning in his arms to face the ceiling again.

 

“Of course they’ll like you. What makes you think otherwise?” Her declaration chased away his grogginess, Chrom reaching over to tilt her head to face him. “Love, what’s wrong? Why are you thinking about these things?”

 

“What if they hate me and make you choose? I don’t ever want to make you have to choose.” Robin turned around again, reaching out her hand and tracing his cheekbone, trying to stop herself from shaking.

 

“They’ll love you. They’ve been so excited to meet you. My entire family wants to meet you.” He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. “And if I ever had to choose, which I never will let me reiterate that.” Chrom pecked the tip of her nose affectionately before lying his head back down, hand covering hers. “I’ll choose you over and over and over again. Love, we’re in this together okay?”

 

She glanced at him, uneasy, but somehow trusting in his words just the same.

 

“Now go to bed, I have work in the morning,” he mumbled sleepily, shifting her around until he could press his forehead against her shoulder as he started to doze off.

 

Until Robin elbowed him again.

 

“What do your parents like?” She turned around to face him, possibly for the umpteenth time, with her impossibly soulful eyes.

 

“What?” He groaned again, pulling one arm to rub gingerly at the spot she just hit.

 

“Was that too sharp? Sorry babe,” she whispered ruefully, trying not to laugh. Robin ducked under the covers and pressed a soft kiss over the spot she was sure wasn’t going to bruise anyway. “There, all better.” She scooted over closer to him.

 

He was distracted now, unable to choose from the sleep he obviously needed, the faintly interested twitch of his dick after her lips brushed over his nipple (over his shirt, he could have sworn she darted her tongue out for a lick too), and indulging in Robin’s panicking to make her stop worrying.

 

“Chrom!” she whined, cupping his cheeks and pushing her hands together.

 

“Whaf?” His lips were pushed together like fish lips, his eyelids barely able to open as he tried to look at her.

 

“What do your parents like?”

 

He sighed, tugging her hands away from his face. She wasn’t in the mood anyway and he’d be in for hell for distracting her from this in the morning, and she _still_ wouldn’t stop asking him about this until he answered her. The choice was made.

 

“What are you asking for? Conversation starters?” He turned flat on his back, eyes still closed, the arm closer to her pulling Robin in. She let herself be dragged, resting her head on his chest as she drew idle circles on his stomach, starting from just below his sternum and tracing shapes until just below his navel. If her hand went down any further, there was no way she wouldn’t get him hard within a few well placed, well timed strokes. This was probably punishment for ignoring her earlier. He grumbled mentally. It was so mind blowingly maddening and he knew she was doing it on purpose because there was no way they were going to have sex at what was likely three in the morning.

 

“I was thinking of getting them something, try and make a good first impression.”

 

“You’re really serious about this huh?” Chrom cracked an eye open and looked down, meeting Robin’s gaze, hand reaching out to pull up the one that was leaving fire in its wake over his skin.

 

“Of course. I want your parents to like me,” she repeated, her eyes glowing bright and fierce.

 

His heart thumped loudly, soft moonlight hugging the side of her face as she rested her cheek back down against his chest. He wondered if it was possible to fall even more in love with her.

 

“Let me think,” he murmured softly, closing his eye once more as he played with the ends of her hair.

 

“You’re not going back to sleep again are you?”

 

“No no, I’m thinking, really I am.”

 

“Good.”

 

There was a pregnant pause after before Robin spoke up again.

 

“Are you still thinking?”

 

“Yes.” There was a strange mix of affection and irritation in his voice. But mostly affection.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just really worried.”

 

“I know you are babe. Stop. They’ll love whatever you give them.” He could feel the intense stare she was giving him at the insinuation he was going to stop thinking. “I’m still trying to figure out what they might like. Don’t worry, I’m still thinking.”

 

“Want some motivation?” She leaned up, her lips brushing the shell of his ear.

 

“M-motivation?” He swore his voice was a higher pitch than normal.

 

“If you think faster.” Her tongue darted out and licked along the side of his ear before she moved closer, cradling his head to make it easier to nibble the helix. “There’s a handjob waiting for you at the end.” Her fingers started to trail down the midline of his torso, the tips of her nails resting just above his belly button.

 

Chrom blanked for just a moment, eyes snapping wide open, mind racing. “Well then, consider me thoroughly motivated.”

 

Robin laughed, her boyfriend starting to mumble phrases about what his parents might appreciate.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You okay? You were pushing yourself rather hard out there on the mat.” Olivia handed Robin a cold tumbler of water, the blonde smiling thankfully as she took it. “What’s up?”

 

“The ceiling,” she replied wryly, taking a generous swig, grateful for the coolness after a rather invigorating morning Vinyasa class in the heated room. She didn’t usually take classes in the heated rooms, already more than able to work up a sweat in the more challenging Vinyasa classes but for some reason, she felt like she needed the extra push to sweat everything out.

 

“Robin…” Olivia narrowed her eyes as she sat down beside the blonde on the mat. Everyone else had already started filing out of the room, politely waving goodbye and saying thank you before heading out the door.

 

“Okay okay, I’m just really nervous.” She leaned her head against Olivia’s shoulder, eyes closing. “Chrom’s parents are coming over and they want to meet me. Tonight.”

 

“Oh? Isn’t that a good sign?” She slung her arm around Robin’s shoulders, never mind being sweaty. They both were anyway.

 

“I guess but it’s incredibly nerve wracking, you know, them being part of New York high society and everything.”

 

“But they’re very private you said, right?”

 

“Yeah, but doesn’t mean they don’t have high standards for their only son. In fact, I bet you they do _because_ he’s their only son.”

 

“They’ll love you.”

 

“That’s what Chrom said.”

 

“See, if your boyfriend said so, shouldn’t you believe him?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“You guess?” Olivia shifted as she pushed Robin back by the shoulders, examining her from head to, well, lap. “Come on, this isn’t the Robin I know. She takes the bull by the horns and doesn’t let anything dictate how she lives!”

 

“Olivia, I’m meeting _his parents_. What if they don’t like me?”

 

“They will. You just need to relax and be yourself. Come on, let’s have breakfast at that stuffed french toast place Gaius likes.” The pink haired woman stood up and offered a hand.

 

“Are you trying to get me fat? I have to fit into my clothes later!” The blonde laughed, gripping Olivia and letting herself be hauled up.

 

“You? Fat? Please. I’ve seen you and Gaius both indulge and not gain an ounce!” The yoga instructor’s eyes narrowed, a mild trace of friendly annoyance in them. “How do you do it?”

 

“Genes? Exercise?” Robin paused, seriously considering what she just said. “For me anyway. Gaius is such a lazy ass I don’t think I’ve ever seen him exercise but he’s still pretty strong and toned! Now _that_ is unfair. Hit your boyfriend for me will you? I don’t think I’m allowed to anymore.”

 

“He’s your almost brother, you do it. I don’t think I can,” Olivia countered, amused, as she led Robin out of the room.

 

“Oh, can we stop by the bookstore across the street first? After we shower of course.” Robin flicked the light switches down.

 

“For what? Research?”

 

“Nope. The books I had ordered arrived from their other branches yesterday evening. For his parents.”

 

Their shower was quick, the hot water relaxing their tired muscles and they soon found themselves in front of customer service.

 

“Do you need me to wrap these or something?”

 

“No, it’s okay. Can you just put them in separate paper bags though?” Robin tucked her hair behind her ear before reaching for her wallet.

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

The blonde handed her card over, running her fingers across the embossed cover. She got them coffee table books on their interests, one about luxury watches and another about the different clothes and rituals of Elizabeth I. During that early morning thinking session, Chrom got to thinking about how his mother was always fascinated with fashion and costumes, providing Cherche with well thought out advice when her own parents moved back to Europe by the time she started fashion school. His father had a fleet of luxury, and sports, cars as well as a dazzling collection of fine watches. She was so excited to find there were good coffee table books on those topics and she was hopeful they didn’t have them yet, or if they did, maybe it could be placed in one of their other houses. Chrom did say they didn’t live in Manhattan but had a place here, and they had a vacation home in the Hamptons.

 

“Here you go. Do you need a card or something to go with these?”

 

“Yes please.” Robin pocketed the plastic and shoved her wallet back in her bag. She really hoped his parents liked her.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin’s not surprised Olivia texted Gaius, asking if he wanted to meet them for breakfast. She was also not surprised to see him inside, eagerly waving at them with his eyes shining like a kid in a candy store. Though that was always how Gaius was when he was in a place that had a sweet offering that was outstanding, whether simply by his own standards or by a review of some kind. If he didn’t enjoy programming so much, he would’ve made it as a professional food critic or food writer, with the way he described each and every delectable dessert he’s ever had.

 

“Thanks for not minding that he joins us. I figured you might want to talk to him as well about tonight.”

 

“I wanted to talk to him anyway, but not about tonight. If I bring up anything about tonight, he’s probably just going to make fun of me or something, that I’m nervous for no good reason.” Robin set down her bags and shrugged off her coat. “Hey Gaius.”

 

“You are nervous for no reason,” Olivia replied, kissing Gaius on the cheek before making him scoot over to the other end of the booth.

 

“Nervous about what?” He flicked a gaze, barely, over the top of the menu before hunkering down to try and figure out what he wanted, which was really everything on the list but even he didn’t have a bottomless pit for a stomach. If he ate too many desserts he’d likely throw it up and that was a waste of money but more importantly, a waste of perfectly good dessert and he wasn’t going to have that on his conscience.

 

“Meeting some people tonight for the first time.” Robin shot Olivia an imploring look, that she wouldn’t say anything anymore. She didn’t need to hear it from Gaius as well, making him the third person to say she was worrying for nothing. She’d wallow in her own misery until she had to rush like mad to put the finishing touches on her makeup and then they’d leave for his parents’ place in Manhattan. It’s not like she was lying either, she was meeting new people for the first time, she just didn’t expound on who.

 

“Oh. Well, you’ll be fine. Just be yourself and don’t get so wound up about it. I’m sure you’ll get along swimmingly.”

 

The blonde was thankful that her best friend’s gaze was trained on the laminated menu lest he see her jaw drop in utter amazement. He actually gave sound advice without any teasing or mocking? _‘Being distracted by the menu probably has something to do with that.’_

 

“Are you ready to order?” The voice of the waitress was pleasant and warm.

 

“French butter caramel and nutella with almonds for me!” Gaius grinned as he handed her the menu. “Oh and a french vanilla latte.”

 

“You’re going to die from diabetes you know.” Robin raised a brow as she dragged her finger along the list of the french toasts she was eyeing. “Dark chocolate, peanut butter, and banana with rice crispies on top please. Oh and a flat white.”

 

“Please, yours sounds just as bad,” Gaius scoffed.

 

“It’s not a sugar bomb,” she countered dryly.

 

“Strawberry and cream cheese frosting for me please, but could you go easy on the frosting?” Olivia squeaked. “Just water for me please thanks.”

 

“It’ll be ready in ten to fifteen minutes! Do you want your coffee already or should I serve it with the food?”

 

“Coffee please.” Robin and Gaius said simultaneously, any tension between them dissipating. It was hard for them to stay mad at each other over small things.

 

“So, how was hell?” Gaius leaned back, stretching out his legs. No one was across him anyway.

 

“Hell?”

 

“Yoga in that infernal heated room,” he supplied, frowning. He tried it once, at Olivia’s insistence and although he was surprisingly flexible for someone who sat around all day, he hated the heat.

 

“Good change of pace to be honest.” Robin smiled thankfully at the waitress when she brought out their drinks, taking a sip from her mug. “But that isn’t really the hell I’ve gotten out of lately.”

 

“You’ve done yoga in an even _hotter_ room?” Gaius stared at her flabbergasted.

 

“The maximum heat we set it to is 40 degrees,” Olivia supplied, patting the back of his hand reassuringly.

 

“I told off Mathieu last week,” she said simply, taking another sip of her coffee.

 

“You did? Bubbles that’s great!” He leaned forward, taking Robin’s hands and squeezing them. “When? How? I need all the details!”

 

“What are you, a high school girl all of a sudden?” The blonde laughed.

 

“I beg your pardon.” Gaius chuffed, faking an intense look of hurt. “I’ve invested so much into your life I deserve to know these details!”

 

“Mathieu? As in your ex-boyfriend Mathieu?” Olivia tilted her head slightly.

 

“One and the same.”

 

“Details woman details!”

 

“Chrom’s ex showed up last week and wanted to talk, so that afternoon we’d decided on takeout from our deli and I was on the way home when I bumped into him, said I wanted no part of his future and told him to move on, because I did. Though I did thank him, oddly enough, because if he hadn’t proposed to me, well, Chrom and I wouldn’t be where we are today. Even if that meant we had the biggest fight of our lives.”

 

“Chrom’s ex showed up!?” Gaius stared disbelievingly.

 

“M-mathieu proposed to you!?” Olivia rose from her seat, shocked.

 

“This is going to be a long breakfast isn’t it?” Robin almost wearily but amusement colored her face just the same.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“How formal is this going to be?” Robin called out, hair pulled back into a messy, but charming, low bun.

 

“Not very. We’re going to my parents’ house, not a cocktail party.” Chrom leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed, an amused smile on his face. “Maybe we should just leave with you wearing that.” She shot him a dirty and simultaneously playful look.

 

“I think there’ll be no room for discussion about your parents ever liking me if I showed up in this.” She snapped the drop earrings she chose in place, a small silver stud pressed against her earlobe with two thin chains with silvery pink pearls attached to the ends. “I mean, I’m sure you would but I don’t think your mother would approve of you dating someone who thinks it’s fine to waltz into their home practically naked.” She was still in her underwear, a pair of sensible navy boyshorts with scalloped details and a matching strapless push up bra.

 

“Mm, maybe, but come to think of it I’d rather keep this sight all to myself.” He closed the gap between them and pressed his chest against her back, reaching up the medicine cabinet to pull out his cologne. “You’re my angel to stare at shamelessly.” Chrom kissed the top of her head before pulling away.

 

Robin laughed, examining her face for any spot she might’ve missed. It was a simple look, different shades of brown for her eyes, a peachy blush mixed with a little white gold highlight and some bronzer, neatly done brows, and a satiny coral lip. Just a little bit of a punch of color to her otherwise plain outfit: a crisp, but loose fitting, white blouse with a scalloped laser cut hem, black pinstripe cigarette pants, and a pair of two and a half inch chunky heeled suede ankle boots with a chunky zipper and matching pull.

 

“Anyway, did you get what you were looking for?” He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before turning to face Robin who stared back at him expectantly. “What?”

 

“Help please!” She grinned, the necklace he gave her in her palm. “Yeah, the paper bags are on the coffee table.” She shivered slightly, his blunt nails digging ever so gently into her skin as he clicked the clasp into place.

 

“All your preparation just to meet my parents is going to make me feel bad when Cassandra comes in a couple of months.”

 

“Well then, you better get her something as well.” Her brown eyes twinkled as she kissed his cheek before turning around and getting her clothes off of their hangers.

 

“Any suggestions?”

 

“Flowers! She already loves you anyway and unless you can get her something light that won’t take up too much space in her luggage.”

 

“Does your mom like sushi?”

 

“She loves it. Why?”

 

“I should get her a fully comped meal then. We’re opening a restaurant in San Francisco actually, classic Japanese food.”

 

“What? When! We have to go when it’s open.” Robin wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him down to her eye level. “I thought all of your restaurants were here in New York?”

 

“Yes, but we’ve been thinking of branching out to a few places, San Francisco is one of them.” He angled his head slightly to lightly rest his forehead against hers. “Matsuri is the first of our non-New York ventures.”

 

“Matsuri?” Robin tilted her head slightly.

 

“It’s the Japanese word for festival. We should go when it’s open, a few months yet. I want to anyway, to see how the venture’s setting up.” He smiled softly as he pulled away, kissing the center of her forehead. “Now come on, wear your boots. We need to go in a few minutes.”

 

“Yessir!”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“This is where your parents live?” Robin tilted her head back, taking in the cozy atmosphere that emanated from the brownstone. The curtains were slightly drawn, warm orange light seeping from the inside. The small bits of land on either side of the stoop had daphne plants mixed in with box shrugs making for a bright canvas in an otherwise dreary winter, a light sheet of snow contrasting with the green.

 

“They’re not here often, preferring to live outside of the city, but I like to.” Chrom squeezed her hand, leading her up the steps. He rapped on the door knocker loudly. “And besides, I work in the city. They don’t have to go to the office often either.”

 

“Did you grow up here?” She shifted their hands just a bit, to interlock their fingers instead of Chrom just holding hers.

 

Just as he was about to answer, the door swung open, Chrom’s mother greeting them with a kind smile on her face.

 

“Come in, come in! Don’t want you two to freeze out there now do we?” Sofia stepped aside, the pair trying to shrug off as much of the light snowfall that collected on their shoulders. “Traffic not too bad? I assume you parked in the building right across.” She closed the door with a soft click, the locks turning in place before she faced them.

 

“Was surprised you told me to. Thought Father would have brought the car along or something.” Briskly, he took Robin’s coat from her hands, the blonde thankfully having the foresight to put the bags she was holding down on the ground.

 

“He didn’t feel like driving, and he had some files to check on the way here so we were dropped off. There’s not much we have to do anyway. We’re already headed back home tomorrow,” Sofia replied, smiling gently when Chrom kissed her cheek. “But enough about us. You’re being incredibly rude, dear, not introducing us.”

 

Chrom blinked. Oh.

 

“Yeah Chrom, rude.” Robin smiled, thankful for the rather relaxed atmosphere that his mother was setting up.

 

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of her neck affectionately before taking her hand and tugging her close. “This is Robin, my girlfriend. Robin, this is my mother, Sofia.”

 

“Good evening Ma’am.”

 

“Don’t you Ma’am me, it’ll make me feel old. Please, Sofia’s just fine.” Chrom’s mother laughed, pulling Robin into a warm embrace. The blonde’s eyes widened slightly before she settled in the older woman’s arms, returning the gesture. She could feel Chrom’s eyes on her and could hear his unspoken words of see, she likes you.

 

Firm footsteps snapped them back to reality, Sirius approaching the doorway.

 

“I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

 

Robin never really liked long hair on men but it suited Chrom’s father perfectly, thin hair tied back into a low ponytail at the base of his skull, reaching to just past his nape. He looked rather dignified, like an old world noble she’d write about, the ones with moral conviction and strength, her mind whirling with ideas for maybe a new character she’d introduce for her next book.

 

“Hello.” Robin bowed her head slightly, Sofia linking arms with her as the older woman patted her elbow. “My name’s Robin. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

Sirius contemplated her features for a few moments, Robin nervous. Was she not wearing appropriate attire for meeting the parents for the first time? Before she could spiral into negative thoughts, the other blond spoke up.

 

“Ah, I finally remember why you look familiar. You’re the author of my daughter’s, Emmeryn’s, favorite books. You always seemed like an interesting, presumably well-read, and whip smart young woman. By chance I finished reading your first work, worthy of it being a New York Times bestseller.” Sirius smiled. Chrom was surprised at the gesture, if only because his father wasn’t the type to let his emotions show easily.

 

Robin colored at his words, dipping her head slightly in embarrassment and catching sight of the two paper bags by her feet.

 

“Oh! I got you both something. I hope you like it.” Shuffling, she handed one to Sofia and the other to Sirius, bashful all the while.

 

“You really didn’t have to dear.” Sofia smiled.

 

“I wanted to. Please.” Robin tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Who are we to say no then? Right Sirius?” Sofia turned to gaze at her husband, who only nodded. “Go ahead to the dining room. Let me get out the the hors d’oeuvres and the aperitifs.”

 

“Oh let me help!” Robin tiptoed and saw the silhouette of the refrigerator down the hall, moving past Chrom’s parents to go into the kitchen.

 

“Where did you find her, my dear? She’s wonderful and I like her already.” Sofia pat Chrom’s cheek affectionately, the corners of her eyes wrinkling slightly.

 

“We bumped into each other at a store.” It was a half lie. They did meet at a store. It was just a tattoo parlor rather than the grocery or the bookstore. “What are we having first?”

 

“Ruby port and water crackers with gorgonzola.”

 

“Not sparing any expense?”

 

“Of course not. She’s the first you’ve ever expressed any interest in after Sumia and even before ever meeting her, I can already see how much happier you are.”

 

Chrom colored slightly at his mother’s words.

 

“Yeah.” It was enough. She was enough. Anyone could see the love radiating from him as he continued to stare at Robin’s disappearing figure.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Their meal was sumptuous: a small salad of mixed greens with raspberry vinaigrette, decadent French onion soup, followed by perfectly portioned cheese soufflés paired with crown roast, and now they were all gathered around the fireplace for dessert, pavlova with strawberry, raspberry, and lemon coulis with a little whipped cream and slices of the fresh berries. Their dessert wine, a Nederburg Noble Late Harvest that Chrom and Robin brought as well, was halfway finished, slowly savoring the rich sweetness of the wine with the acidity of the fruits.

 

“Dinner was lovely. Thank you for inviting us.” Robin set her plate down, swirling the liquid in her glass.

 

Before anyone was able to answer, the familiar, and entirely all too unwelcome, ringtone of Chrom’s phone broke the atmosphere. He sighed when he pulled it out, frowning slightly when he saw who was calling.

 

“Work?” Sirius asked, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Yeah. Sorry. I need to take this.” Chrom glanced at Robin, almost guiltily, before taking the call and moving into the kitchen.

 

The blonde sighed nervously, almost imperceptibly but Chrom’s parents caught it. They looked at each other before focusing their attention back on their son’s girlfriend, warmth permeating their expression.

 

“Robin.”

 

She looked up, surprised that Sirius was the one who broke the silence. Everything she’d heard about the man was that he was one of few words, and preferred doing to speaking.

 

“Yes?” She pulled her legs closer, tucking them properly, heels pressed firmly against the carpet.

 

“Tell me, what made you decide to write books?”

 

Her brown eyes widened slightly, lips twitching upwards.

 

“I like reading books,” Robin replied simply, closing her eyes as she remembered how she was transported every time she picked one up. “I thought that if these people could do it, why couldn’t I?”

 

“Smart girl, following your passions. It’s how Sirius’ family got their start you know. They just wanted to make people happy with the food they made, never dreaming it would become as big a company as it is today,” Sofia explained.

 

“Most people don’t get their break following their passions. A huge part of why I can support myself writing books is I got lucky and a few good opportunities presented themselves to me,” Robin reasoned, perfectly aware that she got to where she was today by working hard and a lot of luck. “I had won a few writing competitions hosted by various publishers and was able to get a contract for my first novel while I was in college. It was incredibly helpful, considering I grew up with just my mom and my best friend.”

 

She could feel they wanted to ask her about her father.

 

“If you’re wondering about my father, well, he was never in the picture. They got divorced when I was still young and I know he sent money until I was 21 but I never wanted to touch it. Why would I ever want help from a man who didn’t even think anything of me and my mom?” Robin didn’t even bother hiding the bitterness in her voice, wondering why she felt so comfortable telling them about him. Chrom knew, when she told him everything about her when they were up in the mountains. She was never this forthcoming with Mathieu and the Kilburns. “So I found various charities to donate to over the years. It’d be useless tucked away in a bank account anyway, so may as well have someone benefit from the money I was getting, even if it was from that man and his family.”

 

“You didn’t need to tell us, but thank you just the same.” Sofia set her glass down on the coffee table before pulling Robin in for another fierce hug.

 

She lost count of how many she’d gotten that night, but was thankful for it just the same, Sofia’s touch comforting.

 

“Enough about that though. Come, let’s change the topic to something more enjoyable!”

 

By the time Chrom came back to the living room, he was surprised to find Robin sandwiched between his parents, practically stunned to see a smile on his father’s face. His parents were thoroughly pleased with the books she got them, both laid out on the coffee table.

 

“Chrom! Never let this one go you hear?” His mother smiled widely, pressing a soft kiss on Robin’s temple before petting her hair.

 

“I’m glad you like her, but Robin isn’t a pet you know.” Chrom laughed, sitting on the armchair across them.

 

“I may as well be. Your parents are wonderful and feed me well,” Robin teased, leaning against Sofia’s shoulder.

 

“Smart too. She should come join the next family holiday.” Sirius leaned against the cushions, arm resting against the back of the couch.

 

Chrom warmed inside. His parents didn’t take to Sumia this quickly, even if they’d known her for so long. He chalked it up to them adjusting to the fact that the one of he was dating one of his childhood friends, though Sumia’s parents were more than thrilled when they told them of their relationship. Maybe, like him, they found Robin’s forthright nature and easy spirit just more attractive from the get go.

 

“What are you looking at now? There aren’t any other books under the coffee table exce—” Chrom froze, realizing what they were about to say. The light bounced off the glossy, cardboard pages. They were pictures from his childhood.

 

“You were really cute as a kid you know. I wonder what happened?”

 

Chrom groaned, sinking into his chair.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“God, aren’t you tired?” They sank down on their couch, arriving in their apartment almost close to midnight.

 

“Yeah but dinner was good.” Robin kicked off her boots and pulled her feet under her, resting her head on Chrom’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Your parents are great. I really like them.”

 

“I told you. Nothing to worry about.” Chrom ran his fingers along the side of her arm, moving up and down lazily, leaning his head on top of hers.

 

His mother had been particularly excited, already planning for lunch out with Robin next time she was in the city. He thought his father was acting unusual, actually talking and starting conversations, and it didn’t even feel like he was trying. Sirius was actually genuinely interested in Robin, perhaps because he’d read some of her books, but they shared interests in history and, well, food.

 

“I’m surprised you got my father to talk so much.”

 

“Yeah?” She felt her eyes droop. It was fine, at least they didn’t have anywhere to be the next day and could sleep in.

 

“Yeah.” He kissed the top of her head before resting it back down atop hers. “Unless it’s business, no one ever gets him to talk that much.”

 

“Must be something about me then.” She would have puffed her chest out with pride if she weren’t so damn comfortable in her place.

 

Chrom snorted.

 

“Hey, what’s that about?”

 

“You’re full of yourself, you know?”

 

“It’s called being self-confident. You know a thing or two about it you know.” Robin laughed, sleepiness falling away for the moment as Chrom teased. “Your brownstone is amazing. I wish I could’ve seen the rest of the house but that would’ve been too presumptuous I think.”

 

“Doubtful. Mother would’ve gladly taken you on a tour.”

 

“Did you grow up there?” She moved one hand from his waist, moving it to draw mindless patterns on top of his thigh. “You never answered my question from earlier.”

 

“I got interrupted,” he reminded her softly. “But yes, I did. We all studied here in Manhattan, but after Lissa started college, my parents decided they preferred a quieter place to stay. My father doesn’t normally need to go to the office anyway, most of the work delegated to more than capable men and women, but he comes often enough.”

 

“It felt like a happy home. Seems a little sad no one lives there anymore. Why don’t you?” Robin finally mustered enough strength to lift her head, replacing it with her chin on his shoulder instead.

 

“I wanted to support myself, and living there would’ve meant I was still depending on my parents. Pride I guess.” He turned his head to kiss her forehead. “Besides, it’s too big for just me. Emmeryn has her own family, but she also never really liked living in Manhattan so they have a place in the quieter neighborhoods in Brooklyn. Lissa still lives with our parents. She just graduated a year ago and with all the training she’s been undergoing, she hasn’t had the time to start to settle in her own place.”

 

“Oh. Sounds reasonable.”

 

“You sound disappointed.”

 

“No not at all. I… well, my family’s small you know that and I guess I’ve always dreamed about a full house you know? Yours seems like a full house, even before your sister got married. I bet you three drove Sofia crazy with all your antics around the house.” Robin smiled, inching her chin forward, lightly kissing his nose.

 

“It sounds like you’ve always wanted to live in a brownstone.” Chrom wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her even closer.

 

“Yeah. I like the way they look, and it seems like such a cozy place to raise a family,” she admitted shyly, her cheeks dusted pink.

 

“I can talk to my parents about it.”

 

“Move into your childhood home? No. No! I wouldn’t dare to do that.” Robin’s eyes snapped open, sitting up straight and moving back as she stared at Chrom.

 

“No, of course not.” He laughed, leaning forward and kissing the corner of her mouth before cupping both her cheeks with his hands. “They know some people who are interested in selling or renting their brownstones. We can just ask so we have an idea what to aim for okay?”

 

Robin narrowed her eyes.

 

“It’s too big for just the two of us. Don’t you have ideas on what kind of place you want to live in after our lease runs out?”

 

“Not really no. Anywhere you want, I’m fine.”

 

She felt electricity run down her spine as his hands traced the outside of her thighs. Even through the fabric of her pants she could feel the heat of his fingers, Robin jolting when he hooked his hands around the back of her knees. He effortlessly pulled her astride his lap, his head leaning on top of her chest as he continued on.

 

“We’ve already spoken about children right? Two, we agreed on two. We can look around for a nice brownstone, maybe a five room one? A bedroom for us and one for each of the kids, a study where we can both work, and a family room where we can all lounge together,” he decided, already dreaming up ideas for the uses of the different spaces in their quaint building. “There has to be a good kitchen too, attached to an open space living area to make entertaining easier. It’d be a couple of floors I think.”

 

“Slow down there cowboy you’re getting ahead of yourself.”

 

“Am I?” He looked up at her, a boyish grin on his face.

  
“...No,” she mumbled in defeat, pressing her forehead against his. “But love, we’re not even anywhere close to getting married and you’re already talking about our future home.”

 

“Hey, it never hurts to just talk about it. We’ll have to eventually so why not get the ball rolling?”

 

Robin hated how he made her heart skip a beat every time he was being sweet and thoughtful. Which was every single time. How was she still alive, with all the missed breaths and heartbeats in the months she’s known him?

 

“Come on can’t you see it? Our home, a proper one, where we can raise our kids to be wonderful and kind and thoughtful,” he began, drawing a picture of their future, each of his words a declaration of love and devotion. He knew deep down inside he’d propose to her one day but choosing to keep that fact for himself. He could feel it that she’d say yes, that there’d come a time when she’d have a sparkling ring on her left hand then soon after, they’d have matching rings as well, but he was content where they were. Moving in together was already a big step. They’d take everything one at a time, together.

 

Robin sighed almost breathlessly against him, pushing her hands against his shoulders to shift her position. Her knees pressed against his waist as she towered above him for a moment, nothing but love and warmth in her eyes. Sinking down, she cupped his face and tilted his head backwards, peppering him with tender, chaste kisses.

 

“I love you,” she murmured in between each kiss, shivering as Chrom steadied her with his hands on her hips. “I love you I love you I love you.” She kept repeating it like a mantra, this man having left an indelible mark on her heart and soul.

 

The tenderness and softness with which he explained the future he imagined for them touched her deeply. How could he know after just over four months of meeting, after more than a month of dating? How could he ever want to tie himself to her after barely a breath compared to how long he had been with Sumia? But the love reflected in his eyes spoke volumes. He knew it in his bones that she was everything to him, and would spend the rest of his life more than making up for every hurt and betrayal she had experienced with Mathieu. No, Robin wasn’t afraid of commitment but there was always something holding her back from just giving in completely and letting Chrom take care of her how she deserved to be.

 

This was where she belonged, with him. If he suddenly decided to propose right now she’d accept in a flash. People could judge her, judge them for such a whirlwind romance. How could anyone possibly know everything about the one they were supposed to be with the rest of their lives? Neither of them could probably answer anything except they just knew. The people that mattered most to them anyway gave their approval and would support them no matter what.

 

“I love you,” she whispered again, kissing his forehead before leaning against him, warm and content in his embrace.

 

“I love you too, more than I’ve ever loved anyone ever before.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Ow! Robin, what’s wrong now?” Chrom grumbled, rubbing his shin. She kicked him again. What was she worried about this time? Meeting his parents for the first time had gone much better than any scenario she’d dreamed of and he certainly didn’t think that her upcoming meeting with Libra was going to be nerve wracking. That and he didn’t know how he was going to be of help.

 

“You had a dog growing up right?” She glanced at him sideways before staring at the ceiling once more.

 

“Yeah. A labrador. Lissa named her Penny.”

 

“You know there are lots of people here in the building who have pets.”

 

“Robin…” He had a terrible feeling where this was going.

 

“And the fact that you had a dog growing up means you like dogs right?”

 

“So?”

 

“Let’s get a dog!” Robin turned around to face him, excitement shining in her eyes.

 

Chrom pressed his forehead against her shoulder, eyes clamped shut as he replayed her words over and over in his head. Did he hear her right? She wanted a pet dog? The building was pet friendly, she worked from home so she could keep an eye on him. They could get a dog that could be trained and fend for itself for a few hours at a time if they both had to be out. If they were leaving for an extended period, he was sure Frederick and Cherche wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on their future fur baby in their house.

 

He blinked. _‘Oh God I’m seriously considering this already aren’t I?’_

 

“Please? Come on let’s get a dog.”

 

Chrom swallowed. He had never hated those eyes, those soulful and imploring chocolate brown eyes, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh the word ‘hors d’oeuvres’ is such a bitch to write omg @_@
> 
> Regarding the temperature, most studios I go to have their rooms set up to about 40 degrees Celsius (104F) for their hot yoga classes, so I used that temp.
> 
> I didn’t have a particular image in mind for Robin’s outfit so I just looked for separate images for the different components :o This is Robin’s [blouse](https://www.beautifulhalo.com/curve-laser-hem-plain-round-neck-short-sleeve-blouse-p-128796.html), her [cigarette pants](https://www.missguidedus.com/black-pinstripe-cigarette-pants-10089049), and these are her [ankle boots](https://www.charlesclinkard.co.uk/women-c1/boots-c3/brabham-womens-ankle-boots-p27932).
> 
> I’ve actually had (sort of) the dessert they have! The Nederburg Noble Late Harvest is such a yummy, syrupy sort of dessert wine and the last time my parents and I had this, we paired it with a rose water and lychee pavlova with fresh strawberries. It was so good *o*
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the regularly scheduled slice of life, romcom trash I write. Which I assume is the reason why you’ve stuck with me after 17 chapters. But I thank you all the same!
> 
> This keeps me sane while suffering in the middle of grad school requirements because who doesn’t love sweet, diabetes-inducing Chrobin fluff??? Along with scenes from our other cast of characters as well! I’ve missed writing with a few of them, so here we are :3
> 
> Also, longer than usual here for you! Not that I think there will be any complaints, but I foresee being unable to update for a while because of schoolwork and me going on vacation for about one and a half weeks and unsure of just how much time I’ll have to sit down and write. I might be able to sneak some in but probably not enough to write a full chapter, or close to one. So here’s an advanced apology of some sorts, and a thank you for patiently waiting in between updates and for always being just as excited as I am whenever I post <3

Frederick leaned back against the couch in Chrom’s office, arms and legs crossed, wrinkling his perfectly tailored suit ever so slightly. They were supposed to leave for an off site meeting in about fifteen minutes and Chrom was finally printing the documents they needed, the faint whirr of the printer buzzing in the background. It was a new farm that wanted to supply the dairy for some of the group’s restaurants, the pair of them having the easiest schedule out of all the business managers, and the rest of their colleagues knew they liked to cook, so the assignment fell into their laps. If the numbers that their prospective supplier were promising, they’d send a couple pastry chefs from Dolce and a couple of the head chefs from the other restaurants for an on site visit and to bring back some of the farm’s products to use and make their signature dishes.

 

“Are you almost done?” Frederick enquired, glancing at his watch before folding his arms once more.

 

“Yeah, just sending off some last minute instructions.”

 

They weren’t going back to the office after their meeting, the appointment set for three thirty in the afternoon. It was going to take at least half an hour to get there, another hour for talks, and if New York traffic wasn’t going to make it hell, and it probably was, likely at least forty-five minutes on the way back to the office, only to leave about another forty-five minutes later. May as well go home and just answer emails on their phones on the way back.

 

“And done.”

 

Chrom fished out the documents, thankful to have collated them already, before putting the still warm papers into envelopes and setting them on his desk. Turning to his computer, he switched it off, flicking the switch of the voltage regulator where all the peripherals were plugged into when the screen flickered then turned black.

 

“Shall we?” Frederick stood, smoothing out the slight wrinkles that had formed on his slacks before carefully buttoning his suit jacket.

 

“Do you like dogs?” Chrom plucked his suit jacket from the back of his chair, swiftly putting his arms through the sleeves, leaving his unbuttoned for now.

 

“I do.” The brunet picked up his briefcase from the floor, taking the envelope his friend handed to him. “Why?”

 

“Robin mentioned she wanted a dog.” Chrom slung the strap of his bag across his shoulders. He never was one for attache cases like Frederick, much preferring the softer, but still just as formal, rounded edges of his leather messenger bag. He was still in his twenties anyway.

 

“Are you thinking of getting one?” They stepped outside of his office and walked towards the elevators, greeting everyone who passed them by with a slight nod. “I’ve always liked Penny you know. Pity you had to put her down but it was for the best. No reason for her to suffer any longer and she did live to a ripe old age.”

 

“I don’t know what brought it up. She met my parents last Saturday, we got home pretty late, and she suddenly brought it up when we were in bed.” The familiar ding of the elevator sounded, metal doors sliding open to let them inside. “And before you ask, yes she was nervous, yes there was no reason for her to be, of course my parents loved her more than me.”

 

“I like her more than you.” Frederick chuckled, amused by the withering glare Chrom sent his way, but he quickly sobered his expression. “Maybe she wants to start a family. It’d be different if she had a dog, or you did, before you got together but no, Robin wants to get a dog. With  _ you _ .”

 

“You think?” He could feel his ears start to warm, leaning against the cold metal as the elevator continued on downward.

 

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. It’s not a stretch of the imagination to think she’d want more.”

 

Chrom blinked.

 

“Seen what way we look at each other?”

 

The brunet sighed. He knew the man wasn’t exactly the most dialed in to his feelings but this was a bit much, considering what he and Robin had gone through.

 

“Like you’ve known each other your whole lives and the love you have for each other runs bone deep.” Frederick watched Chrom closely, the man’s eyes widening ever so slightly and jaw dropping just so. The brunet sighed again. It seemed his friend is self-aware enough to know how he feels, he’s just the type to constantly keep thinking about possible ramifications all while being painfully obvious to everyone else. At least when it came to his feelings about Robin anyway.

 

“But do you really think she wants to start one?” Chrom’s voice was unusually high and squeaky, the tone slightly masked by the telltale ding of the elevator once more, doors opening out to the lobby. They’d get an Uber for their meeting, the driver about five minutes away according to the app.

 

“You moved in together, which is not a small step.” Frederick looked at his watch before glancing back at Chrom. “Have you spoken about any other big things?”

 

“Yeah. Kids and maybe a future house,” Chrom mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He thought about proposing too, but they didn’t discuss that, the one loophole he found in Frederick’s question.

 

“And she was receptive?”

 

“Admittedly a little wary but who wouldn’t be anyway, when you talk about those kinds of things.” Chrom sighed.

 

“Was she receptive?” Frederick pressed for an answer.

 

“...Yes.” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“Then I think starting a family with you is in the cards for her,” the brunet reassured, gaze warming as he set his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. She’s good for you. I’ve never seen you so happy before she came into your life.”

 

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever been.” Chrom smiled softly, Robin coming briefly to mind. “You like dogs right?”

 

Frederick blinked.

 

“I said I’ve always liked Penny.”

 

“You liked Penny but that doesn’t necessarily mean you like dogs in general.”

 

Frederick sighed for the umpteenth time in this conversation, a slight headache starting to develop.

 

“Yes, I like dogs. Yes Cherche does too. Yes we’ll take care of your dog if you’ll both be out of town for some reason.”

 

“Good man!” Chrom laughed, slapping the upper back of the taller man, a silver Civic pulling up in the driveway just as a notification popped up on Frederick’s phone. “How’s Cherche by the way?”

 

“Just fine. Morning sickness and cravings have been rather manageable and she’s thankful for the sudden creative buzz she’s gotten for her collection for fashion week.”

 

“Oh? I bet Robin’d love to see.”

 

“See? My good man, she’s not just going to see. Has Robin not told you of Cherche’s grand plan of having her be a part of the ad campaign?”

 

A flurry of images flashed through Chrom’s mind as he struggled to keep his jaw in place. If Robin looked stunning in that dress Cherche gave her, it was obvious that one of his oldest friends was going to dress his girlfriend up to the nines for every single outfit change. He wondered if that was his heart he could hear thumping loudly in his ears.

 

Probably.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Let’s get a dog.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Robin blinked, looking up from a ring bound copy of her new novel, or what she had finished of it anyway. It was easier to read through and edit on a physical copy, but she only ever printed them when there was a substantial section to go through. She still had about a third of it left to go, the side of the part she did have almost completely filled with sticky note flags. She was just waiting on some last comments from Libra and the rest of the publishing house on how they thought the story should go. Of course she had her own ideas but she trusted them and valued their advice, but that didn’t mean she was just going to sit around and wait. No, she read through the edited and approved material so far, see if there were any small errors that might’ve been missed, if she could rephrase something a little bit better. But in all honesty, she was really antsy. It never took them this long to revert back to her. Maybe something was up. She could feel it in her bones.

 

Libra almost never delayed meetings unless he was sick or couldn’t make it to New Haven because of the weather and neither was the case. He just texted her in the morning asking if she was free the next day to meet instead. Of course she was but asked why. Her editor was being unusually evasive.

 

“Sorry, wasn’t paying attention. Did you say something love?” Robin snapped the “book” shut, placing it on the bedside table before curling in towards Chrom, arm draped loosely across his waist.

 

“Yeah.” He bent down slightly, kissing her on the crown of her head. “You said you wanted to get a dog right? Then let’s get one.”

 

“Really!?” Robin sat up straight, pushing herself up to seated, her eyes twinkling brightly. “You mean it?”

 

Chrom nodded, pulling at her waist and settling her in between his splayed legs. It was comfortable enough, his back against their padded headboard, her forearms on top of his chest for balance, his hands on the small of her back holding her steady.

 

“Sounds like a nice addition to our little family don’t you think?”

 

Robin’s heart skipped a beat when he said our family, her cheeks reddening as she watched him in awe.

 

“Think about it. By the time we have a baby, we’ll already be used to picking up after the dog, being responsible for and taking care of it, maybe it’ll even be our kid’s best friend all while they both ignore the big people who seem to want to carry them around everywhere.” Chrom laughed, pulling Robin up closer to him as he leaned in for a quick peck.

 

“Hey now aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? A baby?” Robin kept her gaze on Chrom, her cheeks still bright red, but a happy smile tugging at her lips.

 

“Come on, aren’t there people who treat the animals in their lives like babies?” He teased her, one hand slipping under the rising hem of her shirt, fingers pressing firmly but gently on her skin, his warmth slowly spreading through her body. Robin couldn’t suppress the shiver than ran down her spine. “And weren’t you the one who wanted a dog in the first place?”

 

“Yeah,” she murmured, eyes darkening as she leaned her chin on his chest, arms reaching forward and snaking around Chrom’s neck. She always did like it when Chrom decided to forego wearing a shirt. She’d be losing hers anyway later on, whether they were going to have sex or not, preferring the warmth and comfort of as much skin touching as they could underneath the covers as they spooned, her back flush against his broad chest, her head resting on his outstretched arm, the other one tucked possessively under her breasts to pull her even closer. Maybe they were just more comfortable that way, after all those nights fooling around, the pair of them better off stripped down to just their underwear if Chrom was just going to be shirtless anyway.

 

“So, what kind do you want?” His voice dropped an octave, the hand beneath Robin’s shirt starting to stroke languorously, fingers feather light and dancing across the creamy expanse.

 

“Not… ah!” Robin gasped, her body bowing into his when she felt nails dig slightly and scratch against her. “Not… a toy dog.”

 

“Oh?”

 

This was fun, Robin at his mercy for once. Not that he planned to drag out this conversation and combine sexy talk with what kind of dog they were planning to get, but it was such a treat seeing her squirm and let herself go completely to his ministrations. It was usually Robin who started all this anyway so for him to do it was such a delight for both of them, egos swelling, Robin getting wetter, and Chrom getting harder a little more than usual.

 

“Why not?” He let his hands roam to her sides, dragging up and bringing her shirt along for the ride, stopping just over her ribs, his already searing skin burning even more as he spread his left hand across her inked skin, his right mirroring the same action on the other side.

 

“Too fragile. I want to be able to play and have fun, be rough and tumble around.” Her eyes glimmered mischievously for the shortest of moments before his blunt nails dug into her skin once more, body bowing again as he pulled another moan out of her.

 

He wasn’t sure if she was talking about dogs anymore, his half-erect cock giving an interested twitch at her words.

 

Unsurprisingly, their playful little game ended with her shirt tossed unceremoniously to the ground, along with their underwear somewhere on the floor as well. They’d find it tomorrow, when they didn’t feel like such lazy asses. Right now, they were more than content to just bask in the afterglow, Chrom pressing soft, mildly insistent kisses along Robin’s shoulder. They always slept naked after a rousing and thoroughly tiring round of sex anyway they reasoned, just another thing they told themselves to feel better about not wanting to pick up after themselves a little.

 

They settled on getting a medium sized dog, a hunting dog of some sort or a herding dog. Robin’s eyes lit up at the thought of getting a Corgi (the Pembroke Welsh ones, look at their butts there’s a heart on it! she insisted, her voice giddy and excited) or an Australian Shepherd or a Beagle or a Shetland Sheepdog, but in any case they’d choose one together. There were just too many cute ones was Robin’s complaint, Chrom laughing as they huddled deeper into the covers. It was still too damn cold outside but they did hear the best way to share body heat was naked, skin to skin contact, something they were more than happy to do as their eyelids heavied down and their thoughts started to slow.

 

“Whiskey.”

 

“Bailey’s,” she mumbled sleepily, automatically, fingers gently stroking along the strong forearm latched onto her torso. “Are we playing a game?”

 

“Names,” he replied with another amused laugh, eyes closing as they settled into place.

 

“You want to name our child after alcohol?” Robin asked incredulously, kicking his shin lightly.

 

“Hey, it’s a nice name!”

 

“You’re not allowed to name our kids. Ever.”

 

Chrom nipped at her neck playfully, mock disappointment as he complained.

 

“But, I have to say Whiskey sounds like a nice name for a dog.”

 

“I knew you’d see it my way.” Even without looking back, Robin could tell he had a smug look of victory on his face.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You’re in a good mood.” Libra pushed the door open to the conference room they were using.

 

“Am I?” Robin smiled, stepping through and taking her place towards projector. “That obvious?”

 

“You have a spring in your step and if you shine any brighter, I’ll need to pull out my sunglasses to even look at you,” he replied dryly, making a mental note that he should probably go pick out something for Chrom. It was obvious ever since they met, Robin had been so inspired and the quality of her work had gone up. Then again, a year and a half of sticking it out with a boyfriend who clearly didn’t care for her anymore, who prompted her to pack her bags and leave New Haven without so much as a warning would make anyone suffer. “Things been going well with your neighbor?”

 

“Not my neighbor anymore!” Robin leaned back in her chair.

 

“Oh?” The blond took a seat to her left.

 

“We’re dating now, and we moved in together in early January.”

 

“I suppose congratulations are in order then.”

 

Libra genuinely liked Robin. It wasn’t only for professional reasons he wanted her to be satisfied with her life, the writer often putting out amazing work when she could sit back and relax, able to weave words and worlds together when the stress in her life was just enough to push her off of her seat. She was a smart girl, witty and gifted with how she spun her stories. She was one of the gems that their publishing house was lucky to find all those years ago, and they’d keep investing in her because they enjoyed her work. The profits that came along with it was a huge and pleasant bonus, even though they did keep an eye on the bottom line. If she weren’t a profitable and talented writer, they probably wouldn’t be as supportive as they were now, such was the nature of business. But that didn’t really matter much because she was.

 

“So, why are we here instead of in your office or the author’s lounge?”

 

Bullseye.

 

“Well, I’ve shared what you’ve written thus far to… a wider pool shall we say.” Libra smiled, turning slightly to face his charge.

 

Robin’s ears perked up as she leaned forward.

 

Before Libra could say any more, the rest of the meeting’s attendants came in: Libra’s boss, a couple of other editors that headed teams, the head of Marketing and Promotions, and the CEO. It was a small publishing house that owned the rights to all her current, and future works, but it was a prestigious one, the books they published by highly talented writers of specific genres, usually some mix of fantasy and sci fi.

 

“Robin! I just finished what you’ve written so far this morning. I dare say it’s your most inspired work yet.” Melody Mead-Brandt, the ambitious CEO of Mead-Brandt Publishing, smiled, one of the most widely respected and talented in the business, who took charge of her family’s firm and she wasn’t even forty. Melody was the woman who thought of that writing competition she joined nearly a decade ago, to whom she owed much of her financial success. If it weren’t for that competition scouting potential authors to sign with them long term in exchange for support and development. The blonde always did like and admire Melody, reminding her of what an older sister or cousin of hers might be like: whip smart, endlessly funny and charming, taught her the ropes of how to navigate through life (and love). 

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Robin accepted the embrace Melody gave, warm and comforting. “But why such a big group of people for what was supposed to be just final consultation and planning for how this book is supposed to go?” She tilted her head slightly, eyes falling on the other two team heads who politely smiled her way.

 

“You remember my older brother Derek right?” Melody waved a hand over the table, motioning for everyone to sit down.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Well, the man flipped through your manuscript before I finished it and started to try wheedling more information out of me, not that I have any.” Melody laughed wryly, the overhead lights landing on her deep chestnut hair making it glow. “And he wants to know how long the story is going to be and if it’d lend itself well to a TV adaptation of sorts. He’s some hot shot producer now and his ego is swelling from recent success, arrogant bastard.” But her voice was full of affection.

 

Not that Robin was listening. She blanked out at the words “TV” and “adapation.”

 

“TV… adaptation…? I haven’t even decided how the story is going to end!” the blonde squeaked, red starting to color her cheeks. She turned to face Libra who only smiled and nodded in reply. “You think it’s that good…?” She never heard her voice sound that small in her life, mostly out of embarrassment than anything else.

 

“We were talking about whether Bird’s adventure from the first book should carry over to the next two books or they’ll be three separate, mildly interrelated stories,” Libra supplied before Melody had a chance to ask. “I think a longer story would be better. That way you can explore different themes and plot points more organically, as opposed to making this individual stories that feature similar characters.” The other two editors nodded in agreement.

 

Robin flushed, happy that her work made the people in the room chat animatedly and that the new style she’d been experimenting with was well-received. She thought to take her readers more into Bird’s perspective, without writing it in the first person, inspired a little by magical realism but keeping things as logical as possible within the systems and the world she’s built. Her more historically based works were still primarily rooted in what she knew as a history major, and tried to remain as accurate as possible given the times she was inspired in their annals of history, but uprooting it to a parallel world where things were more or less the same, but different nevertheless.

 

By the end of the meeting, Melody was squeezing out all the air in Robin’s lungs, the blonde laughing as she tried to squirm free.

 

At the end of the first book, Bird was going to get clues about who she really was and where she was from, her client not exactly all he appeared to be. The only parents, sort of, she knew was the rag tag team of five bounty hunters who took her in and taught her all she knew to survive on her own and to know when exactly to count on others or realize she only had herself. But her continued associations with her client, who decided she was the best bounty hunter he’d ever worked with, was getting to be just this side of dangerous, head hurting whenever Bird did remember something, heart hammering every time they touched, no matter how fleeting. And then she ran, ran back to the family that raised her because no matter how thrilling it was to be with her client, no matter how alive she felt, it terrified her.

 

Somehow Robin could relate to that too.

 

“Robin dear, you’re daydreaming.”

 

Melody’s voice snapped her back into reality.

 

“Huh? Sorry. Guess everything is getting to be a little bit overwhelming.” Robin smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

 

“I suppose.” The CEO patted the blonde’s forearm. “Well, not that it’s the end goal but if it works, do think about how easily your writing would translate into the screens moving forward. Derek was incredibly excited at how well drafted your work is, obviously so but he was never into the medieval history inspired work you wrote previously. I think it’d be the chance of a lifetime if this sells well and they’d want to dramatize it, though I will insist that the earliest they do so would be after the second book is published and we have early sales data from it.”

 

Robin blinked, Melody laughing in response.

 

“But that’s me getting ahead of myself. One of my favorite authors here is getting the first TV deal. I’m glad I left the manuscript in the living room when I did.” The brunette coughed lightly. “Well then. I know you still have book covers to talk about and final deadlines but based off how much you’ve written and what you’ve shared so far, I dare say you’ll be done before spring is over?”

 

“Sounds about right. Then we can probably have summer to do final edits and start promoting and aim for a late fall, early winter release?”

 

“I think we should aim for January next year. No telling what problems might come up with the other parts of the process, that way we have a comfortable enough schedule to work at a decent, but quick, pace and build up the excitement,” Libra interjected, tucking his hair gracefully behind his ear. “Ever since your last book, which was a couple of years ago, we’re still getting a lot of mail asking about your next work.”

 

“Quick turnaround too, I might add. It’s been a little over three months since you submitted your first outline for this and now you’re two thirds of the way done? Impressive. I’ve never seen you work this fast.” Melody gave Robin a once over. “Usually it takes you about six months to get this far, but then your other stories have always been quite long and expansive.”

 

“What can I say. I’ve been feeling inspired as of late.” Robin flushed, thinking of Chrom briefly. How content and giddy and excited she was since meeting him made writing so much the easier, even if she did want to just stop and laze around the couch with him watching a movie.

 

.

.

.

.

 

He stared at the slip of paper in his hand, thankful that the woman on the phone said it wasn’t a bother. Work at Arcadia had been much lighter than expected, the books impeccable as always. It was one of the random monthly checks he did, making sure that the ship was running smoothly and that the team prided itself in its efficiency, from everyone who worked in the food side of things to the business side. Arcadia was a well-oiled machine when the reins were handed over to him and Chrom was more than proud to continue the tradition: never compromising the quality of the ingredients that came through their doors, all while keeping a strict hold on their finances. Besides the excellent food, that was the other reason why Arcadia was always full: limited quantities of dishes to make the business model sustainable. It was why all the restaurants of the Shepherd Hospitality Group were always full.

 

Just as he was about to go back to the office to maybe finish a few more things (he knew Robin was going to be home late because her meeting with Libra was going to take all day), he saw one of the wait staff arrive with her boyfriend and dog. Curious, where they got the dog. The boyfriend’s sister’s friend was a breeder, Chrom idly mentioning he was thinking of getting a dog. His employee smiled brightly, nudging her boyfriend to call and see if there were any puppies for sale. Her boss, no matter how indirectly, was nice and he’d take good care of the animal, Chrom blushing faintly at her words. He always did pride himself in having amicable relationships with the restaurant staff.

 

About an hour later, he found himself having driven to the breeder’s house in Brooklyn, parked his car at Emmeryn’s place, and decided to walk the twenty minutes it would take him to get to the breeder’s.

 

“Ah! You must be Chrom. Come in, come in.” She smiled kindly when she opened the door. 

 

“Thank you,” he said politely, pulling off his scarf and shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack.

 

“Infernal winter isn’t it? Want some tea to warm up?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Come along then. The dogs are in the den.”

 

“Are they good for apartment living? I’m afraid we don’t live in a house,” Chrom asked, a little worried.

 

“Sure, just as long as they get a good amount of exercise and you socialize with them often, they’re good. They’re pretty smart too and easy to train if you take the time to.” She smiled at him gently, happy he was taking these sorts of things into consideration. Most others wanted a certain breed because they were enamored with their looks, forgetting different breeds had different needs.

 

“That’s fine. My girlfriend works from home anyway and I’m sure once the weather starts to thaw, we’ll probably take more runs in Central Park or something.” His eyes melted into a soft expression, thinking about how nice it’d be to go out and just take a walk around the block together, dog in tow (although more like dog dragging them along while they laughed and half-ran).

 

“Shouldn’t be a problem then. Shall we have a look?”

 

Chrom nodded.

 

Five rambunctious puppies charged towards them once the door happened, all of them yipping excitedly, a particularly fluffy and handsome one headed straight towards Chrom and attacking his leg affectionately. Just as he was about to bend down and pick him up, his eyes widened when the breeder called out the puppy’s name.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin pulled up the covers up to her chin, feeling a little more than petulant. It was Valentine’s Day and she wasn’t going to be able to celebrate with Chrom. Not that she needed corporate America to tell her what day she should bust everything out for a lovely romantic dinner but still, it would’ve been nice. She’d get to laugh at how cheesy, but sincere, her boyfriend was being and that was mostly what she was looking forward to. Then again, this was Chrom she was thinking about and he was cheesy and sincere all the time. But he worked in the hospitality industry and this was one of the busiest times of the year, even more so than Christmas and New Year’s, and he said he was always on deck to help.

 

“Sorry babe. Really I am.”

 

Chrom came bearing gifts, a small vase of flowers, a single red lily, passion, surrounded by white carnations, pure love, arranged in a beautiful vertical fashion, leaves of varying shades as an accent, along with sweet blintzes, jams, and a warm pot of fresh genmaicha tea. He sat down along the edge of the bed, on the small space Robin left, the blonde staring at him briefly before scooting inwards and giving him a little bit more of the mattress to find purchase on. He settled the breakfast tray over her lap, leaning forward as he pressed soft kisses on her temple, her cheek, her nose, then her lips.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day love.”

 

A not unwelcome warmth pooled low in her belly, brown eyes brightening from chocolate to cinnamon, her gaze heady and soft at the same time.

 

“Come and join me?” She patted the empty space beside her, other hand reaching out and cupping Chrom’s cheek briefly. “There’s still time before you have to go to work.”

 

“I suppose so.” Chrom laughed, leaning forward to press another kiss, this time to her forehead, Robin’s eyes shutting at the warm and pleasant buzz that ran through her veins. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise. We can go out this weekend and go on a romantic date.”

 

“We can stuff it in corporate America’s face that we have to go out for a romantic dinner on February 14!” Robin cheered, leaning her head on Chrom’s shoulder once he settled back in bed, eschewing his dress shirt for the meantime. 

 

“Excuse me but corporate America helped pay for the food in front of you,” he teased, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as he skillfully cut the blintz with a fork and spread some strawberry jam on top.

 

“Corporate America is taking my boyfriend away from me for the night,” she countered, opening her mouth to let Chrom feed her. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine, blintzes still warm and the jam a perfect mixture of tart and sweet. Now if only Chrom actually made that fruit preserves and grew the flowers himself… well, that was just her flights of fancy. The fact that he woke up earlier than he needed to, snuck around and got the ingredients and flowers behind her back, it was sweet and sincere and kind and just made her heart burst. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time and was glad to have found the one. Mathieu she learned to love, and she truly did, but Chrom? Chrom had her heart the moment they laid eyes on each other.

 

“This weekend. I promise. We’ll go out and spend the whole day together. It’ll be worth it.” Chrom snuck a bit of the blintz for himself before finding a hand gripping his chin and turning his head towards Robin, her eyes glimmering mischievously and her face suddenly far too close as she kissed him.

 

“I look forward to it. I expect the whole shebang mister!”

 

“Nothing less for my lady,” he replied with a flourish, leaning over and kissing her once more. 

 

Robin’s laugh was priceless: soft, sweet, melodious. It was quickly becoming his favorite sound, her voice. He could hang onto every word she said, curled up against her as his eyelids closed, listening to whatever stories she was weaving, her fingers threading gently through his hair.

 

“Were you a prince in some past life?” she teased, eyes twinkling.

 

“Maybe. I wouldn’t be surprised if I were.”

 

“Oh?” She raised a delicate eyebrow, reaching over and pressing the tip of his nose lightly. “Confident are you?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Well then, I expect my prince to do well at work today and not sweep any lovestruck maidens off their feet while he’s at it!”

 

“And I expect my princess to have fun with her ladies dressing up and taking pictures.”

 

Robin’s eyes widened slightly as her cheeks began to color.

 

“H-how… how did you know?”

 

“Frederick told me. I think you’ll do wonderfully. Though I can’t say I’m entirely happy with this turn of events. On the one hand, there’ll be more people who know what a beautiful woman I’m lucky to be dating and go home to. On the other hand…” He let the pause simmer slightly. “There’ll be more people who know what a beautiful woman I’m lucky to be dating and go home to.”

 

“You have a way with words don’t you?” The blonde laughed, leaning against Chrom once more, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

 

“I learned from the best.” He kissed the top of her head, the plate of food and pot of tea nearly empty as they bantered playfully. “When you’re done for the day, just go to bed without me. I’m not sure what time I’ll be home.”

 

Robin pouted.

 

“Try to finish as early as you can though?” She bit her lower lip, wondering if she should continue. Chrom’s gentle gaze urged her on. “Wake me up when you get home though?”

 

His eyes widened briefly before his gaze softened once more.

 

“Of course.” Chrom pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You don’t have to remind me about coming home as soon as I can. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Leather and plaid. For Fall/Winter, Cherche was going leather and plaid. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she had been swooning with giddiness and such  _ joy _ that she couldn’t explain, smiling at every little thing, eyes constantly drifting to her belly every chance she got. And how  _ inspired _ she was, how designs flew off her sketch pad and how quickly they came to life. It was finally being pregnant, she thought, that made her so happy and content, along with good friends and, for the moment, sparkling fruit juices.

 

“Are you sure these are the outfits you want us to wear Cherche?” Robin stared dubiously at the clothes hanging on the left rack, the one for her.

 

“Are you sure you want us to be your models? Isn’t it too important for amateurs?” Despite her worry, Olivia was entranced by the outfit on the right rack. It was simple and elegant but just a little bit rock and roll, an aesthetic she never thought would appeal to her, but it did.

 

“Of course! Have I steered you wrong yet with any of my choices for you yet?”

 

Robin shook her head automatically.

 

“See. Now go. Get dressed and styled. This is going to be a lot of fun.” Cherche smiled warmly, pushing Robin and Olivia towards her waiting assistants.

 

Cherche chose a jacket, blouse, and pant set for Robin, classic colors with an edgy vibe because of the material. Her blouse was a white soft silk blend, with a slight ruffle running down the middle, sleeves peeking out from under the jacket, the star of the show. It was a heavy wool classic, lumberjack black-and-red buffalo plaid, lapels large and hanging slightly loosely, the outer edges of the zipper running along the length of the outer panel that covered her right and the inner panel that covered her left, the sleeves of the moto jacket made of a luxe faux leather. Cherche used the same leather to make a pair of pants that hugged and accentuated her curves (you’re welcome Chrom, the designer thought) in all the right places, zippers running along the outer sides of the pant legs, reaching up almost two thirds of the way up her calves. Her shoes had the same rough, but classic at the same time, edge: a pair of ankle strap sandals, two straps looping around her ankles, the toe box pointed but not pinching the toes, propped up on three inch slim heels.

 

She had Robin wear a few silver jewerly, a few rings and a thin bangle on each wrist, her nails painted the same bright poppy red as the plaid, her makeup minimal: taupe, champagne, and a medium brown neutral eye, perfectly done but still natural looking brows, black liner with the tiniest of wings, rose pink cheeks with a little bronzer and peach highlight, and a to die for cool blue-based red lip. Her hair had been done up in a pompadour ponytail, sprayed with texturizing and volumizing products, giving her a rockstar vibe she normally didn’t have.

 

For Olivia, Cherche went the to the opposite end of the spectrum. She found a beautiful black and bright rose tartan and made a flouncy a line, high waisted midi-length circle skirt, cinching in the yoga instructor’s waist perfectly (you’re welcome Gaius, the designer added as well). It was paired with a simple black knit turtleneck with slightly puffed up shoulders for interest, the sleeves reaching a couple of inches just short of her wrist. Cherche added a long strip of the same black and pink tartan to wrap around her neck, the scarf hanging loosely on her right side, the look completed with a pair of simple black round toe suede Mary Jane-style pumps. She had Olivia styled with a fairly similar makeup look, but used a deep plummy magenta hue for her nails and lips, light pink hair styled in a messy, loose low bun.

 

“See, you both look wonderful!” Cherche clapped her hands together like a giddy school girl, happy her friends looked stunning in her creations. She already thought of gifting it to them, as thanks for indulging in her whims and being a part of her campaign. Whether these pictures were going to make it to the billboards and fashion magazines of New York, she’d have to decide on that later and ask if they were willing, but these were going to be blown up and plastered on the walls of her store for the entire time she’d have her Fall/Winter collection on sale. The other photos she’d switch out maybe once or twice but not these, not of her closest girlfriends.

 

Cherche had a number of friends, classmates from the various schools in her life, neighbor kids she socialized with often enough (though much preferring the company of Frederick, Chrom, and his siblings) but they weren’t close in the way Robin, and Olivia soon after, made their way into her heart. It was just so easy to be relaxed and have fun with them around.

 

By the time the photoshoot wrapped a few hours later, Robin and Olivia were blushing furiously, more than happy to have been part of Cherche’s ad campaign for free (the experience of modeling was fun they said) but the designer insisted, having already brought boxes and paper bags to put the clothes in after, her only directions after was to have them dry cleaned.

 

“Oh! Before we forget. We got you something, as thanks for letting us have fun today.” Robin grinned, glancing over at Olivia briefly before picking up the paper bag she hid behind her purse.

 

“Darlings, you didn’t have to!” Cherche smiled graciously, accepting the gift and peeking inside the rice paper before pulling the object out. It was a unique mobile, fantasy inspired clearly, but her eyes widened at the choice.

 

“It reminded us of you and Frederick, fierce, gallant, and strong. Like you’d do anything for your family and fight against all odds,” Olivia explained, reaching out and tapping on the switch on top, the figures swaying and starting to move slowly, soft, colored lights (nothing too intense for the still adjusting eyes of a baby). There was a knight, fully armored, astride a great war horse, another man, the same knight but his armor off, dressed like a proper nobleman, a casual elegance to him, a fierce woman riding an equally ferocious dragon, battle axe raised above her head, then another one of her in the most beautiful of dresses, hand picking up part of her skirt as though she were about to dance.

 

An unusual gift but one that brought tears to Cherche’s eyes. It fit the theme of the room they were decorating for their baby, one of high fantasy and adventure where their child could be whatever he wanted to be and just run around and play. Her heart swelled at the thoughtfulness of the two, tears, happy ones, starting to form as she pulled the two into a tight embrace.

 

.

.

.

.

 

She was probably asleep by now, a deep exhaustion starting to take over his senses. Valentine’s day was always rough for those who worked in the hospitality industry and he made it a point to be at the restaurant he helped oversee, The Old Fashioned for most of his working adult life, tonight at Arcadia for the first time ever. The crowd at The Old Fashioned was different, the restaurant being more like an upscale gastropub, not exactly the most romantic of places but there were couples who eschewed the typical Valentine’s day dinner and instead chose to have good food and great drinks.

 

“I’m home,” Chrom called out tiredly, back turned to the rest of the apartment as he locked the door. He’d suddenly hear feet pattering, find arms wrapped around his waist, and a cheek pressed against his back, Robin hugging him from behind. But he told her to go to bed, otherwise she’d have waited up for him and he didn’t want her dead tired. Only one of them had to be and he had a half day the day after anyway, going in to Arcadia to check on stocks and examine the data from the Valentine’s day feasting, a habit he started a long time ago. Now, he could’ve asked someone from his team to do the job, but he enjoyed going to the restaurant once a year and actually helping out in the operations side of things, but he did realize he’d have to start teaching someone else to do this because he’d one day move up higher and higher through the ranks until he likely headed the entire business along with his sisters.

 

Quietly moving, he dropped his things in their respective places, moving through the apartment as he pre-prepared everything he could so he wouldn’t have to in the morning: their morning coffee, prep work for breakfast already finished (chocolate croissants ready in the toaster oven, bacon already thawed and ready, this delightful, as Robin called it like she was British, milk pudding with macerated strawberries), napkins and silverware set up on their bar (easier to reach the pot of coffee here they both agreed). With a tired smile, he made his way to their bedroom, their bathroom door slightly ajar with the lights still on.

 

“I’m home love,” he whispered, sitting down beside her on the bed, one hand brushing the hair away from her face, the other loosening his tie. He did promise her that at least. Robin shifted in bed, forehead wrinkling slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. “Hey there sleepy head.”

 

Robin grunted, shifting closer towards Chrom and burying her face into his side. He found it so amusing that even though she normally woke up earlier than he did, she was never good at being woken up. Maybe precisely because she was the one doing the waking. A few minutes more and she’d settle down, tension leaving her shoulders at her sleep being interrupted, his hand running through her soft hair the entire time. Just being near her already seemed to make the ache and fatigue go away.

 

“How… was service…?” Robin shifted her head to look up at him, voice still thick and rough with sleep.

 

“Good. Everyone was happy with the choices we made for the special Valentine’s menu. You would’ve loved it.” He continued to stroke her hair.

 

“Make… it for me,” she mumbled, pushing herself up to seated, posture terrible as she slouched and crossed over his body, reaching for the drawer on her side table.

 

“What I can.” Chrom laughed, watching with interest as his girlfriend moved, ready to catch her if her sleep-addled senses failed her. “What are you looking for?”

 

She didn’t answer, moving her torso as she pressed her free hand on his thigh for leverage. A small smile appeared when she finally grabbed what she was rummaging around for, her eyes going bright and focusing as soon as she pulled out a box. She leaned against Chrom’s shoulder, wrapping both of her arms loosely around his.

 

“What’s this?” He looked down towards her.

 

“Open it.” Her voice was soft and sweet, her gaze half lidded as she focused on his hands and the box he was holding.

 

Nestled in on top of some velvet in silk were a pair of cufflinks and a tie pin, both silver with inlaid mother of pearl.

 

“I know men don’t usually get Valentine’s gifts but screw that. Who says women are the only ones who should get gifts anyway?” Her voice was somehow adamant despite the tiredness.

 

“I’m glad my girlfriend thinks I should get nice things too,” he said teasingly, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Of course. You’re lucky your girlfriend is so damn thoughtful and uncaring of stereotypes where the man gets the raw end of the deal.” Robin’s chest puffed with pride as she watched his fingers run across the mother of pearl gently.

 

“I thank my lucky stars everyday.” He kissed the top of her head once more. “Thank you. These have class and elegance written all over them.” His arm bumped into protrusion in his pocket, eyes flicking down. “Oh. I almost forgot.”

 

Chrom pulled out a small box and presented it to Robin, the blonde scrunching her nose.

 

“You better not be proposing right now. I’m too tired to appreciate anything and everything I’m sure you plan to do.” Robin accepted the box anyway, picking at it while still leaning on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll remember that,” he said with a soft chuckle, reaching over and smoothing away the hair that had fallen on her face. “Not to propose when you’re half-asleep.”

 

Robin made a soft sound, nodding slowly as she finally opened the box.

 

Inside was a pair of earrings, the same as the white gold bird pendant he had given her in the mountains, the same delicate craftsmanship and dainty pale amethyst that would sparkle slightly in the light. Her cheeks warmed as she continued to stare at the jewelry in her hands, a smile tugging at her lips when she finally tore her gaze away from the earrings to kiss Chrom’s cheek, her gaze full of adoration and affection.

 

They stayed silent for a few more moments, just relishing in each other’s warmth. It probably wasn’t going to be the last Valentine’s day they wouldn’t be able to spend together most couples did, but they didn’t care. This was more than enough, just being able to come home to each other.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Where are we going?” Robin laughed, half running to keep pace with her (obviously) longer legged boyfriend, hair billowing behind her. It was still cold, but at least it wasn’t snowing and there wasn’t too much wind yet, but her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were slightly red, a cable knit pom pom hat over her head, hair down to cover a little bit more of her ears and neck.

 

“If I tell you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”

 

Robin raised a brow as she followed along, one hand clutching her nearly empty cup of hot chocolate, the other crinkling the wrapper of the pretzel, a salted one stuffed with just the right amount of dulce de leche, that she had just finished. He was full of surprises, Robin waking up to sweet blintzes and jams once again and a surprisingly easy drive to Brooklyn, making a quick stop at this bakery they saw featured on TV to try their pretzels (they were absolutely delicious by how quickly Robin stuffed her cheeks with them, freshly baked, suffusing them with warmth on a relatively sunny day, Chrom parking his car at Emmeryn’s place, his sister and her family out visiting their parents.

 

“I can’t believe you can actually keep a secret this long.” She drained the contents of the paper cup before tossing it into the trash can they passed by, quickly cutting the distance between them and slipping her hand into his waiting one.

 

“It’s hard. Believe me, I can’t wait for us to get there,” Chrom laughed, pulling at her arm so they could walk in step.

 

“Then why don’t you tell me already?” Robin huddled closer, a slight breeze passing them by.

 

“Five more minutes and we’ll be there,” Chrom countered, eyes twinkling.

 

The blonde frowned slightly but followed obediently. She really wasn’t going to be able to wheedle out any information from him (the bastard, she thought affectionately). He was sweet and kind and thoughtful, so she was sure that whatever he had planned, she was going to be happy.

 

Though she was thoroughly confused by the time they reached someone’s house, someone she was sure she didn’t know, and Chrom knocked confidently on the door.

 

“Who are we visiting?” Robin tilted her head to look up at him.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

She groaned, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

 

“Ah, Chrom!” The woman who answered the door smiled warmly, ushering them in. “Just in time. I just finished getting all his things ready for you. Here, let me take your things so I can hang them up for you.”

 

Robin looked at Chrom, wondering just who on earth they were meeting, before turning to smile pleasantly at their host.

 

“Thank you.” The blonde started unzipping her parka, relieved to finally be inside and not in the chilly winter air.

 

“You can wait in the living room. I’ll bring him out shortly.” The woman smiled again, warm and motherly, as she guided them to the couch. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Can you finally tell me why we’re here and whose house we’re in?” Robin squinted, laying a palm flat on the top of Chrom’s thigh as she stared at him.

 

Before he could even answer, excited yips cut through the air and feet thumping on the floor interrupted them.

 

“Whiskey!”

 

Robin’s eyes widened, ears perking up as she heard the name. She barely caught a glimpse of Chrom’s soft smile before she stared down at the puppy who decided to balance its weight on its hind legs, leaning its forepaws against her leg.

 

“Sorry, he’s just excited to go home with you I guess. It’s been hard to keep him calm ever since you left.” The breeder glanced at Chrom with a shine in her eyes. “Guess he knew that he was going home with his new family soon.” She glanced over at Robin who didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything else, picking up the excited dog in her hands and placing him on her lap. 

 

Whiskey seemed to know that this new woman was his ‘mother’ and that she would love him and protect him from everything in the world, the puppy gleefully circling on Robin’s lap as he made his way towards her palm, nuzzling it.

 

“Looks like he likes your girlfriend.”

 

“Easy enough, once you get to know her,” Chrom answered, puffing up with pride at how he managed to catch Robin unawares and how the dog on her lap stole her heart with just one look.

 

“Corgis make great apartment pets, you just need to be patient with them for a while but I suppose you have a head start since he’s from a litter raised inside a house. Just make sure to take him out on walks, once he’s older, and he should be fine.”

 

Robin really wasn’t listening, chocolate eyes trained on the white and light red ball of fluff that finally decided to settle down.

 

“I’ll be back with the papers and the rest of Whiskey’s things.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

It was Robin who spoke up, mostly to the breeder but also to Chrom, her boyfriend reaching out to scratch the top of their puppy’s head affectionately.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin was uncharacteristically quiet the entire ride home, staying in the car, windows rolled down, when they made a stop to buy a few things for Whiskey (bed, water dish, food dish, and a few toys). The breeder was kind enough to give them a list of vets she recommended in Manhattan, though he was up to date on his vaccines for three month old puppies. They’d call on Monday and make an appointment for a quick check up and to inquire when they could have Whiskey neutered. It was mid-afternoon when they finally got home, a few people in their building eyeing them and all the things they had to carry, a couple of children cautiously approaching Robin just to look at the sleeping puppy in her arms.

 

“Where do you want to set up his things?” Chrom kissed her temple before picking up Whiskey, the blonde making a soft sound of protest but didn’t mean anything by it, watching with bright eyes as he carried their dog. The corgi was a small slip of a thing, for now, but he looked so happy pressed up against either of them, shuffling in as close as he could.  _ ‘Should find a way to get Whiskey house trained too. I’m under the impression we’re not going to use the dog bed too much anyway…’ _

 

“Hm, near the TV maybe?” Robin’s lips twitched when she saw Chrom’s shoulders deflate slightly, like having a dog meant no more privacy. “We can get another one to set up in the living room, for when we want to be alone.” He didn’t miss the sly tone in her voice.

 

He turned away, trying to avoid her gaze as he set Whiskey down to let him explore, but she could still see the redness of the tips of his ears.

 

Robin smiled, hugging him from behind, pressing her forehead against his back.

 

“Thank you. This was so sweet of you.” 

 

Even through clothes he could feel the warm happiness just  _ radiating _ off of her.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Hm? For what?”

 

Chrom turned around, mindful to keep her arms around him. He didn’t want to leave her touch, not now not ever.

 

“For getting ahead of myself. I know we said we’d choose together but I couldn’t help it when I heard the breeder call his name.”

 

Whiskey settled between their feet, back from exploring every nook and cranny of the bedroom, barking softly, almost like he knew they were talking about him.

 

“I really wanted a corgi anyway.” Robin smiled brightly before picking up the dog. “And he’s perfect. All this is perfect.”

 

She lifted Whiskey, hiding her face behind him and having Chrom stare at wide, adorable puppy eyes.

 

“Love me!” she said, mimicking a child’s voice as she stepped closer to him, until the hard planes of his body meshed against the soft curves of hers.

 

Chrom laughed, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other around her neck, fingers threading through her hair.

 

“You’re right. Everything’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who expected full on smut in _that_ scene but didn’t get it, I’m sorry ahahaha Maybe next time /whistles
> 
> And I like adding tidbits here and there, pretty sure you saw those right away :o
> 
> I also got some inspiration for the publishing house that Libra works for from the ones who publish fantasy and sci fi novels, because that’s what I mostly read anyway, like Del Rey and Tor Books. Well, really the only inspiration I got is that there are publishing houses that specialize in certain genres, which makes sense because there are so many different genres and I’d imagine you’d need different sorts of editing skills for fiction versus nonfiction works for one, then a different one for trilogy-type stories vs. thrillers (even though they can span a series like James Patterson’s works).
> 
> Also, the novel Robin is working on actually sounds interesting now that I’m fleshing it out just a little bit more. Not that I’m going to write it, but it does sound like something I’d read hah xD
> 
> I decided that they named their dog Whiskey because when I was watching the Dear Mrs. Kennedy episode of The Crown, Liz tells Jackie the names of the two pups are Sherry and Whiskey! Plus since I made Chrom’s spirit of choice bourbon, and a bourbon is a whiskey, doesn’t it seem fitting? :o
> 
> [This](http://glamour-zine.com/plaid-moto-jacket-leather-sleeves/) is Robin’s outfit and [this](http://www.juliantrim.co.uk/carvela-purple-women-dresses-aline-chic-plaid-long-sleeve-maxi-dress-sp-3030.html?cPath=1_28&zenid=r96qded1j982dnnt9tsfes3t54) is Olivia’s dress :)
> 
> LASTLY. I’m developing another Chrobin AU (yes yes omg I know I already have two) but I need someone to bounce ideas off with, maybe comment on parts if I get stuck. Chapters will definitely be shorter than this and Of Lilies and Silver Linings, plus it’ll be a proper slow burn because I want to challenge myself :o The only requirement is that you be online often enough (I’m online usually 10AM - 12MN, GMT+8. If I’m not on the computer, I have data on my phone). Of course I won’t be planning for this thing all the time but it’ll come often enough, plus we can talk about other stuff I have planned if you want or just Chrobin and other things in general in the meantime :D If you’re interested, just send me a message on tumblr (username: isananna) and just let me know :3
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for longer chapters because I feel like I may as well write ALL THE THINGS since I seem to be updating once every 1.5 months now orz I blame it on school and just generally being really busy :< BUT things should let up in a couple of weeks but then I’ll be gone again for almost two weeks in June so there’s that.
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you all enjoy this chapter <3

Chrom leaned back against the headboard, phone in one hand, the other on top of Whiskey’s head, scratching behind the dog’s ears. After they got the corgi, time seemed to pass by quickly and then it was just a few more days until Robin’s birthday. Cassandra was arriving the next weekend, a couple of days before Robin’s day. They already set up the extra bed in the second room (which still had more than enough space for Robin to work while her mother was in town), and there were still a few things left to plan. In hindsight, it was a good thing he decided to talk to his father about borrowing one of his cars for the coming week when they had lunch at the Hamptons yesterday. His Mercedes was a two door, two-seater coupe and that certainly wasn’t enough space for the three of them on the occasions they went out. He felt there’d be a lot of those.

 

Robin was much less nervous, almost entirely relaxed, when the idea of lunch came up. Even when Sofia brought up the birthday luncheon Lissa wanted to have in a couple of weeks so she could not only celebrate her birthday with her family, but meet the woman who was making her big brother happy. Robin blushed at the grand words, saying she’d love to come over and celebrate, Chrom perhaps not so discreetly dropping the fact that Robin’s birthday was coming up as well. There was no time to even protest because Sofia said that plans for that weekend were set and that they should stay overnight, going back to Manhattan on Sunday after lunch, waking up to a warm, breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning and a brief trip to one of the family’s vineyards for wine tasting after lunch and a trip to one of the nearby farmer’s markets before they head off back to their apartment (the fact that Chrom had quietly admitted to his parents that they lived together, after Sofia asked for Robin’s address to send her something, plastered an ear-splitting grin on his mother’s face and a knowing, surprisingly approving, look on his father’s).

 

_[08:49:31 PM] Of course we’ll be there for dinner, Blue. What time? Do you have dessert already?_

 

_[08:51:17 PM] Yes. Let me know what the food is so I can bring the appropriate wine._

_[08:52:02 PM] Make sure there’s nothing spicy or too garlicky, unless you want me running to your bathroom all night and throwing up. I’m sure you don’t want me to._

 

His lips twitched in amusement when the last text arrived. Of course the only normal reply was Olivia’s. Well, so was Frederick’s but he was always on the reserved side. And he was bringing the wine. He said as much when this was mentioned at work.

 

_[08:52:57 PM] Okay! We’ll try to be there early, if that isn’t a problem. I know Gaius would like to spend as much time as he can with Robin’s mother as well._

 

“Why are you smiling?” Robin climbed into bed, draping an arm across Chrom, curling inwards to his side, tangling their feet together, Whiskey scooting up to close whatever gap there was left between the bodies of his two favorite humans.

 

He could smell the lemon and flowers from her shampoo as he breathed in deeply, draping his arm across his shoulders, fingertips pressing idly against her arm.

 

_[08:53:59 PM] What time will you be arriving? You mentioned something about JFK. I’ll assume traffic will be horrendous afterwards so we can have a bit of a late lunch. Just update me._

 

Leave it to his mother to inadvertently interrupt.

 

_[08:56:45 PM] We’re dropping off Robin’s mother at the airport before we leave. She needs to be at the airport around 9:30 for her 11:30 flight. We’ll just stop over for some coffee before going there._

 

“Oh just texting about the dinner next week. Our friends have interesting ways of saying yes they’ll be here.”

 

“Our friends?” Robin craned her neck, leaning her chin on the curve of her boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, our friends.” Chrom turned his head slightly, kissing the tip of her nose before pulling away. “But I have to say, Olivia’s reply more than makes up for Gaius’ outrageous one. Cherche is excused because she’s pregnant and Frederick, well, he’s always been matter of fact and reserved in a way.” He pulled up the replies as he mentioned each of their friends’ names, glancing sideways every time he felt her move, her lips quirking up into the most content smile, pulling herself closer towards him using the arm she had draped across his torso.

 

Whiskey yelped, the pair of them looking down at the dog between their bodies, Robin laughing that sweet sound Chrom swore was his favorite, as she picked up the furry little thing. She pressed soft kisses in between his eyes, scooting over just a bit and pulling away from Chrom as she settled the dog back down on top of their heads. Whiskey huffed before kneading the pillows to find the perfect spot, settling down in the space between their heads. They hated to admit he was a little bit spoiled, initially attempting to eschew the idea of their dog on their bed but clearly that did not happen. They were at least firm enough to start getting the corgi used to the idea he was only allowed on the bed if one of them was there and he had to sleep in the bed they had set up for him in their room. Or they tried as hard as they could anyway.

 

“Love?” Chrom set his phone down on the side table, shifting slightly, Robin landing in the crook of his arm as he turned to face her.

 

“Mmm?” She pressed her forehead against his chest, curling inwards, huddling closer towards him.

 

“Sleepy?” He smiled softly, kissing the top of her head as he played with the ends of her hair, rubbing the silky tresses between his fingers.

 

“Mmm,” Robin mumbled as she pressed herself even further into him, like she was starved for contact.

 

“Love, I need to get Whiskey off the bed and switch off all the lights,” Chrom said gently, trying to pry himself loose from Robin’s grip.

 

“Nngh,” she grumbled, clutching to him even more tightly.

 

“Come on love, it won’t even take five minutes.” He laughed, pushing her arm down but not without some resistance on her part. He kissed away the frown on her forehead when he finally freed himself, picking up Whiskey (the dog whining in an attempt to stay but to no avail), and bringing the corgi over to the wall across their bed where his own was set up on the floor. Chrom watched Whiskey, amused, at how quickly he settled into his space, kneading the pillow and curling up into a ball almost instantly. Even if he was protesting just a few minutes ago.

 

It amazed him how quickly they settled into life with each other, then life with a dog, but he really wouldn’t have it any other way. After scratching behind Whiskey’s ear, Chrom made his way back to bed, switching off all the lights along the way, where he easily maneuvered an incredibly cooperative and sleepy Robin. She was always like that if it meant her back was flush against his chest, one of his arms draped across her body, the other curled over her head along the pillow, their legs tangled beneath the sheets.

.

.

.

.

 

“You’re a lifesaver!” Robin leaned against the back of the bench, legs crossed, phone pressed flat against her ear as she stared at the monitors across from her.

 

“Please, Whiskey is such a darling. Whoever said animals can sense new life must be right because he hasn’t left my side at all and he keeps resting his head near my belly.” Cherche laughed softly, running her fingers along Whiskey’s snout, the dog snuggling even further into the designer’s touch. “You should go. Hasn’t your mother’s flight already arrived?”

 

“Yeah.” The blonde looked up at the monitor for the umpteenth time with the words “AT THE GATE” right next to her flight number. Hopefully it wouldn’t take her too long to get her luggage from the carousel. “I just wanted to call and thank you.”

 

“Any time darling. Now go. I’ll be sure to have Frederick drop him off as soon as you let us know your dinner is over.”

 

“Yes mom!” Robin grinned before ending the call. She could imagine Cherche shaking her head in amusement in response.

 

“Excited?”

 

The blonde felt an arm drape across her shoulders, pulling her close. Sighing quietly, she leaned her head against him, eyes closing. It had been a good fifteen minutes since the plane had landed. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long. This was the first time in a few years they’d celebrate her birthday together, their work often got in the way but they always made time for phone calls at least.

 

“Yeah. Mom hasn’t been here in a while, usually Gaius and I are the ones who fly out and meet her, so she’s probably going to complain that it’s too cold.” Cassandra is probably who she got her cold tolerance from, the pair of them bundled up whenever they went out.

 

Chrom kissed the top of her head, rubbing along her arm to warm her up a bit. They were tucked inside, away from the sliding doors, but the chill from outside still came in.

 

“Am I interrupting?”

 

Robin and Chrom jerked away from each other, sitting ramrod straight as their gaze tilted upwards.

 

“Mom!” The younger blonde jumped straight into the arms of her mother, holding her tightly. “How was your flight? Hungry? Tired? We can stop by the apartment for a little bit before heading out. Our reservation isn’t until seven anyway.”

 

“Slow down Robin. I’m here for a week.” Cassandra laughed, moving her arms awkwardly, Robin’s grip around her by her elbows.

 

“Sorry. It’s just it’s been a while.” Robin stepped back a little sheepish, rolling from the balls to the heels of her feet. Her mother smiled, patting her cheek gently before turning to face Chrom, standing akimbo.

 

“Well, no need to be shy Chrom. We’ve talked many times before this.” She stretched out her arms expectantly, beckoning him to accept a hug. “You’re much better looking in real life. The cameras on phones and tablets don’t do you justice.”

 

“Mom!” Robin screeched, burying her face in her hands. Cassandra had an uncanny ability to make her feel like an embarrassed teenager, bringing her boyfriend (or she swore to them he wasn’t her boyfriend, he was just a friend who happened to be a boy) over for the first time for coffee in the afternoon.

 

“Thank… you?” Chrom shrugged awkwardly but stepped forward just the same, accepting the embrace he really wouldn’t be able to avoid. Where his mother smelled like silks and velvets, Robin like lemon and flowers, Cassandra smelled like sunshine and strength. “You must be tired. Shall we go to the car?”

 

He glanced sideways at Robin, his girlfriend still bright red. He’d have fun teasing her later before going to bed, though he’d have to remember to rein himself in a little, lest he find Whiskey taking his place on the bed and he be relegated to the couch.

 

The walk to the parking lot was thankfully not the worst, temperature close to the day’s predicted high of 49 degrees, sun shining brightly with a few clouds to break up the intense blue of the sky. It helped that it wasn’t particularly windy, being bundled up in their thick jackets and scarves and hats more than enough.

 

“I really don’t miss the weather here,” Cassandra said with a laugh, linking arms with Robin. “Why you and Gaius still live here, I don’t know.”

 

“My editor lives and works here.”

 

“It didn’t seem to be too much of a bother when you were still in New Haven.”

 

“May I remind you that New Haven is less than two hours away.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Chrom watched from behind, amused, wheeling along Cassandra’s one checked luggage. It was a different sort of mother-child relationship than what he and his sisters had with their own, Robin and Cassandra bickering playfully and laughing. He was sure they were the type to share some clothes if their closeness was any indication, and what seemed to be a relatively light suitcase considering she was staying in New York for a week. While Sofia was as warm and as loving as he imagined Cassandra to be with Robin and Gaius, there was still some vague sense of distance and formality (he called Sofia ‘mother’ and Robin called Cassandra ‘mom’ for one) that perhaps growing up in an old money family had something to do with. Still, he considered himself more than lucky that he had a good relationship with both of his parents, even stretching as far back as his great grandparents, that he couldn’t say the same for other sons and daughters like him.

 

Cassandra whistling broke him out of his thoughts.

 

“Pulling out all the stops are we?” The older woman looked at Chrom with a playful, but appreciative at the same time, smile. “Never thought I’d ever get to ride a Porsche Panamera 4S. Nice color too, this dark purple.”

 

“Amethyst Metallic,” he supplied, fishing out the keys from his pocket and popping the trunk open and putting her suitcase inside. “It’s my father’s. My car won’t fit three people.”

 

“Mercedes AMG GT coupe,” Robin said helpfully, crossing her arms as she watched her mother run her gloved fingers along the body of the sports car.

 

“Robin says you like sports cars.” Chrom shrugged, trying to downplay the fact that he’s driving one.

 

“Robin says you come from a rich family, with nary a word when it came to asking for help from the family. Only the occasional favor as necessary. Impressive.” She knew that much about her daughter’s boyfriend, everything else in the story was his to share not hers, but what she knew was enough. His parents had the good sense to make sure that their children didn’t grow up spoiled, that they’d put in the hard work and make sure that they knew very well that they were blessed and lucky with all that they had, and that even if they did everything right, it could all vanish in an instant. The only thing that they were given was a job after college, in the family business of course, and everything thereafter was through their own blood, sweat, and tears.

 

“Robin also says that you need to move your butts along and go inside the goddamn car it’s cold!”

 

Chrom and Cassandra looked Robin, the blonde rubbing her hands together as she pointed towards the car doors with her right foot, then at each other before laughing.

 

 _‘Well, at least we got the awkward first time meeting each other in real life out of the way’_ Robin climbed in, sulking, crossing her arms after locking her seatbelt in place.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The Old Fashioned was known for, well, its variations on the classic Old Fashioned. Still, it wasn’t the only cocktail on the impressive menu, many of their food offerings a good pair to any cocktail that one decided to order, but it separated itself from other cocktail bars by making a damn good Old Fashioned and a number of riffs on it. All the other cocktails served followed their recipes to the letter. Name a drink the bartenders would make it. The Old Fashioned only had a separate menu for their, well, Old Fashioned.

 

“I took the liberty of ordering ahead.” Chrom smiled as he handed his coat over, thankful for the warm atmosphere of the cocktail bar.

 

It was a classy place, booths surrounding the perimeter of the restaurant, wide tables big enough for cocktails and platters, Chrom mentioning that most of the menu items were to share. The ambiance was ultra-sleek, modern, and graphic, the sharpness of the lines broken by the elegant floral arrangements that dotted the place, coincidentally various lilies and carnations being the focal point of each vase, for the evening. Robin had to wonder if Chrom pulled some strings. He knew that she loved lilies and it was one of her mother’s favorite flowers, high up along with carnations.

 

 _‘Brownie points for the boyfriend.’_ Robin let herself be led along, her other hand gripping her mother’s affectionately.

 

“So, what do you recommend mister hospitality?” Cassandra looked around, the bar already pretty filled up. There was only one table left and it was a little sectioned off, like it was for VIPs, and she guessed Chrom could be considered one.

 

“For what?” He stepped aside and pulled out one of the chairs for her.

 

“I know this place is famous for its various takes on, well, the Old Fashioned.” Cassandra picked up the menu in front of her, looking to the side, watching Chrom pull out Robin’s chair for her too, her daughter beaming as she placed a hand on top of his for the briefest of moments.

 

“Well, what kind of flavors do you like?”

 

“Whiskey Sour.”

 

“A woman after my own heart it seems.” Chrom’s lips quirked up, amused, seating himself down beside Robin. “Well, there are quite a number of sour versions of the Old Fashioned in the list. Do you want to see the men—”

 

“Cassandra!”

 

Gaius came charging forward, Olivia not too far behind, a wide smile plastered on his face. Before the older blonde woman could even stand, Gaius had already pulled her into a crushing embrace, not at all embarrassed at his sudden display of affection.

 

“How was your flight?”

 

“It’s nice to see you too Gaius!” Cassandra laughed, patting the orange haired man as she pushed on his shoulder to let her go. “It was fine, a little bumpy but no noisy kids. But, enough about me. Isn’t there someone you need to introduce me to?”

 

Gaius coughed, pulling away from his mother.

 

“Hello,” Olivia said quietly, peeking out from behind Gaius before stepping alongside of him.

 

“Um. Mom.” Gaius coughed again, clearly nervous.

 

Cassandra looked at him expectantly, amused, before turning to face Olivia with a kind smile.

 

“This… this is Olivia.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “My girlfriend.”

 

It’s not that Gaius hasn’t ever dated, not officially anyway, but things just quickly fizzled out before they got serious. Olivia was different. The way she smiled, how she humored him with everything he wanted to do, how he wanted to move mountains for her just to hear her laugh. She was the first girl he ever wanted to introduce to the only parental figure in his life.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. Gaius hasn’t told me nearly enough about you.” She pulled the pink haired woman into an embrace.

 

Robin watched on with an upturned lip, trying to fight the laughter threaten to bubble forth. She’d never seen Gaius so excited then incredibly flustered in a heartbeat.

 

“Sorry to break up this scene but the food should be arriving soon. There’s still drinks to order.” Chrom waved the menu, one elbow propped on the table, cheek resting on his palm. “We already know ours.”

 

“Which is?” Gaius coughed, sliding to other seat beside Robin, Cassandra insisting that Olivia sit next to her.

 

“Bourbon Old Fashioned.”

 

“Not surprising at all, Blue. What about you Bubbles?”

 

“Almost the same thing but a little bit sweeter. Honey Bourbon Old Fashioned.”

 

“I think I’ll get tha—”

 

“There’s a Cotton Candy Old Fashioned, Gaius.” Robin turned to face him with an almost impish smile.

 

“Well then. Of course I’m getting that!”

 

“There’s a Sour Cherry Old Fashioned, Cassandra. You did say you like Whiskey Sours.”

 

“Perfect. I’ll leave it up to you Chrom.”

 

“Babe look! There’s a Salted Caramel Old Fashioned. It sounds amazing.” Gaius turned to look at Olivia with shining eyes, like he wanted her to order it so he could have a taste.

 

“There’s clearly an ulterior motive to you saying that.” The dry tone in Chrom’s voice was apparent, but the humor was as well.

 

“Oh it’s fine! I was looking at that anyway to be honest.” Olivia reddened slightly under Robin’s gaze. “No, I’m serious!”

 

“If you say so.” Robin’s eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Gaius, who conveniently averted his gaze. “But if you ever feel overwhelmed with what this guy wants.” She jerked her thumb over to her best friend. “Don’t ever hesitate to let me know so I can beat his ass.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I really was looking at it anyway. I wanted something sweet. Really. Most of the drinks I like are on the sweeter side.” The yoga instructor laughed, reaching out to put her hand on top of Gaius’.

 

“Well, at least we’re all getting cocktails that match tonight’s menu fairly well.”

 

“What’s the menu, Blue?”

 

“Spiced Almonds and Pecans, Honeyed Goat Chees and Apple Tarts, Bacon and Brown Sugar Glazed Pork Tenderloin.”

 

“Sounds all well and good but no dessert?”

 

Chrom pursed his lips into a thin line and got a glare in response.

 

“You better have ordered the best damn dessert in the place.”

 

“They’re all equally good.”

 

“There’s always one that’s _better_.”

 

There was. Which was precisely what he ordered, the Caramel Chocolate Mousse Pie with Toasted Pecans, but he wasn’t going to say that at all. Let the man stew a little.

 

As she listened to them all banter, Cassandra felt her heart warm. The two most important people in her life each found someone who made them happy, and that was all she could ever ask for.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin yawned, leaning her head against Chrom’s shoulder, her hand on the railings inside the elevator for support. They were out later than anticipated, or maybe she was just exhausted from all the excitement. And she wasn’t expecting an excited Whiskey whining to be let up on the bed and take his usual spot in between them under the covers, where they stayed for a good five minutes before she could hear pots and pans clinking in the kitchen.

 

Her mother was always an early riser, no matter how late a night she had or if she was jetlagged.

 

After a light breakfast, the best coffee she’s ever had (her mother had magic when it came to making the stuff), her mother was off for the day with Gaius and Olivia, bringing Whiskey along as well. She took to the dog immediately, but who wouldn’t? Her almost-brother had planned a nice day out, the weather a little cold still but the sun was out, with stops in amazing, hole in the wall type places, perfect for Cassandra and Olivia to get to know one another.

 

“Does your mom do research for F&B?”

 

The elevator doors opened to the community floor. Robin insisted that they go swimming to burn as many calories as they could. She assumed there was going to be a lot more eating this week, or at least when they had dinner next week, and the building always kept the temperature of the waters nice and balmy, perfect to soothe cold bones and aching muscles.

 

“I think so, though I’m pretty sure you can’t ask her team to do it, even if they were based here.” She squeezed his hand affectionately, pulling the strap of her drawstring bag back along her other shoulder. “Why, interested in having them pitch for a project?”

 

“Maybe. The details are still a little fuzzy but I’m getting there.” His blue eyes sparkled as he pressed a quick kiss to her temple before they found a good spot for their things.

 

“Oh look at you mister hotshot CEO.”

 

“I’m not the CEO.”

 

“You will be one day.”

 

“Not any time soon.”

 

“Still.”

 

“Why, looking forward to the day you can say you’re dating a CEO of a company that has quite a number of Michelin star restaurants to its name?” Chrom teased, pulling off his shirt in one clean motion.

 

“I’d like to think we’d be more than just dating by then, love.”

 

The meaning behind her words weren’t lost on him as he stared at her cheeky audacity.

 

Robin grinned, crossing her arms in front to pull her shirt loose. Chrom eyes followed her hands, landing on the flat planes of her stomach and the side cutouts that exposed her ribs and inked skin. It was amazing how the navy fabric looked bright against her skin, and how it hugged all the right places. “Like what you see?”

 

Chrom swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

Robin pressed herself flat against him, the cool lycra of her swimsuit a thin, almost offensive, barrier, as she pulled him down to whisper deviously.

 

“If you think this looks good, wait until you see the new swimsuits I ordered for summer. I expect to be brought to the beach, _love_.”

 

She released him almost as quickly as she pulled him down, peeling herself away but not before letting her nails scratch slowly from his nape to his chest. Sticking out her tongue, Robin shimmied her shorts off and dumped it on top her things before making her way poolside.

 

Chrom stared, utterly mesmerized by the woman he always thought his dreams just made up. But the burning on his skin said otherwise.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin groaned, turning onto her stomach and pulling one of the pillows over her head. It was uncharacteristic of her to still be in bed, with aching muscles to boot. Chrom had left her side long enough for his warmth to dissipate. She really didn’t think making him flustered yesterday with her swimsuit and suggestions was going to be a pain in the pass the next day. She’d only intended to go for a few laps but Chrom brought out her competitive edge. They ended up racing a few times and laughing, hauling themselves back up to the apartment close to lunch, their muscles aching but their hearts full.

 

And then there was last night, _last night_ , when an innocent kiss good night led to another and another and another, all while he pulled her astride on his lap. And fuck him, literally, that she was so goddamn attracted to him to the point she just couldn’t help herself. She normally wasn’t afraid to let her voice out but with her mother in the next room, Robin just couldn’t risk it. It was rough, last night was gloriously rough when she all but begged him to fuck her into the sheets (a change from the slow, lazy, teasing sex they’d been having recently) and when all was said and done, they actually had to change the sheets. She’d make him do the laundry later, the sweet, terrible man took a day off for her birthday.

 

“Babe?”

 

Robin pulled her head out from under the pillow and shot Chrom a dirty look.

 

“You ass.”

 

“Come on. Cassandra’s in the kitchen making the coffee that you love.” He crossed the few feet that separated them. “The birthday girl shouldn’t be grumpy.”

 

“The birthday girl also shouldn’t be sore and stiff and sleep deprived.” Robin stuffed her head under the pillow once more.

 

“I didn’t hear any complaining.”

 

Oh she could hear smugness in his voice and see the shit eating grin on his face without even looking at him. And then she did, when Chrom swooped down and plucked her from bed, carrying her princess style in his arms.

 

“Happy birthday Robin.” He kissed her forehead, her eyes shutting in response as she suppressed a shiver. “May we celebrate many more.”

 

“We?” She tucked herself into him, hiding the blush on her cheeks. He could be wild and rough when she needed him to be, teasing and flirtatious when she least expected, but most of all he was sweet and caring and loving every single day.

 

“Yes.” He nudged her with his shoulder. “I intend to be there for every single one from now on.”

 

If he set her down and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, she’d beat him to the punch and say yes a thousand times over. No matter how badly she currently hated him for how sore everything was. It was hard to stay mad at him for long anyway. He was too cute. Like how last night _he_ roped her into taking selfies and putting Snapchat filters on them to send an advanced happy birthday message to Lissa and Chrom _hated_ selfies. His sister always found them adorable was his reason, and it was as good enough a gift slash apology to tide her over until they drove to the Hamptons next weekend. That and he was in the mood to see Robin in ridiculous (though more importantly, to him, cute) filters, even at the expense of seeing them on his face, so he took the chance. He wasn’t sure he’d feel this way on Lissa’s actual birthday.

 

“Well, let’s put you down now shall we?”

 

“Not strong enough to carry me all the way into the kitchen?” She was getting her bearings now as she felt her feet land softly on the floor, her boyfriend ever the gentleman, only letting go when he was sure she was stable.

 

“I could but wouldn’t that embarrass you in front of your mother?” Chrom walked over to the closet and pulled out a bag. “I’m surprised you didn’t see this whenever you pulled out clothes.”

 

“I never bothered to look past the hangers. What’s in it?” Robin pressed a quick kiss on his cheek as she peered inside the bag. “But thank you.”

 

She took out the case and her eyes glittered when she opened it, pulling out a pair of sunglasses, the black violet mirror Erika Ray Ban ones she’d been eyeing for a while now.

 

“Time to replace your broken ones.” He grinned, breath knocked out of him when Robin wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. “Plus I think someone wants to go to the beach and we can’t go there without being properly outfitted hm?”

 

“Cheeky.” Robin laughed, tiptoeing and kissing him again before pulling away and setting the shades down on their side table. “Come on, I think we’ve kept mom waiting long enough.”

 

“Happy birthday Robin!” The blonde was greeted by a tight embrace from her mother, Whiskey yipping happily at their heels.

 

“Thanks mom.” She kissed Cassandra on the cheek, spying an elliptical white box on the bar. “Is that…?”

 

“I know how you’re still pretty old school with your notes, so I thought it would help you with your writing.” Cassandra led Robin over to the bar, watching earnestly for her daughter’s reaction. When she first saw this pen, she instantly thought of Robin and her constantly ink-stained hands, how she was huddled over a notebook thinking up what was going to happen next, how writing down her ideas on a piece of paper seemed to help her make decisions better.

 

Inside the white box was a translucent, light lavender fountain pen from Platinum, Japanese fountain makers particularly renowned for their craftsmanship and high quality products. It was right on the box after all, for your writing pleasure. Robin felt her breath hitch. She did always want one of these, the Platinum #3776 Century.

 

“It’s from the Nice series, Lavande. I thought of you when I saw it.”

 

Robin turned and pulled Cassandra in for a tight embrace, tears welling in her eyes.

 

.

.

.

.

“And then it’s Friday,” Robin mused, adding the final touches to the place settings. Just like that Cassandra’s visit was almost over, but there was still one last dinner. One that Frederick and Chrom were preparing in the kitchen and even if she tried to help, she was unceremoniously shooed away. Cassandra and Cherche were seated on the couch, Whiskey between them, his head on top of the designer’s lap like he was protecting her. Or as well as a dog less than six months old could anyway.

 

The boys were busying themselves with the creamy mashed parsnips and potatoes that was just about ready. The beef was currently being roasted low and slow in the oven and would be pulled out to rest while they started their meal, perfect to serve along with the Cabernet Sauvignon Frederick brought. Gaius, in his estimation, valiantly volunteered to bring dessert, a Frozen Strawberry White Chocolate Cheesecake and a bottle of crisp Asti Spumante that he had been lectured to chill by both Chrom and Frederick, the latter especially.

 

“Darling your mother is absolutely wonderful!” Cherche beckoned the blonde to come sit with them when their eyes met. “I can’t believe we’ve never been introduced!”

 

“Well, that happens when this is the first time your mother has visited you since, well, we’ve become such good friends.” Robin kissed Cherche on the cheek before sitting down beside her. “I expect the same treatment when your parents come into town.”

 

“I assure you, my mother will be here before the baby is born.” The designer smiled serenely, hands resting on the small but growing swell of her belly.

 

“I’m happy for you Cherche. There’s nothing like being a mother.” Cassandra smiled fondly towards Robin before reaching out. “May I?”

 

Cherche nodded, a small tingle of sadness mixed with nostalgia bubbling inside her. She really did wish her parents were here, but they preferred living in Europe and she only remembered life here, with her friends and the one who eventually became her husband.

 

“Babies start hearing sound when they’re 18 weeks and it only gets clearer from there. By the third trimester, they recognize their mother’s voice and become more alert.” Cassandra lifted her hand off of Cherche’s belly then cupped her cheek, smiling warmly. “Talk to him every day. Listen to soothing music for the both of you. It’ll get harder, everything will swell and hurt and your hormones will be everywhere but it’s all worth it in the end. I know. I have two wonderful children who have the best people surrounding them.”

 

Robin flushed at her words and looked away, hiding the embarrassed smile that was forming.

 

“And do indulge an old lady, please, when you give birth, Cherche. Send me pictures occasionally. I don’t think I’m getting grandchildren any time soon.”

 

“Mom!”

 

Cherche only laughed, wiping away the tears forming.

 

“Of course, Cassandra, but you’re not old at all. Your daughter is a dear friend of mine and I would treat her mother like I would my own.” She paused, brow crinkling slightly when it sunk in that Robin’s mother said she’d be having a son. She was only about thirteen or so weeks pregnant. “And him?”

 

“I just have a feeling it’ll be a boy.” The older woman turned to face Robin. “Just like how I have this unshakeable feeling that Robin’s first will be a gir—”

 

And before Cassandra could finish, the doorbell rang.

 

“That must be Gaius and Olivia. I’ll go get the door.” Robin’s face was burning, smoke coming out of her ears. Her mother never teased her about kids when she was still with Mathieu, so she had to know. Cassandra just had to know that she was head over heels for Chrom and judging by past conversations with Cherche and Gaius, it was pretty, painfully, obvious to everyone exactly what she and Chrom felt for each other.

 

.

.

.

.

“You don’t need to do the dishes you know. It’s fine, I can handle it. Go and help your mom out.” Chrom nudged Robin on the shoulder with his, looking at her a little pointedly, the sleeves of his shirt rolled all the way up to his elbows.

 

“It’s fine. It’s nice to spend time like this too. Makes me feel domestic.” Robin smiled sweetly, meeting his gaze before turning back to the plate she was loading into the dishwasher. She was glad they decided to just hand wash the dishes leading up to today, or eat out of the takeout boxes. It made her half wonder if they should invest in another set of four to bring up their total count up to twelve, but they just barely had enough room to host five other people in their apartment. Maybe buying more glassware and silverware was something they could consider if they ever got a bigger place together.

 

Would they get a bigger place together when her lease was up? There were about six months left on the contract. They’d have to start talking about it soon. The earlier they could make a decision, the better. It wasn’t easy to get a good price on rent and a place they both liked in Manhattan, or she assumed they’d still choose to stay in one of the Five Boroughs anyway.

 

“Babe?”

 

Robin blinked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Here, plate.”

 

“Oh. Sorry. Was just thinking.” She smiled sheepishly, taking the dish from him and drying it out a little with the towel in her hands. It’d get wet again anyway in the dishwasher but may as well try and remove any bit of food or sauce that was stuck on it.

 

“About?” Chrom reached over and finally washed his own hands with the milder soap they had in the dispenser.

 

“Nothing much,” Robin shrugged, loading the last piece into the appliance, closing it with a loud thud. They’d run it when they got back from the Hamptons, not that they needed clean dishes when they arrived home. Sofia would likely insist that they bring home leftovers anyway, and cutlery was easy enough to clean manually. It was an easy sort of domesticity that she had with Chrom, that she distantly realized she never really found with Mathieu. With a sigh, she shook her head to erase the bitter taste in her mouth before leaning into Chrom, arms weak and aching.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chrom placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her slightly to assess her expression.

 

“Just some uncomfortable memories, but it’s fine. I’m okay. Really.” She shook him off but only to wrap her arms around his waist, resting the side of her head against his chest. “Everything’s okay. I just didn’t expect to be so happy again.”

 

“What do you mean?” He stroked her hair, already undone from elegant low ponytail she had it in earlier.

 

“Well, as you know, before I met you, everything was rough. Then suddenly the night we met at the tattoo parlor, it all just clicked into place. Like for some strange, twisted reason, I had to go through all that just so I’d know exactly what it felt like to be safe and loved and happy again.” It was surprising to her that all these came unbidden and easy, that she wasn’t red in the face. Or maybe she was but it was tinged with satisfaction rather than embarrassment. “And then that fight we had? It would have destroyed me if I couldn’t do anything to try and fix things with you because it was all my fault but then you were the one who made the grandest of gestures and confessed when I should have been the one.”

 

“Overwhelmed?” he asked when he felt her breath hitch against him.

 

She could only nod and stare at him through tear-filled eyes when he tilted her chin up to face him.

 

“I love you.”

 

And that was all it took for Robin to break down in tears in his arms, like she deserved none of this. It was uncharacteristic of her to feel this way, but she didn’t know what to do with herself that after six months of knowing Chrom, she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. All it took was for him to smile that goofy smile and her knees would give way and her shoulders would shake with laughter. She didn’t know how she got so lucky to meet him, but that she did was the best thing that ever happened to her. Even if it had been on the heels of the worst eighteen months of her life, but the past six had more than overshadowed and overwritten whatever pain had lingered from her life in New Haven.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Hey mom?” Robin knocked on the door, poking her head inside.

 

“Yeah?” Cassandra looked up from her book, snapping it shut when she noticed Robin fidget a little. “Anything the matter?”

 

“No, not at all.” She entered the room with a blanket in one hand, a pillow in the other. “Mind if I sleep beside you tonight?”

 

“Not at all.” Cassandra set aside the book on the side table. “What about Chrom?”

 

“Oh he’ll manage. It’s just one night,” Robin said lightly, padding up to the bed and setting her things down on the empty side. Whiskey was already curled up in his bed, Chrom moving it in to the second room because the dog seemed to love being around Cassandra. He said it was the novelty of it, a little hurt and betrayed but Robin said nothing of it, only letting the amused gleam in her eyes tell her boyfriend that she knew he was just as attached to the corgi as she was. “It’s just tonight’s your last night so I figured…”

 

Cassandra laughed, pulling in Robin for a tight embrace once she climbed into bed. Her daughter leaned her head on her shoulder, their hands loosely intertwined together.

 

“I’m being serious, not teasing you or anything but do you think…”

 

“Maybe. I really think so.” Robin cut her mother off, like her saying the words would make things suddenly real and she’d have to deal with them head on. She liked where they were right now. They’ve already talked about kids and a future home, so they knew they were serious about this, but there was just something about marriage that made it feel a little more daunting. But Robin panicked more than one time thinking Chrom was about to propose, the latest episode was just on her birthday, and each time she didn’t hesitate to say yes to the imagined proposal.

 

“Now I’m not saying you should get married right away, or at all if this arrangement is what the two of you want, but think about it okay?” Cassandra turned slightly to kiss her daughter on the temple. “He’s good for you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been, to be honest.” Robin closed her eyes, letting images of their comparatively brief but incredibly meaningful time together. There was just no way she could imagine herself with anyone else anymore.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You have everything? Well, not like I can’t just bring it when I visit you.” Robin bit her inner cheek in an attempt to stop tears from falling. She always did hate goodbyes, especially long ones like this.

 

“I have everything I need. It was nice spending time with you all.” Cassandra smiled, pulling Robin in for one last hug. She turned, facing Chrom with her arms outstretched expectantly. “Don’t think you’re not getting one, Chrom.”

 

He smiled sheepishly, letting himself be pulled down by Cassandra. If there was any doubt that she and Robin were related, this was proof enough. Other than how scarily similar they looked.

 

“Have a nice flight mom.” Robin rocked her weight from the heels to the balls of her feet, Whiskey pulling at his leash to try and get to Cassandra. He could sense he wasn’t going to be able to see her for a while. At least it wasn’t too cold today, the temperature creeping up to the same degree when they picked her mother up, the sun shining brightly overhead.

 

“I’ll text you both when I land.” She smiled towards Robin before whispering something quietly to Chrom. The younger blonde eyed them dubiously, especially when her boyfriend chuckled lowly and nodded, a little red in the face but she could easily chalk that up to the cold. “Have a safe drive to the Hamptons. I’ll miss you both.”

 

Whiskey barked, struggling against the leash as he tried to chase after Cassandra, Robin waving weakly but with a smile on her face.

 

“What did mom tell you?” She tugged on Whiskey’s leash, leading him back towards the car, linking her arm with Chrom’s.

 

“Just that she probably put on some weight with all the things I’ve been feeding her.” He kissed the top of her head.

 

“See! I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

 

Chrom laughed. It was a half-truth, Cassandra did say that. But she also said that she was thankful for how he took care of her daughter. She could see why Robin looked at him the way she did, and she was glad that Chrom looked at her daughter the way he did. It told her that Mathieu was well and truly in the past.

 

.

.

.

.

 

There were two cups of hot coffee in the cupholders when Robin’s phone buzzed, the blonde picking it up and opening the message. She blinked, staring at what her mother typed. Why did her mom ask her to say this instead of just texting Chrom? Cassandra was a wily one, she knew that much, and she only hoped Gaius was getting the same treatment as her. Which was likely. Heaving a sigh, she mustered up the courage to do what her mother asked her.

 

“Mom says… thank you for taking care of her this past week.”

 

“She was great. Your mom’s a different person in real life than in video calls, but I suppose that comes with the territory.” Chrom smiled, placing his hand on top of Robin’s. They were going straight for a little bit now anyway, safe enough to keep just one hand on the steering wheel.

 

“And… for taking care of me.” Robin’s voice was quiet and he could _hear_ the embarrassment at being made to say that. “Now and in the future…”

 

His expression softened as he twined their fingers together and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, keeping his eyes on the road at all times.

 

“It’s my pleasure, love.”

 

Robin sunk into her seat, hiding her red face with her free hand. Whiskey shifted on the floor and curled up around her feet, his warmth soothing in the face of embarrassment.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom could see Lissa bounce excitedly on the porch when they finally pulled up into the driveway. He shook his head, amused, pressing the button by the rearview to open the garage.

 

“Fair warning, she’s has been dying to meet you since Christmas.”

 

And just like that his younger sister bounded through to the garage, yanked open the car door, and leaned in to give Robin an almost suffocating squeeze, chittering excitedly. Whiskey yawned, almost half-wondering why the relaxing thrum of the car had suddenly stopped, blinking and looking up to a laughing Robin.

 

“You’re here, you’re here!” Lissa pulled back, but her hands still on Robin’s shoulders, smiling widely. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Lissa, by the way, in case Chrom hasn’t said anything about who I am.”

 

“He has. Don’t worry.” Robin pat her head, easing out of Lissa’s grip but unable to get too far away. Whiskey did his share to help, climbing up on the seat somehow and barking to get their attention.

 

“Oh my God you have a dog!” Distracted, Lissa finally let go of Robin to pick the corgi up. “Oh. You’re here too,” she said flatly, turning around with Whiskey in her arms only to come face to face with her brother. Although more like face to chest.

 

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Chrom ruffled his sister’s hair, teasing. “I expect you to behave. Just because you’re finally meeting Robin doesn’t mean you have license to do whatever you want okay?”

 

“Fine.” Lissa glared at her brother but he didn't seem to be bothered at all.

 

“Oh! Here, we got something for you.” Robin quickly pulled out the paper bag from the back seat and handed it to Lissa. “Belated happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you! Your birthday was this week too right? I’m so glad to be able to share the celebration with you!” Lissa beamed, letting the struggling Whiskey down and linked her arm around Robin’s, leading her inside, Chrom shaking his head as he followed. “Our gift for you is inside! I really hope you’ll love it.” She looked askance at Robin, biting her lower lip out of nervousness.

 

“You really didn’t need to.” Robin pat the younger blonde’s hand. “But I’m sure I will.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Most of them were quiet through dinner, Robin mostly nodding her head politely and answering any questions they had for her. Even if she knew Chrom’s parents liked her, more than just well enough, it was still a little intimidating to be surrounded by people who knew each other. Still, Lissa went out of her way to make her feel part of the family, even Clair helping out on that end, and for that Robin was more than thankful.

 

After dinner, Sirius and Liam excused themselves and retreated to their work spaces with a low ball of their liquor of choice. Sirius still had a few emails to finish up and Liam still needed to prepare a few things for an upcoming conference, his flight scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. The rest of them made their way to the spacious living room, Emmeryn seated by the fireplace with a book in her hands, Chrom and Sofia on the sofa watching the three remaining girls run around. Or, more accurately, Robin being chased by Lissa and Clair, Whiskey hot on their heels.

 

“So. Living with Robin.” Sofia sipped her water as she turned to face her son. “When did that happen?”

 

“In January, before you met,” Chrom admitted quietly.

 

“And you only thought to tell us when I asked for her address?” There was a slight, teasing lilt to it.

 

“We just had a big argument before we started dating and it was around that time my lease was over anyway.” Chrom ran a hand through his hair, nervous for one reason or another. It’s not like his parents were judging. They adored Robin even more than they did him apparently, not that he minded. “And everything just sort of fell into place I guess. Then things got busy. You know how February is.”

  
“I suppose.” Sofia reached out with her free hand, patting Chrom’s arm before pulling back and tucking her hair behind her ear. “I forgive you for not telling me.”

 

Now he could really tell she was teasing him, a playful smile tugging her lips upwards, her blue eyes sparkling.

 

“Do you both plan to stay in that apartment for long?” Her voice and gaze turned serious.

 

“I’m really not sure, but it is something we have to talk about. Her contract is up early September and it can be difficult looking for another place to stay that meets all our…” He paused, swallowing with a little bit of difficulty. It was challenging to phrase the next part, not wanting his mother to invest too much but at the same time, he didn’t really want anyone else other than Robin to be his wife. “Requirements.”

 

“You can always stay in our brownstone in the meantime you know, if your lease is up and you still haven’t found a new place, if you want a change of address.”

 

“Thank you but we don’t want to impose. That’s where you and Father stay when you go into Manhattan.”

 

“Nonsense, we’re hardly ever there for long. And it’s not like we can’t just stay in a hotel for a night or two if you’re staying there.”

 

Chrom smiled weakly.

 

“Chrom. You are our son. There’s nothing we won’t do for you.”

 

He coughed, mustering up the courage to ask what he’d been meaning to for a while.

 

“Mother… do you know anyone looking to rent or sell their brownstone?”

 

Sofia blinked, a little taken aback by his question.

 

“After Robin met you, she was so in love with the house. Apparently she’s always wanted to live in a brownstone and raise a family there. The neighborhoods are nice and quiet.” Chrom swallowed the slight lump in his throat, easing into the conversation when he saw his mother nod in tacit understanding. “I think renting is the better option, given our current finances, but if we find the right one with a great price, maybe we’ll consider getting a mortgage.”

 

“I’ll look into it.” Sofia turned to face Robin when she shrieked happily, landing on the plush carpet when Lissa and Clair finally caught her.

 

“Thank you, Mother.”

 

“But you don’t need to take out a mortgage if you do decide to buy one.”

 

“What? Please tell me I’m wrong and that you’re not going to suggest that you buy one for us, because I wouldn’t put it past you and Father to do such a thing.”

 

“No no dear. We know you better than that, and are proud that you’ve provided for yourself ever since you started working.” Sofia pursed her lips before continuing. “You can just get a loan from us, with competitive interest, and we can work out a payment schedule that’s far gentler and easier to deal with than borrowing from a bank.”

 

They had raised their children to work hard and be independent, not be reliant on family money to provide their needs. She and Sirius decided early on that their children would want for nothing but that they’d learn the importance of hard work, independence, and being someone that others could rely on. It was how they were raised by their parents, and how their parents were raised by their parents before them, and as far back as they could remember.

 

“Mother…”

 

“Think of the intangible benefits as a gift to you and Robin.” Sofia smiled, putting a hand on top of Chrom’s. “I get the feeling she’s the one isn’t she?”

 

He blushed, turning his head away towards the pile of laughing girls and a dog. Robin was at the bottom, Lissa in the middle, Clair crowing triumphantly on top, and Whiskey barking excitedly beside them, licking a defenseless Robin’s face.

 

“Well?” Sofia pressed, her tone still gentle.

 

He nodded in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is set in the US, I’m going to have to use US measurement systems. Which kills me because the only similarity we have is for height and weight, and even then weight of humans rather than weight of food orz Anyway, for those who understand temperatures in Celsius like me, 49F is about 10F. So still cold and nippy enough for thick jackets but it’s not winter temperatures anymore. Also there’s no terrible snow storms going on in the northeast in this fic, unlike in real life, so I’m going to be using historical averages because, well, crazy weather is not the focus of this fic. Crazy other things sure, but not weather.
> 
> The cocktails they drink at The Old Fashioned are also all real cocktails! I got the idea for Chrom’s, Robin’s, and Gaius’ drinks from [here](https://www.townandcountrymag.com/leisure/drinks/g1178/old-fashioned-variation-cocktail-recipes/). Chrom’s and Robin’s are about the same (slide 10) except that instead of replacing bit of the bourbon for honey, Chrom’s is just straight up all bourbon, and Gaius’ drink is, predictably, the one with candy (slide 5). I got the drinks for Cassandra from [here](https://www.bevspot.com/2016/03/07/10-new-twists-classic-old-fashioned/) and Olivia’s from [here](https://www.bevspot.com/2016/03/07/10-new-twists-classic-old-fashioned/). Since I named the group’s cocktail bar The Old Fashioned, I figured I’d run with it. Google says it’s one of the classic and most popular cocktails, in fact [the world’s first classic cocktail](https://www.liveinstyle.com/cocktails/scotch-and-whisky-cocktails/salted-caramel-old-fashioned). Also all the food in their dinner is supposed to go well with a classic Old Fashioned, or so Google tells me.
> 
> And these are the gifts! I have a pair of Ray Ban Aviators myself and I love them so much. I think the Erika is a more feminine style but has a fairly similar shape to the aviators, plus it has [violet lenses](https://www.ray-ban.com/usa/sunglasses/RB4171%20UNISEX%20019-erika%20classic-black/8053672495737?category_Id=332610). And since Robin still handwrites and fountain pens are amazing, I figured another great gift would be an amazing [fountain pen](https://www.gouletpens.com/platinum-3776-century-fountain-pen-nice-lavande-fine/p/Plat-PNB-20000R-87-F). Basically Robin gets the stuff I want orz
> 
> I really love Robin and Cassandra’s relationship :o I hope you all do too!
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to post this before I left for an almost 2-week trip to the US but stuff happened and I wasn’t able to orz And predictably, I got sick (again), wasn’t able to write (again), and got sick (again, predictably) during the trip.
> 
> I’ve also been in the process of working on (and presumably writing) my own original work. I do have a [tumblr](http://isananna-writes.tumblr.com) set up for it, all the information on links found on the upper right hand corner, and some drabbles and a preview of how the main thing is going to start already written. It’s still VERY MUCH a WIP but if any of you would like to take a gander on some other thing I’ve been working on (and characters I love), it’d mean a lot to me :D you can message me there or my regular tumblr (isananna) if you’d like to talk and get to know the characters more :D
> 
> I hope this chapter more than makes up for the mini-hiatus. Thanks you guys for bearing with me <3

Robin frowned. Ever since dinner last night, Chrom had been uncharacteristically pensive, all the way up until they arrived back home. He went straight to the kitchen, mechanically put away all the food they bought at the farmer’s market, kicked off his shoes, and seated himself on the couch with a glass of the good bourbon they had in the cupboard. The bourbon he rarely drank and only ever did if there was some sort of occasion.

 

“Chrom?”

 

He took a sip from his low ball and didn’t reply.

 

“Chrom? Is anything wrong?”

 

He sighed, putting down the glass on the coffee table before leaning back on the couch.

 

“Chrom!” Robin slumped down beside him, chin on his shoulder.

 

“Huh?” He snapped his head, looking down to where there was now a comfortable, familiar weight on top of his shoulder. “Sorry, were you saying something?”

 

Robin didn’t say anything, pushing and pulling him down until he was lying down on the couch, feet propped up on the arm rest at the other end, and sat down on his stomach.

 

“Babe?” He tried to prop himself up on his shoulders but Robin pushed him back own. “Are we supposed to be discussing something?”

 

“Well, I think I’m the one who’s supposed to ask that question. You’ve been stuck in your own head since last night!” The blonde frowned, crossing her arms.

 

“Oh. That.” He looked away, wondering how he was going to bring it up. It was a delicate topic.

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“What? No, no!” Chrom sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist to catch Robin as she moved backwards. “No… I… We just need to talk about something and I don’t know how to bring it up.”

 

He leaned his head against the hollow of her neck, sighing.

 

“I’m sure whatever it is we can handle it.” Robin wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her cheek against the crown of his head. She felt his grip around her waist tightening.

 

“Let’s look for a new place.”

 

She blinked, staring at him.

  
“A new place?”

 

Chrom shifted, looking up and gazing at Robin straight in the eyes.

 

“Yeah. Your lease contract is up around September right? I think we can find a place in the next four, five months we’re both happy with. Or we can renew the contract for another year if we can’t find a good place in time.” He smiled, reaching out to tuck her hair back behind her ear.

 

“You’re not happy here?” It wasn’t a loaded question.

 

“Well, I was still with Sumia when I moved into this building, so I can’t say there only pleasant memories in this place.” He kissed the center of her forehead. “Besides, I’m in it for the long haul with you. Let’s look for our home.”

 

“H-home.” There was a funny taste in her mouth when she repeated the word. It wasn’t unpleasant, just… different. Funny. She didn’t know how else to describe it.

 

“Yeah. For you, me, our two kids, and Whiskey over there.”

 

At the sound of his name, the puppy sidled up towards the couch and stared at them, tongue wagging and eyes glimmering, like he expected to be picked up.

 

“Let’s get a brownstone, love, the one you’ve always wanted. We can take our time, move as slowly or as quickly as you want.”

 

“Okay.” Robin smiled brightly, leaning her head against Chrom and squeezing him tightly.

 

“There’s just…”

 

“Hm?” Robin closed her eyes, the sound of his heartbeat against her ear relaxing.

 

“The matter of my parents.”

 

Robin froze, eyes snapping wide open.

 

“You didn’t…” She pushed herself back, staring at him, blushing furiously.

 

“Well I mean they already know we live together.” Chrom laughed nervously, looking sideways. “So I asked my mother if she knew anyone looking to rent their brownstone.”

 

“Okay…” Robin’s eyes narrowed. “That sounds fine but I feel like there’s something else.”

 

“Or sell.”

 

“Chrom we don’t have enough money to buy one.” She sighed, pressing her forehead against his chest.

 

“I know I know, I told her that too but then she said they’d give us the money to help out.”

 

He winced when Robin pulled back, eyes wide and incredulous.

 

“What? No. We can’t! Chrom, don’t tell me you said yes to that.”

 

“It’s going to be a loan. We’ll still pay for it, only if we find the perfect one, and I’m not pushing we buy a place, but it’s with much more favorable terms than if we take out a loan from the bank.”

 

She continued to stare back at him, dubious.

 

“Only if we find the perfect place. No ifs and buts about it. It’s a generous offer. I told her we’d think about it. It’s really going to be almost exactly like taking out a loan from the bank, with competitive interest and everything just… more favorable.”

 

He knew they were both proud and independent. They refused dole outs of any sort but the more pragmatic, financially conscious side of him did see the benefits of loaning the money from his parents instead of a bank.

 

“I don’t know…” She really didn’t want to, to be honest, but she didn’t feel she could just say that, turn down their generosity flat out.

 

“No commitments. I told her we’re thinking of just renting but if we find a place that’s absolutely perfect, that’s the only time we’ll considering buying.” He pulled her back in and kissed the top of her head, his hands running up and down her back to try and calm her down. “Okay? I promise we won’t do anything unless we’ve both talked it out.”

 

Robin let herself be pulled in but said nothing, thankful there was no mirror to betray the unease in her eyes.

  


.

.

.

.

 

The rest of March flew by after they got home from the Hamptons. Despite the worry and unease, she was inspired, often locking herself up in the second room and writing when she was at home. There was some distance between them, but Chrom had been busy too with all the planning for an event at Arcadia, a showcase of the summer menu for their regulars. They didn’t even have the time to feel awkward, but they knew. It was a difficult topic, money. While they both earned well enough for themselves, it was obvious Chrom (and his family) earned much more than she did. It was just something they had avoided talking about ever since he brought up looking for a brownstone, which was almost three weeks where they could have been doing something productive about their living situation.

 

“Oi, Bubbles.”

 

Gaius waved a hand at her face, frowning.

 

“Huh? What, sorry. I was distracted.”

 

Robin smiled weakly, taking a sip from her salted caramel latte (she was in the mood for something sweet for a pick me up).

 

“Blue have anything to do with it?”

 

“What? Why is he the first person you think about? What if it was about my book?” Robin sounded defensive, sitting up straight and glaring at Gaius.

 

“Well, if it were about your book, you wouldn’t have such a faraway look in your eyes.”

 

She bit her lip, choosing to stare at the tabletop instead of answering.

 

“Come on. You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“He wants us to look for a brownstone we can rent together.”

 

She kept the fact that they buying one wasn’t off the table close to her chest.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Bubbles that’s great! I mean, you already live together but it’s an apartment. A brownstone is so much bigger than that. It has rooms and _stairs_ to other floors.”

 

“Right?” Robin groaned, pressing her forehead against the table. “But I’m happy you know?”

 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Gaius smiled that shit eating grin of his but wasn’t quick enough to pull it off his face when the blonde looked up. “Ow!”

 

“That’s what you get for that stupid smile.” Robin huffed and crossed her arms. She always did have a great aim, hitting Gaius on the shin right where it hurt the most.

 

“But what’s eating at you?” He bent down, chin on the tabletop, as he rubbed the spot Robin just kicked. He wondered if he could get some sort of hazard pay from Cassandra, after all the years he’d been keeping an eye on Robin and getting hurt in some way.

 

“A _brownstone_ Gaius.” Robin looked up at him, eyes glimmering and cheeks red. It was a big investment and it wasn’t going to be easy, but Chrom said they were going to look for their home. “He said he was in it for the long haul!”

 

“Did he—”

 

“No. No!” Robin lifted her left hand, adamant. “See, no ring.” She mentally added yet.

 

“How sure am I you’re just not wearing it and keeping this all hush hush?” The orange haired man frowned, eyes narrowing, as he glared at his best friend.

 

“Please. You know I like shiny, sparkly things. How could I resist wearing a rock like that on my finger if I were ever given one hmm?” Robin laughed, tilting her head back. She was assuming things, of course, that Chrom would get a ring that would put a dent (maybe?) in his wallet but it never hurt to dream. She would be absolutely happy with anything he chose for her (but she secretly wished he’d do his research and be as stealthy as possible about the whole process) and wouldn’t complain at all.

 

“That’s true. Fortuitous event then that your mother named you after a bird.”

 

Robin kicked him again, right on the same spot.

 

“Fine, fine. No more teasing. Jesus.” Gaius grumbled, bending down again and rubbing his leg. There was probably going to be a bruise there.

 

“ _Anyway_. You asked me here for my advice. Are you planning anything for Olivia?”

 

“What? Why do you assume _that_ straight away?” His orange hair did little to hide the redness of the tips of his ears.

 

“Well, what else were you going to talk to me about?” Robin grinned, finally taking another sip of her now warm latte.

 

“Do you think Blue will let me borrow his car?”

 

Robin coughed, eyes wide.

 

“I don’t think so but you’re taking her on a trip? Where?” She leaned forward, pushing aside her coffee.

 

“She wanted to go see what it’s like in New Haven, to see where I’ve lived for about eight years of my life.” He looked away, clearly embarrassed.

 

“I’ll see what I can do about Chrom’s car.” Robin grinned, propping her elbows up and resting her chin on her palms. “You’re absolutely in love with her! I never thought I’d see the day. I mean I knew but it’s different now that I’m seeing you plan such a grand gesture.”

 

“Shut up.” Gaius threw a balled up napkin at Robin’s face.

 

She didn’t even bother dodging. She was just too amused at seeing how embarrassed Gaius was. Lately it was always her, but now the tables have turned and her grin was only getting wider and wider.

 

Gaius groaned. He really shouldn’t have said anything.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Going out for coffee with Gaius the day before had done Robin good. Some good anyway. She’d gotten over a few humps with her editing (still not writing) but now she was stuck. Again. Whatever she did manage to write, she ended up deleting, or whatever she edited, she undid all of the changes and went back to how it was. Her inability to move forward with her work was driving her mad. And, to top it all off, she was with Libra at their usual coffee spot near her building (whoever said coffee and writers go together was absolutely correct) so he could check in on her progress. Her forehead was flat on the tabletop (a usual sight these days), arms sprawled across while she waited for Libra to finish the last few pages.

 

“It’s… good.”

 

The hesitation in his voice made her look up, chin on the table replacing her forehead.

 

“What do you mean good?”

 

“Precisely that. Good.”

 

“But you hesitated.” Why she was struggling so much with this, she had no idea.

 

The editor opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, thinking he should say something but he needed to word it carefully. It wasn’t that Robin was too sensitive but making her even more frustrated was just going to make it even more difficult to figure out what was wrong and help her get over… whatever this was. When he finally figured out what he wanted to say, she cut him off.

 

“It’s not like I don’t know how I want this first book to end but I can’t seem to figure out _how_ to write it.” Robin’s eyes closed halfway as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. “It’s never happened before. Sure I’ve had writer’s block but I was stumped on what was going to happen next. Once I figured it out, away I went!”

 

The blond pressed his lips into a thin line.

 

“Is anything bothering you?”

 

Robin jerked up to seated, eyes wide as she stared back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, when you gave me the outline for this, something happened with your… neighbor. Well, your not-neighbor.”

 

The writer frowned, crossing her arms. Libra was going to leave it at that but she didn’t tell him to stop and he seemed to hit the right spot.

 

“Boyfriend.” That was her only correction on the matter.

 

“Okay.” Libra’s eyes narrowed slightly, like he was onto something. “You had just met your boyfriend then.”

 

Robin mentally corrected him but said nothing. Libra wasn’t a prude but she didn’t need to give him any more ammunition to get her to do things. He may have an angelic looking face but he was absolutely sly and cunning when he needed to be. It was why she always worked to be on his good side and that meant he was genuinely invested when she did have trouble with her work.

 

“And you were always so inspired and happy whenever we met so I assumed that he had something to do with your mood.” Libra was treading cautiously.

 

“He does…”

 

“So let me ask again. Is anything bothering you? You don’t need to talk about it with me, if it’s a private matter, but don’t you think you might be getting stuck because your mind is elsewhere?” He smiled and put a hand on top of hers, a sign of sympathy and understanding. “If you need some time to deal with it, we have enough. We’re still in the process of designing and approving all the publicity materials and book cover so nothing’s set in stone yet. We can even push back the release date to sometime spring instead of January next year.”

 

Even if it meant delays on their part, Melody Mead-Brandt was nothing if not a consummate perfectionist. She’d much rather push back and apologize than release something of subpar quality. Everyone knew every work that was printed by Mead-Brandt had the stamp of approval from various critics. Relatively small as they were, they were still a powerhouse when it came to finding talent and helping their authors build their reputation and make a name for themselves.

 

“What? No. No need. I can figure this out.” Robin waved her hand, dismissing the idea. She knew what was bothering her and if it was affecting not only how (and what) she talked to Chrom and her work, something needed to be done. She could only put off the dreaded conversation for so long. “It’s just… it’s just not an easy thing to have to bring up, is all. I’ve been avoiding it.”

 

“Oh.” Libra didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t in his nature, nor was it his business, to pry. He would, insofar as it helped his charge but only up to a certain point. This was about that point. “If you need any help or anyone to talk to, know that I am here for you, Robin.”

 

“Thanks. That means a lot.” The blonde smiled weakly. She figured tonight was as good a time as any to bring it up.

 

There was an obvious strain in their relationship, nothing too bad at the moment but the longer this went on, the more difficult it would be to come back from it. She trusted him, trusted in the words he spoke and the unsaid, but implicitly understood, promises between them. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t insecure, wasn’t reeling from the idea of putting in so much money into one place. Renting an apartment or condo, or some other small space like that was one thing, but a brownstone? She was more than happy to, with him, but her pride and independence insisted that they do it themselves. Or at least contribute as much as she could. She knew Chrom earned more than she did, more regularly too, but she could afford to pay off a decent amount. If there was anything her mother taught her, it was to work hard and do things for herself. There was a certain pride that came with being able to say you kept your own roof over your head.

 

“Well. It seems like you know what needs to be done.” Libra collected all the papers on the table, stacking them and jogging the pieces into place. He smiled gently before putting the papers into an envelope. “We can meet at the end of next week to discuss further.”

 

“Sure. Sounds good.” This time her smile was genuine, tentative and nervous at the thought doing what she had to, but genuine nevertheless.

 

“Remember, you can always talk to me if you need to. I may be your editor but I think of you as a dear friend, Robin.” He put his hand on top of her head, a short, gentle pat. “I do want to meet your boyfriend when all this is said and done though.”

 

“What!? Why!?” She was sure she screeched, her cheeks burning red. It was one thing to introduce Chrom to Gaius, Olivia, and her mother, a totally different thing to have him meet her editor, even though she considered Libra a friend.

 

“It seems when your relationship is sailing smoothly, there’s a lot less for me to worry about professionally and personally about my favorite author.”

 

Robin groaned, both from his somewhat parental concern and the fact that he complimented her so easily. She swore she saw a wicked smile on his face flash ever so briefly.

 

“Besides, it just so happens that all of our meetings have happened in places where you don’t live. One day it’ll actually be where you live. I did meet Mathieu Kilburn so it’s not a stretch of the imagination that I’ll meet your boyfriend.” Libra finished buttoning his spring jacket, pulling out his long hair from being sandwiched between his shirt and outerwear.

 

“Yes but you never actually _asked_ to meet him. It was just circumstance,” Robin countered.

 

“I have a good feeling about this one. Don’t know why, I just do.” He looked at his watch, clucking his tongue when he saw the time.

 

“Go. There’s nothing left for you to do here, Mother Hen. I know what I have to do.”

 

“Mother Hen indeed.” Libra chuckled, lightly pressing her shoulder before he finally left.

 

Robin watched him go, a tight knot starting to form in her belly. She had to leave soon anyway, go back home to freshen up a bit and switch out some pieces to dress up a little (she didn’t think sneakers were appropriate for this winery he was bringing her to), and meet him at his office.

 

With a sigh, she dragged herself out of her seat and walked out the door. She really wasn’t looking forward to what she had to do.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Oh. Robin. What are you doing here?”

 

“Frederick! Chrom’s taking me out to dinner.” Robin forced a smile, tucking her hair back, trying not to show her discomfort.

 

“Well in that case, let me accompany you to his office.” The brunet smiled gently, offering his arm out to her.

 

“What, you don’t need to. I know the way. I don’t want to keep you.”

 

“No it’s fine. I just came from The Crown and I need to pick up the things I left in my office anyway. It’s no trouble at all.” He tucked her arm in his, nodding to the receptionist at the lobby, and leading her to the elevators.

 

“Don’t I need to—” She turned her head back, the secretary smiling politely and bowing her head.

 

“You’re with me, it’s fine. It’s not like you’re staying for very long either right?” He patted the back of her hand before pressing the up button.

 

“Just until Chrom finishes up, unless he already has.”

 

“See. It’s not a problem.”

 

“If you say so…” She looked up at the small screen, waiting for it to light up L and for the doors to open. She hoped Frederick couldn’t hear, or feel, her heart pounding in her chest.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom leaned back, eyeing the spreadsheet in front of him appreciatively. The costs looked good, in fact they were better than their current supplier of wines. If the vintages of this new place were as good as advertised, they could order a few cases and start small, slowly increasing the number if their wines were popular with their diners, especially the regulars. Their attached wine bar was small and really only served to complement their main business, selling their vintages, so being attached to any of the restaurants of the Shepherd Hospitality Group would boost their sales, both their consumer and their business accounts.

 

“Knock knock.” Robin poked her head in as her knuckles rapped on his wooden door.

 

His head snapped up and his eyes melted into a soft gaze when he saw her enter. She looked familiar and nostalgic, wearing almost exactly the same thing from their first date: messy fishtail braid, white blouse half-tucked into dark wash jeans and sleeves rolled up to her elbows, beige suede wedge sandals, and the necklace and earrings he had gifted her for Christmas and Valentine’s.

 

“Hey you.” He stood up and quickly crossed the distance between them, kissing her on the cheek as he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him. “How was your meeting with Libra?”

 

“Okay I guess,” she murmured, leaning against his chest as she closed her eyes. If they could only stay like this forever, she’d be happy.

 

“Okay?” Chrom frowned, pushing her back slightly. She didn’t even look up at him. “Hey, love. What’s wrong?”

 

Robin sighed, resting her forehead against him, throat tight and dry.

 

“Robin?”

 

It broke her heart to hear him like this, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“Robin something’s wrong.”

 

She kept quiet. It wasn’t fair to treat him this way, but she couldn’t find her voice.

 

“Love, please. You’re scaring me.” He tugged her to the couch and she let herself be dragged almost lifelessly. Once he was seated, Chrom pulled her down and made Robin face him. “Please. Talk to me. I know things have been a little rough and busy since we came home from the Hamptons but talk to me. We can figure everything out together. Just… please.”

 

“It’s…” Robin swallowed, not without difficulty. She smiled, almost sadly, as she put a hand on his cheek, thumb running over his cheekbone. She was always a little bit jealous of his bone structure, wondering if they had kids would they take his more than hers. “It’s about the brownstone.”

 

Chrom sagged slightly, eyes closing as he leaned into her palm, almost like those words were the death knell to their future.

 

“No, no! Not about about looking for one together.” She brought her hand to his other cheek, shaking him just a little. She hated how he looked, his warm blue eyes a little dull and lifeless. “No, I want to! I just…” Robin bit her lip, unsure of how to continue without hurting or offending him.

 

“You…?” Chrom held her wrists in his hands, his grip tight but not bruising.

 

“I just… I don’t want to borrow money from your parents to do it.” Her voice grew small as her head hung forward, shoulders sagging completely.

 

He crushed her to him, burying his face in her hair. He didn’t realize how much that weighed on her. It made him uneasy, his parents’ offer, but they were exactly that, his parents. He wouldn’t put it past them to do everything they could for their children, all while still trying their best to respect their boundaries and independence.

 

“I’m sorry I avoided talking to you about this. I’m sorry for making things awkward.” She leaned into his embrace. “But you know my complicated relationship with money, how my… father’s family came from old money and only gave us any because that made it easier for him to make me and mom go away.”

 

Chrom rubbed slow, soothing circles on Robin’s back as he listened to her talk. She spoke to him about Validar, how he never even loved Cassandra or Robin and only used them because they were convenient, not even batting an eyelid at the thought of paying them off to leave, how Mathieu was a trust fund baby, how she, Cassandra, and Gaius had to learn how to make do with what they had and managed to build a life for themselves.

 

“I… I understand your parents made a generous offer and I’m grateful.” She pushed herself away from him, to look at Chrom better, to see his reaction. “But I don’t think I can accept. If we find a place that we absolutely love, I want to be able to get it on my own power, on our own power. We can go to the bank, take out a mortgage and then pay it back. If we can’t, then we figure something else out.”

 

It was amazing how steady her voice was, for the most part, only stuttering here and there.

 

“Okay.” Chrom leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “That sounds like a plan. We’ll make it work somehow.”

 

Robin’s lip quivered as tears began to fall. She balled her hands into fists and hit his chest lightly, muttering how she hated him for making her cry when she spent so much time getting her eyeliner just right. Now it was just going to smudge all over the place.

 

All he could do was laugh, all worry and insecurity falling away.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Go go. I’ll take care of everything.” Chrom kissed her temple before gently pushing Robin towards their bedroom. Dinner was good, the food was great and the wine was even better. At Robin’s insistence, they even bought a bottle for themselves, a good Sauterne to go with a cheesecake she’d been wanting to make.

 

“Really?” Robin leaned against him, sticking to his side despite the gentle nudge. “You sure you don’t need any help?”

 

“Babe, you’re in no state to.” Chrom laughed, peeling himself away. “Just go shower and I’ll join you soon okay?”

 

“Fine.” Robin huffed, tiptoeing and kissing Chrom lightly before moving away from him. Maybe she had a little bit too much to drink, not drunk but certainly more than a little tipsy. It was amazing she managed to kick off her heels, pick them up, and stumble to their room, Whiskey peering out from behind Chrom’s legs.

 

“Haven’t seen her like that before huh?” He looked down at their dog, amused.

 

Whiskey barked, like he was replying.

 

“Go to Robin okay?”

 

The corgi’s ears perked up as he trotted away.

 

As soon as he put the wine in the fridge and loosened his tie, he slumped down on the couch, head hanging, as he stared at the ceiling. He knew money was always going to be a sensitive and delicate issue, which was why he tried to be as careful as he could bringing up his parents’ offer. He grew up as someone who would want for nothing and even if Robin, Gaius, and Cassandra didn’t necessarily live from paycheck to paycheck, they knew money didn’t just grow on trees either.

 

With a sigh, he sat back up and pulled his phone out, quickly tapping to his favorites and calling his mother. She’d understand their decision, would actually be more than proud that this was the route they chose to go, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t offer to help when and where they could.

 

After a few rings, Sofia picked up.

 

“Chrom, why are you calling at this hour? Is there an emergency?”

 

He could hear the worry in his mother’s voice.

 

“Oh no. It’s… just not a conversation I’d like to put off any longer if I don’t have to.” His gaze moved to the hallway towards their bedroom. “It’s been a difficult month and if I can make it any easier by talking to you now, I’d rather do that.”

 

“It’s about the money isn’t it?” Sofia sighed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We expected as much. We couldn’t help but offer, you know?”

 

Chrom could just see his mother smiling at the other end of the line.

 

“It’s important to her, and me too, that we do this on her own, but I couldn’t well ignore your offer either. It’s very kind and generous of you two, and we see that, but we want to do this with our own power.”

 

“We know. That’s the kind of son we raised and we’re glad to know that’s the kind of woman Robin is too. We’re proud of you, both of you. Tell Robin that would you?”

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

It was one of those rare, casual moments between them, Chrom realized, as he let his head fall back down. He almost never called her mom but it felt right. Mother felt too formal, too distant. Mom, as he realized watching Cassandra and Robin, was just right for moments like these, vulnerable and familial.

 

“We’ll still help you out at least when it comes to looking. That I won’t take no for an answer!”

 

“I know.” He crossed one arm over his chest, a smile playing on his lips.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin was almost asleep when she finally heard Chrom enter, hair still slightly damp and the scent of lemon and flowers just a tiny bit stronger than usual. Whiskey was in her arms, cuddled up right against her chest. She barely had enough strength to crack an eye open, but she did, somehow.

 

“Hey, did I wake you?” Chrom sat down at the edge of her side, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

 

“S’ok. I was about to get up.” Or so Robin attempted anyway, trying to lift herself up to seated but her entire body felt like lead, and her mouth felt cottony and dry.

 

“You drank too much, love. That’s why.” Chrom laughed, helping his girlfriend sit up, her arms still wrapped around their dog.

 

“S’your fault. You brought me to a place with great wine. How could I not drink what was offered to me?” Robin clamped her eyes shut, pressing her forehead against Chrom’s shoulder. Even the dim lights were already too much for her. She wasn’t normally a lightweight, no, but with the emotional roller coaster they’d been on the past few weeks and then finally being able to patch everything up, of course she’d get affected by alcohol more easily. _Great_ alcohol delivered right to her table in the form of classy, sophisticated wines and great food. When the owner offered to fill up her glass each time a new course was served, who on earth was she to say no? Even if it was just barely more than halfway a regular serving. She appreciated good food and alcohol pairings.

 

“I spoke with my mother.” Chrom’s voice was low and surprisingly soothing, his fingers gently untangling and smoothing her hair. He took her silence as a sign to continue. “She understands. They both do, and she told me to tell you so.”

 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” she murmured quietly, still unable to move properly, halfway between asleep and awake.

 

“But they won’t take no for an answer, when it comes to helping us look for a place.”

 

“That I am more than fine with.” Robin hiccuped.

 

Whiskey tilted his head upwards, confused. The blonde smiled, squeezing their dog a little bit more, prompting a satisfied noise before the corgi snuggled back into her arms.

 

“Hey Chrom?”

 

“Hm?” He tilted his gaze downwards.

 

“I love you.”

 

He smiled, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her closer into his arms.

 

“I love you too.”

 

.

.

.

.

  


Robin groaned when the light streaming through their windows started to hit her eyes. Half of last night was crystal clear, the other half hazy. She remembered everything from when she arrived at Chrom’s office building, from Frederick bringing her up to Chrom’s office, to the painful discussion they had about money and potentially buying a brownstone, and to promising to figure out a way to pay for it all, to finally being whisked off to a place with good wine and good food. Then everything started to get fuzzy and judging by the dull, aching throb of her head, she had a hangover.

  
Stretching her arm out to Chrom’s side of the bed, she found it empty, still a little warm but empty. Robin grumbled, throwing her free arm over her eyes to block the light out and stretching her legs open, lying spread eagle across their bed. This wasn’t a good start to her day, already up later than she normally was. Not that she had anywhere to be but after all that weight was lifted off her shoulders, and thanks to a good (few glasses of) Sauterne, she finally figured out how she wanted the first book to end. If she could only haul herself off the bed and into the kitchen for some breakfast.

 

“I can’t believe you’re fine,” Robin groused, unmoving.

 

“I didn’t drink an entire bottle of wine by myself. Different kinds, but still, an entire bottle.”

 

She could hear the infuriating smile on Chrom’s face. That’s how bad her hangover was. She could hear things she was only supposed to see.

 

“Here. It tastes terrible but Frederick swears by it.”

 

“Oh God I can smell it from here and it makes me want to vomit.” Robin turned her back to Chrom.

 

“Come on. It’s good for you. It’ll help get rid of the hangover faster.”

 

“Fine… fine…” She turned back around and raised her hands up expectantly. “Now help me up.”

 

He laughed, setting down the glass on the bedside table.

 

“You’re lucky I love you enough to indulge this childish behavior.”

 

“Please. You’re the lucky one.”

 

Despite her hangover, there was a playful smile on her lips as she pulled Chrom down for a kiss.

 

.

.

.

.

  


“I’m glad to know you’re still alive babe,” Chrom commented wryly, pulling at Robin’s wrist, having her land on his lap.

 

“No more looking at the stupid manuscript until Libra’s done with it!” She landed squarely on top of him, forehead resting against the hollow of his neck, arms dramatically draped on either side of it. It was a struggle, the last sixth of the first book, but she somehow managed. Pretty well and amazingly inspired after her wine-induced hangover, which was strange but not something she’d like to experience again. Or at least she hoped she didn’t, her writer’s block often never this bad.

 

“Sent it off already?” He wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her to him.

 

“Yup. Just now. I even waited for Libra to send me a confirmation email.”

 

“And did he?”

 

“Of course, who do you think my editor is?” she replied archly.

 

“I’ve never met your editor,” he challenged, blue eyes gradually darkening to almost black. “So you’re all mine now?”

 

“Mmmm.” Robin rolled her hips just a little, forcing Chrom to dig his fingers deeper against her skin, almost touching bone, hard enough to bruise. She tilted her head sideways, her temple resting against his collar bone as she looked up at him through thick lashes and a half-lidded gaze. “What did you have in mind?”

 

His self-control was nearly undone when she bit her lower lip, nails dragging slowly upwards along his cheek until her fingers threaded through his hair. His hips bucked up involuntarily, a tent starting to form in his, thankfully, loose joggers.

 

“Talk.”

 

“Really? Is that all you want to do, after how long I’ve locked myself in my work room?” Robin sighed dramatically, trying to push Chrom’s buttons. And by the growing pressure from him pressing insistently against her bare thigh (she’d taken to wearing loose, long shirts that covered all the way to mid-thigh and kept slipping off her shoulders the entire week she spent finishing her book), talking seemed to be the last thing on his mind. It seemed more like he was in the mood for doing.

 

“Not really…” Chrom dipped his head down to nip at the top of her ear, a delicious shiver running down both their spines.

 

“Thought so.”

 

Pushing herself up against him, Robin hovered, gaze still half-lidded, as she pressed her knees on either side of his waist for balance.

 

“So, let me ask again.” Her voice was getting huskier with every word. “What do you want to do?

 

Chrom was glad they were on the couch as he flipped her over, Robin’s hair splayed against one of the darker colored throw pillows, almost like a halo. He lowered himself down slowly on top of her, mindful not to press his full weight on her.

 

“You mean who.” There was a roguish tone to his voice, but the kiss he placed on her forehead was soft and affectionate.

 

Robin laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lifted herself up a little.

 

 “You sly sly man.” Her smile was lazy and wicked at the same time. “Show me what you mean?”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Their clothes were strewn all around the floor, one of Chrom’s legs unceremoniously hanging off the side, foot flat against the floor, the other leg stretched out along the cushions of the couch. His girlfriend was currently, tiredly, draped on top of him, her own legs in the space between his, alternating resting her cheek and her chin on his chest. They probably had to have their couch very very _very_ thoroughly cleaned. Unlike their bed, it didn’t have any coverings, just the upholstery it came with. And they doubted anyone would want to sit down on furniture they had make up sex on, or if they could call it make up sex (semantics, Robin mumbled against his sweat slicked skin as she kissed the spot above his heart). Or maybe they should just get an entirely new couch, but that was a waste of the perfectly good one that came along with the apartment.

 

No, they definitely had to have it cleaned.

 

“So.”

 

“So.” He reached out, pushing away the hair stuck to the thin film of sweat on her face.

 

Robin finally decided to rest her chin on top of him, gaze soft as she reached out with one hand to cup his cheek.

 

“Have you thought about what kind of place you want?” Chrom didn’t even bother to pretend with any modesty at this point, hands resting on the curve of her ass and pushing Robin up just a little. The blonde squirmed, the friction mild between their bodies but her nipples were still sensitive. All of her was still sensitive. It was some make up sex they just had.

 

“Two floors I think, maybe five or six rooms, a spacious and connected living and dining room and a slightly separated kitchen with a backyard big enough for the kids and Whiskey to play in.” She leaned forward, their noses almost touching.

 

“You really thought of this, huh?” One hand moved to the small of her back, tracing small circles, his touch firm but not bruising. Her hips had enough of those marks.

 

“We talked about it before, remember?”

 

“We did.” Chrom closed the slight distance between them, angling his head and slotting his lips against hers just so, softly. He did always like the atmosphere after sex, domestic and that all was right in the world as long as they were together. And a couple of kids down the road.

 

“Oh and a garage big enough for two cars.”

 

“Two cars? You know how to drive?” The devilish look in his eyes was plain to see.

 

“Hey I can drive! I just don’t actually have a car myself anymore. I actually drove around sometimes back in New Haven, thank you very much.” She sent him a withering look.

 

“And why do you think we’ll need two cars here in New York?” His tone was still teasing, but somehow serious at the same time.

 

“I like your Benz, sleek lines and incredibly fast.” Robin’s chocolate eyes shone brightly.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Chrom laughed, quickly kissing the tip of her nose before leaning back against the throw pillow behind his head.

 

“And we’ll actually need a sensible car for when we have a kid. Remember, part of the plan? Family of four living in a brownstone in New York City?” Her fingers idly threaded through his slightly matted hair.

 

“Oh and a Benz isn’t a sensible car?”

 

“Not your Benz love!” Robin giggled, kissing the tip of his nose, her eyes sparkling and her lips tilting upwards. “It’s a sports car and has only two seats.”

 

“Oh is it? I didn’t notice.”

 

Robin hit him playfully, eyebrow raised.

 

“Two car garage it is then. The sports car for when it’s just the two of us, a sensible… compact—”

 

“SUV. We’ll have two kids, a dog, and a shit ton of stuff to haul around with us,” she corrected, chin leaning back down on Chrom’s chest.

 

“The sports car for us and a sensible SUV for the family, in the two car garage of our two-floor, five-six room brownstone with a spacious and connected living and dining room and a slightly separated kitchen with a backyard for the kids and Whiskey. That’s what you want right?”

 

“Good boy.” She patted him gently on the cheek. “Exactly that.”

 

.

.

.

.

  


Cherche linked arms with Robin, the back of the blonde’s hand brushing lightly against the designers growing stomach. There was an ease and glow about Cherche that Robin didn’t expect to see, but was more than happy to, the pair of them chattering excitedly about things for the nursery.

 

“Shouldn’t Frederick be the one helping you choose? He is your husband after all.”

 

“Oh these are things he knows he won’t have any say in anyway, darling.” Cherche laughed, looking over her shoulder and sending a happy smile towards her husband and her childhood friend, before turning back to Robin. “Like paint colors, sheets and beddings, decorative pieces around the room.”

 

“Oh! Well then.” Robin smiled, leaning into Cherche’s side as they continued to walk along, their significant others trailing not too far behind them.

 

“She has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn’t she?” Chrom laughed, good-naturedly slapping Frederick on the back.

 

“Like Robin doesn’t have you around hers.” The brunet glanced sideways long enough to see Chrom’s ears burn red. “Well, no better person to follow, right?” Frederick twisted his wedding ring around, a habit he formed early on in his marriage to Cherche, almost like after all this time he still couldn’t quite believe she agreed, readily, to be his wife.

 

“Happy wife, happy life?”

 

“Something like that.” The brunet coughed, holding his hands behind his back as he continued to watch Cherche and Robin, the pair of them looking at paint chips now. “So, how’s life with Robin treating you? The way I see it, good.”

 

“I asked if she wanted to move into a brownstone together. Nothing wrong with our current place, but…” Chrom paused, trying to find the right words to describe how he felt. “Well, I was still with Sumia when I moved into my apartment there, though her ex has never gotten into the building, he was always in the area. I almost messed up everything with her living in that building too so there’s emotional baggage attached to the place.”

 

“It’s also where you met, and where you both currently live together,” Frederick supplied, but he knew where Chrom was going with this conversation.

 

“Yeah but it’s always been her dream to live in a brownstone.”

 

“Oh? Those aren’t easy to come by, renting or owning.”

 

“And my parents made a generous offer to not only help look for a good place but help pay for it.”

 

Frederick whistled lowly. For Chrom’s parents to do that for their son and a woman they scarcely knew was a big thing.

 

“But we turned it down. Robin wasn’t comfortable with it. Not that I was, but they’re my parents you know.” He trained his gaze on Robin’s back, his girlfriend laughing lightly and all smiles and cheer as she continued helping Cherche pick wall colors. “It was awkward for almost a month, neither of us wanted to talk about it until we finally did.”

 

“I can imagine. It’s not easy, the difference in financial power between you two. It’s a very big difference.”

 

Chrom winced. He was better at it than most but he had to admit, he did earn much more than the average 27 year old did, in large part as well to his parents, even if it was just giving him his first job.

 

“But I wager you both sorted everything out?”

 

“We settled on definitely renting, only buying if it’s a place we absolutely want and then figuring out how to get the rest of the money from there.”

 

“I assume getting a mortgage.”

 

“You assume correctly, my friend. We have an appointment with a real estate agent next week actually, at least to start the process. If we can get a place before our current lease runs out, that’ll be great but we’re not going to push it. There’s time.”

 

“With the way this,” Frederick gestured to the space between them with his hands, “is going, it makes me think that you’re planning to propose to Robin.”

 

Chrom’s eyes widened before turning his head away, ears turning red. Frederick was always observant.

 

“You are aren—”

 

“Frederick, Chrom! Come here. We’ve got a nice palette here and I want to know what you think.” Cherche called out to them, hands resting on the burgeoning swell of her belly.

 

Chrom had never been more thankful than at that moment for an interruption, quickly making his way towards the women and leaving Frederick behind. The brunet only smiled, amused, mentally making a note to list down all the good jewelers Cherche worked with. Knowing Chrom, he certainly wasn’t going to simply choose something prêt-à-porter, not that there was anything wrong with ready to wear. No, he wasn’t going to spare any expense and find (or design) the perfect ring. If his wife had anything to say in the matter, she’d insist that Chrom design one, and that she’d help him along the way.

 

Frederick toyed with the idea of telling Cherche the minute he confirmed his suspicions with Chrom, but his red face was already more than enough proof of his intentions.

 

“Frederick!” Cherche called, impatient but smiling.

 

“Coming.”

 

He made his way over to them, shaking his head lightly, amused and more than happy for his childhood friend.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin drummed her fingers on the tabletop, watching Whiskey run around excitedly, the dog weaving between human legs and table legs. He could see his leash, loose in Robin’s other hand, which could only mean one thing and the puppy was more than excited for it. How much walks meant to him amused Robin, but that was probably going to be how every dog stuck inside a small apartment was going to be like. In their own brownstone, rented or otherwise, he’d at least have a backyard big enough to expend his energy in.

 

“Done yet?”

 

“Almost, just some last minute emails.”

 

“Did you file any leaves for the end of May?” Robin tilted her head slightly, wondering if he’d catch her drift easily.

 

“Did we have anything planned?” He attached an approved file, the expense list for the summer menu in Arcadia, food and drink list and how much to order of each. They’d spend all of May buying and finalizing the exact items, ready to be ordered once they opened their doors on the first day of June.

 

“Well, I was wondering if you did, almost birthday boy.”

 

Chrom looked up, a little surprised, as he stared back at Robin’s face, an impish smile on it, cursor hovering over the send button.

 

“Oh! Well…” He pressed send, waiting for it to process.

 

“Oh.” Robin sounded a little deflated. She was thinking of planning an elaborate dinner, she was actually going to call Frederick and have him help her figure out what (and more importantly, how) to cook and book them a weekend somewhere romantic, but it was almost like Chrom forgot his own birthday. Or he never did much to celebrate. In her ruminating, she missed the jubilant spark in his eyes and the soft whooshing sound of a new email.

 

“Well, now we have plans.”

 

“What?” Robin blinked owlishly. “That was fast. You didn’t even actually answer my question about if you filed for some vacation leaves yet!”

 

“Didn’t want to say anything until this was confirmed.” He turned his laptop around, pushing it towards her.

 

“What’s confirmed?” Robin raised a brow, dropping the leash on the table before pulling the proffered computer. She lifted her eyes over the screen to look at Chrom, a shit eating grin apparent on his face.

 

“What do you say to a week in Maldives?”

 

Robin leapt up from her seat and cupped his face, kissing him.

 

“I think I’d absolutely love that.” She grinned, face hovering just above his.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmmm.” She kissed him again, lightly this time. “Not that I’m complaining or anything but why Maldives?”

 

“I seem to remember my girlfriend saying she bought new swimsuits for the summer and she expects to be taken to the beach.” He put an arm around her waist, pulling her in and settling her on his lap. “And, if memory serves, Maldives has a lot of those.”

 

Robin laughed, tilting her head back, ponytail falling from her shoulder and straight down to the floor. She loved this man and would marry him in a heartbeat if he thought of asking right now. It didn’t surprise her how often she thought that, not when he’s made her the happiest she’s ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to know if there was a term for fixing a stack of papers (the one where you align them by tapping the edges on a flat surface), so I could use the proper term. Apparently it’s called [jogging (see #6)](http://www.dictionary.com/browse/jogging?s=t) and this amazes me so much.
> 
> I hope I got the balance for insecurity, drama, reassurance, love, and fluff all right with this chapter. While I realize this is pretty unrealistic (my peg for this is FRIENDS I say!!!), I do try to make sure everything else is as plausible as possible. Money is an incredibly sensitive topic, even without the disparity of earning power between two people, and I think even more so when the scales are so heavily tipped towards one side than the other.
> 
> And I did have to keep going back and referring to older chapters for this one. If there are any inconsistencies, I do apologize since I have about 118k to go through and couldn’t be too sure about the search terms, haha. If there are any you’ve noticed up to this point, please don’t hesitate to mention it in the comments so I can do minor edits!
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter! Different kinds of emotions all throughout and each section was a dream to write, assuming I had enough time to actually sit down and think about what was going to happen xD

Robin nodded, eyes wide and alert as she read through the sheet of legal pad that the real estate agent, Violet, handed over. It was just a confirmation of the requirements they had, and Violet’s name and contact information written neatly at the top. She had come highly recommended by Frederick and Cherche, kind and diligent and good with replying through text or calls. She looked confident, and already made some suggestions, pulling up pictures of the brownstones she had in mind. Which was reassuring, to say the least. It was a bit different when they left home.

 

She spent the last fifteen minutes rushing around to finish dressing up, with Chrom on the phone with his mother who wanted to make sure that her plans with Cherche and Frederick were confirmed (it was a surprise). When she was finally ready, she caught the tail end of their conversation, that they wanted a place in a good school neighborhood. He smiled gently at her and offered his free hand when he ended the call, putting his phone in his pocket before picking up Whiskey’s leash.

 

“Robin?”

 

Was that too much, too soon? A brownstone was an investment, even if it was just a rental. And they talked about kids, with each other but not with their parents. What did she have to be afraid of anyway. Chrom always grumbled, teasingly and affectionately, about how much his parents loved her, but the same could be said about how much her mother liked him, minus her complaining about it.

 

“Robin!”

 

Chrom’s voice brought her back from her thoughts.

 

“Huh, what. Sorry, I was daydreaming.” The blonde looked sheepish, tucking her hair behind her ear, apologetic.

 

“So. As I was saying.”

 

Violet continued on, professional, pointing the nib of her pen at each item listed on the legal pad, moving along as she verbally confirmed their requirements before the meeting ended. Five or six rooms, first floor should have a large open space that would be used for the living and dining room, probably one or two rooms there too. The second floor would have the remaining ones, four likely. And the garage for their cars and the backyard for Whiskey and the kids. Renting was their preferred option, fully furnished or at least mostly if that was the case. If they were going to buy one, they hoped it would be at least semi-furnished with a good number of the big pieces already settled.

 

“Do you think this is enough time for you to find a place like that? I know it’s pretty short notice and we can always extend our current lease one more year to give you time.” Robin sounded a little concerned, shifting forward in her seat. “And us, quite frankly, if we have to look for furniture as well.”

 

“I already have a few places in mind.” Violet smiled, kind and soothing like Cherche had told her she would be. “This might sound like a pretty restrictive list of requirements to you but really it sounds like exactly the kind of place a small family might want. But, would you mind if there are more storeys and rooms but it still fits your budget?”

 

They looked at each other briefly before turning back to face Violet.

 

“It never hurts to look. You can add it to the list then we’ll see.” Robin’s smile was bright and satisfied. They could always think about what to do with the extra space. It was a pleasant problem to have, as long as it fit their budget.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You know, I was thinking.” The blonde leaned into Chrom’s arm, eyes half-closing as they continued walking.

 

“That sounds like trouble.”

 

“Hey!” She pulled away, staring at him incredulously.

 

“I’m just kidding.”

 

Robin’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You were saying?” He patted her arm soothingly.

 

“What if we grow old there? Your parents’ brownstone has four floors! Won’t it be too difficult going up and down all the time? And you told your mother about it needing to be in a good school neighborhood. What did she say?” She bit her lower lip anxiously, the pair of them still walking with Whiskey, blissfully unaware, leading the way.

 

“First off, that’s a normal consideration, good schools. Who wouldn’t want that?” Chrom pulled the leash a little, Whiskey getting ahead of himself.

 

“I guess.”

 

“And you’re thinking too far ahead into the future. I’d like to think we still have a good fifty, sixty years before we’re too old to climb stairs to our room, don’t you think?”

 

“Hey it’s a legitimate concern!”

 

“Who says this has to be our only house.”

 

“Money says it’s going to be our only house!”

 

Chrom sighed, amused.

 

“You forget who you’re dating.”

 

She froze, forcing Chrom and their dog to stop in their tracks.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Babe, I’m pretty sure this isn’t going to be the only house we’ll ever buy. I mean, it’s probably going to be the first and I’m not going to have this job forever. Someday, hopefully not soon, but someday I am going to have to take the reins from my father.” He pulled his hand free from Robin’s grasp and before she had any time to protest, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

Her eyes widened before she melted into his embrace. If Chrom had to shut her up, this was certainly a nice way to go about doing it.

 

“The long haul remember?”

 

“Yeah.” She sounded breathless and awestruck, staring wide eyed into Chrom’s confident blue ones.

 

“This is one of the few times I’ll talk about money this way. You know that, right?” His eyes searched hers for any traces of concern. Money was always going to be some sort of issue between them, good or bad.

 

“I know. I know. I forget that one day, this isn’t going to be our life anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When you inevitably take your place, or at least when you start moving up and looking at the big picture more instead of one section of it like you do now. That comes with money, the responsibility and the higher rank that’ll be attached to your name. Chief officers, especially of incredibly successful companies, earn quite a pretty penny.”

 

“They do indeed.” Chrom kissed the tip of her nose. “Doesn’t mean I’ll change though. Maybe our lifestyle, a bit.”

 

He paused, Robin quirking an eyebrow up at him. “Okay it’ll probably change a lot. But it doesn’t mean I’ll change. I’ll have you to knock some sense into me, right?”

 

“Of course. But I’ll take care not to hurt your pretty face.” Robin grinned impishly.

 

“And.” He kissed the tip of her nose again. “Even if we never buy another house, I’m sure by the time we’re old and decrepit and gray, there’ll be a family home we can occupy where our kids and grandkids can visit us.” His eyes twinkled. “And maybe we won’t be living in that brownstone anymore anyway. Maybe we’ll have the title transferred to the kids and we can sit back in our rocking chairs and reflect on our lives and everything we’ve done, that our kids have done, that our grandkids will inevitably do to change the world.”

 

“You paint a pretty picture of the future.” Robin smiled, tiptoeing and pressing her lips to the corner of his. “For someone who isn’t a writer, you sure are able to make me think beautiful images.”

 

“My girlfriend has a way around words. I’ve learned to pick up a little bit from her.”

 

“Oh she does?”

 

Whiskey barked, interrupting and breaking the bubble of happiness and domesticity that suddenly formed around them.

 

“Right. Park. That’s why we brought him with us.” Robin laughed, peeling herself away from Chrom long enough to cling to his arm. “Go on boy, lead the way!”

 

The corgi barked, happy to have gotten attention once more.

 

“And what did your mom say about being near a good school?”

 

“Excited, to say the least, about future grandchildren. But she also quickly reassured me that they’re not putting any pressure on us to have kids. Just the fact that we want kids is enough.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Babe, have you seen my hat?” Robin was rummaging through their drawers, trying to find the requisite floppy straw hat for any beach trip. She already had the sunglasses, thanks to her sweet boyfriend who remembered she needed a new pair, and a shopping bag full of sundresses and beach cover ups, and a pair each of flip flops and espadrilles (how dare she not wear espadrilles to a resort!), sunscreen.

 

“You’re clearly not excited to go to the beach,” Chrom commented, putting her hat on top of her head. It was simple with a thin black ribbon going around it, with a neat bow to the side, the ends of it reaching just before the edge of the brim.

 

“I’m not, I’m absolutely not.” Robin grinned, turning around and tiptoeing, putting her hands around his neck, his hands automatically holding her around her waist for support.

 

“You have everything ready? We leave in three of days.”

 

“Yup. Dropping off Whiskey over at Gaius’ tomorrow. He’s annoyed, you know, that we’ve always just asked Frederick and Cherche to take care of him.”

 

“They seem more responsible, don’t you think?” Chrom’s lips quirked up into an amused smile, Robin tipping her head back as she laughed. “Are you sure you have everything you need? It’s like you bought the entire department store!” His eyes flicked over to the bags near their closet, her things already mostly prepared. They just needed to sort their suitcases and be ready by seven in the morning. Who knew how bad traffic would be to JFK on a Friday morning, other people likely off to some sort of summer vacation.

 

“Excuse me! Life in New Haven or New York aren’t exactly conducive to me wearing sundresses and all sorts of swim wear.” Leaning back a little, she glanced over at the teal cloth that was peeking out from one of the bags, before turning her attention back to Chrom.  “And I’m pretty sure you’re not going to complain when you see what’s in it.”

 

“I won’t?” He raised is brow, challenging. “Then you won’t mind if I take a look now?”

 

“I absolutely will mind! It’s a surprise.” Robin’s eyes narrowed before sighing, pressing her forehead against his chest, hands sliding down as well. “It’s your birthday we’re celebrating but it feels like it’s mine. You’re pulling absolutely no stops for this. Are you sure this is what you want? It feels like you’re spending for me.”

 

“Well, I get to see you happy and laugh and smile. That’s more than enough for me.” He kissed the top of her head, Robin thankful he couldn’t see her face burn bright red. “Besides, I clearly recall you all but demanding I take you to the beach.”

 

“You could have just taken me to one of the nearby beaches here or Massachusetts or Hawaii or something! You didn’t have to pick one halfway around the world,” she muttered, burying her forehead even more against his chest, ears burning even brighter.

 

Chrom laughed, deep and warm and soothing. He pushed her back slightly, Robin looking up wide eyed and embarrassed, trying to get her face back to its natural color.

 

“It’s fine. I’ve been planning to do this for a while now anyway. I just confirmed plans with the travel agent now that we have time to ourselves.” He kissed a line down her face, from the center part of her hair, briefly resting on the tip of her nose, before slotting his mouth against hers tenderly.

 

“What?” Robin pulled away, lower lip quivering slightly. “When?”

 

“Back in December. Before we fought. I was planning to take you there over the new year and ask you to be my girlfriend.” He smiled a little ruefully. “But things happened so it obviously never happened.”

 

“Oh.” Robin’s voice was a little sad, memories of their huge fight bubbling under the surface.

 

“But I kept the plans open, and the travel agent kept looking. We were just so busy with the move, then Valentines, then your birthday, so there was never really enough time until now. So here we are, a couple of days removed from going to Maldives.” Chrom kissed her again, long and slow. Fire burned low in their bellies, one of his hands moving up and cradling her head. “So please, all I want for my birthday is to see you smile and have fun.”

 

“Okay.” Her voice was breathless and awestruck.

 

“But we still have to pack.”

 

Robin pushed him back, laughing, running a hand through her hair as she bowled over.

 

“Way to ruin the moment, love. Way to ruin the moment.” She lifted her head, eyes twinkling and brimming with unshed, happy tears. She didn’t know what she did to deserve a man like him, but she’d never let Chrom go. Never.

 

“It’s true though.” He stuck a tongue out at her before jerking his thumb towards the paper bags. “And since you won’t let me help you back, I’ll leave you to it and finish up last minute instructions for work.”

 

“Good boy!” Robin grinned, shooing him away with a wave of her hands.

 

Whiskey’s ears perked up, barking as he sidled up towards Robin.

 

“Not you!” The blonde laughed, picking up the puppy and peppering kisses all over his face. “But you are a good boy, Whiskey. An absolutely good boy!”

 

Chrom laughed, shaking his head before making his way out towards the living room.

 

.

.

.

.

 

To say Robin was nervous and excited was to say the least. It had taken her so long to pick out the perfect gift for Chrom. Sure it was pricey, but he was worth it. Absolutely worth it.  She was frugal and practical, but she knew there was nothing wrong with spending money time and again. She didn’t dip too much in her savings, she kept an eye on her bank accounts, but he was different. It didn’t matter that this was the most expensive gift she’d ever given anyone but he made her happy and she wanted to pick out something meaningful. Though the price tag was a bit steep, she could manage.

 

“Good afternoon!” She entered the store with a spring in her step, greeting the guard who opened the door for her. “Is Michael here? I have an appointment with him at three.”

 

“Ah, Robin. I thought I heard your voice.” Michael greeted her warmly, ushering her in. “You’re right on time. I just finished cleaning it and we can do the final inspection, both visually and vis-à-vis the pictures you took.”

 

Robin pulled out her phone, unable to wipe off the smile on her face. She was thankful that Chrom had a last minute meeting tonight and that he’d be done late, and that they’re flight to Maldives wasn’t at some disgustingly early hour. She had time to get home, carefully place her gift at the bottom of her bag, pack her things, and still have time to buy takeout and surprise him with dinner at his office. He’d probably be too hungry to wait to eat back at their place anyway.

 

“Here.” Michael pulled out a velvet lined box and carefully placed her gift in the center, the light glinting off the steel. “Just as you’ve requested, with all the adjustments made.”

 

Robin examined it carefully, switching her gaze between the real thing and the pictures she took for reference.

 

“It looks perfect! In any case, if the adjustments we estimated were wrong, we can always come back here right?” She stood up straight, phone still in her hand, screen turning black.

 

“Yes. Just bring the warranty card and any of us will be more than happy to assist.” Michael picked up the cardboard and showed it to Robin, pointing out each detail. “Is this all?”

 

“I think so.” Robin looked around, surrounded by luxury, each sales representative having their own secluded area to interact with their client.

 

“If I may ask, did you want to consider one for yourself?”

 

“No, no. That’s fine. I think my wallet is going to complain if I do, even though it’s a beautiful piece.” Robin laughed, patting her bag.

 

“Indeed. This is an update on the classic, 1957 design. You have a good eye, and I’m sure the one you’ll be giving this to will appreciate this very much. We’ve had many requests so you’re lucky to have been one of the last few to get a piece from our current stocks. We’re still waiting for our next shipment of these to fulfill orders, starting just a couple of days from when you enquired.”

 

“Guess it’s meant to be then, huh?” Her chocolate eyes twinkled.

 

“Looks like it.”

 

Michael snapped the box shut, the box closing with a distinctive thud. Carefully, with his white-gloved hands, he lifted the red leather box and put it inside a paper bag before handing it off to Robin.

 

“Thank you very much for your patronage. Feel free to call me the next time you come back here. I hope sooner rather than later.” His kind, gray eyes rested on Robin’s hand. “I think one of our pieces would look very lovely on you.”

 

“Let me save enough money first, then we’ll see.” The blonde laughed, taking the paper bag from Michael’s hands.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Whiskey whined, trying to dig himself further into Robin’s arms. He was always like this, whenever they left him with Frederick and Cherche, but the dog seemed to sense this was going to be a long stay in a place without his humans.

 

“Come on boy, you’ll have fun with Gaius. I promise!” Robin raised the corgi high enough to look at him at eye level. “We’ll be back before you know it.” She kissed the space between her dog’s eyes, smiling.

 

“I swear, this is exactly how you’re going to be like when you have kids. All motherly and overbearing. And the brat will be attached so to you, you’ll never be able to leave. That’s terrible parenting, you know,” Gaius groused, staring at his all but adoptive sister from his seat across hers.

 

“You’re just jealous my kid won’t be as attached to Uncle Gaius as you think they ought to be.” Robin stuck out her tongue, teasing.

 

“Damn straight!” Gaius’ eyes narrowed to a point, still glaring at Robin. Until the words she just said finally clicked into place, forcing him to stand and reach out to her. “You’re not… Are you…? What the fuck, Robin!?”

 

“What? No! Of course I’m not!” The blonde dropped Whiskey on the couch, crossing her arms almost protectively over her stomach.

 

“Oh come on. You can tell me. You can tell me everything!” Gaius moved and sat on her other side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Does Blue—”

 

“I’m on the pill.”

 

“It doesn’t always work.”

 

“It’s practically completely effective at preventing pregnancies!”

 

“There’s always a chance it fails if you don’t use it correctly.”

 

Robin frowned, wondering how the hell he knew that. Gaius wasn’t celibate, not by any means, but the pill wasn’t exactly his contraception of choice. Especially if things just happened and he found himself naked and in bed with a girl he wasn’t particularly serious about (nor was she with him, in most cases), until Olivia.

 

“Does Blue use a condom?”

 

Robin swallowed.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Bubbles, I heard you hesitate.”

 

“Okay, okay! Most of the time.”

 

Gaius tightened his grip on her shoulder. He could still hear the unsteadiness of her voice.

 

“Okay, fine. Sometimes. Not all the time. But I’ve been taking the pill properly and nothing’s happened so far and our sex life is absolutely great!”

 

“Ew okay I didn’t need to know _that_.” Gaius blanched, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

 

“I’m not pregnant, Gaius.”

 

“Oh.” He sounded a little deflated, arm dropping to his side.

 

“I just had my period last week.”

 

“You didn’t need to tell me that _either_.”

 

“I did and you know it.” The blonde leaned her head on his shoulder. “Otherwise you’d never believe me and keep thinking that I’m pregnant.” She felt him twitch. “And I’m _not_. After Chrom, you and mom would be the first to know. From me anyway. Pretty sure Chrom’s going to be the one to tell his family and Frederick and Cherche.”

 

“I bet he is.” Gaius laughed, olive eyes twinkling, amused, watching as Whiskey climbed on top of Robin’s lap and settled himself down on top. “Wouldn’t it be nice though, kids? You’re already getting a house together. Shouldn’t he put a ring on it? On you?”

 

“We’ve… talked. Let me put it that way.” Robin blushed, eyes down and hands reaching out to stroke Whiskey, the dog starting to settle in nicely and doze off.

 

“You have?”

 

“Just dreams and what we want for our future. They actually line up pretty well, so I don’t think we’re in any hurry. I mean, honestly I think he just brought up the idea of a brownstone because he knows how I’ve always wanted to live in one.” Robin tilted her head up to look at her best friend. “You should have seen the one he grew up in! Gorgeous and not antiquated at all.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you found your prince charming,” he teased affectionately, kissing the top of her head.

 

“And you the girl who’d make you into a better man!” She picked up Whiskey before he fell asleep, putting the dog on Gaius’ lap.

 

“Whoever thought coming back here would change our lives this way, huh?” He reached out, scratching behind Whiskey’s ear.

 

Robin smiled, peeling herself off of Gaius and starting to fix her things.

 

“Well. While he’s distracted and trying to find a good spot, I better go. All his things are in that giant tote.” She pointed to the bag in the corner of the room, by the TV. “If you need any help, ask Cherche. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to let you know all about her favorite dog. I swear they’re going to get one now that we do.”

 

“Speaking of dogsitting, Bubbles I’m insulted you’ve never left this furball with me!”

 

“Frederick and Cherche live closer, and it was always just for a few hours or an evening.” Robin stuck her tongue out again, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

 

“He makes the best wingman!”

 

Robin groaned.

 

“What did I just say about Olivia?”

 

“Precisely. Olivia loves this dog and having him over means she’s probably going to sleep over the entire time you and Blue are off gallivanting in Maldives!”

 

She blinked. Not that she expected them to wait until marriage before having sex. She’d talked about it, vaguely, with Olivia and she hadn’t slept with Gaius yet. Or anyone for that matter.

 

“You haven’t—”

 

“Nope. Not until she’s ready. I mean I hope it’s sooner rather than later, but not until she’s ready.” He grinned, ear to ear, looking up at Robin.

 

“Oh you big sweetheart.” Robin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sure Olivia is. She’s just scared and nervous, but that’s normal. She hasn’t—”

 

“And you got mad for me talking about, sort of, your sex life!” He pointed an accusatory finger at her.

 

“Hey she brought it up okay. I’m just telling you what I can without betraying her confidence.” Robin stuck her tongue out before turning on her heel, making her way to the door.

 

“Traitor!”

 

“Make her feel comfortable, Gaius! If you want sharing a bed with your girlfriend to have any chance of becoming something more than the two of you literally in bed together, then you’ll be the most romantic gentleman you’ve ever been,” Robin called out, halfway out the door but body in a half-twist to look at her best friend. “Give her a bouquet of pink peonies and white dittanies! She’ll know what they mean.”

 

“Just go on your romantic vacation with your boyfriend already!”

 

Robin laughed, closing the door shut with a resounding click.

 

Gaius placed the drowsy dog on the couch, heaving himself off of it to lock the door, phone in hand and googling what pink peonies and white dittanies meant. He laughed and slid against his locked front door when he saw what the second flower meant. Other than their life circumstances, this was exactly the reason why Robin was his best friend.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Have I ever told you airports suck?” Robin turned her head slightly to face Chrom. “Well, if I haven’t, airports suck.”

 

“You’ve been telling me since last night!” He laughed, holding her hand, arms swinging between them, their other one occupied with their roller bags. “But I suppose lounge access made it a little bit better?”

 

“You’re lucky that I love you mister, and that you didn’t book us a flight at a terrible hour,” she teased, squeezing his hand.

 

Lounge access did make it a little bit better, comfortable seats, pretty good food all things considered, and WiFi that wasn’t the airport’s free one. And the fact that Chrom had booked them business class tickets would assure that their almost day and a half long travel would be as comfortable as possible. Especially considering how each seat was a flat bed and was separated into their own suite. From New York, they’d fly to Incheon, Colombo, then finally land in Male at around seven in the morning on Sunday, on his birthday. When they finally collected all their luggage, they’d take a boat to their resort and enjoy about a week in the island paradise.

 

“I consider myself lucky every day.” He smiled back, stopping just a few feet from the boarding lanes of their gate. The agents looked busy, making their final preparations before making the boarding call in about ten minutes, if everything was on schedule.

 

“But, are you sure? I mean, I can pay for at my ticket!” She still felt a little guilty because they were celebrating his birthday but he was spending all the money. He did say he wanted to, and that this would make him happy, but it felt weird.

 

“I had this planned since last year. Of course I’m sure. We just… delayed the trip for some time.”

 

“I still would’ve insisted on paying for some of the trip back then.”

 

“Ever since I broke up with Sumia.”

 

Robin winced. Chrom didn’t miss her reaction.

 

“Ever since… I’ve earmarked money for this sort of thing.”

 

“You mean you planned to eventually date someone and take them to Maldives?”

  
“Not… that specifically no.” Chrom laughed, cupping her cheek affectionately. “That I’d eventually fall in love and want to do this sort of thing was what I hoped for. No matter how long it took. In the meantime, saving more money is never a bad thing.”

 

“I suppose it isn’t.” Robin leaned into his hand, eyes closing briefly before she looked back up at him, eyes still reflecting some amount of worry. She really wasn’t used to someone spoiling her. Mathieu never did. Not that she wanted him to but he just wasn’t the type.

 

“Babe let me do this. I want to. You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

 

“Get used to what? Expensive trips to halfway around the world?” Robin raised her brow, dubious. While she loved the idea of spending a romantic week together, she didn’t think spending so much was a wise idea. Even if Chrom was rolling in cash.

 

“Me wanting to spend things for you.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Small things, big things, doesn’t matter. I like to pick out things or do things that I think you’ll like or enjoy. Don’t worry about it. I love you. Let me spoil you.”

 

“Jackass. How can I stay mad at you or be adamant that I’ll pay?” she grumbled, leaning into him and letting go of her carry-on’s handle, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I was supposed to stay strong now here I am, useless after just a few sweet words! You’re a dangerous man.”

 

“I’ve been told I can be quite… persuasive.” Chrom laughed, wrapping one arm around Robin and resting his chin on top of her head.

 

“You sure are.” Despite the layers between them, he could feel the heat of her breath.

 

The world seemed to fade away around them, but only just, Chrom half-paying attention and waiting for the announcement that they were going to start boarding. All the other passengers seated in the benches nearby had already started forming a line, hovering near the boarding lanes just like they were.

 

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is…”

 

“Babe?” Chrom stood up straight, his hand around her moving to her shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

 

“Hm.” Robin lifted her head, staring up at him with her impossibly warm eyes.

 

“Come on. We’re about to board.”

 

Chrom stepped back and held out his hand, their passports and boarding passes in his coat pocket for easy access.

 

She took his hand and smiled sweetly, her other one gripping the handle of her carry-on as she followed him to the agent at the desk.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom raised a brow as he watched his girlfriend interact with one of the flight attendants, he assumed the purser by the wings pinned on her uniform. Their first flight from New York to Incheon was uneventful, save for some turbulence, and now they were on their plane to Colombo. Robin and the purser were smiling and he barely managed to catch them glancing his way with a gleam in their eyes, like the had a secret.

 

“What were you talking about?” He moved to the other side of the aisle, putting her bag in the overhead compartment. He chose the two aisle suites, the pair of them separated still but at least near each other, their seats positioned to face each other at an angle when fully upright.

 

“Nothing, I just had a couple of questions.”

 

He looked at her suspiciously, Robin facing him with an innocent smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Hey, hey. Wake up!” Robin whispered, shaking Chrom.

 

“Huh, what?” He blinked, voice thick and raspy, eyes groggy.

 

“Open up! Let me in.” She grinned, pointing to the suite door.

 

Barely suppressing his groan, he managed to open the door despite being half asleep. She knelt beside him, watching eagerly as he adjusted the chair to a more comfortable position for sitting.

 

“What’s up? Can’t sleep?” He reached out, one eye cracked open, the other shut tight. His head was still a little foggy from being woken up.

 

“No, nothing like that.”

 

“Then what?” Both eyes were open now, but half-lidded, still unable to keep them up.

 

“I asked them to keep dessert if they had any extra, and they did. And to wake me up if I was asleep at midnight.” Robin pulled out the small plate of the delicious chocolate mousse they had served earlier. “Sorry no candle, we’re on a plane. It’s midnight now so it’s officially your birthday!”

 

Chrom’s eyes softened at what Robin was doing.

 

“So, happy birthday Chrom!”

 

She held out the small plate to him, eyes shining with all the love and affection she had for him.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, taking the plate then leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss.

 

“You’re welcome love. I only hope I’m making you even half as happy as you’ve made me, ever since we’ve met.”

 

“You have no idea, Robin, how much. You have no idea.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin breathed in deeply, a tired but content smile on her face. She could smell the salt in the air, in this tiny but idyllic island nation. She felt at home and at peace, like she belonged in a place full of sand and sun. She was pale now but armed with sunblock and the knowledge that her skin tanned more than it burned (and the added protection of her floppy beach hat and sunglasses), she was probably going to be upset when they left and would count the days when they’d be able to come back. One day. The white sand beaches and crystal clear ocean waters were too beautiful to not want to come back here again, never mind the fact that they’ll probably never be able to get rid of all the sand stuck on their clothes and bodies.

 

It would take another fifteen minutes before they arrived at their resort, the boat ride a little bumpy but easy just the same. She was leaning on the side, arm against the railing and palm pressed against her cheek, her at hanging loosely around her neck, the ribbon chin strap tied into a neat bow. Chrom was seated behind her, one arm around her waist, forehead pressed against the curve of her shoulder, dozing off a little. All of the other couples were like them, in their own world, waiting to get to their overwater bungalow with its private plunge pool, to finally shower and lie down in a proper bed, to take advantage of the luxurious spa and the resort’s private beach.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Oh God a bed!” Robin sank down at the edge of the mattress, a four poster bed with a light, airy curtain and fairy lights strung at the top. She smiled, taking everything in. It was different from the mountain cabin he brought her to over Christmas, but similar in a way: homey and like they were the only two in the world.

 

“You like it?” Chrom grinned, arms crossed but happy.

 

“I’m certain I’ll love it more as soon as I shower and get a few hours of sleep on an actual bed!”

 

“Why don’t you? I can fix our things.”

 

“No no. You go first. I’m going to take a lot longer than you, I just know it.” That was a half of the reason why anyway.

 

“Okay. We can nap after we’re both clean and refreshed. Until lunch?”

 

Robin leapt up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling widely before going out to explore the rest of the bungalow, starting with the private plunge pool on the deck. The entire villa was above the water, a small bridge connecting each residence to the main one, theirs close to the entrance of the resort’s private beach. The space between each bungalow was large, to have some privacy, most of the resort’s guests being honeymooners or otherwise vacationing couples.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Hey.” Robin reached out and touched Chrom’s cheek, caressing the space beneath his eye.

 

“Hey you.” He turned her around before pulling her backwards, Robin landing squarely on his lap, her back fully pressed against his chest. “You’re still warm.” He breathed in the lemony scent of her hair.

 

“I just showered, of course I’m still warm.” She reached her arms back, circling them around his neck, eyelids falling shut. “Come on, let’s sleep. I’m tired.”

 

“Until lunch? We shouldn’t sleep the day away. Waste of a perfectly good time to go out and walk along the beach.”

 

“Of course we’re not sleeping the day away. Absolutely not!” She shimmied off of his lap, seating herself beside him. “It’s your birthday! We can just sleep for a couple of hours then let’s go walk on the beach and watch the sunset.”

 

Chrom nodded, barely managing to stifle a yawn, the day and a half of flying and layovers finally taking its toll.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom groaned, blindly reaching for his phone on the side table to shut off the alarm. He wanted to sleep more but that wouldn’t do, otherwise he’d be wasting time off of their week-long vacation. Sighing, he pushed himself up to seated, blinking his still sleep heavy eyes slowly.

  
“Morning sunshine.”

 

“Is it really?” Chrom laughed, running a hand through his hair, leaning back against the headboard. “You been awake long?”

 

He reached out to the empty side of the bed, still a little warm, before looking back at Robin. She moved closer, fiddling with something in her hands before she climbed back into bed, leaning against his shoulder.

 

“Little bit. Had to take my time to look for something while you were asleep.”

 

“That being?” He draped an arm across her shoulder, pulling her closer.

 

“I got you this.”

 

Robin maneuvered herself to straddle Chrom and sit on his lap, her knees pressed firmly but gently against his hips. She held out the box in her hands, made with red leather and impeccable stitching, the same one he got from his father when he had graduated college.

 

“Robin…” He looked up at her, eyes wide and a little glassy, holding her by the waist to keep her from falling.

 

“Go on. Take it.” She shook the box slightly, a wide grin on his face. “Otherwise you’ll make me feel stupid for even thinking about getting it at all.”

 

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?” Chrom laughed, deep and rich and baritone, hands sliding against her bare thighs before stopping by the dips of her kneecaps, thumbs grazing the top. His blue eyes twinkled as he watched her shiver. “You shouldn’t have.”

 

“I wanted to. And please, I say the same thing to you all the time and do you listen?”

 

“No, but I’m not the smart and practical one between us, am I?” His tone was teasing, cradling the leather box gingerly like any rough movement would break it.

 

“Nope, guess not. Now open it. I want to see your reaction!”

 

Shaking his head, he flipped the box’s top open, eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly when he saw what was inside.

 

“You like it? Please tell me you like it.” Robin squirmed, shoulders shimmying as she rubbed her hands nervously. “I had no idea what to get you and then I would up walking to one of their stores and everything just sort of happened.”

 

“Robin…” He looked up at her briefly before his gaze landed back on the watch, stunned at her present.

 

“They said the original design of that watch was the inspiration for the design of the watch Sirius gave you.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling shyly. “So I thought why not get you the Railmaster for your birthday.”

 

“You really didn’t have to. This isn’t a cheap gift.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off of it, at how much thought went into it and the meaning behind her display: when it came to him, to them, she would spare no expense if it meant something to her.

 

“Yeah it isn’t the 1957 version they released but it’s a stunner right?” Her cheeks colored as she watched him, still fascinated. “Why don’t you wear it? I want to see if we got the adjustments right.”

 

“Adjustments?”

 

“Yeah. I took pictures of your Aqua Terra from a bunch of different angles. May as well have the bracelet links fixed before giving it to you right?”

 

Wordlessly, he unclasped the watch his father gave him, thumb resting against crown of the watch fondly. Without any pomp or circumstance, he set it down on the side table before pulling out the Railmaster, a little cool to the touch. It fit his wrist snugly, the locking mechanism clicking right into place, the second hand moving smoothly and without interruption as any co-axial movement watch would have.

 

“It fits perfectly.”

 

“Good.”

 

Robin leaned against Chrom’s chest half-sideways, watching as he stretched out his left arm and held her in place with his right. Wordlessly, he kissed her temple, the pair of them admiring the sleek elegance of his watch, steel bracelet with its elegant black, gold, and silver dial.

 

It was unusual. Steel watches were almost always a little cold the first time he wore them, but this had been warm on his skin from the very beginning.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The week they spent in Maldives flew by like a dream. Romantic walks on the beach, watching the sunrise and sunset from their plunge pool, just the two of them half a world away from their busy lives back in New York. This had been the first time since their new year escape to the mountains that their lives had slowed down just enough for them to enjoy each other’s company, to laugh, and to dream. If he hadn’t said it enough times in his head and his prayers, Chrom counted his lucky stars over and over and over again that he met a woman who was probably worth more than he ever was, by his humble estimation. That Robin thought him good enough for her.

 

It was a dream for Robin, living in nothing but flowy clothes with swimsuits underneath, ready to remove her dress or cover up at a moment’s notice to rush into the waters. And for her to be able to endlessly tease Chrom with the beach ready clothes she bought before they left. Or really, the swimsuits.

 

He already saw the first, the navy one piece with the side cutouts. He all but died, blood rushing straight down between his legs (not that either of them were complaining in the privacy of their overwater bungalow), Robin nearly killing him with her fun attempts at strip tease. But he wasn’t going to say anything about that. Not when he got to see a different side of her, with her slowly tanning skin and freckles becoming more apparent, messy beach hair, the dreamy look in her eyes when they were tangled up in bed with the wind blowing gently through their bungalow.

 

The first time she wore a new swimsuit was hilarious and amusing, and oddly sweet with how embarrassed Chrom was. It was a simple bikini, a black two piece halter but the scalloped edges along the sides of the racer neck style top and along all the edges of the bikini bottom made it interesting. The material gleamed in certain lights, and how it hung to the curves of her body (especially her backside) made Chrom shove her cover up towards her, Robin laughing as she watched him push her arms through the sleeves, his face red, as he muttered how no one but him should be allowed to see her like that.

 

The second one was a violet one piece, but it may as well have been a two piece with just how large the cutouts were. The neckline, if it could be called that, was high and a scoop neck, with a cutout going down through the valley of her breasts and ending just above her navel, the two sides held together by some thin horizontal straps. The two sides had the same cutouts, strings attaching the front and back panels of the swimsuit together, going all the way up to the bottom most bone of her rib cage. The ink on her right side was mostly hidden, the head and wings of one peeking up top and the tail of the lowest one almost covered by the solid lycra.

 

Her last swimsuit was a mix of the two new ones, the blue green color bringing out the tan she had gained from their almost week-long stay in Maldives. Teal suited her, more than he thought it would (only because it wasn’t a color she wore often). It was a similar style to her black one, a halter neck top, multiple thin straps of teal going across the cutout along the middle, revealing a shadow of breast at certain angles. Her bottom was a simple bikini style, but the fabric that went over the curve of her hip was cut into three thin straps, instead of remaining a solid piece. It was tempting for Chrom, to say the least, considering how her hip bones jutted out just so.

 

.

.

.

.

 

She was right. He did like the swimsuits she picked out for the summer.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“So. Did you like my swimsuits?” Robin’s eyes were gleaming and catlike, her chin on her palm, elbow digging deep into the mattress.

 

His eyes flicked over to their suitcases, almost completely packed and ready to go, the offending spandex pieces wrapped carefully in plastic bags.

 

“Chrom?”

 

Her voice was low and husky, the index finger of her free hand tracing the contours of his torso, nail occasionally scratching his skin lightly. His gaze tore away from their bags to her body, Robin unmindful of the fact that there was nothing covering her. The moonlight gently lit her figure, all of her curves and freckles and roundness and smoothness, a hint of shadow from her shoulder landing on her clavicles then dipping down into her cleavage.

 

“Love?”

 

Wordlessly, he flipped her over, his eyes dark and gleaming somehow, as he pushed her legs open with one knee, one hand pinning both of hers over her head.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“We should move to the beach. Give up city life and just, move to the islands.” Robin looked absolutely serious as she stared at Chrom, half-turned in her seat. They were back on the boat to the airport, back to maneuvering through their busy, city lives.

 

“Really? You’d give up living in the city to live in the beach?” he laughed, pinching the tip of her nose.

 

“Hey, I can write anywhere!”

 

Chrom lifted a brow, a challenge.

 

“Fine, okay I can’t,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. “But maybe we can go to the beach more often…?”

 

“There’s always Hawaii if you want the island feel, but we can always go to one of the beaches in Massachusetts or even in East Hamptons if you don’t want to go too far.”

 

“Really!?” Robin leaned over towards him, eyes bright.

 

“Really.” His gaze softened, cupping her cheek as he leaned in to press his forehead against hers. “Maybe not every week but we can go to the beach more often. You should have just told me you like the sea.”

 

“There’s just something about it, the sun, the water, the sand beneath my feet. Don’t you feel it too?”

 

“I see the appeal.” Though it was less about where they were and more about just how happy she was by the shore, waves coming in and reaching up to her ankles before retreating from the coastline.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Whiskey!” Robin crouched, reaching her arms out as the corgi bounded towards her.

 

“Was he good?” Chrom watched, amused, the rest of their dog’s things already packed up in the bag beside him.

 

“Absolutely. Olivia loved having him over while she was here.”

 

“Was she here the entire week?” The blonde stood up, eyes bright and sparkling, Whiskey running around between their legs like it was a maze.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did she—”

 

“Yeah. She did. She absolutely did.” Gaius cut her off, cheeks a little red, as he turned his head to the size.

 

“Interesting.”

 

Chrom’s gaze flickered between the two. With Gaius’ reaction and how Robin enunciated her reply, there was something afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone and everyone who was expecting there to be a proposal in this chapter, I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE PLANS FOR THESE TWO DORKS. P L A N S
> 
> I experimented a little with a lot of scene breaks in the Maldives section of this chapter since it’s more about the feel of being there, and certain aspects of the vacation, rather than describing every little thing (that’d be boring). I hope it paid off :o
> 
> One of the meanings of pink peonies are romance and romantic love. Given the way the conversation of Robin and Gaius went about Olivia, she threw in telling him about White Dittanies which, according to me Googling about romantic flowers in general, are supposed to represent love and passion, favorite of men to give to women as a representation of their desire, and is supposed to be an aphrodisiac, LMAO. So of course I had to use it /waggles eyebrows
> 
> Yes these are actual flights from JFK to Maldives (courtesy of me fake booking a flight on Delta because that’s the airline we typically use going to and from the US thanks to never expiring miles). And my brother and his wife and my brother’s SIL and her husband both went to Maldives for their honeymoon and Google tells me it’s a popular and romantic spot so… there they go!
> 
> Of course Robin has multiple swimsuits! That’s exactly what she told Chrom when they went swimming a couple of chapters back ;) Here’s the [navy one](https://cdnd.lystit.com/200/250/tr/photos/selfridges/f7b53923/seafolly-Black-Active-Swim-Halterneck-Swimsuit.jpeg) Robin wore a couple of chapters back (although the picture has it in black, haha). Here’s the [black, scalloped edges one](https://www.prettylittlething.com/black-scalloped-edge-racer-neck-bikini-set.html). This is the [purple one](https://www.reddressboutique.com/products/summer-splash-dark-purple-one-piece). Lastly, this is the [teal one](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Halter-Bikini-Top-Vintage-Solid-Swimwear-Push-Up-Padded-Bra-Swimsuit-2017-New-Style-Triangle-Color/32787403660.html).
> 
> And, if any of you like Swiss watches, the one Chrom got from his father is an [Omega Seamaster Aqua Terra 150M, Quartz 38.5 MM](https://www.omegawatches.com/watch-omega-seamaster-aqua-terra-150m-quartz-38-5-mm-23110396006001) and the one Robin got him is the an [Omega Seamaster Railmaster Co-Axial Master Chronometer 40 MM](https://www.omegawatches.com/watch-omega-seamaster-railmaster-omega-co-axial-master-chronometer-40-mm-22010402001001), the steel on steel with a black dial. Which is also especially meaningful because according to [this site](http://chronocentric.com/omega/seamaster.shtml), the design of the Seamaster Aqua Terra series was inspired by the original 1957 Railmaster, as mentioned by Robin! Ugh. My dream Swiss watch is exactly the one Chrom got from his father, so this is basically me projecting ;;
> 
> Lastly, I’m thinking of writing that Gaius/ Olivia scene as a companion piece to this one. Would anyone be interested in reading it, so I know if I should work on it or not? xD It seems like it’d be a really sweet and fluffy piece, based on what ideas I have for it, so if there’s enough interest, I’ll try and make the time to write it!
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhhhh YOU GUYS :’D Over 9600 hits <3
> 
> I decided to finish the companion piece, [Pink Peonies and White Dittanies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904356), before starting this. It’s set more or less the same time as chapter 20 and features Gaius and Olivia, for those who didn’t read my note in the last chapter.
> 
> This chapter delay has been brought to you by life stuff and my surgery, but hopefully those are starting to settle down hopefully start writing more, alternating between this one, Of Lilies and Silver Linings, and my original work, [The Last of Her Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961457/chapters/37226525). I’ve pretty much planned out these two fics up until the end, but there’s still a lot more to go so worry not! The Last of Her Kind is some weird high fantasy, soulmate AU that I came up with xD I’ve been working on it behind the scenes for the past six or so months and finally posted the first chapter! If you want to find out more, head on over to my [writeblr](http://isananna-writes.tumblr.com)!

 

Robin just couldn’t stay still, moving around the entire unit with a half full cup of white wine in her hand, stopping every now and then to contemplate what was in front of her. Chrom watched from the couch, amused, gaze alternating between his phone and his girlfriend. It was obvious she was excited, even if she’d been worried and unsure about the whole idea of getting a brownstone, but she quickly warmed up once all of her concerns were addressed.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Robin did a half turn, smiling as she quickly crossed the room, socked feet padding quietly across their floor.

 

“Trying to figure out what it is I like about the furniture.” She slumped down beside him, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, her hands wrapped lightly around his forearm. “I mean, we’re not even sure how furnished the brownstone is going to be, and even if it’s fully furnished, I’m sure there’s still redecorating we can do!”

 

“I’m sure but aren’t you being overly excited for next week?” He tilted his head to get a good look at her face, all smiles and warmth and sparkling eyes.

 

Violet had emailed, saying she had a number of brownstones lined up for viewing if they were available next weekend. Before Chrom could even ask Robin, she had plucked his phone from his hands and typed away, asking when and where they should meet up and how many they were going to look at over two days.

 

“Can’t help it. We’re going to look for our new home, Chrom!” Robin shrugged, her mood far too good to be spoiled by Chrom’s teasing. She squeezed his arm in reply as she leaned in closer, frowning a little when she saw his email app was open. “Are you working? It’s the last few hours of Sunday, love. Can’t you put off whatever that is to tomorrow?”

 

“Oh it’s just a confirmation email about that work trip to San Francisco.”

  
Robin sat up straight, turning to look at him. He could see the disappointment in her eyes.

 

“It’s only a few days.” He put his phone on the coffee table before turning to face her, reaching out to cup her cheek. “Besides, I’ll be gone when you’ll be in too deep with meetings for your book for you to even miss me.”

 

“Who says it’s you I’m going to miss?” She stuck out her tongue but leaned into his hand anyway, covering it with her own. The teasing tone in her voice was apparent. Of course she’d miss him. Ever since they moved in together, she’d rarely been apart from him for too long, save December last year, because of their fight and then again because she flew to San Francisco to be with her mother over Christmas. In fact, she’d probably even go so far as ever since they met they’d never been apart for more than a day.

 

“You wound me, love, you wound me.” He clutched his chest dramatically, eyes bright and shining despite his fake hurt.

 

“Poor baby.” She laughed, shifting until she was seated on his lap, tilting his head back with her hands as she dipped her head down to kiss him, her hair falling like a soft, gauzy curtain. His hands cupped the curve of her backside to support her comfortably, his back pressing firmly against the cushions as they sighed into each other, soft and easy.

 

Chrom felt, and looked, remarkably smug when Robin finally pulled away, her lips swollen and her cheeks dusted with a light pink he only ever saw after they kissed.

 

“Better?”

 

“Still a little wounded actually.” He craned his neck upwards and pulled her head back down, one hand slowly drifting upwards, moving along the dip of her spine until they came to rest at the base of her skull, fingers tangled in her hair, his other hand splayed comfortably against the small of her back.

 

Robin pulled back, lips quirked up in amusement, breathing deeply, chest rising and falling as  she regarded Chrom, giving him a once over as he made a less than pleased snort, his cheeks reddening just a touch. She laughed, pecking him lightly as she rested her hands on his shoulders for support.

 

“It’s just too bad I can’t go with you to San Francisco. Would have been nice for the three of us to go out for dinner.”

 

“There’s always next time.” He smiled, head tilted backwards as he looked up at her. “I promise I’ll take you and Cassandra to Matsuri when it opens.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I need a date, after all.” His smile turned into a shit eating grin.

 

“You ass.” Robin hit him good naturedly as she laughed, leaning back as his hands slid along her side to support her.

 

He’d do everything to keep her laughing, to keep that dazzling smile on her face, to be the one who’d make her happy for the rest of her life.

 

.

.

.

.

 

They spent all weekend looking at brownstones, each beautiful in their own right but there was always something missing. But Robin remained optimistic. There was still one more brownstone in Violet’s list, one more shot at getting it right before they inevitably had to extend their current lease. They didn’t mind though. It was better to be slow and purposeful rather than rush into things, which was the antithesis of how they were handling their relationship, but it was fine. They were happy and they were in love, and they wouldn’t change anything about it.

 

“This one is semi-furnished, but there’s still a lot to do if you’re into redecorating.” Violet pulled out the keys from her pocket and opened the door, pushing it wide open as Chrom and Robin stood at the base of the brownstone’s stoop.

 

From the outside, it looked imposing and regal, like it had some sort of history. From what they could see from their vantage point, the inside looked like it could be a proper home, along 8th Avenue in Park Slope, Brooklyn.

 

“You ready? It’s the last one.” Chrom smiled, offering his hand to Robin.

 

“Mmm.” She took it gratefully, lacing her fingers with his as they followed Violet inside.

 

Robin was breathless, wide eyed, and awestruck the entire time they spent touring the brownstone. It was everything she could have ever wanted, a four storey brownstone that was twenty feet wide and seventy-five feet deep. It was big and spacious, with a recently installed elevator tucked in the back, and open and sunny like fresh air could flow easily throughout the entire space.

 

They entered through what was labelled the parlor floor, a fancy name for the second floor Robin thought but didn’t pay too much attention to the semantics. It was a semi open space, the living and dining room separated from each other by a wall with an open entryway, a half bath tucked in the corner near the stairs. Pushed out even further back was the kitchen that had floor to ceiling windows and a view of the backyard.

 

The floor below was the garden level with another living space (they’d probably convert it to some sort of entertainment room or den with a bar installed) and a smaller, more casual kitchen slash dining room right beside. Right underneath the main kitchen in the parlor level was another room with an ensuite bathroom, currently a bedroom but they could easily turn it into some sort of play room or family room, the door off to the side leading out to the wide and spacious backyard.

 

The third and fourth floor were the private living spaces, the master bedroom with its luxurious walk in closet and ensuite bathroom with two sinks and shining porcelain and marble fixtures, and what looked to be a second bedroom or office space that they could share. The master bedroom had a deck, covering the same floor area as the kitchen, where they could set up some outdoor furniture and stargaze or enjoy a night cap on clear nights. The topmost floor had two big rooms, one each for their future children, with a shared bathroom in between, and two smaller rooms and another bathroom for guests.

 

“Will it be easy to move some of the bigger pieces?” Robin squeezed Chrom’s hand as she continued looking at Violet, trying to keep her face from breaking into a larger smile.

 

“The owners said they can take some of their pieces back if you’re going to do use some of these rooms differently from how they did, but they’re also not in a rush to get them back. They understand you’re moving in here rather quickly and may not have had enough time to go furniture shopping yourselves.” Violet smiled kindly, brushing back her hair behind her ear as she held her clipboard close.

 

The general style of the brownstone was to their liking, modern but warm and woody instead of cold and metallic, with large windows and a good air flow to bring everything together. There was an ease in the contemporary design, the wood complemented with warm blues and purples, accented with a few metal pieces in muted golds and silvers, brightened with peaches and corals, and tied altogether with beiges and taupes and varying shades of white.

 

“There’s no attached garage but for these row of brownstones, there’s a garage building right across where the cars of the owners are all parked. The two for this brownstone are found on the first floor.” Violet lifted the curtain and pointed to the structure across from them. “It’s a semi-public space but most of the slots are owned by the residents of this area. While you do own your parking spots, there’s an annual fee you have to pay for the maintenance of the building and the security personnel who work there but I’d consider it well worth the price since you have one car already and could be getting a second one sooner rather than later.”

 

Robin knelt on the armchair by the window, resisting the urge to press her hands and face into the glass pane, eyes taking in the quiet street outside. Turning around, she could see in her mind’s eye Chrom crouching down, humoring their little girl and little boy, their children reaching their arms up around his neck demanding that he both carry them while she watched, arms crossed in amusement and feet bare on the hardwood floor.

 

Chrom smiled, watching Robin take in the living room. He could see it in her eyes that she had fallen in love with the brownstone. There was something magic about the space and he could feel it too.

.

.

.

.

 

Robin couldn’t stop fidgeting as she hugged a pillow tight. Violet said she’d send over the contract for review by midweek, finalizing the details and making sure everything was in order for the transfer of the title. She assured them everything should be done at least a week or so before their current lease ran out. The owner had assumed whoever was getting their brownstone was going to rent but was more than happy to hear that they were interested in buying it.

 

“You okay?” Chrom climbed into bed, reaching out to brush her bangs from her forehead, Robin’s eyes peeking out from the top of the pillow.

  
“More than. I’m just nervous and excited,” she confessed softly, pulling down the pillow to face him. “I really didn’t think we’d find a place. The other brownstones were nice but after two days of misses, I wasn’t hopeful that the last one would even be a place I wanted to rent.”

 

“But the two days we spent was worth it in the end, don’t you think?” He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he bent his head down to kiss the crown of hers. “Just think about it, in a few short months your dream will finally come true!” He grinned into her hair, kissing it again as he rubbed small circles on the curve of her shoulder.

 

“It’s a pretty steep investment.” She curled into his side, the arm around the pillow reaching out to stretch across his torso, her fingers grazing his hip.

 

“When we saw the bedrooms on the top floor, I could see you in them.” Chrom slid down slightly, his upper back pressing against their headboard, his other arm crossing over as he reached for his hand to keep Robin in a sideways embrace.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You were tucking in our children. Of course they have their own rooms but they still liked to sleep together, so we let them.” Chrom laughed, head tilting backwards slightly. He knew the minute they were born their children would have them wrapped around their tiny little fingers. “I’d watch from the doorway, leaning against it with my arms crossed with a smile on my face. I’d probably still be wearing my office clothes, but the sleeves would be rolled up and my tie gone, shirt a little sticky with food and wrinkled because they just wouldn’t let go when I finally brought them up to their room.”

 

“You’re saying you’d be strong enough to carry two children?” Robin looked up, eyes sparkling.

 

“Babe, if I can carry you bridal style, I’m pretty sure I can handle two toddlers.”

 

Robin laughed, shaking her head before settling back down against him. Their nights were numbered in this building but they were only moving on to bigger, brighter things, to a warmer home where they would build their future.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The next month and a half or so flew by quickly, filled with nights pouring over catalogues and weekends going to the store and finalizing their purchases. They made multiple trips to their new home, met with the (former) owners to discuss the moving of certain pieces and signing the contract, and slowly started to pack up the few items they’d bring with them. It was surprising they were able to keep it to themselves, with how curious Gaius and Cherche. Not that it was something that they needed to be mum about but it made them giddy, moving on to the next step of their lives and surprising their friends that they went ahead and just did it. In any case it wasn’t like they needed too much help. It was mostly clothes they had to move over and their walk in closet was already starting to nicely fill up every weekend (about five already) they’d gone back to their brownstone.

 

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Robin mused, propping her elbow on the kitchen island as she took in the rest of their new space.

 

They hadn’t spent the night yet, but they’d stayed over an entire day fixing things and pointing out where they’d like their new furniture installed (a new cushioned, quilted headboard in heather gray to match their rotating bedsheets, a set in deep blues and lilacs and another set in plums and creams), their new light and medium colored wood desks and cabinets, pines and oaks and cherries to match the rest of the brownstone, and generously padded wingback chairs for their office. They were focusing on their personal living spaces first, the guest bedrooms, and what they could of the children’s bedrooms without committing to a particular design or aesthetic just yet.

 

“Yeah but it’s ours.” Chrom wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest flat against her back, chin resting on the crown of her head.

 

“Ours.” She clung to his forearms, fingers curling gently, the warmth from his chest spreading through her.

 

“Want to move in yet?”

 

“Do you think it’s too much if I want to hold a moving away party and then a housewarming party?” She nudged his chin slightly as she tilted her head back to look at him.

 

“No,” he laughed, kissing her forehead. “To be honest I think we’d need to hold a couple of housewarming parties, one with our friends and one with my family. We should also call Cassandra and give her a house tour, even if it’s a digital, and the next time she’s here, we can give her a proper one.”

 

“That sounds nice.” Robin beamed, her smile ear to ear. “I think she’d like that.”

 

“We should probably set up one of the guest bedrooms for her then. For whenever she’s here in the east coast. There’s plenty of closet space anyway, I’m sure she can leave a few things here so she doesn’t have to pack too much either.”

 

Robin’s eyes widened slightly before she righted herself back up, twisting on the bar stool to face Chrom.

 

“She’s your mother and she lives on the other side of the country. Of course we’re going to set up a room for her here. I don’t anticipate too many guests anyway so she may as well have one of the rooms for herself, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if other people use it when she’s not here.” He reached out and cradled her cheek.

 

“You sweet sweet man.” Robin lifted herself slightly, draping her arms on either side of his neck, kissing him lightly.

 

“I try.” He smiled into her kiss, hands moving to support himself on the quartz countertop.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

Robin raised her brow as she shoved the car keys in her pocket, rocking her weight on her heels to the balls of her feet and back.

 

“Impressed with what?”

 

“Your driving skills.” He grinned, reaching out to ruffle the top of her head with his free hand, the other curled around the handle of his rolling carry on. He’d be gone only for a few days.

 

“What? I just haven’t driven for a while! I don’t need to.” Robin pouted, batting his hand away from her head, catching it instead. “I can either walk, get an Uber, or ride the subway.”

 

She kissed his knuckles, leaning against the side of his car.

 

“You’re going to be late for your flight if you don’t go now.”

 

“I know, but my hand got caught in something.” He lifted his arm, putting their hands in between their faces.

 

“Oh. Fancy that.” She uncurled her fingers, letting the manicured edges of her nails graze his open palm briefly before she clasped her hands behind her back. “Have a safe trip babe.”

 

“Drive safe.” He smiled gently, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

 

“Remember you have a dinner with mom the day before you fly home. She’s excited you know. Text her when you’ve landed.”

 

“Yes dear.” He laughed, cupping her cheek and squeezing it lightly before stealing a quick kiss.

 

“Have a safe flight.”

 

“We’re one of those couples aren’t we? The ones who take forever to say goodbye when you have to drop the other one off at the airport?” Chrom glanced sideways. Thankfully there weren’t too many cars at the drop off point of the terminal.

 

  
“Yeah. I think we are.” Robin laughed, eyes sparkling.

 

“I’ll take an Uber or something from here when I land on Friday. God knows what traffic will be like.”

 

“Okay.” She leaned forward, pushing herself off of the car, cupping his face and kissing him.

 

“I really have to go now.” He laughed, feeling her hands press against his cheeks.

 

“Okay.” She kissed him again.

 

“Really.” He tugged one of her hands, squeezing it before letting go.

 

With a last smile and a wave, he turned on his heel and made his way inside the terminal.

 

It’s not like this was the first time they’d be apart, but after that magical trip to Maldives and being joined at the hip doing everything together to make sure their new home would be ready for them by the end of the month, it felt weird to be apart, even if it was just for a few days.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The drive back was quiet, the car filled with the low thrum of some instrumental music, her thoughts on her book occupying her. Although the meeting was mostly going to be about the edits she still had to do for her first book (though not a lot because she was always proactive on those), she was feeling particularly inspired. Stuck behind a red light, she quickly flipped through her apps and opened a speech to text one. May as well list down her ideas before they ran away from her.

 

But it still felt weird she was behind the wheel and the only one inside the sports car.

 

.

.

.

.

 

This was her second pot of tea for the day. She’d been feeling a little under the weather but nothing a hot drink wouldn’t fix. It was just annoying itch at the back of her throat anyway. She’d take it easy when she got home. All they were going to discuss anyway was when to expect the next round of edits, if any but Libra highly doubted that, at least the general direction and outline of her next two books, and the designs for the different marketing materials that needed to be finalized.

 

“Are you alright?” Libra frowned, setting aside the artwork that she had approved.

 

“Yeah. I think I’m just exhausted.” Robin smiled weakly, covering her mouth with her elbow to cough. “But I should be able to manage the rest of the time. We’re nearly done anyway.”

 

“Very well.” Libra sighed. He wouldn’t be able to convince Robin to go back home and rest at this point, not when they were almost finished. After all this was going to be their last meeting for a while. “I spoke with Melody and Derek about the direction of your next two books. They really like it.”

 

“Derek?” She took a long sip of her too hot tea. Maybe it would burn the itch away.

 

“Yes. The narrative for this book already made for a compelling TV adaptation and he was hoping this wasn’t going to be a single book. He’s already talked to some of his bosses and had them read your previous work and they’re impressed. If the sales for this book go well, they’d like to start talks on you coming in as an executive producer, as the author of the series, so you can make decisions on casting and the like.”

 

The entire first book was about Bird and her making a name for herself with her first solo job without her makeshift family of bounty hunters, and at the end of it, somehow stumbling on clues about who she was and her family. The second book was all about trying to find out more, taking on jobs that would give her a better idea, all while being chased by her client in the last book, Hawk, to get her to work with him all while the attraction between them was growing more and more palpable.

 

The last book was going to be the big reveal, how her parents had actually been in the same team as her makeshift family who had left her at an orphanage in the hopes that she’d have a better, safer life while they provided from a distance, not that their plan worked because she always had the biggest sense of adventure and snuck onto their ship when she overheard their treasure hunting plans, and somehow getting tangled in the mess of Hawk’s overbearing, wealthy family who see him as a pawn to further their economic and political ambitions, and through it all Bird finally admitting she loved him, to which Hawk stupidly grins and says that had been his personal mission since he chased after her, to get her to admit her feelings.

 

“It’s probably going to be three shortened seasons, so we can better focus, rather than the usual full season of network television,” Libra explained, tucking his hair behind his ear. “But that discussion is for another time. We’re getting ahead of ourselves here.”

 

“More of a reason to pray that this book sells well then.” Robin grinned, managing to somehow will away the cough building in her lungs.

 

“Yes and now that we’ve discussed everything, it’s best you go home. Let me just fix my things and I’ll walk you to your place.”

 

“What, no you don’t need to. My place is in the opposite direction to your office,” Robin protested, staring back at her editor.

 

“I insist. I’d be remiss in my duties if I send you back under the weather.” His tone left no room for argument.

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled gratefully, taking a sip to hide her embarrassment. She was thankful for the steam still rising from her cup.

 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, reaching out to pat the back of her hand before busying himself again putting away his things.

.

.

.

.

 

“So.”

 

Cassandra smiled, leaning her chin on her palm, elbow propped up on the table, as she looked straight at Chrom.

 

“So.”

 

He took a sip of his wine, thankful that it was white, its crisp, fresh flavor helping to bring down the giant lump in his throat.

 

“I suspect you didn’t invite me to this nice a restaurant just because.”

 

He felt the back of his neck and the tips of his ears warm, averting her gaze as he set down the glass.

 

“That obvious huh?”

 

“I’ve seen how you look at my daughter.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?

 

“I’ve seen how my daughter looks at you.”

 

Chrom sighed, smiling ruefully as he scratches the back of his head.

 

“Everyone says it’s that obvious.”

 

“I don’t say it as a bad thing. Time isn’t always everything, you know just as well as Robin, and look where you two are now compared to where you both were a year before, or back when you were still in your previous relationships.” Cassandra reached out for a sip of her wine, fingers curling gently around the base of the glass. “For some people it takes years to find out, for others it takes a few months, but I’m of the belief that once you know, you _know_.”

 

“So it’s fine then?” Chrom doesn’t think he’d ever heard his voice sound so small and unsure as in this moment, not even the time he asked his parents for fencing lessons for the first time.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Her smile widened as she put her free hand on top of his, leaning forward slightly, as she regarded Chrom with warmth. “I know I don’t need to ask this of you but I will just the same.”

 

“Anything.” His gaze remained serious as he waited with bated breath.

 

“Make her happy, Chrom. Make sure she’s just as happy, if not more, in the future than she is now. I’ve never seen her so alive before.”

 

His eyes widened slightly, not because he was surprised at her request so much as he didn’t expect her revelation. He swallowed thickly before he replied.

 

“Of course. Even if you didn’t ask, I would make sure she always is.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

He fell backwards onto his hotel bed, phone held up high as he checked his messages, sent replies, and texted Robin to remind her that there’s no need to pick him up and that he can’t wait to go home and be with her. Dinner was great and now he could start doing the rest of the things on his list. He needed to check a few things with his brother-in-law first, and Frederick, and once that was done, he’d probably need to ask Olivia and Cherche to do some things for him as well. He’d have to bribe Gaius too, to keep his mouth shut and maybe wheedle some information out of him, however useful that might be. He’s her best friend, after all, so he must know something helpful.

 

He threw his phone on his bed thirty minutes later when he finally hauled himself to the bathroom to shower, so he could pack the last of his things and get a decent amount of rest before heading off to the airport.

 

He frowned when he stood by the side table with no new messages.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Even after the almost six hour flight back to New York the next day, Robin still hadn’t texted him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Robin? I’m home!”

 

Their apartment was quiet, too quiet, when he arrived. At this time, Robin was either usually in their living room with Whiskey in her arms, the low noise of the TV in the background. If she’d gone out to buy dinner, she would have left a note since she didn’t text.

 

Frowning, he pulled his suitcase behind him, stopping in his tracks when he saw Olivia walk quietly out of their bedroom.

 

“Olivia? What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, Chrom! Hey, um, sorry.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, a little nervous. “It was a bit hectic around here. Robin got sick a couple of days ago and we didn’t get around to texting you. She didn’t want you to get worried.”

 

She bowed her head apologetically, gaze staring at her feet.

 

His chest deflated, shoulders sagging forward.

 

“But don’t worry she’s fine now! No more fever but she’s exhausted. It might have been something she ate, we’re not entirely sure, but the doctor said it would pass. She just needs some rest now.”

 

“And Whiskey?” He craned his neck to look for their dog.

 

“Asleep in the guest bedroom I think. I’ve stayed over to help. Gaius has this huge project at work and he would have come over himself but…”

 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was ungrateful or anything.” He pulled Olivia into his arms into a friendly embrace, forehead pressing against her shoulder as he heaved a heavy sigh.

 

She patted his back.

 

“It’s fine. I understand. You were worried.”

 

“Is she sleeping now?”

 

“Yeah, finally. She really just needs rest and some easy to eat food. She’s thrown up a few times but her stomach should have settled down by now. She was able to eat some clear soup.”

 

“Anything I can do to make it up to you?”

 

“No need,” Olivia laughed, placing a hand on Chrom’s shoulder. “I’m sure you would have done the same for me if I were in the same situation. It’s fine. We’re friends after all.”

 

“Can I at least walk you home? I don’t think Robin will miss me for the thirty minutes it takes to get to your place and back here.” He pushed his suitcase to the side, mentally reminding himself to fix his things after he’d brought Olivia back to her place.

 

“Gaius is supposed to come over to keep an eye on Robin with me but since you’re back, I figure it’s safe to take my leave?” Olivia glanced at the wall clock on their kitchen. “We can swing by after dinner and bring you some takeout?”

 

“No no, that’s fine. I’m sure I can whip up something for us here, but thank you.” He was thankful for friends like her.

 

“You sure? You must be tired after that flight.” Olivia frowned, crossing her arms.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. We have the whole weekend to rest anyway.” He finished all the major work things he had to do before his flight, and he didn’t have anything scheduled until Monday anyway.

 

“If you say so.” She gazed at him warily but relented, picking up her things before making her way to the door. “But if you change your mind, just text us or call or something.”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” he laughed, giving her a mock salute that earned him a withering, but amused, glare. “Can I at least walk you down to the lobby?”

 

“No.” Olivia laughed, slinging her bag on her shoulder before tiptoeing to kiss Chrom on his cheek. “You need to stay here and rest and take care of Robin. I’m fine. Gaius is on the way to the restaurant I texted him to meet me in anyway. Don’t worry about me.”

 

She patted his cheek kindly before walking away, shutting the door behind her.

 

Shaking his head, Chrom went over to lock the deadbolt and close the door latch, vaguely aware of a faint pitter patter of feet. Whiskey must’ve woken up with the slight commotion outside.

 

“Hey boy. I assume you’ve been good for Robin and Olivia while I was gone?” He picked him up, holding the corgi securely under one arm as he scratched between the dog’s ears.

 

Whiskey barked softly, scratching his legs against Chrom’s torso in response.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin slowly blinked her eyes open, head still a little foggy but she was feeling much better than she had been the past couple of days. As soon as Libra dropped her off home after their meeting, she barely managed to throw everything off and climb under the covers, Whiskey lying down underneath where her hand was sticking out from the edge of the bed. When he nudged his wet nose on her palm a couple of hours later, she realized she was running a fever and had to call Gaius and Olivia for help.

 

“Olivia?” Her voice sounded so weak and raspy from disuse and throwing up. She shifted around in bed, propping herself up on her elbows only to find herself in an empty room. Pulling off the top sheet, she covered herself around with it and shuffled out, socked feet making soft noises as she made her way out into the hallway. She muffled sound of pots and pans was calling to her, and her rumbling stomach.

 

She squinted when she left the bedroom, eyes unused to the lights, as she shuffled forward, pulling the sheet closer around her.

 

A flash of brown and white came bounding towards her, tongue wagging and eyes wide and eager, as Whiskey charged towards her from the kitchen. It seemed he was excited for her to be finally able to stand up and move a little bit around.

 

“Whiskey where ar—” Chrom stopped, bowl in one hand and towel in the other, as he found himself face to face with Robin. He set down the things on the dining table as he approached. “Hey, what are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be resting in bed still?”

 

“I’m fine. I feel like standing up anyway.” She smiled weakly, letting herself be pulled into his arms as she leaned against him, eyes closing and body sagging. “How was your trip? Mom?”

 

“Good, but we can talk about this later, when you’re better. I have some soup simmering. Want to eat out here?” He ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“Yes please. What kind?”

 

“French onion. I figured you might want something heartier than just a clear soup but nothing too heavy either.”

 

“You’re very thoughtful you know.”

 

“I try.” In one smooth motion, he picked Robin up bridal style, walking her over to the couch, as she yelped, curled in towards him securely. “It’s almost ready. What do you want to drink?”

 

“Cold water,” she mumbled into his shirt, lashes brushing against him. She was thankful he wasn’t looking down at her face, red from both embarrassment and still recovering from her sickness.

 

“Coming right up.”

 

He settled her down easily by one of the arm rests, kissing her hairline and smoothing her bangs away from her face before making his way back to the kitchen. Chocolate eyes followed his every movement. A surge of affection ran through her, eyes half open as she continued to let her boyfriend take care of her.

 

Not even ten minutes later he had everything set up on a tray as he sat near enough to help if she needed it, but respecting her desire to do things for herself. She’d had enough of being taken care of the past few days already.

 

“I love you.” Her cheeks were warm, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

 

Chrom looked up from his bowl, spoon halfway to his mouth, his eyes filled with warmth and concern. He set his bowl down and leaned towards her, brushing the hair that had fallen back across her eyes while she was eating, and cupping her cheek.

 

“I love you too.” He leaned back, running his thumb across her cheek bone. “Now eat and then let’s get you to the bathroom after. I’m sure you want to shower after being stuck in bed for so long.”

 

“Yeah, little bit. It’d feel so good to have a proper soak instead of just a sponge bath.” Robin laughed lightly, leaning into his palm. “Might need help with my hair though. My arms still feel pretty heavy.”

 

Her voice was getting better, the warmth of the soup spreading out from her stomach all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

 

“Whatever you need, love. Whatever you need.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

She shifted, turning around to face Chrom, her eyes half-lidded. Everything was better now, skin comfortable and cool to the touch, breathing easier, stomach settled, Chrom’s arm slung across her body. She found herself simpering and giddy as she peeled herself off of him, sitting down cross-legged on their bed as she covered the obviously goofy grin on her face with her hand.

 

She exhaled softly before leaning over him, turning Chrom to lie down flat on his back with one hand, pushing away the sheets with the other. She positioned herself on his stomach, wiggling against him slightly before settling down, slicking back her hair and admiring the view. Chrom grunted sleepily, one hand moving to rub away the fatigue from his eyelids, the other trying to push whatever offending thing was on top of him, but she caught his wandering hand, choosing instead to interlock her fingers with his.

 

“Babe, what’re you doing?” he mumbled when he felt soft, pleasantly warm skin against his arms, her knees pinning him comfortably in place.

 

“Good morning,” she breathed out quietly, leaning forward until her chest was pressed completely on top of his, her free hand gripping the wrist of his unoccupied one to push it away, her other arm twisting until his elbow bent enough to let their locked hands rest beside his head.

 

Her hot breath fanned against him, eyes opening just enough to catch the heated twinkle of her eyes before she kissed him slowly. They weren’t in any rush.

 

“Robin, we shouldn’t…” Chrom pulled apart just enough to breathe, but his lips were still so close to hers, lifting his head slightly to look down. “You’re still sick.”

 

“’mfine,” she mumbled, reaching up and sucking his lower lip between hers, shaking off one hand from his as she lazily pushed up the hem of his shirt. “’mokay.”

 

He shivered upon contact, the tips of her fingers a little cold but warmed up quickly between his body and the cotton of his shirt, as she splayed her questing hand across his torso.

 

“Robin…” Chrom groaned and tried to push her away, his hand moving to her hip but he wasn’t very convincing, not that his hand even so much as shifted her and decided to stay put instead. He felt the interested twitch of his slowly hardening cock when she pulled away and started to kiss down the column of his throat, tongue brushing against his Adam’s apple as his head tilted backwards and the hand on her hip starting to grip more firmly.

 

“I’m fine.” She kissed along his collarbone, unlocking their hands and moving it to hold him down by the shoulder, sucking a bruise just under the jutting bone, mindful that he had work in a couple of days, though it did occur to her that they had similar enough skin tones that she could use her foundation and concealer to hide any in more obvious places. “I want to.”

 

Robin swiveled her hips to prove a point, pushing back against his erection.

 

“Looks like so do you.” She leaned her cheek against his shoulder, eyes twinkling, as she gazed at him like a satisfied cat. She craned her neck to kiss his cheek softly before leaning back, Chrom’s knees bending to point upwards in response to cradle her as she leaned back, her fingers already skimming the edges of her tank top.

 

With as much grace and fluidity she could muster, Robin pulled off her top and threw it carelessly to the side, baring herself to Chrom, her cheeks and skin dusted a faint pink. Whether it was from mild embarrassment, despite their more than satisfying sex life, or from the heat that was starting to build in their bodies, hers especially, she wasn’t quite sure, but she didn’t quite care either.

 

Chrom propped himself up on his forearms, hands reaching out to hold her by the hips briefly, fingers toying with the waistband of her boyshorts, before moving along the back of her thighs, hooking behind her knees as he pulled her along with him until his back was against their padded headboard.

 

“You sure you’re alright?” His voice was deep and husky.

 

“Mmmm.” She ran a hand through her hair again, arm briefly covering her chest. Chrom made a dissatisfied noise at the motion, grabbing her wrist and moving her arm aside. Robin laughed in response, cheeks reddening even further. “Missed these?”

 

“Little bit yeah.” He leaned forward, pressing open mouthed kisses along the hollow of her neck, following a path down to her cleavage and between the valley of her breasts, his hands moving to cup her ass and nudge her to kneel.

 

Robin obeyed, but not before pulling at the waistband of his jogging pants, Chrom moving to take one of her nipples into his mouth as he lifted his hips long enough to help push down his pants and boxer briefs just enough to let his already leaking cock free. One hand moved right back up to tweak at her other, unattended nipple, Robin arching her back towards him in response.

 

“Chrom…” She hated how whiney and breathless she sounded, but it had been a while, both of them far too busy with work and their impending move for any intimacies beyond spooning as they slept.

 

“Slowly. I don’t want you to overexert yourself.” He looked up at her as he moved to her other breast, his previously busy hand moving down between her legs, the other one holding her tight enough to bruise.

 

A deep, guttural moan bled into her skin from his mouth when he let his fingers slide slowly along her slit, feeling just how wet she was, barely managing to hold onto his control.

 

“Chrom!” Her hips bucked, barely managing to provide any friction as she ground herself against what she could of his fingers.

 

“Easy, I got you.” He pulled away from her nipple with a pop, loud in the silence of their room, curling his fingers along the edges of her panties, playing along the scalloped trim.

 

Robin huffed above him, nails digging into his skin painfully. He laughed, running his fingers along her folds one last time.

 

“Kneel straight for a bit,” he instructed as he pushed her panties to the side, Robin inching closer to position herself in line with his cock. He leaned forward, pressing light kisses along the flat plane of her stomach all the way up to her sternum as his hands moved to her sides, slowly guiding her down.

 

Sheathing him inside of her was a jerky affair, Robin stopping every once in a while to get used to the full stretch, Chrom holding her still to make sure she wasn’t rushing into things. She slowly rolled her hips a couple of times when he finally bottomed out, both of them savoring the moment.

 

He kept his hands on her, keeping the pace sedate, their eyes falling shut and Robin’s head falling back as she started to ride him, the tension in their bodies slowly building. There was no need to rush to their release but they could feel it grow stronger with each roll and swivel of her hips, with each of his slow and gentle thrusts inside. Before long, they could feel the heat start to boil over, the taut wire inside of them starting to snap.

 

Chrom pushed Robin flat on her back, her hair fanning out like a glowing halo around her, his hands on either side of her face, hers on his back. Her legs spread wider, accommodating him between them, as he continued to move, shallowly but it kept her full and sated. Her back arched off the bed as she keened into his mouth, the crown of her head pressing at an angle on their bed as she scratched along the muscled expanse of his back. Chrom reached his peak just moments after, as he whispered her name like a prayer, thrusting into her as she pushed back down against him as they rode the waves of their tortuously, blissfully, slow shared orgasm together.

 

.

.

.

.

 

They spent their weekend feeling lazy and huddled under the blankets, barely an inch apart, like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

“You think this is because I was sick while you were gone, and we’re moving out soon?” Robin shuffled closer, her eyelashes brushing against his skin.

 

“Maybe.” He bent his head and kissed the curve of her shoulder. “Hey, you up to moving?”

 

“Hm?” She looked up, eyes glittering as she regarded the mischievous smile on his face. “To where?”

 

“To the loft. I have very fond memories there.”

 

“Pervert.” Robin laughed, hitting him lightly on the chest.

 

“The sunrise is beautiful there too. Don’t you think it’d be a nice place to wake up to?” He was serious now, eyes full of warmth and smile all gentle and soft and sweet.

 

She leaned up and kissed him, just a simple press of the lips, her hand curling into his chest, her legs hooking around his.

 

“Later. I want to stay here a little longer.”

 

He nodded, pulling her in closer as his eyes fell shut. Even if they stayed right where they were, he’d be fine with that. He’d always be fine with her in his arms.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Feeling good enough for a run already?” Chrom took a slow sip of his coffee, his tie around his neck, as he watched Robin clip the leash around Whiskey’s collar.

 

“I’ve been stuck inside for five days. It’d do me a whole world of good to go outside for a little while.” Robin grinned, scratching behind Whiskey’s ears before she stood up. “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t been doing some cardio of our own the entire weekend, slow and easy as it was.”

 

Chrom nearly sputtered his drink, eyes widening as he stared at Robin’s sly smile.

 

“Oh come on don’t tell me it wasn’t. Our hearts were pounding after each round!” Robin laughed, kissing Chrom on the cheek before patting it lightly. “I’ll probably have breakfast out so don’t wait for me before you leave. It’s a nice day and I intend to take advantage of every bit of sun I can get!”

 

Chrom shook his head and laughed, watching Robin and their dog with bright eyes. Cassandra was right and any doubt he might have had with his plans moving forward flew right out the window. He knew deep down in his bones she was it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite scene to write was the one with Chrom and Cassandra! I’m sure you can all guess why. I also liked the experimenting I did with the scene breaks where some sections are super short and to the point so you’ll probably see more of that going forward. And even if this seems to be slowing down, I still have some things planned for these two dorks and like I said in the beginning, this isn’t about to end any time soon. I just know what’s going to happen all the way to the end of this thing, rather than just a couple of chapters in advance :o
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter won’t take 2+ months for me to write, even if I am balancing thesis writing, but I have less errands to run and I’ve gotten my writing mojo back where I get to write, on average, about 900 or so words.
> 
> ALSO YOU GUYS it’s been a year since I posted this fic and it’s grown from what was supposed to be a self-indulget one-shot to this huge beast of a thing <3 I thank you for all the love and support from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted by this stupid (read: amazing) new phone game called Dragalia Lost, Let’s Go Eevee happened, and finishing up some life stuff as usual. Still, I’m working slowly on this and OLaSL and thanks for your patience and understanding <3 Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> A L S O thank you for almost 10500 hits! Can’t believe that this self-indulgent piece of mine has attracted the interest of that many people, whether they’ve read it or not, but I like to think many have. Thank you so much for your support! It keeps me going. I might be slower these days in writing but I will finish this story, so do keep an eye out!

It’s been a week since they moved into their new brownstone and Robin couldn’t be happier. Most of the new furniture they selected had already been delivered, just a few pieces here and there were left. They had liked some of the bigger pieces that the previous owners had left behind and they’d just spruced up the place a little bit, repainting one of the walls to be an accent, rearranging what they could to make things look more like them.

 

Even so, Robin found herself spending most of her time on one of the deck chairs in the garden, lounging in the relaxing mix of cool breeze and bright August sun, Whiskey romping around in the grass. It was a luxury they didn’t have in their old building, but she did miss having a pool. There was enough space for a lap pool of some sort, maybe big enough for the two of them if they wanted to do laps together.

 

“Robin?”

 

She nearly jumped in her seat when she felt a cold glass pressed up against her cheek. She looked up, Chrom smiling down at her, amused.

 

“What were you thinking about? I was trying to get your attention for the past few minutes but you seemed to be so absorbed.”

 

“Renovations.” She had a mischievous grin on her face as she stared back into their mostly empty yard, Whiskey on his haunches looking like he was ready to pounce on a squirrel. “There’s enough space in there for a pool don’t you think? Not really a big one. Just a pool big enough if we both want to do laps with a bit of a shallow corner where we can sit and play with the kids.”

 

“Thinking about the future already huh?” He sat down on the edge of the deck chair, nudging her slightly with his hand to make her move.

 

“Well, I do miss having a pool. Pretty sure it won’t be too expensive to maintain one when we get one.”

 

“When? You’ve already decided we’d get one?” Chrom laughed, eyes glimmering. He found he wasn’t opposed in following her pace, and preferred it actually. When Robin had her heart set on something, she’d find out the best way to end up at her destination.

 

“I’ve been doing some research,” she murmured quietly. He found her sudden bout of shyness adorable as he watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and show him her phone, all sorts of tabs on pool installation and pool maintenance open. “It’s probably too late to have any work done now but I think we can make it in time to have it set up in the spring so we can take full advantage of it in the summer.”

 

“You, my love, are one of a kind. Truly one of a kind.” Chrom leaned forward, pushing her hand with the phone down gently and kissed her softly. Robin stiffened with mild surprise before kissing him back, smiling against his lips, vaguely aware of Whiskey barking at something.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin was glad the neighborhood butcher and fishmonger were close and pet friendly, her hand tightening around the handle of Whiskey’s leash. They decided to have a housewarming party, out in the cooling autumn weather and grill some meat, fish, fall vegetables, and even their dessert.

 

“Hey, what can I do for you today?”

 

She smiled as she handed the butcher the list.

 

“Give us your best for those cuts. We’re feeding a hungry bunch of six for an early dinner Saturday afternoon.” Robin grinned, glad that she had the foresight of asking Chrom and Frederick to just tell her what to buy. They were both manning the grill, after all, and she’d be in charge of preordering the ingredients so they could just be picked up.

 

“Good choices. I’ll get right to it.” The butcher flashed a toothy smile, waving the list in the air. “Have a look around first while I get everything ready. I’ll get out fishmonger right to it too with the rest of your order too. D’you need a bag or something for this?”

 

“Oh I have a canvas bag with me. Could you just label the different packages so we know what’s inside?”

 

“Sure, not a problem.”

 

“Actually, can I just pass by for it later? I still have a lot of shopping to do.” She still had beer, some wine, and the stuff for watermelon lemonade to buy, not to mention the ingredients for a pound cake and some fruits that they were planning to grill as well. It wasn’t too much that she couldn’t handle carrying it back home but if she included the protein, it would be too heavy and prove a difficult task without a car.

 

“Just look for me later, when you’re ready to pick everything up. Around what time should I be expecting you back?”

 

Robin looked at the wall clock above them.

 

“Couple of hours? Might take me a while to finish my groceries and bring them back to my place.”

 

“See you then.” He nodded and smiled brightly as he waved goodbye.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Bubbles, why is this the first time I’ve been here? You clearly have more than enough space to let me live here as well!” Gaius placed the tray down beside her on the counter, watching as Robin put the finishing touches to the pitcher of watermelon lemonade. Through the windows in the smaller kitchen, they could see Chrom and Frederick starting up the fire for the grill and Olivia helping Cherche settle down on the chair they brought out especially for her.

 

“It’s not just my house you know, and I think you’d much rather your privacy than living here anyway.” Robin laughed, shoving her best friend with her shoulder before picking up the tray and walking to the garden.

 

“You could have at least told me that you made the decision to get a place of your own. All I knew is you were thinking of a future together but not that it was going to happen so soon.” Gaius pouted, trailing behind her with another tray full of empty glasses and a bucket full of ice. “I’m your best friend!”

 

“We didn’t tell anyone, if that makes you feel any better. It was just something we wanted to keep to ourselves until we moved in. It was nice having something for just the two of us for a bit, instead of always out in the open.”

 

Robin knew he wasn’t really sulking or hurt. He was just used to looking out for her and being her confidant in almost everything important that was happening in her life. Not that she was going to ever stop consulting him but they had someone else more important in their lives now, someone who should have the most say in their lives because they were going to be a central focus of their lives and it was a little more than strange, to say the least, that they weren’t going to be each other’s rock anymore. It was Chrom for her and Olivia for him.

 

“I guess. It’s just weird, you know? Not talking about it.”

 

“I know. And it’s not going to be the first time either because we’re just at different points in our lives. At better points in our lives now that we have someone to share it with, don’t you think?” Robin looked up and smiled, setting down the tray on the table and motioning for Gaius to do the same.

 

“Really, who would have ever thought we’d end up like this, moving back from Connecticut?” He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “We were lucky.”

 

“No, not were.”

 

Gaius tilted his head down, confused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We are lucky.” Robin leaned in, taking a few moments and savoring the familiar comfort of her best friend slash brother.

 

“Yeah, my bad. We are lucky.”

.

.

.

.

 

The food was great and everyone had a good time. It was grilled burgers with an assortment of cheeses, very rare grilled salmon (though the doneness was adjusted for Cherche), a variety of grilled fall vegetables (eggplants, sweet potatoes, butternut squash), and for dessert, homemade grilled pound cake with vanilla ice cream and a choice of grilled peaches or macerated strawberries to go along with it.

 

The sun was setting when they were all huddled around the table, drinks either in hand or on the table near where they could reach. Robin’s heart swelled at everything around her: good food, amazing friends, in the backyard of their home. The only thing that was missing, she thought, was to be able to actually call Chrom her husband and they were all watching their kids run around and play in the grass.

 

“Are you thinking about the future?”

 

Robin turned and faced Cherche, one hand resting at the apex of her belly, the other cradling it at the base.

 

“That obvious?” The blonde flushed but smiled shyly just the same.

 

“I can read you like an open book, darling.” Cherche laughed, reaching out and placing Robin’s hand on top of her own. “Who can blame you though, with a home like this?”

 

Cherche turned to face the garden with a smile, a cool breeze blowing past them.

 

“Do you think we’re going too fast? It’ll be a year since we’ve met by the end of the month. Not that I regret any of my choices, but sometimes it just comes up.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Olivia chimed in as she sat down beside Robin on the deck chair. “I’ve always been of the belief that you just know.”

 

Robin took a good look at each of her friends before her gaze landed on Chrom, who was diligently cleaning the grill with Frederick and Gaius.

 

“We’re all very lucky, darling. Some people take years to find the one they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Sometimes it doesn’t take that long to realize. Everyone’s story is different and just because yours doesn’t seem to be going along everyone else’s expectations, doesn’t mean that everything you’ve done so far has been wrong. If length of time were the end all be all, then why aren’t you with Mathieu and Chrom with Sumia?”

 

It was a sobering thought and Robin absentmindedly leaned on Olivia’s shoulder.

 

“Sometimes I wonder what I’ve ever done to deserve a life like this, is all. I’ve never known this before.”

 

“You deserve this, after those years with Mathieu Kilburn.”

 

“Yeah. Now you have all of us.” Olivia placed a hand on top of Robin’s.

 

The blonde closed her eyes in gratitude, a soft smile on her face, as she took in everything that happened in the past year.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom checked his watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He realized he was getting impatient waiting but it’s not like his brother-in-law could help it. His clinic hours were winding down and he was always a busy man during his consultation hours, being a popular and well-liked doctor. But it was at least almost lunch time and Liam’s last patient was already inside his office being attended to. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Zoned out huh?”

 

Chrom looked up at the amused expression of his brother-in-law.

 

“Well, let me finish fixing up my things and then we can leave.”

 

“I assume you brought your car.”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Chrom lifted the tall box, black with a faint sheen of silver and gold embossed designs, he brought with him, handing it over to Liam.

 

“Must be one hell of a favor you’re going to ask if you’re bringing me a bottle of my favorite rum.”

 

“Kind of is yeah.”

 

Liam raised his brow as he stared at Chrom. He was starting to fidget a little, like he wasn’t sure if he should even bother saying what he came here for.

 

“In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you this nervous.” Liam laughed, leaning against the wall, the box of rum secure in his hands, as the corners of his eyes wrinkled. He knew Chrom to be a confident man, a little unsure at times but always well prepared. He was only ever really nervous if something mattered to him and he didn’t want to screw it up so whatever he had in mind must’ve been important.

 

“Shut up,” Chrom grumbled, crossing his arms like a petulant child, his ears warming.

 

“We can talk about it inside, while I fix my things. That alright with you?”

 

Chrom nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wasn’t really sure why this was so difficult to ask, but followed his brother-in-law inside anyway. He wondered if there was some sort of sign in the works that he was going to talk about this in a pediatrician’s office, but he shook it off anyway.

 

“So, what is it you wanted to ask me?” Liam went over to his desk and placed the box down before starting to put away the few things that were still left.

 

“Do you still have the contact information for the jeweler you worked with for the rings you designed?”

 

Liam’s hand stopped, hovering right over the fountain pen Emmeryn had given him for their first anniversary. That Chrom gave him a bottle of his favorite rum made sense.

 

“I do.” Liam looked up with a cheeky grin. “Are you—”

 

“Yes.” Chrom cut him off before Liam could finish the sentence. Somehow, hearing someone else say the words made it sound more terrifying. He was sure Robin was going to say yes, they’d just bought a house together after all and talked about their future so many times despite only knowing each other for just under a year, but that didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking.

 

“This calls for a celebration!” Liam pulled out two glasses and his almost empty bottle of rum and poured out half the usual amount. “It’s not your alcohol of choice, I know, but this will have to do for the meantime.”

 

“Why do you have rum in your office? Aren’t you a pediatrician?” Chrom took the glass anyway.

 

“Sometimes Emm comes by and we have a bit of a drink before we go home, or there are times we have long, tedious meetings and having half a glass helps me unwind.” Liam shrugged and sipped a little bit of the drink. “It’ll take about six to eight weeks to make. I hope you’re not planning to do it very soon.”

 

“I have time. There’s still a bit of preparation I have to do anyway before all that.”

 

“Oh? Didn’t take you for the detail oriented, romantic type.”

 

“I didn’t think so either but guess what?”

 

“What?” Liam’s eyes twinkled as he peered over the rim of his glass.

 

“Apparently love makes you do things you never thought you would.”

 

Liam laughed, nodding, his dark blonde hair falling in his eyes.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Do you know why Chrom asked us here?” Olivia followed the hostess, walking in line with Cherche as they made their way to the back of Arcadia.

 

“No idea, but probably something about Robin. I’d be surprised if he asked us here just for lunch.”

 

Olivia hummed in response. It was strange seeing Arcadia not full of diners, but then again it was in between lunch and dinner service and they closed up shop to give the staff ample time to rest and prepare. When they entered the private room, they found him talking to the chef with a menu between them.

 

“We can finalize this later. It seems your guests are here.”

 

“Oh this is fine by me. Seems like it’s a good selection of old and new items, and the budget for this season is manageable. Can you just make a cleaner copy that I can sign off on? Just have it ready before I leave later before dinner service starts.”

 

The chef nodded and started to make her way out.

 

“Oh and Alex?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Chrom kept his voice low, the head chef nodding at his instructions. When she was finally out of the room, Cherche and Olivia walked over and sat down on the chairs set up for them.

 

“So, mister big boss. What did you need us for?” Cherche’s smile widened as she cradled her belly. “Must be important if you had us come all the way here.”

 

“I actually had a favor to ask the two of you.”

 

“If it’s something I can do, sure.” Olivia tucked her hair behind her ear as she leaned back into her seat.

 

“It’s something only the two of you can do. I think.” Chrom swallowed the lump in his throat as he shifted his gaze from Olivia to Cherche.

 

“Oh? This sounds intriguing. I bet it has something to do with Robin.”

 

He nodded slowly.

 

“You’re going to ask her, aren’t you?”

 

Chrom colored, coughing as he averted his gaze. As always, Cherche was right on the money.

 

“Well then. What do you need us to do?” The designer’s smile was wide and genuine.

  
“I need you to find out what kind of style she likes and the right size. She doesn’t normally wear accessories on her hands so that makes it difficult for me to estimate.”

 

“You owe us food for this.”

 

“What, no, no he doesn’t!” Olivia countered, suddenly surprised at Cherche’s demand but not that her stomach wasn’t rumbling at the idea of eating in Arcadia. The fact that she could just about eat in any of the restaurants of Chrom’s family astounded her.

 

“I’m just kidding. Of course we’ll do it. Robin’s like family now.” Cherche laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaned back into her seat. “Do you have a jeweler in mind? I have some I keep in contact with for my accessories.”

 

“I’ve spoken with Liam about it.” Chrom coughed before taking a sip of his water. “And don’t worry about the food. I asked Alex to finish up the items she’s been working on for the new menu for next season. She’s about done anyway and it’d be nice to hear the opinions of two people who aren’t necessarily regulars here.”

 

“Planned ahead, huh?”

 

“Robin’s commented on Emmeryn’s jewelry and Liam goes there often enough. I figured may as well lessen the chances I’d make a mistake on something like this, right?” Chrom laughed nervously.

 

“I think it’s nice you want to have something made for her.” Olivia reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “And just how much thought you’re putting into this.”

 

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

 

“She’s attending class tomorrow. I’ll see what I can do to help.” The yoga instructor smiled encouragingly.

 

“And if it’s of any help, we just know she’ll say yes,” Cherche added, a nostalgic expression on her face.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

The two women looked at each other before looking back towards Chrom.

 

“We’ve seen how you two look at each other.”

 

It was as simple as that.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“How was class?” Olivia fixed her jacket as she examined herself in front of the mirror, giving herself a once over to make sure everything was in place.

 

“Good! It felt different from your usual sequences. Any particular reason why?” Robin pulled out her hair from its trappings underneath her blouse, fluffing it slightly, droplets of water splashing against the lockers.

 

“Just felt like something different, that’s all.” She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Ready to go?”

 

“Let me tie my shoes and I’ll be ready to go.” The blonde plopped herself down on the bench and bent down, deftly lacing her shoes and tapping her heels against the floor to make sure her toes had enough wiggle room. “Not that I’m against it, but why are we going shopping?”

 

Olivia colored slightly, clearing her throat. It was usually Robin or Cherche who wanted to go to the mall and look at all sorts of things. If she weren’t shopping for sports clothes for herself, she often went to flea markets or thrift stores and altered clothes, or a fabric store to buy cloth and notions to make a simple outfit. She always did have a fondness for making things for herself, even if it was nowhere on the scale and talent of a professional fashion designer.

 

“I remembered what you wore the last time you came here, and thought that maybe I should change things up just a little.”

 

It was a suede moto jacket, in a brown burgundy sort of color, over a silk crepe white tank, black 7/8 jeans, with a pair of block heel taupe suede lace up ankle booties to complete the look. She didn’t mind spending a bit of money if it meant she could help Chrom and Robin out, especially because she owed much of her current happiness to the blonde.

 

“I mean, I don’t think I could ever pull off half of what you wear but I think it’d be nice to have a more tailored, sophisticate, and a little bit edgy look in my closet other than soft, feminine, and flowing all the time?” Olivia blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“Yeah, it’d be a nice trade to wear something in each other’s style to change things up a little.” Robin laughed as she stood up. “Can’t be more opposite than each other though, but I think it’ll be a fun challenge.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“That’s quite a bag you have there.” Chrom eyed the paper bag in the corner of their bedroom, placed like it was trying to be inconspicuous.

 

“Olivia and I went shopping this afternoon. She wanted to have an outfit that was similar to something I’d wear. She thought it’d be fun if we picked out outfits for each other, hence the bag.”

 

“Can I see?” He walked up to Robin and pulled her flush against him.

 

She laughed, shaking her head as she pressed her palms against his chest.

 

“You’ll have to take me out to dinner. I need a good reason to whip these babies out and not just any place wil do.” Her tone had a teasing lilt to it as she tipped her head back, her eyes glimmering brightly, her mouth set in a conspiratorial smile.

 

“As I recall, it’ll be a year since we met. I was planning on taking you out for dinner towards the end of the month.” Chrom grinned, looking down at Robin.

 

“Hm, let me check my schedule. I’m sure I can find some time to pencil you in.”

 

“Just a pencil booking?”

 

“I’m a very busy woman you know.”

 

Chrom laughed, kissing the top of her nose before letting her go.

 

“Well then. I hope this is enough advance notice to fit me in your schedule.”

 

“You’re lucky I like you. I think I can manage to find time.”

 

“Just like?”

 

“That sounds about right, yes.” Robin reached out and cradled his cheek briefly, thumb caressing the stretch of skin just under his eye. She smiled as he leaned in, covering her hand with his much larger one.

 

.

.

.

.

 

He was seated on their bed when Olivia texted, his back facing their bathroom door, hair still a little damp from the shower.

 

_[09:57:12 PM] She likes pieces that are versatile with a little bit of an edge or a twist to them. She doesn’t wear much in the way of jewelry but we did manage to find a ring she really liked so maybe you can use that as a starting point?_

 

“Boo!”

 

Chrom nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Robin’s voice and felt her hands run along his sides, tickling him.

 

“Did you really have to do that?” Chrom turned around with a hand to his chest, his heart pounding wildly, his other hand trying to discreetly cover the screen of his phone. He didn’t want her to have any idea about what he was doing, and what lengths he was going through to make sure this was going to be everything she ever dreamed of.

 

“I’d been trying to catch your attention for a few minutes and you were so absorbed by your phone.” Robin pouted, kneeling back down and sitting on her heels, arms crossed, her brow slightly furrowed. “Something at work?”

 

“No no, was just reading something fascinating.” He locked his phone and set it down on his sidetable.

 

“Care to share what it was about?” Robin reached over and shut off her lamp before curling into Chrom, her head resting against his collarbone.

 

“New investment options, stuff you’re not particularly interested in.” Chrom laughed, flipping the switch of his lamp before settling down underneath the covers with Robin. He wasn’t lying. It was exactly what he was reading when Olivia had texted.

 

“But stuff I actually need to learn about.” Robin yawned, her eyes half-lidded already.

 

“Just enough so we can make these decisions together.”

 

“Mmmm.” Robin draped an arm across Chrom’s chest as she snuggled deeper into him. “But for now, sleep.”

 

“Night love.” He brushed away her bangs from her face, half-smiling as he watched her lips quirk up.

 

“Night love.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin squirmed in her seat, waiting for her name to be called out. It wasn’t her usual schedule at her doctor’s but she missed her cycle for the second time in the past year or so. Hers came regularly and the last time she missed it she was under enormous stress. She couldn’t have been pregnant then. She and Mathieu hadn’t slept together for months leading up to their break up. Still, she doubted she was pregnant now because she was a stickler for taking her birth control, even if Chrom didn’t always use a condom. She only decided to go to her doctor because it happened again.

 

“Robin?”

 

She looked up from her seat, to the smiling face of her doctor’s secretary.

 

“Dr. Halston is ready to see you now.”

 

The short walk to her OB/GYN’s clinic felt like hours. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least, despite how quickly she got along with her new doctor. By some stroke of luck, her OB/GYN from New Haven had a cousin practicing in Manhattan, which made the shift in physician that much easier, and how thorough Dr. Halston had been in their early consultations had made Robin that much more comfortable.

 

“Ah, Robin. This isn’t our usual appointment.” The chestnut-haired woman from across the table smiled warmly, fixing her white coat as she sat back down before motioning for Robin to do the same. “I heard your new book is coming out early next year. Anything about it you could share with me?”

 

It came as a pleasant and mild surprise that her new doctor was a fan of her work, if only because she was always so busy it made Robin wonder if she had any down time at all.

 

“My publishers are keeping a tight lid on anything about this project, because of its potential for more, so I don’t think I can give any spoilers.” Robin laughed, sitting down on the proffered chair.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

The brunette picked up a blank paper and her pen, leaning forward to start taking down notes.

 

“What brings you to my office? According to your file, we’re not supposed to see each other until next month.”

 

“Well, about that.” Robin coughed, looking down at her stomach before meeting her doctor’s gaze. “Remember how I missed my cycle last year, but you said it was probably due to stress?”

 

“Yes and soon after your cycle was back on track.”

 

“I missed it again. It’s been two weeks now since I was supposed to get it but still no signs of it coming.”

 

“Have you been feeling anything different lately? Any tenderness or fatigue?”

 

“Yeah. Sometimes I find it hurts when I wear my bra too. ” Robin squirmed in her seat once more. She really didn’t have anything to be nervous about, but she just couldn’t help it.

 

Dr. Halston raised a brow at Robin’s comment.

 

“Your back muscles?”

 

“No no, my breasts feel a little tender.”

 

The next few questions and physical exam seemed to go in a direction that Robin didn’t expect, more and more that whatever she was feeling was something natural albeit unexpected as a slight frown formed on her doctor’s face.

 

“Dr. Halston?”

 

“Are you sure you’re taking your birth control?”

 

Robin blinked, a little surprised at the question.

 

“Yes of course. I take it first thing in the morning with my breakfast.”

 

“Well, with everything you’ve told me and from your reactions to that brief exam, I daresay you’re pregnant.”

 

The blonde stared, dumbfounded.

 

“I’m what now?”

 

“I’m not sure, of course, but that seems to be the most likely explanation. Why don’t we do a blood test to make sure? It’s more accurate than a home pregnancy test, which could give us a false negative, but we have to wait for a couple of days for the results.”

 

“Do you really think that’s necessary?”

 

“Well, it seems the most likely, hence the blood test just to make sure. We can always have you take a home pregnancy test if you’re uncomfortable with having your blood drawn.”

 

“No no, it’s fine.” Robin shook her head but her mind was foggy. She couldn’t be, could she?

 

“Just arrange things with my secretary and I’ll see you on Friday. The results should be in by then, okay?” She smiled, standing up and offering her hand. “Everything’s going to be fine, Robin. If it turns out you’re not pregnant, maybe you’re just under stress like last time and we can induce your cycle. That’s probably all there is to it.”

 

The blonde nodded dumbly, still taken aback that being pregnant was actually on the table. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about it, not that she could potentially be having a child with Chrom, but that she had gotten pregnant without them even talking about when they finally wanted to have children.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You’re absolutely sure?”

 

Not that Robin doubted her doctor but she just couldn’t believe her ears.

 

“It’s all here. Congratulations Robin, you’re pregnant.” Dr. Halston smiled as she stood up, making her way towards the blonde. “Levels, and the fact that this is your first missed cycle, indicate that you’re about five or six weeks pregnant, which is perfect timing for an ultrasound.”

 

“Do you need me to hop on the bed?”

 

It all felt so mechanical and surreal.

 

“Your hormone levels are over 2000, so an abdominal ultrasound should be fine.”

 

She didn’t even realize her shirt had been hiked up and the cold gel had been applied on her belly, instead focusing on the pleasant hum from her doctor while her mind wandered to Chrom. How was she supposed to tell him that she was pregnant? It wasn’t that she thought he’d leave her or anything, far from it, but it wasn’t exactly news she could just drop on him either. He deserved far more than an oh by the way sort of announcement.

 

“Robin?”

 

“Huh? Yeah?” Dr. Halston’s voice snapped her back into reality.

 

“Take a look at the monitor. See, that’s the gestational sac.”

 

Robin craned her neck up to look at the machine, and a sudden rush of warmth and giddiness bloomed from inside of her.

 

“Looks like you’re having just the one. See, there’s only one yolk sac.” Dr. Halston pointed at the screen, Robin’s eyes following, the doctor’s other hand taking a snapshot of the image to print.

 

“But… how did this happen? I take my pills religiously.”

 

“Were you sick at all last month?” Dr. Halston started to wipe down the wand and Robin’s stomach.

 

“I might have caught something. I did throw up for a few days.” Robin sat up straight and swung her legs over to the side of the bed, pushing down her shirt and letting her hands rest on her belly. It was strange, to know that there was life inside of her.

 

“Well that might be it. Perhaps it hadn’t been absorbed yet and it would have counted for a missed day. Since you said you’ve thrown up for a few days, that could have compromised your protection against pregnancy.” The brunette offered a hand to help Robin get down from the bed. “Surprised?”

 

“To say the least. I’ve had wine and raw fish since then. Will that hurt the baby?”

 

“Most people don’t realize they’re pregnant within the first few weeks of it. You’re fine. I don’t think you’ve drank or eaten those in excess, but you do have to be more cautious now that you know. And alcohol does worsen sleep quality and you have said you’ve been feeling more tired as of late.”

 

Robin nodded slowly, one hand still resting on her belly as she tucked her hair back.

 

“Come back towards the end of September. That should be around your tenth week and you can hear your baby’s heartbeat then.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I assume you’ll be coming with the baby’s father?”

 

Robin swallowed. As nervous as she was, she couldn’t imagine herself coming back without Chrom in tow.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be here.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin eyed herself in the floor length mirror, doing a half twist to look at the back of her outfit. Olivia had her try on an off white chiffon long sleeved blouse with a stiff black collar, tucked in a black box pleated skirt, the edges lined with an off white scalloped lace, cut in a way that almost looked like a chandelier, the peaks reaching up to a third of the way of the skirt. Around her neck, tucked underneath the collar, was a vintage brass cameo pendant, with the profile of a young girl set against a lilac background, dark amethyst colored rhinestones surrounding the cameo, iridescent stones set at the very top and bottom of the pendant.  On the middle finger of her left hand, Olivia insisted she wear a ring of some sort. She chose a cushion cut aquamarine with a white zircon halo, the gem large enough to cover her finger, set on a simple rose gold band, to add some sparkle and flair. Her shoes were a simple, to complement the vintage, feminine charm of the rest of her outfit: black suede round toe Mary Janes with a two and a half inch wide heel.

 

“Robin, you done yet? We should leave soon.”

 

His voice snapped her out of her daydream, unaware but not completely surprised that her hands were on top of her belly. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days and the only thing surprising about it was that Chrom never noticed.

 

“Coming!”

 

She nearly bumped into Chrom when she stepped out of their bathroom, her nose suddenly against his chest and his warm hand around her waist keeping her steady. She felt her face grow hot at their sudden proximity, a voice deep inside of her screaming that this isn’t some high school crush she was trying to gather enough courage to talk to. No, this was the man she loved and the father of the life growing inside of her.

 

“You okay? You’re pretty warm. We can always cancel and reschedule this you know.” Somehow his voice sounded even more soothing and rich than usual, his touch comforting as he tilted her head slightly to make their eyes meet. “There’s no need to push yourself if you aren’t feeling well. Our anniversary dinner could very well just be pizza in front of the TV and it’ll still be perfect.”

 

“I think Frederick is going to be scandalized to hear you stay that the choice cuts of beef over at The Crown are basically equal to greasy pizza.” Robin laughed, leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes briefly. “I’m fine. Just a little warm from the shower still.”

 

“If you say so.” He pulled away from her and offered his hand instead. “You look absolutely beautiful by the way.”

 

Robin blushed, pressing herself against his side as they made their way out of their bedroom.

 

From the corner of his eye, Chrom could see the ring she was wearing, making a mental note to remember where she kept it when she took it off.

 

“Happy one year anniversary since we’ve met, love. I know it’s a bit late.”

 

“No matter. It’s that we’re celebrating it that counts.” Robin smiled, turning her face slightly into his arm as she followed him downstairs.

 

.

.

.

.

 

They were seated at a secluded booth at The Crown, the maître d' smiling knowingly when he lead them to their seat. This was a popular restaurant for romantic dates, with its dim lighting and sumptuous meals.

 

“No menu?” Robin drummed her fingers on the table as she took in the ambiance of The Crown. It was a fairly busy evening, but it hardly seemed to be with the way the tables and lighting were set up, each place having some modicum of privacy despite the lack of walls.

 

“I took the liberty of choosing our food beforehand. I hope you don’t mind?”

 

“Not at all. I trust your taste. Hasn’t steered you wrong yet.”

 

Chrom smiled, leaning forward and placing his hand on top of hers, quieting the motion.

 

“I decided against choosing wine though, in case you had a particular one you wanted to drink. The steak will hold up to any good red you might want.”

 

She bit her lower lip, trying not to give anything away. She really didn’t want to blurt out the news this way, and she wanted to take the time to tell him properly. However that may be.

 

“I’m okay. I’ll just have cold water.”

 

“Passing on wine? Never thought I’d see the day. But now that I think about it, I haven’t seen you taking your usual glass at night. Are you feeling sick again?”

 

“No, nothing like that you worry wart. I’ve just been feeling tired lately and thought maybe I should cut back. I saw my doctor recently, for a checkup, and she did say that alcohol worsens sleep quality.”

 

It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t a full lie either. Although Dr. Halston said that she should be mindful of what she eats and drinks for the baby, she decided to elaborate more on its effects on sleep quality, just to make things easier. For now.

  
“So. What’s on the menu?” Robin coughed lightly as she reached for her water to soothe her suddenly itchy throat.

 

“Some of my favorites whenever I get the chance to just sit back, relax, and have dinner here. It’s a three course menu with a palate cleanser.”

 

“Is this one of your favorite restaurants?”

 

“It’s the first restaurant my great grandparents established. It’s the oldest of all of them,” he explained in a low voice, so as not to be overheard. “It was the only restaurant they set up, in fact. When my grandfather and his siblings took over, they were the ones who started the expansion, and my father and his cousins just continued the legacy. I suspect my generation will be tasked the same thing.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t know there was such history here.” Robin leaned to the side and took in the restaurant.

 

“Most don’t know that’s the case. The company only really took off towards the end of my grandparents’ tenure. They did much of the foundational work.” Chrom smiled gently, happy to see Robin’s interest and allure of The Crown. He had fond memories of this place, watching the chefs in the kitchen and going up to the second floor to the offices there, back when his father had been entrusted with managing The Crown directly. While he had often dreamed of running The Crown himself for a time, there was no one else he’d rather take the job than Frederick.

 

As usual, Robin had absolutely no complaints about the menu that Chrom had selected. They had crispy potato skins for appetizer, a Wagyu rib eye that was dry aged for thirty days, topped with some foie gras, with a side of mashed parsnips to cut through the richness and meatiness. They had a Granny Smith apple sorbet to cleanse their palates, and when dessert came, Robin wondered when the last time she had something so decadent in her life: a Valrhona chocolate soufflé with a salted caramel sauce and homemade vanilla bean ice cream.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Thank you for dinner.” Their hands swung in the small space between them as they waited for Chrom’s car at the valet.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed the food.” He gave her hand a squeeze, his free one running through his hair. “Can you believe it’s been a year since we met?”

 

“Been a year since we got the tattoos too, don’t forget,” Robin teased, her left arm reaching across her body, fingers brushing over her tattooed ribs. “Crazy to think that’s the night we met, huh?”

 

“We definitely need to talk about it if that’s the story we’re going to tell the kids.” Chrom laughed, eyes twinkling as he tilted his head downwards to look at her. “If they ever ask us how we met, that is.”

 

Robin’s heart skipped a beat at what he said.

 

“Hey um, Chrom?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Listen I have something I want to ta—”

 

Chrom’s phone suddenly cut her off. He scratched his head sheepishly at the interruption.

 

“Sorry, let me just hang up. It’s probably nothing.”

 

“No no, go ahead and answer. It’s okay, I can wait.” Her cheeks were dusted pink. She wasn’t sure whether she felt relief or more anxiety from the interruption.

 

“It’s Frederick.” His brow furrowed as he picked up the call.

 

Robin was half paying attention to the words, more watching Chrom’s facial expression go from neutral to eyes wide with surprise and mouth hanging open with shock.

 

“What did he want?” She felt his hand tighten around her own when he hung up.

 

“It’s Cherche. Her water just broke.”

 

Robin’s eyes widened in shock, body buzzing with excitement at the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun that end.
> 
> I got the information for how long it takes to custom design an engagement ring from [Little Bird](http://www.littlebirdtoldyou.com/blog/how-long-does-it-take-to-get-an-engagement-ring)! With or without the money, I always imagined Chrom not to just pick out a ready-made ring but propose to Robin with a bespoke ring. Which, as you can expect from me, I’ve already picked out.
> 
> [This](https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Burgundy-Jacket-Morning-Outerwear/dp/B012ZCRG6Q) was the outfit Olivia saw Robin in and [these](https://www.target.com/p/women-s-lucia-microsuede-lace-up-heeled-ankle-booties-universal-thread-153/-/A-53339844) are the shoes. I’ve always imagined Robin to prefer tailored pieces with a little bit of an edge for her everyday looks. I find her style is something along the lines of Victoria Beckham, Tom Ford, a little bit Ralph and Russo, and Laurence Basse (from Project Runway)! Cherche has a similar aesthetic but less streetwear and more polished, sophisticated looks like Victoria Beckham, Carolina Herrera, and Donna Karan. Olivia’s style is soft, airy, and feminine like things from Rebecca Taylor, Diane von Furstenberg, and Nanette Lepore. This stuff is important to me :v
> 
> Robin was sick for plot reasons last chapter, and you can read up on why she could have gotten pregnant from [here](https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/contraception/pill-sick-vomit-diarrhoea/), even if she is diligent about taking the pill. Also [here’s](https://www.early-pregnancy-tests.com/blood-pregnancy-test) information about different kinds of pregnancy tests too, if you’re curious, and how they figured out how far along Robin is because there are certain levels of the pregnancy hormone present in the blood at certain weeks. I am by no means a doctor or a med student so hopefully I am referencing accurate information.
> 
> [This](http://wheretoget.it/look/277202) is the outfit Olivia got for Robin! I didn’t include the floral accents on the collar because I wanted Robin to wear a [cameo pendant](http://alilang.com/4663-N0618-dark-purple-crystal-vintage-tone-brass-cameo-lady-maiden-pendant-choker-necklace.html). [This](https://www.lamoredesign.com/products/cushion-aquamarine-halo-diamond-engagement-ring-rose-gold-8x8mm) is what I had Olivia get for Robin for her mission from Chrom :3 [These](http://wheretoget.it/look/86120) are the shoes that finish the look!
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
